


The Nanny

by BigLeoSis



Series: Don't stop believing [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Birth of Baby Lew, Birthday Party, Break Up, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky has a nightmare, Bucky is a piece of gold, Bucky is an idiot, Bucky is the best boyfriend, Bucky recognize his mistake, Bucky's Drunk, Bucky's taking Lew to him, Buckys Birthday, Christmas Party, Clint & Natalia getting married, Clint Is a Good Bro, Cuddling, Disney World, Drama, Drunk Sex, Drunk Steve, F/M, Family Loss, Feels, First Date, First Kiss, First Meeting with Bucky, First Meeting with Natalia, First Mention of MJ, First Time, First appearance of Peter Parker, Fluff, Four Seasons, Friendship, Hangover, Harry & Steve, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, James T. Kirk - Freeform, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Lew is a cutie, M/M, MJ is a guy, Major Illness, Modern AU, Natalia gets an offer, Nyota Uhura - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Recovery, Sarah & Joseph Flashback, Second Date, Semipublic Sex, Sex, Sick Lew, Skinny Steve, Smut, Star Trek References, Steve & Bucky getting married, Steve is a good guy, Steve is the best guy, Steve's a Nanny, Steve's moving in with Bucky, Steve's pissed, Steves Birthday, Steves a good guy, The End, happy end, recovering, sad Steve, sick Bucky
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 110,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter scheint Steves Leben ein wenig aus den Fugen geraten zu sein. Er hat seinen alten Job verloren und hält sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser. Bis er eines Tages auf Natalia Romanva trifft. Von diesem Tag an nimmt sein Leben eine positive Wendung und er lernt über sie James "Bucky" Barnes kennen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00 - I'll always love you/Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/gifts), [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



> Ich widme diese Geschichte zwei Menschen.
> 
> Zum einen Atori, weil sie meine Muse ist. Seit ich sie kenne bin ich produktiv wie noch nie. Sei es mit Fanfics oder mit eigenen Geschichten. Danke dir dafür <3
> 
> And on the other hand OhCaptainmyCaptain. Her stories are so wonderful and I really love to read them! And she's the best Stucky-FF writer I know!

**Prolog**

 

_Die ersten beiden Dinge, welche Sarah registrierte, als sie wieder zu sich kam waren der Duft nach Krankenhaus und das ihr das Atmen äußerst schwer fiel. Nur schwach konnte sie sich an die letzten Stunden erinnern._

_An Peggys entsetztes Gesicht, an ihre Arme die sie vor einem Sturz bewahrt hatten. Danach war alles schwarz geworden._

_Mühsam schaffte Sarah es, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie nahm die Kabel und Schläuche war, die von ihrem Körper zu Geräten führten und ein seufzen entkam ihren Lippen._

_Peggy und Sam hatten sie wohl wieder ins Krankenhaus einliefern lassen. Die neue Chemotherapie schlauchte sie gewaltig und eigentlich machte sie es nur, um Steve zu beruhigen. Den ängstlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass die Therapie nicht ansprach war furchtbar gewesen._

_Aber er musste lernen damit zu leben, dass sie nicht immer bei ihm sein konnte. Auch wenn sie es gerne wäre._

_Aber sie war Krankenschwester und sie wusste, dass sie mit diesen Werten nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, vielleicht ein paar Tage oder Wochen._

_Sarah wandte den Kopf, als sich die Türe öffnete und eine hochschwangere Peggy eintrat. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Sarahs Gesicht aus. Peggy sah wundervoll aus und die Schwangerschaft ließ sie strahlen. Sarah erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre eigene Schwangerschaft mit Steve. Es war eines der schönsten Erlebnisse ihres Lebens gewesen und den kleinen Jungen endlich in den Armen zu halten und sich um ihn zu kümmern. Es war wundervoll gewesen._

_Peggy kam zum Bett und ließ eine Hand über Sarahs Wange gleiten. Die beiden Frauen brauchten nicht viele Worte, verstanden sich auch so._

_"Wo ist Steve?" Sarahs Stimme klang rau, heiser und leise._

_Peggy nickte in die gegenüberliegende Seite und Sarah drehte ihren Kopf in diese Richtung. Steve saß in einem der nahen Stühle, seine Jacke um den dünnen Körper geschlungen, seine Knie angezogen und schlief._

_"Er ist kurz nach deiner Einlieferung hier angekommen undnicht von deiner Seite gewichen," erklärte Peggy leise. "Er sitzt seit Stunden hier."_

_"Ich habe ihm sein Date ruiniert,“ seufzte Sarah._

_„Peggy ... wirst du auf ihn Acht geben? Ich habe mehr Angst um ihn, als vor dem was mir bevorsteht. Wird er je darüber hinwegkommen, beide Eltern verloren zu haben? Du musst darauf achten, dass er seine Medikamente nimmt und das er ordentlich isst …"_

_Peggy setzte sich zu Sarah aufs Bett, nahm ihre Hand in ihre eigene und drückte sie fest._

_"Ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben, zwei wenn ich sie entbehren kann. Er wird es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde ihn gut beschäftigen. Ich und das Baby. Es ist schade, dass du sie nicht mehr sehen wirst."_

_Sarah löste ihre Hand aus der von Peggy und legte sie auf den schwangeren Bauch, streichelte sanft darüber._

_"Ja, dass ist eine Schande. Sie wird bestimmt zuckersüß sein, wie ihre Mutter. Und so charmant wie Sam. Sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe und das ich gut auf sie aufpassen werde."_

_In Peggys Augen traten Tränen und sie nickte. Sarah lächelte matt, als Steve ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog._

_"Mom, du bist wach!"_

_Sie nickte und streckte ihre Hand nach Steve aus._

_"Komm her Baby. Leg dich zu mir, du bist immer so schön warm."_

_Peggy erhob sich von ihrem Platz, während sich Steve aus seiner Jacke und den Schuhen befreite. Peggy küsste Sarah zum Abschied._

_"Wir sehen uns morgen Sarah," sagte Peggy._

_"Natürlich Liebes."_

_Peggy verließ die Beiden und Sarah machte für Steve platz auf ihrem Bett. Er schlang seinen Arm um ihren ausgemergelten Körper und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sarah lächelte sanft, während ihre freie Hand durch Steves Haar glitt, sie ihn fest an sich drückte. Sie wollte ihm die Angst nehmen, sie wollte ihm ein letztes Mal das Gefühl von Sicherheit geben._

_Sie hatte alles für ihn geregelt. Die Wohnung würde Steve gehören und auch das bisschen Geld, dass ihre Therapie nicht verschlungen hatte war für ihn auf die Seite gelegt._

_"Baby, bleibst du heute Nacht hier?"_

_"Natürlich Mama, wenn du es willst."_

_"Das würde ich mir sehr wünschen," antwortete Sarah._

_Sie schwiegen eine Weile, ehe Sarah ihren Blick wieder auf Steve richtete. Er wirkte ruhiger und gelassener, wenn auch ausgemergelter, als in den letzten Wochen._

_Vor allem nach der ganzen Aufregung heute._

_„Steve?“_

_Der blonde Junge hob den Kopf und sah sie aus den großen verträumten blauen Augen an. Josephs Augen …_

_„Was ist?“_

_„Du musst mir etwas versprechen Steve. Hör auf dich ständig in Situationen zu bringen, in denen du verletzt werden könntest. Und ich möchte, dass du dich gut benimmst und dich ein wenig mit um Peggy und das Baby kümmerst, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin … sie wird sich sonst noch übernehmen mit dem Baby und der Arbeit ...“_

_„Mama ...“_

_Über Steves Wangen liefen nun ungehalten die Tränen und Sarah zog ihn noch fester in ihre Arme. Sie wiegte ihn sanft hin und her._

_Und so sehr Sarah auch versuchte, ihre Krankheit und ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren. In diesem Moment gab es nichts, dass sie mehr hasste._

_**=*=** _

_Jeden Tag entfernten die Ärzte nun Medikamente von Sarahs Plan, bis nur noch das Morphin durch ihre Venen gepumpt wurde, um ihr die Schmerzen zu nehmen._

_Steve wich nun kaum mehr von ihrer Seite, hatte das Krankenhaus seit ihrer Einlieferung nicht mehr verlassen. Er saß immer auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett, seinen Skizzenblock auf dem Schoß und zeichnete._

_Sarah fror am Abend ziemlich und Steve organisierte ihr eine weitere Decke, ehe er zu ihr ins Bett kletterte und sich hinter sie setzte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren zierlichen Körper und er hielt sie fest._

_Sarahs infusionsfreie Hand legte sich auf ihre Brust und Steve legte seine darüber. Ihr Kopf war unter Steves Kinn gelehnt und durch die erhöhte Position fiel ihr das Atmen ein wenig leichter._

_„Steve?“ Sarahs Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Wispern._

_„Ich bin hier Mama ...“_

_„Baby, du brauchst keine Angst haben, ja? Ich werde immer bei dir sein ...“_

_Steves Arme schlossen sich noch fester um seine Mutter._

_„Ich weiß Mama … ich weiß.“_

_Steve hielt Sarah dicht an sich gedrückt, während sie in seinen Armen einschlief. Er verbrachte die nächsten Stunden so mit ihr, während ihr Herzschlag immer langsamer wurde._

_Gegen drei Uhr morgens starb Sarah Rogers in den Armen ihres Sohnes._

_Eine der Nachtschwestern stellte den Herzmonitor ab, ehe sie Steve mit Sarah allein ließ._

_„Bye Mama ...“ flüsterte er gegen ihren Hinterkopf. „Sag Daddy 'Hi' von mir.“_


	2. 01

**01**

 

Ich besuchte täglich Mamas Grab, brachte ihr frische Blumen und erzählte ihr von den Ereignissen des letzten Tages. In drei Monaten hatten sich viele Dinge ereignet.

 

Zwei Wochen nach ihrem Tod hatte Rumor das Licht der Welt erblickt und ich vergaß für eine Weile meine eigenen Probleme und Sorgen, da Sams und Peggys Tochter so wunderbar war und ich durfte ein wenig auf sie aufpassen, während Peggy sich von der anstrengenden Geburt erholte.

Außerdem hatte ich Mama versprochen, ein Auge auf Peggy zu haben, damit sie sich nicht überanstrengte.

 

Dadurch dass ich so viel Zeit bei Mama verbracht hatte, hatte ich auch meinen Job in der Kindertagesstätte verloren, in welcher ich gearbeitet hatte.

Es war ein Schlag für mich gewesen, aber durch Sams Hilfe hatte ich bald viele Jobs als Babysitter und auch als Tages-Nanny, mit denen ich mich ziemlich gut über Wasser halten konnte. Und es war schön, immer für ein oder maximal zwei Kinder Zeit zu haben, als sich dauernd mit einer Horde abkämpfen zu müssen.

Und wie es schien, mochten die Eltern und die Kinder mich ziemlich gern. Und viele engagierten mich wieder, oder erzählten ihren Freunden und Bekannten von mir und ich konnte mich nach einer Weile gar nicht mehr vor Angeboten retten.

 

Ich hatte den Morgen mit Amy verbracht, einem wunderbaren kleinen dreijährigen Mädchen, während ihre Eltern bei einer Wohnungsbesichtigung waren. Amy war ein aufgewecktes Kind und wir hatten die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, aus ihren Duplosteinen ein großes Haus zu bauen.

Als ihre Eltern nach Hause gekommen waren, hatte sie es ihnen stolz präsentiert. Amys Dad hatte sich mit mir unterhalten. Sie würden in einen anderen Distrikt der Stadt ziehen und sie wollten mir es nicht zumuten, eineinhalb Stunden Fahrt in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn ich auf Amy aufpassen sollte. Er hoffte, dass ich ihnen nicht böse wäre und ich konnte das mit einem klaren 'nein' beantworten.

Ein Job weniger und ich hätte ein wenig mehr Freizeit für mich.

 

In den letzten Monaten hatte ich das zeichnen ziemlich vernachlässigt und ich wäre froh, wenn ich wieder ein wenig Zeit dafür finden konnte. Und wenn es nur ein halber Tag in der Woche war.

Aber es war ein halber Tag!

 

Nachdem ich mich von Amy und ihren Eltern verabschiedet hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Quaker Cemetery gemacht. Er war ein gutes Stück weit weg, aber es machte mir nicht aus. Denn er lag mitten im Prospect Park und Mama hatte die Natur immer geliebt.

 

Als ich durch die letzten Reihen vor Mamas Grab spazierte, fiel mir das rote Haar als erstes auf, welches durch den grauen Tag schien. Ich blieb für einen Moment stehen, verwirrt darüber, wer das dort sein konnte, ehe ich meinen Weg langsam wieder fortsetzte.

Je näher ich kam, umso mehr konnte ich von der fremden Person erkennen.

Es war eine Frau. Eine zierliche, schlanke Gestalt, mir roten Haaren und sie stand dort im strömenden Regen vor dem Grab meiner Mutter.

 

Ich kam neben ihr zum stehen und hielt den Regenschirm über sie. Die Fremde musste bis auf die Knochen durchnässt sein und es war auch noch arschkalt hier draußen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und ein schwaches Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen.

Und nun erkannte ich sie. Das war Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Sie war Ballerina und Mama hatte es sich nie nehmen lassen, ihre Vorstellungen zu besuchen.

 

Und nun stand sie hier … am Grab meiner Mutter und lächelte mich an.

 

„Ich wusste nicht, welche Blumen sie am liebsten hatte. Also habe ich ihr Sonnenblumen gebracht, weil sie immer so fröhlich war.“

 

Natalia strich sich das nasse rote Haar aus der Stirn. Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie verwirrt anzublicken.

 

„Danke … aber was machen Sie hier?“ Die Frage war raus, ehe ich darüber nachdenken konnte.

 

„Du bist Steven oder? Sarah hat mir viel von dir erzählt. Ich habe gestern von meinem Freund erfahren, dass sie gestorben ist. Ich war in Kanada auf Tour. Sarah hat jede meiner Vorstellungen besucht und wir haben uns ein paar Mal unterhalten … Dein Verlust tut mir ehrlich Leid, Steven!“

 

Ich nickte knapp, als mein Blick wieder auf den weißen Marmorstein glitt. Darauf lag eine einzelne Sonnenblume und sie passte wirklich gut zu Mama. Sie war selbst während der schlimmsten Phasen ihrer Krebserkrankung immer fröhlich und guten Mutes gewesen.

 

„Vielen Dank Miss Romanova, dass wäre nicht nötig gewesen,“ sagte ich leise.

 

Sie hakte sich nun bei mir unter und ich bemerkte, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Wie lange sie wohl hier schon gestanden hatte?

 

„Darf ich Sie zu einem Tee einladen? Meine Wohnung ist nicht weit weg von hier und Sie sind völlig durchgefroren!“

 

„Bitte nenn mich Natalia, Steven. Ich mag diese Förmlichkeiten nicht! Und ich würde dieses Angebot sehr gerne annehmen.“

 

Ich nickte und während wir den Friedhof verließen, hielt ich weiterhin den Schirm über uns.

Der Weg in unsere alte Wohnung war wirklich nicht sehr weit und wir schwiegen die ganze Zeit. Natalia war so zierlich, wie Mama sie immer beschrieben hatte. Das weiche rundliche Gesicht mit den unglaublichen grünen Augen, ihre zierliche Nase, diese wundervollen Lippen. Und sie hatte eine natürliche Anmut, die selbst vielen Tänzerinnen nach Jahren des Trainings noch fehlte.

Und sie war kaum größer als ich.

 

**=*=**

 

_Sarah hatte sich an diesem Abend von Steve an das NYCB bringen lassen. Er hatte sich am Eingang von ihr verabschiedet. Steve würde in einem nahen Coffeeshop auf sie warten und ein wenig zeichnen, während sie sich 'Der Nussknacker' ansah._

_Sarah hatte die ehrwürdigen Hallen des Balletts betreten. Sie war von der Dame am Eingang freundlich begrüßt worden und man brachte sie zu ihrem Platz._

_Ihr Blick glitt über den Innenraum des Theaters und sie fand immer wieder neue Dinge, welche sie faszinierten._

_Während der Vorstellung, in welcher Natalia Romanova die Rolle der Klara tanzte._

_Sarah war zu Tränen gerührt, als das Stück endete, denn Natalia legte immer all ihre Liebe in ihre Darbietungen und niemand schaffte es, sie so zu entführen, wie diese junge rothaarige Frau. Und Sarah hatte die Ehre gehabt, sie bereits selbst zu treffen. Könnte sie sich je eine Frau an Steves Seite vorstellen, dann wäre es wohl jemand wie Natalia gewesen. Hübsch, zierlich und mit einem großen Selbstvertrauen._

_Sarah unterhielt sich ein wenig mit Natalia, bis ihr einfiel, dass Steve vermutlichen draußen auf sie wartete. Die Ballerina lächelte bei Steves Erwähnung und meinte, sie wäre froh, wenn sie je eine Mutter gehabt hätte, die wie sie war._

_Sarah kam nicht mehr dazu, Natalia dazu zu fragen, was sie damit meinte, denn die junge Frau drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem dunkelhaarigen Begleiter. Sarah machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wo sie von ihrem Sohn in Empfang genommen wurde._

_Steve bot ihr seinen Arm an und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln nahm Sarah den dargebotenen Arm an. Steve stellte ihr viele Fragen zum Stück und Sarah erzählte ihm alles, was ihr aufgefallen war._

_„Du musst einmal mit mir mitgehen Steve, dann hättest du viel zum zeichnen! Das Bühnenbild, die Darsteller … vor allem die Tänzer.“_

_Während sie erzählte, leuchteten ihre Augen und sie vergaß für einen Moment, dass sie krank war._

 

**=*=**

 

Ich fischte den Schlüssel aus meiner Jackentasche, als wir um die Ecke zu unserem Haus bogen, damit ich uns gleich einlassen konnte. Wir mussten die Treppe nehmen, da der Aufzug kaputt war und als wir oben angekommen waren, ging mein Atem ein wenig schwer.

Für gewöhnlich merkte ich mein Asthma kaum, doch das nasskalte Wetter machte mir immer Schwierigkeiten.

 

Nachdem wir drinnen waren, zog ich meine Schuhe und meine Jacke aus, ehe ich Natalia aus ihrem Mantel half. Unter dem schweren schwarzen Ding befand sich ein äußerst zierlicher, aber trainierter Körper und man merkte bei jedem Schritt, dass sie Ballerina war.

Ich brachte sie zum Badezimmer und gab ihr ein paar Handtücher und zog ein altes Shirt und eine Jogginghose für sie aus dem nahen Schrank. Dann konnten wir ihr Kleid und die Strümpfe in den Trockner werfen.

 

Als sie mit allem versorgt war, ließ ich sie allein im Badezimmer und ging in meine kleine Küchenzeile. Ich holte den Kessel aus dem Schrank, füllte ihn mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf den Herd, um das Wasser darin zum kochen zu bringen.

Anschließend nahm ich zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und hängte Teebeutel mit Mamas liebster Teemischung rein, Kirsch mit einem Hauch von Vanille.

 

Der Kessel begann gerade zu pfeifen, als Natalia aus dem Badezimmer kam und sich die Haare abtrocknete. Meine Sachen passten ihr erstaunlicherweise ziemlich gut und ich bat sie, auf dem Sofa platz zu nehmen, was sie auch tat.

Ich füllte schnell die beiden Tassen mit heißem Wasser, ehe ich ihr folgte.

 

Ich stellte eine Tasse vor Natalia auf den Tisch, welche es sich in dem großen Ohrsessel gemütlich gemacht hatte. Für einen Moment blieb ich unentschlossen stehen, ehe ich mich auf das Sofa setzte. Neben mir lag mein Skizzenblock aufgeschlagen. Es war der Platz, den ich jeden Abend einnahm, wenn ich zu Hause war, um meiner größten Leidenschaft zu frönen.

 

„Wie war Ihre … deine Tour durch Kanada? Es muss bestimmt aufregend sein, so viele Reisen zu unternehmen.“

 

Natalia hatte sich ihre Tasse vom Tisch genommen und hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Ihr Blick war auf ihre Hände gerichtet. Es schien, als musste sie kurz überlegen, was sie mir antworten wollte. Doch als sie endlich sprach, war ihre Stimme leise und ruhig.

 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, es ist anstrengend. Sehr sogar. Und ich bin froh, wieder zu Hause in New York zu sein. Und ich hatte mich darauf gefreut, Sarah wieder bei 'Der Nussknacker' zu sehen. Ich habe sie letztes Jahr Weihnachten dort das erste Mal getroffen. Sie war eine bemerkenswerte Frau und so hübsch und liebenswert. Ich wünschte meine Mutter wäre so gewesen. Du hattest wirklich Glück Steven und deshalb tut es mir so sehr Leid, dass sie so früh sterben musste.“

 

Ich schwieg, denn was hätte ich darauf noch antworten sollen? Ich wusste, dass Mama Natalia bereits einmal getroffen hatte. Und es gab viele Menschen, die bei meiner Mutter all die Sachen empfunden hatten, die Natalia aufgezählt hatte. Aber sie nun von einer völlig Fremden zu hören, war doch etwas seltsam.

 

„Ich vermisse sie jeden Tag,“ sagte ich schließlich. „Ich hätte mir nie vorgestellt, dass es so schwierig werden würde. Aber sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich ewig um sie trauere und mit meinem Leben weiter mache und das tue, was ich am besten kann. Auch wenn die letzte Zeit tough war, ich würde mich nicht beschweren.“

 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dich heute zu treffen. Aber ich musste mit jemanden reden. Und … ich weiß auch nicht. Es mag vielleicht albern klingen, doch Sarah schien mir die richtige Person dafür zu sein. Es brach mir beinahe das Herz, als Clint gestern zu mir kam und sagte, sie wäre verstorben.“

 

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“

 

Wir kannten uns kaum eine Stunde, doch ich mochte Natalia. Sie war der Typ Mensch, der einem freundlich und liebenswert erschien, völlig frei von Problemen, weil sie es so gut verstecken konnte. Aber wenn man einen Blick unter die oberste Schicht wagte, entdeckte man dort die kleinen Probleme, die jeder normale Mensch mit sich trug. Ängste, Sorgen, Wünsche für die Zukunft.

Und dieses Gesicht zeigte Natalia gerade und es machte sie sympathisch und liebenswert.

 

Natalia hob ihren Blick von den Händen und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Regen hatte noch nicht nachgelassen und der Himmel draußen wirkte grau und trüb, was sich irgendwie auf ihre Stimmung zu schlagen schien.

 

„Ich … ich kann dich doch nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten Steven. Nicht jetzt!“

 

„Warum nicht?“ hakte ich nach. „Zu meiner Mom wärst du auch gegangen. Und sie ist nicht mehr hier, dass sie dir helfen könnte. Aber vielleicht kann ich es ja?“

 

Das erste Mal seit sie meine Wohnung betreten hatte, sah Natalia mich an. Und der Blick aus ihren grünen Augen bohrten sich förmlich in meine, doch ich blinzelte nicht ein einziges Mal. Sie schien wirklich stark zu überlegen, bis ein lautes Seufzen über ihre Lippen kam. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder nach unten auf ihre Hände.

 

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht Steven … ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es ein Fehler war. Aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Wir haben einfach nicht zusammen gepasst und bevor ich nach Kanada ging haben wir uns getrennt. Er hat angefangen bei einem neuen Unternehmen zu arbeiten und ich hab ihn seit damals nicht gesehen. Das ist jetzt drei Monate her … und als ich nach New York zurück gekommen bin, hab ich einen Arzt aufgesucht, weil mir immer so übel war und ich mich einfach nicht wohl fühlte. Clint hätte nie zugelassen, dass ich es weiter ignorierte, also bin ich zum Arzt. Ihm zu liebe … und ...“

 

Natalia sah wieder aus dem Fenster und ich war mir fast sicher, Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen zu können. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, ehe sie wieder weitersprach.

 

„Ich hab heute Morgen das Ergebnis des Bluttests bekommen. Ich bin schwanger … Schwanger Steven! Das ist der schlimmstmögliche Zeitpunkt überhaupt. Ich habe Clint doch erst kennengelernt und ich weiß nicht, wie James darauf reagieren wird. Und … ich möchte das Kind nicht verlieren. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll, weil ich auch nicht aufhören will zu tanzen und ich kann mich nicht rund um die Uhr um ein Kind kümmern!“

 

Natalia sah wieder zu mir. In ihren Augen standen Tränen und sie wirkte wirklich ein wenig verloren. Nichts von der toughen Ballerina, die sie war.

 

„Was soll ich tun?“ fragte sie leise.

 

Ich überlegte einen kleinen Moment. Dachte darüber nach, was Mama in diesem Moment vielleicht gesagt oder getan hätte.

 

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was in dieser Situation richtig oder falsch ist. Das ist etwas, dass du allein für dich entscheiden musst. Und wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, möchtest du das Kind ja behalten. Vielleicht solltest du mit deinem Freund darüber reden, er wird es bestimmt verstehen und dann solltest du auch mit deinem Exfreund reden. Wenn du das Kind behältst, so hat er wenigstens ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, dass er der Vater ist. Und mit dem 'rund um die Uhr kümmern' kann ich vielleicht helfen.“ Ich lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du mit Mom alles geredet hast, aber ich bin Kindergärtner und arbeite jetzt als Tages-Nanny. Es wäre mir eine Freude, dir zu helfen Natalia!“

 

„Das würdest du tun?“ fragte sie ungläubig.

 

Ich zuckte die Schultern und grinste.

 

„Ich helfe, wo ich kann.“

 

**=*=**

 

Natalia hatte mich für den nächsten Tag ans NYCB eingeladen. Und ich hatte nicht ablehnen können, weil ich diesen Platz schon immer hatte sehen wollen, den Mama so sehr geliebt hatte. Also hatte ich mich am Morgen in die Bahn gesetzt und fuhr in die Upper West Side, in welcher sich das Ballett befand, ganz in der Nähe des Central Parks.

Vielleicht würde ich dann am Nachmittag noch einen Spaziergang dorthin unternehmen oder ich konnte auch Peggy und Sam anrufen, ob sie mit Rumor nach Manhattan kamen, dann konnten wir zusammen etwas unternehmen.

 

Aber jetzt stand ich erst einmal in der Eingangshalle des NYCB und sah mir die imposante Eingangshalle an. Es war überwältigend, wie groß sie war und wirklich … die Architektur war beeindruckend.

 

Natalia hatte gesagt, sie würde mich abholen lassen und ich fühlte mich ein wenig verloren, während ich hier so stand, mit meiner Jacke und der Umhängetasche, in der sich mein Skizzenblock befand.

Es juckte mich in den Fingern, ihn heraus zu nehmen und gleich anzufangen, aber ich würde mich noch ein wenig gedulden. Schließlich durfte ich die Tänzer beim Training für die heutige Abendvorstellung beobachten dürfen.

 

Mein Blick glitt gerade die Treppe nach oben, als ein blonder Mann sie nach unten gelaufen kam. Sein Schritt wirkte leicht und locker, seine Schultern waren breit, er hatte vielleicht Natalias und meine Größe, aber er machte den Eindruck, als ob er so der Typ wäre, mit dem man es sich besser nicht verscherzen wollte.

 

„Steven Rogers?“ fragte er und ich nickte.

„Nat schickt mich. Ich bin Clint Barton, ihr Bo … Freund. Komm mit, dann bring ich dich nach drinnen, damit du ihnen beim Training zusehen kannst.“

 

Ich nickte erneut und Clint deutete mir an, ihm zu folgen. Er führte mich die erste Hälfte der Treppe nach oben, dann bog er nach links ab und wir gingen einen langen Gang entlang. An dessen Ende öffnete Clint die Türe und wir traten in den Zuschauerraum hinein.

Clint ging in eine der mittleren Reihen und ich folgte ihm einfach, bis er sich in einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

Auf der Bühne herrschte bereits reges treiben, alle wärmten sich auf, einige unterhielten sich mit dem Regisseur. Den kannte ich von einem der Programmhefte, die Mama immer mitgebracht hatte.

 

"Also ..." sagte Clint und ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. "Nat war also gestern Nachmittag bei dir. Das mit deiner Mum tut mir Leid. Echt nett, dass du sie mitgenommen hast. Also Nat meine ich. Sie schien ein wenig durch den Wind gewesen zu sein gestern. Und als sie nach Hause kam hatten wir noch eine kleine Unterhaltung."

 

So wie Clint das sagte, wusste ich nicht, ob ich es als gut oder schlecht interpretieren sollte. Es klang so neutral.

 

"Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn sie aus den nassen Klamotten rauskommen würde." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich hatte keine Absichten, falls du das meinst. Ich kenne sie doch erst seit gestern und ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemanden wie mich wollen würde. Ich bin ihrer doch gar nicht wert."

 

Clint sah mich an, eindringlich, forschend.

Auf der Bühne machten sich alle bereit, mit den Proben zu beginnen und das Orchester begann zu spielen.

 

"Weißt du auf was ich in meinen Jahren als Bodyguard immer vertrauen konnte Steven? Meine Menschenkenntnis. Und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du es mehr als wert bist, Natalias Freund zu sein. Ich kenne sie jetzt seit vier oder fünf Monaten, habe sie kennengelernt, als sie noch von Barnes begleitet wurde und so wie gestern hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt. Meine Freundin ist einer der toughsten Menschen den ich kenne und das sie eine Schwangerschaft derart aus der Bahn werfen würde ... keine Chance."

 

"Und trotzdem ist es passiert?"

 

Clint nickte.

 

"Sie redet nicht viel darüber, aber ihre Kindheit scheint alles andere als schön gewesen zu sein und sie quält die Angst, dass ihren Kindern einmal das gleiche widerfahren könnte wie ihr. Aber ich weiß, dass sie eine tolle Mutter werden wird. Und ich werde ihr helfen so gut ich kann, weil sie das Beste ist, was mir je passiert ist."

 

"Stört es dich nicht, dass es nicht dein Baby ist?" Ich konnte mir diese Frage nicht verkneifen, denn ich konnte mir das nicht vorstellen.

 

"Es sind nicht das Blut, dass Menschen zu deiner Familie macht, Steven. Es ist ihre Geschichte, deine Geschichte und das was euch miteinander verbindet. Hast du nicht jemanden, bei dem du auch so denkst?"

 

Mir fielen augenblicklich ein paar Menschen ein, mit denen ich keine Bindung durch Gene oder dergleichen hatte.

 

Da war Peggy, meine süße wahnsinnige Margaret Carter-Wilson, die mich von dem Moment an in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte, als wir uns das erste Mal im Kindergarten gesehen hatten. Peggy hatte mich immer beschützt.

Sie hatte mich stets davor bewahrt, dumme Sachen zu machen. Sie hatte mich durch die Grundschule gebracht, sie hatte mich jeden Nachmittag besucht, wenn ich im Winter krank zu Hause gelegen war, selbst als wir schon Teenager waren und Peggy eigentlich Dates mit hübschen Jungs hätte haben sollen. Aber sie hatte sich immer ohne Wenn und Aber für mich entschieden.

Und als Mama krank geworden war, war Peggy meine größte Stütze gewesen. Sie hatte mich in den Arm genommen, hatte mich festgehalten, als ich während der Chemo wieder einen Tiefpunkt gehabt hatte. Auch jetzt, in der Zeit danach. Sie war immer für mich da.

Sie war meine Schwester.

 

Und Sam, dieser irrwitzige Therapeut, der mir und Mom vor fünf Jahren durch die erste Chemo geholfen hatte und der nun mit meiner Peggy verheiratet war.

Ich würde vermutlich nie den Abend vergessen, als Mama mich und Peggy dazu gezwungen hatte, auszugehen, obwohl es ihr nicht gut ging und ich wirklich üble Laune hatte. Und wir waren in diesen Club gegangen und wen hatte Peggy sich geangelt, als sie an der Bar für unsere Drinks angestanden war. Mamas Therapeuten.

Und ich hatte Sam bereits bei der ersten Sitzung gemocht. Er war lustig, charismatisch und klug. Er war alles was Peggy verdient hatte.

Nach einem Jahr hatten sie geheiratet und sie hatten sich dann Zeit für ihre Karrieren genommen. Peggy hatte sich ganz auf ihre Möglichkeiten als Modeschöpferin konzentriert und Sam war zu einem der bestrenommierten Therapeuten der Stadt aufgestiegen.

 

Und nun hatten sie ein wundervolles Kind.

Rumor, mit ihren schokoladenfarbenen Augen und der wunderbaren Milchkaffeehaut. Sie war mein Patenkind und die neue Liebe meines Lebens.

Sam scherzte bereits jetzt, dass sie vermutlich einmal ganz New York das Herz brechen würde. Und ich musste ihm zustimmen, wer konnte schon einem solchen Engel widerstehen.

Die Vorstellung, wie sie einmal aussehen würde, hatte mich schon einige Skizzen anfertigen lassen. Ich glaubte ja, dass ihre Haare einen helleren Ton haben würden, vielleicht ein wenig dunkler, als Peggys. Was perfekt zu ihrer Haut passen würde. Und sie würde die wohlgeformte Figur ihrer Mutter haben, das strahlende Lächeln ihres Vaters und natürlich seinen Charme.

New York musste sich fest anschnallen, wenn Rumor einmal alt genug war, dass stand fest.

 

**=*=**

 

Mein Blick wanderte nun nach vorn zur Bühne, wo gerade Natalia auf die Bühne betrat. Sie war unglaublich. Ihre Eleganz und ihre Geschmeidigkeit in den Bewegungen war einzigartig. Nun konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und nahm meinen Block und das Federmäppchen aus der Umhängetasche.

Ich balancierte den Block auf meine Knien, während ich einen harten Bleistift aus dem Mäppchen nahm. Schnell begann ich die Lines zu skizzieren und bald zierte eine komplette Studie von Natalia in ihren Bewegungen die Seite. Schnell blätterte ich auf die nächste Seite, wo ich eine Ganzkörperskizze von ihr anfing.

Die Neigung ihres Kopfes war perfekt, ihr Haare fielen leicht über ihre Schultern und in ihrem ganzen Körper lag absolute Spannung, was ihren Bewegungen noch mehr Eleganz verlieh.

 

Ich hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen und blickte erst auf, als ich ein erstauntes Schnaufen hinter mir hörte. Ich blickte von meiner Zeichnung auf bei der ich gerade zu den Schattierungen angesetzt hatte. Natalia stand hinter mir und ein Handtuch hing über ihren Schultern und sie hielt eine Flasche Wasser in der Hand.

 

"Das bin ich Steven. Das ist unglaublich, würdest du mir eines verkaufen?"

 

"Wa? Was?!? Das ist doch furchtbar, wie kannst du das gut finden?"

 

"Oh ich bin wohl ein schlechtes Motiv was?" scherzte Natalia. "Steven, dass ist großartig. Ich möchte dich wirklich darum bitten, ein Bild von mir anzufertigen. Ich möchte Clint damit überraschen."

 

Mein Kopf schnellte zur Seite und ich saß allein in der Reihe. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er gegangen war und ich allein hier gesessen war bis eben.

Ich schloss den Block und räumte meine Sachen in meine Umhängetasche, bevor ich aufstand.

 

"Du bist wirklich großartig Natalia. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum Mom dich immer sehen wollte, wenn du getanzt hast. Es entführt einen in eine andere Welt. Und es wäre mir eine Ehre, ein Porträt von dir zu zeichnen."

 

"Wann hast du Zeit, dass wir uns treffen könnten?" fragte Natalia mich.

 

Ich lächelte sie an. "Treffen wir uns doch am Sonntag wieder hier. Ich würde gern ein paar Freunden deine Vorstellung besuchen lassen, dann kann ich dir das Bild geben und dann auf Rumor aufpassen, während Peggy und Sam einen schönen Abend verbringen."

 

"Peggy und Sam?"

 

"Meine Familie, neben Mom ... und Rumor ist ihre Tochter, sie kam kurz nach .... sie ist jetzt drei Monate alt. Und die Beiden verdienen eine ruhigen Abend zusammen."

 

"Ich werde mich persönlich um die Karten kümmern," versprach Natalia, während ich mich in meine Jacke quälte.

 

Als ich mich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, schlangen sich ihre Arme um mich und ich wurde mit einer solchen Kraft gegen den zierlichen Körper gedrückt, dass mir die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde.

 

"Danke Steven ... für alles!


	3. 02

**02**

 

In jeder freien Minute saß ich nun an Natalias Portrait.

Ich erinnerte mich gut an ihr Gesicht, als sie vor ein paar Taten in meinem Wohnzimmer gesessen hatte und nach unserem Gespräch gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte. Sie hatte in diesem Moment so absolut in sich geruht und ich war froh, diesen verträumten Ausdruck in ihren Augen auch so auf das Papier zu bringen. Ich beschränkte die Farben auf das Rot ihrer Haare und das Grün ihrer Augen.

 

Sonntag Abend traf ich mich mit Sam, Peggy und Rumor vor dem NYCB und gemeinsam gingen wir nach drinnen.

Peggy trug eines ihrer selbstgenähten Kleider, dass all ihre Kurven in die richtige Szene setzte und ihre Haare hatte sie schick nach oben gesteckt. Sam hatte sich für eine schwarze Jeans und ein elegantes Hemd entschieden, während Rumor den süßesten Strampler trug, den ich je gesehen hatte. Er war schwarz mit kleinen Flügeln auf ihrem Rücken.

Wie es sich wohl für einen kleinen Engel gehörte.

 

Es tummelten sich bereits einige Menschen hier und ich nahm Sam Rumor ab, wobei ich sehr darauf achtete, dass Kuvert in meiner Hand nicht zu zerknautschen.

Ich erkannte Natalia, welche von ein paar Bewunderern umringt war. Sie sah bezaubernd aus in ihrem schwarzen Kleid und mit den hochgesteckten roten Haaren. Und sie wirkte absolut glücklich, was mich persönlich ziemlich freute.

Als sie uns bemerkte, löste sie sich aus der Menge und kam zu uns herüber.

 

„Steven!“ Sie küsste mich sanft auf die Wange.

 

„Hey Natalia.“ Mir war unweigerlich ein wenig Röte auf die Wangen gestiegen. Ich hatte es nicht so mit öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen.

„Darf ich dir meine Freunde vorstellen. Das sind Peggy und Sam Wilson. Und das hier ist ihre bezaubernde Tochter Rumor.“

 

Natalia begrüßte Sam und Peggy freundlich und als sie wieder bei mir und Rumor ankam, strahlten ihre Augen. Rumor lag auf meinem Arm und sah sich neugierig um. Natalia ließ einen Finger über ihre Wange gleiten und Rumor lachte vergnügt auf.

 

„Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht!“ Mir fiel plötzlich das Kuvert in meiner Hand wieder ein und ich hielt es Natalia hin.

 

Die Ballerina nahm es an und lächelte mich an.

 

„Es ist jetzt wirklich nicht sonderlich gut und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir … und Clint dann auch.“

 

Natalia hatte das Kuvert geöffnet, während ich gesprochen hatte und zog nun das Bild heraus. Ich konnte sehen, wie ihr der Atem stockte und auch Peggy und Sam warfen einen Blick über ihre Schulter.

Peggy schenkte mir diesen 'Willst du mich verarschen Steven Grant Rogers' Blick, den sie wohl von meiner Mama gelernt hatte. Auch Sams Augenbraue war nach oben gewandert, als er das Bild sah.

 

„Es ist … wundervoll Steven.“ Natalia schob es wieder vorsichtig zurück in das Kuvert. „Vielen Dank!“

 

Ich lächelte scheu zurück. Neben Natalia tauchte nun eine brünette Frau auf, die ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und die Rothaarige nickte verstehend.

 

„Bitte entschuldigt mich, die Vorstellung beginnt in wenigen Minuten und ich muss mich noch umziehen. Wir sehen uns dann später?“

 

Wir alle nickten und Natalia drehte sich um und ging. Ich verabschiedete mich auch von Peggy und Sam, damit sie noch in Ruhe ihre Plätze suchen und sich eventuell eine Erfrischung besorgen konnten.

 

Jetzt wo ich beide Hände frei hatte, lehnte ich Rumor gegen meinen Oberkörper und ging mit ihr nach draußen. Wir würden wohl erst ein wenig spazieren gehen und uns dann ein warmes Plätzchen suchen, indem wir die nächsten Stunden verbringen konnten.

Es gab bestimmt noch den Coffeeshop, den ich immer besucht hatte, wenn Mama hier gewesen war. Und der Kaffee und der Tee waren immer ziemlich gut gewesen und die Brownies erst. Ich hatte eine absolute Schwäche für diese kleinen süßen Dinger.

 

**=*=**

 

Über die nächsten Monate hinweg entwickelte sich eine wunderbare Freundschaft zwischen uns allen. Wir verbrachten unsere Wochenenden zusammen, Natalia begleitete mich ab und an zu meinen Jobs, als sie nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Und es zeigte sich, dass sie wunderbar mit Kindern konnte.

 

Und je weiter ihre Schwangerschaft voranschritt, umso mehr strahlte die schöne Russin. Mit jedem Tag wurde sie ein wenig ruhiger, ließ alles ein wenig langsamer angehen. Clint hatte seinen Job als Natalias Bodyguard niedergelegt, um nun auch offiziell ihr Lebensgefährte sein zu können, damit sie sich nicht mehr verstecken brauchten.

Und sie waren ein ebenso wunderbares Paar, wie Sam und Peggy.

 

Ich verbrachte einen großen Teil meiner Freizeit nun wieder beim zeichnen. Ob nun zu Hause, oder ob ich in Peggys Atelier saß und mit ihr die neue Kollektion durchsprach. Wobei durchsprechen auch nicht der richtige Ausdruck war, denn es war eher, dass Peggy sprach, alles runter ratterte was ihr gerade so durch den Kopf ging und ich ab und an mal ein 'ja', 'nein' oder ein 'hmm' einwarf.

Aber es schien, als ob es ihr beim Denken helfen würde und außerdem konnte ich ein wenig Zeit mit Rumor verbringen. Und selbst wenn zwischen unseren Treffen manchmal weniger als drei Tage lagen, so war sie jedes Mal ein wenig größer, ihre Haare ein Stückchen länger. Sie veränderte sich dauernd.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir waren alle an einem Samstagabend bei Clint und Nat zum Essen eingeladen und ich war ein wenig spät, da mein letzter Job so lange gedauert hatte. Ich hatte mich per SMS bei Peggy entschuldigt und sie sollte mich bitte bei unseren Gastgebern entschuldigen.

Auf dem Weg zu Clints Wohnung besorgte ich noch Blumen für Nat. Einen wunderschönen Strauß mit Sonnenblumen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es auch ihre Lieblingsblumen waren.

 

Ich war beinahe eine Stunde zu spät, als ich endlich die Klingel drückte und ich dann mit dem Aufzug nach oben fuhr.

Natalia erwartete mich bereits an der Aufzugtür und nahm die Blumen mit einem Lächeln entgegen. Sie schlang einen Arm um meinen Nacken und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

„Du bist spät Steven. Aber ich hab dir dein Essen in den Ofen gestellt. Es sollte also warm sein, wenn du gleich essen möchtest.“

 

Auch wenn ich Nat mittlerweile oft gesagt hatte, sie solle mich doch einfach 'Steve' nennen, tat sie es nur sehr sehr selten. Und es war seltsam, denn sie war wirklich die einzige Person auf dieser Welt, die mich so nannte.

Peggy tat es auch, aber eigentlich nur, wenn sie sauer auf mich war und mit mir schimpfte.

 

„Ich sag wohl erst zu den anderen 'Hi', dann würde ich gerne Essen. Ich bin halb am verhungern!“ gestand ich.

 

Wenn ich lange Arbeitstage hatte, vergaß ich oft was zu essen. Auch wenn ich dann zu Hause war. Einfach weil ich zu müde war, nur noch schnell unter die Dusche sprang und dann todmüde ins Bett fiel.

Ich musste mir deswegen wirklich dringend was anderes überlegen. So konnte es auf keinen Fall weitergehen. Ich brauchte zwar das Geld zum Leben, aber nicht für den Preis, dass ich mich selbst damit kaputt machte.

Ich hängte meine Jacke nun in die Garderobe und folgte Natalia ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen Drei bereits bei Wein zusammen saßen. Rumor saß am Boden und spielte mit den Stofftieren, welche Nat offensichtlich besorgt hatte. Sie rollte vergnügt zwischen einem großen dunklen Bären und einem grauen Stoffhund hin und her, welche beide größer waren als sie.

 

„Steve!“ Peggy stand auf und umarmte mich herzlich. „Wo bist du so lange gewesen? Als du mir geschrieben hast, dachte ich du kommst vielleicht ein paar Minuten später. Nicht eine Stunde! Die Leute sollten endlich aufhören, deine Gutmütigkeit auszunutzen! Du musst ihnen sagen, wenn du Verabredungen hast! Du hast schließlich auch Termine und …“

 

Ich legte eine Hand über Peggys Mund und küsste sie auf die Wange.

 

„Ich bin hier oder? Und ein wenig Überstunden bringen mich nicht um, Peg.“

 

„Hör auf, sie zu belügen Steve!“ kam es von Sam. „Selbst ich kann sehen, dass du schon wieder Gewicht verloren hast! Wenn du nicht aufpasst, holst du dir im Winter wieder eine Lungenentzündung und was dann?“

 

„Es sind nur zwei Kilo ...“ verteidigte ich mich.

 

„Wohl eher fünf!“ korrigierte mich Nat, die mit einem großen Teller ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Ich mag dich vielleicht erst seit ein paar Monaten kennen Steven, aber Margaret hat recht. Du solltest dir vielleicht einen festen Job als Nanny suchen.“

 

Peggy dirigierte mich nun zum Sofa und setzte mich neben Clint, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte. Er klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter, als Natalia die Penne vor mir abstellte. Sie sahen köstlich aus und da ich wirklich kurz vorm verhungern stand, vergaß ich auch kurz meine guten Manieren und begann zu essen.

Natalia brachte mir noch eine Flasche Wasser, da sie wusste, dass ich keinen Alkohol trank. Der vertrug sich nicht so toll mit den ganzen Medikamenten, die ich einnehmen musste. Anschließend setzte sie sich neben Clint auf das Sofa, welcher liebevoll seinen Arm um ihre Mitte schlang.

 

Die Anderen unterhielten sich weiter, während ich meine Nudeln verspeiste. Peggy holte mir sogar noch einmal Nachschlag. Mir war wirklich nicht aufgefallen, wie hungrig ich gewesen war und Natalia war eine hervorragende Köchin, dass konnte man nicht abstreiten. Und außerdem war selbst gekochtes Essen einfach besser, als der Fast Food, den ich mir sonst kaufte, wenn ich keine Zeit hatte.

 

Als ich mich zufrieden und satt zurück lehnte, erntete ich amüsierte Blicke von meinen Freunden. Doch ich konnte sie nicht einmal anmaulen, weil ich selbst wusste, dass mein Verhalten alles andere als gesund war.

 

"Steve, wir würden gern mit dir über etwas reden," sagte Clint, als ich einen Schluck von meinem Wasser nahm.

 

"Ich weiß, ich weiß," seufzte ich resigniert. "Ich muss besser auf mich aufpassen und nicht so viel arbeiten. Darüber braucht ihr nicht mit mir reden," versicherte ich ihnen.

 

"Es hat zwar etwas mit deiner Arbeit zu tun Steven, aber nicht mit deinem Verhalten. Wobei du damit natürlich vollkommen recht hast und du besser auf dich aufpassen musst," meinte Natalia.

"Clint und ich wollten dir ein Angebot machen. Wenn das Baby geboren ist, brauchen wir jemanden, der darauf aufpasst. Clint muss wieder zur Arbeit und auch ich muss so schnell wie möglich mein Training wieder aufnehmen, damit ich für die nächste Saison fit bin. Noch bin ich zu jung, um ganz mit dem Ballett aufzuhören und als Lehrerin in einer Schule zu versauern. Und deshalb wollten wir dich fragen, ob du nicht ganz für uns arbeiten möchtest."

 

"Wir vertrauen dir Steve und es würde uns die lästige Suche nach jemand anderen ersparen, dem wir dann unser Baby anvertrauen können. Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest," fügte Clint noch an.

 

Ich wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte, denn das Angebot überraschte mich ziemlich. Und es freute mich sehr, dass sie an mich dachten, der auf ihr Kind aufpassen sollte. Es waren noch knapp eineinhalb Monate bis Natalia entbinden würde, was mir genügend Zeit verschaffte, mich um die anderen Eltern und ihre Kinder zu kümmern. Ich würde mich nach einer geeigneten Ablöse umsehen und ich hatte da jemanden im Hinterkopf. Sie hatte mit mir die Ausbildung gemacht und sie war auch ziemlich nett und konnte gut mit Kindern.

 

"Es wäre mir eine Freude," antwortete ich ihnen. "Und ihr meint wirklich Vollzeit? Also die ganze Woche?"

 

"Ja, wir haben uns darüber unterhalten," antwortete Clint "Du hättest die Wochenenden für dich, da wir dann zu Hause sind und unter der Woche würde es reichen, wenn du gegen 8:30 anfangen könntest und dann bis 17, aller spätestens 17:30 Uhr. Wir hätten nur eine kleine Bitte, die wir gleich jetzt anbringen möchten." Er sah kurz zu Natalia, welche nun das Wort an mich richtete.

 

"Wir würden nach der Geburt gerne heiraten und in dieser Zeit werden wir das Baby bei James lassen. Er weiß bereits Bescheid, auch wenn wir einen genauen Zeitraum für die Flitterwochen noch nicht sagen können. Unsere Bitte wäre nur, dass du im Notfall nach ihnen sehen könntest. Es wäre wie Urlaub für dich. Zwei Woche frei. Aber ich denke, James wird keine Probleme haben, es ist wirklich nur, wenn ein Notfall eintreten sollte.“

 

Ich glaube ich war nicht der Einzige, der im Moment überrascht schaute.

 

"Ihr plant zu heiraten," fragte Peggy nach. "Und das sagt ihr uns so nebenbei?!"

 

Natalia hatte wenigstens genügend Anstand, ein wenig verlegen zu schauen, während Clint nur breit grinste und entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. Auch ich musste Grinsen, weil ich mich einfach so für die Beiden freute.

Sie waren wirklich ein so wunderbares Paar und Clint hatte Nat in den letzten Monaten so viel Halt gegeben, dass ich mir sicher war, dass er einmal ein guter Dad für das Kind werden würde.

 

"Ich nahm das Angebot gerne an," versicherte ich ihnen, während Peggy noch immer Schnappatmung hatte. "Ich kümmere mich in den nächsten Tagen um einen Ersatz für die anderen Eltern und dann können wir uns über die Details unterhalten."

 

Natalia lächelte mich dankend an und ihre Hand legte sich an meine Wange, ehe sie einen Kuss auf die andere hauchte.

So hatte ich mir eigentlich immer vorgestellt zu arbeiten, als ich als Tages-Nanny angefangen hatte. Immer für eine Familie und das solange wie sie mich brauchten. Und mit Nat und Clint waren meine Arbeitgeber auch noch jemand, den ich kannte und den ich mochte. Und bei denen ich mir sicher war, dass sie mir nicht dazwischen reden würden.

 

Der Abend verlief ruhig und nett. Peggy ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, das Hochzeitskleid für Natalia zu designen und ich hatte schon ein paar von ihr gesehen. Unter anderem ihr eigenes und Peggy war gut darin. Und ich war mir sicher Natalia würde atemberaubend in diesem Kleid aussehen, wenn es den einmal fertig war.

 

Während sich alle unterhielten, setzte ich mich zu Rumor auf den Boden und spielte ein wenig mit ihr. Ärgerte sie mit dem Teddy, kitzelte ihre kleine Füßchen und küsste immer wieder ihre Hände, wenn sie sich um mein Gesicht schlossen.

Irgendwann zu späterer Stunde schlief sie dann in meinen Armen ein und ich wiegte sie hin und her, bis wir alle nach Hause gingen. Ich bedankte mich noch einmal bei Clint und Natalia für den Job. Sam und Peggy begleiteten mich noch bis zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station, damit ich nicht überfallen wurde.

 

**=*=**

 

Mein Handy begann mitten in der Nacht zu läuten. Ich hatte den Weihnachtsabend mit Sam, Peggy und Rumor verbracht und war kurz nach Mitternacht nach Hause gekommen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es beinahe fünf war. Verschlafen setzte ich mich auf und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

 

"Steve!" Es war Clint und er klang ziemlich aufgeregt.

 

"Frohe Weih ..."

 

"Nicht jetzt!" unterbrach er mich. "Das Baby ... es ist unterwegs! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, ich hab das Gefühl mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf!"

 

"Wo ... warum bist du nicht bei Nat?!"

 

"Sie lassen mich nicht zu ihr, weil ich nicht ihr Ehemann bin und auch nicht der leibliche Vater!"

 

Ich fluchte leise. Diese gottverdammte Bürokratie! Mama und ich hatten damals ein ähnliches Problem gehabt, als wir Peggy als Notfallkontakt angeben wollten, falls ich nicht erreichbar sein sollte. Ein wirklicher Kampf …

 

"Okay," Ich war aufgestanden und schon halb in meiner Jeans. "Wo bist du? Ich komm ins Krankenhaus."

 

Clint nannte mir die Adresse und ich versprach ihm so schnell zu kommen, wie ich konnte.

Ich warf das Handy aufs Bett, zog mir das Shirt von Vortag über den Kopf, ehe ich noch schnell in eine Strickjacke schlüpfte. Das Mobiltelefon stopfte ich in meine Hosentasche und schnellen Schrittes durchquerte ich die Wohnung, sprang in meine Boots während ich gleichzeitig in meine Jacke schlüpfte. Ich nahm den Schlüssel vom Brett und stürmte die Stufen nach unten.

Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn schlang ich noch meinen Schal um den Hals.

 

Die Bahn konnte mir gar nicht schnell genug fahren und wenn es etwas gebracht hätte, hätte ich sie vermutlich auch angeschrien, aber ich brauchte einfach eine Stunde.

 

**=*=**

 

_Sie war müde … und erledigt. Die Geburt hatte sich über Stunden gezogen. Und dann hatten sie ihr ihr Baby nicht einmal gegeben. Sarah lag im Bett des Krankenhauses, Joseph an ihrer Seite und gemeinsam warteten sie, dass man ihnen ihren Sohn wieder brachte._

_Eine der Krankenschwestern hatte ihnen gesagt, dass der kleine Junge nicht gesund sei, und das die Ärzte ihn nur gründlich durchchecken wollten. Bald würde sie ihren Sohn in den Armen halten, versicherte die Schwester Sarah._

_Joseph saß in einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Er war die ganze Geburt über nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen, hatte ihr aufmunternde Worte ins Ohr geflüstert, hatte ihre Schimpftiraden über sich ergehen lassen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Und dafür, dass sie sich so hatte hinreißen lassen, schämte Sarah sich zu tiefst._

_Joseph war der beste Mann auf dieser Welt und er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie ihn so anschrie oder ihm Gemeinheiten an den Kopf warf. Egal, wie schlimm ihre Schmerzen waren und auch wenn er in gewisser Weise mit Schuld an ihrem Zustand war._

_Sarah hatte keine Ahnung wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, seit man das Baby mitgenommen hatte. Aber als sie es wieder brachten, war es bereits finster. Joseph war in seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen, doch hatte er ihre Hand nicht losgelassen._

_Als die Schwester nun mit dem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm ins Zimmer kam, setzte sich Sarah aufrecht ins Bett und weckte dabei Joseph auf, da sie ihm ihre Hand entzog. Im ersten Moment wusste ihr Mann gar nicht was los war, bis er die Schwester erkannte, die den Jungen nun in Sarahs Arme legte, danach verabschiedete sie sich von ihnen und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich._

_Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihr Baby in den Armen halten durfte und eine Welle der Gefühle rollte über sie. Vorsichtig schob sie das Tuch von seinem Kopf und es wurde ein Schopf feiner blonder Haare entblößt. Sie hatten den selben hellen Ton wie die von Joseph._

_Dieser hatte sich nun vom Stuhl erhoben und setzte sich zu Sarah aufs Bett, einen Arm um ihre Mitte geschlungen, während er das Tuch weiter öffnete und ein Paar perfekter kleiner Hände entblößte. Mit zehn perfekten Fingern._

_Sarahs Zeigefinger glitt über die weiche Wange ihres Sohnes, während ihr Kopf gegen Josephs Schulter sank. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn._

_„Wir brauchen einen Namen für unseren Sohn, Sarah,“ erinnerte er sie leise._

_Ihr Blick blieb auf dem kleinen Jungen liegen, der nun langsam seine Augen öffnete. Er rümpfte die Nase und seine kleinen Händchen glitten zu seinem Mund, während er strampelte. Sarahs Herz machte einen Aussetzer, als sie dieses klare Blau sah und für einen Moment vergaß sie zu atmen._

_Es war das selbe Blau in das sie sich vor mehr als zehn Jahren verliebt hatte, als sie das erste Mal in Josephs Augen geblickt hatte._

_„Er ist dein Ebenbild,“ hauchte sie._

_Joseph lachte leise und küsste sie erneut. „Ich sehe so viel von dir in ihm. Seine Augenbrauen, seine Nase … der Mund. Er ist wunderschön. Dennoch braucht er einen Namen,“ lachte Joseph._

_„Steven … wie dein Vater,“ antwortete Sarah. „Und Grant nach meinem.“_

_Josephs Hand glitt über den kleinen Kopf und der Junge drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und zappelte wieder in Sarahs Armen._

_„Steven Grant Rogers. Ich denke, dass ist perfekt,“ stimmte Joseph seiner Frau zu._

_„Er ist perfekt, Joseph“ flüsterte Sarah, völlig von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt._

_Josephs Hand legte sich an Sarahs Wange und er drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. Er küsste seine Frau nun sanft, langsam und tief. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Sarahs. Sie schmiegte sich ein wenig an ihn, während Steven wieder ein wenig strampelte._

_„Danke Sarah. Was kann man sich schöneres an einem vierten Juli wünschen, als von der Frau, die man liebt einen wundervollen Sohn geschenkt zu bekommen. Ich liebe dich Sarah“ Joseph küsste sie erneut und Sarah lachte in den Kuss._

_„Was hättest du nur getan, wenn es ein Mädchen geworden wäre,“ kicherte sie und auch Joseph konnte ein Lachen nicht verhindern._

_„Ich hätte sie verwöhnt, wie es sich für eine Prinzessin gehört hätte.“_

_Sarah lachte laut, während sie den kleinen Jungen nun an ihre Brust legte, um ihn zu füttern._

 

**=*=**

 

Zum Glück war ich dann zu Fuß ziemlich flott unterwegs vom Bahnhaltepunkt zum Krankenhaus und als ich in die Notaufnahme stürmte, sahen mich allen an, als ob ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

 

"Nat ... Natalia ... Romanova," keuchte ich.

 

Meine Lungen brannten, von der Kälte und vom Laufen. Meine Hand wanderte in meine zweite Hosentasche und ich bemühte mein Notfallspray, damit ich keinen Anfall bekam.

Die Schwester hinter dem Tisch sah mich fragend an.

 

"Sir, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie mich, als ich wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam.

 

"Natalia Romanova, sie wurde vor ein paar Stunden eingeliefert, weil ihre Wehen eingesetzt haben!"

 

Die Frau begann zu suchen und lächelte mich kurz darauf an.

 

"Miss Romanova ist auf Zimmer 458."

 

Ich sah verwirrt drein, aber nickte dann leicht, ehe ich mich auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen machte.

 

Ich bog gerade um die Ecke, als mich ein großgewachsener Typ halb über den Haufen rannte.

 

"Hey!" fuhr ich ihn an, doch er ignorierte mich einfach. "Ja danke auch! Es tut mir auch Leid!"

 

Die Türen des angekommenen Aufzugs öffneten sich und ich stieg kopfschüttelnd ein. So ein Arsch!

Aber seine Rückansicht war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Diesen Arsch würde ich vermutlich nicht so schnell vergessen. Zumindest nicht in dieser Hose.

Als sich die Türen des Aufzuges schlossen, hatte ich ein dickes Grinsen im Gesicht.

Dennoch hasste ich Menschen, die sich für was besseres hielten, nur weil sie sich einen teuren Anzug und ein eigenes Auto und eine riesige Wohnung an der Upper Eastside leisten konnten!

 

Mama hatte mich immer ausgelacht, weil sie immer gesagt hatte, dass ich bestimmt selbst mal dort wohnen würde, wenn ich älter war. 'Nicht solange mich nicht jemand als sein Spielzeug hält,' hatte ich dann immer lachend geantwortet.

 

Im vierten Stock angekommen machte ich mich auf die Suche nach der Zimmernummer. Als ich vor der Tür stand, presste ich kurz mein Ohr dagegen und als ich nichts hörte, klopfte ich leise an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Clint mir die Tür öffnete. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht und auf seinem Arm lag ein kleines Würmchen.

 

"Steve!" kam es freudig, aber ziemlich leise über seine Lippen. "Komm rein, Nat und das Baby schlafen."

 

Ich trat schnell ins Innere des Zimmers und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Clint ging langsam zu einem Stuhl, in welchen er sich wieder sinken ließ, während er das schlafende Baby in seinen Armen hielt. Meine Füße trugen mich zu ihm und als ich am Bett vorbeikam, ließ ich meinen Blick kurz über Natalias schlafende Gestalt wandern. Sie sah erschöpft aus und müde. Ihre Haare, welche sie normal offen trug, waren zu einem strengen Zopf zusammen gebunden. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und regelmäßig.

 

Als ich neben Clint zum stehen kam, sah ich mir das Baby an. Er war noch ganz pausbackig und zerknautscht. Aber unter der wärmenden Decke blitzten ein paar feine Haare hervor. Im halbdunkel des Zimmers wirkten sie ein wenig rot.

Und es sah so perfekt aus.

Es hatte gerade die richtige Größe, um in Clints Armbeuge zu passen und es schlief so ruhig.

 

„Was ist es?“ flüsterte ich leise.

 

„Ein Junge … Lew. 47 cm groß, 3780 Gramm schwer. Er hat Natalias Augen …“ Clint blickte zu mir auf. „Er ist perfekt Steve!“

 

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Züge. Ein Junge … Lew.

Und ich würde auf den kleinen Lew aufpassen dürfen. Ich war mir sicher, dass wir gut miteinander klar kommen würden.

 

Ich setzte mich neben Clint in den freien Stuhl und strich über das kleine Köpfchen.

 

„Er ist wirklich perfekt,“ stimmte ich ihm zu.


	4. 03

**03**

 

Als Natalia und Clint endlich heirateten, war Lew bereits ein halbes Jahr alt.

Die Zeremonie fand im engsten Familien- und Freundeskreis statt, in einem kleinen Saal, welcher anlässlich der Feier gebucht worden war.

Ich hatte dank meines Jobs bei den Beiden die kompletten Planungen mitbekommen und immer wenn Clint keine Zeit gehabt hatte, war ich für ihn eingesprungen. Ich hatte sämtliche Probeessen mit Natalia durchgestanden, war bei den Anproben für ihr Kleid dabei gewesen, hatte die Blumen mit ausgesucht.

Und letzten Endes war auch ich derjenige gewesen, der sich angeboten hatte, an diesem Tag auf Lew und Rumor aufzupassen.

Natalia hatte sich lange quer gestellt, bis auch sie eingesehen hatte, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn ich mich um die beiden kleinen Kinder kümmerte. Sie kannten mich und ich war durchaus in der Lage ihnen Herr zu werden.

 

Am Tag der Hochzeit fuhr ich schon früh zu Natalia in die Wohnung. Sie wurde von Peggy gestylt und ich wurde bereits sehnsüchtig von Rumor erwartet, welche mich auch gleich in Beschlag nahm. Ich puzzelte, während die beiden Frauen im Wohnzimmer zum großen Finale übergingen.

Natalias Kleid war ein Traum in weiß! Ich hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Peggy gut war in dem was sie tat, aber mit diesem Kleid hatte sie sich selbst übertroffen. Das Kleid war bodenlang in einem zarten Creme. Der obere Teil des Kleides schmiegte sich eng an Natalias Körper, ehe es von der Taille abwärts ein wenig weiter wurde und hinten in einer leichten Schleppe endete. Peggy hatte den Unterstoff zu einem Bustierkleid genäht, über welches sich eine Lage feinster Spitze legte, und das Kleid hochgeschlossen machte.

An der Taille befand sich ein zarter Gürtel und auf Natalias Schulter waren ein paar weiße Blumen angenäht, welche aber nicht zu überladen wirkten. Im Rücken zog sich auch ein Knopfleiste hinab bis zu ihrem unteren Rücken, welche das Kleid noch einmal etwas offenherziger gestaltete.

 

Peggy hatte Natalias Haare schick nach oben gesteckt und an ihrer Seite war ein wunderschöner Kamm aus Silber gesteckt. Natalia erklärte uns, dass es ein Geschenk ihrer verstorbenen Großmutter gewesen war und das sie es als Ehre ansah, den Kamm endlich tragen zu können.

Auch der Schmuck passte perfekt zum Kleid und dem Kamm. Dezent, Silber und es passte alles so gut zusammen, dass es einem wirklich den Atem rauben konnte. Auf einen Schleier hatte Natalia verzichtet, weil sie das zu altmodisch fand.

 

Ich fuhr mit den Kindern in einem Taxi voraus, während Peggy und Natalia mit einer Limousine zu der kleinen Kapelle gebracht wurden. Die anderen Gäste befanden sich bereits im Inneren und wir drei warteten noch draußen auf die beiden Frauen.

Lew saß auf meinem Arm und hielt sich mit seinen Händen an meinem Jacketkragen fest. Rumor hielt meine andere Hand fest und hibbelte aufgeregt auf und ab, als der schwarze Wagen vorfuhr. Peggy stieg aus, eilte dann um den Wagen herum, um Natalia die Tür zu öffnen.

Um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, lag eine Stola um Nats Schultern und Peggy richtete die Schleppe. Als sie neben uns auf den Stufen standen, übergab ich Rumor an Peggy und die beiden gingen als erste nach drinnen. Rumor streute ein paar Blumen auf den Boden. Ich lächelte Natalia noch einmal aufmunternd zu, ehe auch sie ins Innere der Kapelle ging. Es war schade, dass ihre Eltern nicht hier waren, aber sie ließ sich davon anscheinend nicht sonderlich beeinflussen.

 

Als alle drinnen waren, schlüpfte ich mir Lew nach drinnen und schlich einen Seitengang nach vorn, ehe ich neben Sam in die Bank glitt.

Die Zeremonie war schön und kurzweilig, damit den Kindern nicht langweilig wurde. Ich versuchte so gut es ging zu folgen, aber Lew lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder auf sich. Er schien meine Krawatte richtig interessant zu finden.

Und ich fluchte leise, als er sie, von mir unbemerkt, in den Mund schob und darauf herumkaute

Sam neben mir versuchte sich mit aller Mühe das Lachen zu unterdrücken und es als Husten zu tarnen. Ich schickte Mörderblicke in seine Richtung, was es nicht gerade besser machte.

Aber ich konnte dem kleinen Rotschopf nicht lange böse sein und ich nahm meine nasse Krawatte mit einem Seufzen hin.

 

Nach der Zeremonie nahm Clint mir Lew ab und klopfte mir wissend auf die Schulter. Er bekam halt gerade seine Zähnchen und da war alles worauf man herumkauen konnte, einfach so wahnsinnig interessant und köstlich. Als wir die Kapelle verließen überlegte ich fieberhaft, ob ich denn den Beißring in die Tasche eingepackt hatte, welche in dem kleinen Hotel deponiert war.

Zusammen mit den ganzen Sachen, die Lew dann bei seinem Vater brauchen würde.

Natalia hatte es so arrangiert, dass James ihn am Abend abholen würde und James hatte meine Nummer für den absoluten Notfall bekommen, während Clint und Natalia in den Flitterwochen waren.

Zweieinhalb Wochen Italien und ich war ein wenig neidisch auf sie, denn so eine Rundreise hätte ich auch gern einmal unternommen.

 

Ich war noch nie wirklich weit weg gewesen, außer einmal als ich mit Mama zu ihrer Familie nach Californien geflogen war. Aber da war ich gerade mal sechs Jahre alt gewesen und es war kurz nach Papas Tod gewesen. An die Zeit erinnerte ich mich kaum. Das Einzige, dass immer klar hervorstach war die Trauer auf Mamas Gesicht und in ihren Augen. Doch ich hatte sie nie weinen sehen, wobei ich sicher war, dass sie um Papa geweint hatte.

 

Das kleine Hotel war hübsch und wir wurden gleich mit Essen versorgt. Ich war kurz vorm verhungern, da es schon kurz vor drei war und ich für gewöhnlich bereits gegen eins aß, ehe ich Lew ins Bett brachte.

Der kleine Mann schlief auch gerade in seinem Maxicosi, der hinter Natalias Stuhl stand. Immer wieder glitt mein Blick zu ihm, um sicher zu gehen, dass noch alles in Ordnung war. Lew hatte die ganze letzte Woche unruhig geschlafen und ich war mir fast sicher, dass er spürte, dass Natalia und Clint weg fuhren.

Ich hatte Clint vorgeschlagen, dass Lew auch in der Zeit bei mir bleiben konnte, aber das hatte er höflich abgelehnt mit den Worten 'Das ist Nats Entscheidung, da werd ich mich fein raushalten.'

 

Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten viel über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit erfahren. So kannten sich Clint und James bereits von ihrer Zeit bei der Army und James hatte nach seinem letzten Einsatz den Dienst quittiert, hatte bei einem Sicherheitsunternehmen angefangen, welches Hydra hieß.

So war er auch das erste Mal mit Natalia in Kontakt gekommen. Doch es hatte Differenzen zwischen dem Chef von Hydra und James gegeben, was die Sicherheitsstandards betraf, also hatte er gekündigt und war zu S.H.I.E.L.D gegangen, wo er dann auch wieder mit Clint zusammengearbeitet hatte.

Und Natalia hatte nach einer Weile auch die Agentur gewechselt, was sie wieder mit James und nun auch Clint zusammen gebracht hatte.

Den Rest der Geschichte hatte ich ja ziemlich hautnah miterleben dürfen und ich war jeden Tag ziemlich froh darüber, dass ich Natalia im letzten Jahr auf dem Friedhof über den Weg gelaufen war. Ich hatte sie alle ziemlich arg ins Herz geschlossen.

 

Die Party lief ziemlich gut und gegen besseres Wissen holte Peggy mich auch zum tanzen, was dazu führte, dass ich auch mit Rumor tanzen musste und dann mit Sam, als Rumor mit Peggy tanzen wollte.

Ich hatte ziemlich viel Spaß und bekam gar nicht mit, als Lew geholt wurde. Erst als sich Natalias Arm um meine Mitte legte und sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, sah ich das der Maxicosi weg war.

 

„Darf ich auch einen Tanz mit dir wagen?“ fragte Nat mich und ich nickte.

 

Es war weniger als ein Tanz, als ein bisschen hin und hergetrete, doch ich fühlte mich wohl genug, um es mit ihr zu tun. Außerdem war es ihr Tag und wer schlug einer Braut schon einen Wunsch aus? Vor allem einer Braut, die mir vermutlich jeden Knochen brechen konnte.

 

„James hat Lew geholt,“ sagte sie schließlich leise zu mir. „Weißt du, was ich mir wünschen würde Steven?“

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Woher sollte ich wissen, was in ihrem wunderhübschen Kopf vor sich ging.

 

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du die nächsten zwei Wochen genießt und dich gut erholst. Vielleicht kannst du ja auch ein wenig wegfahren oder mal einen Ausflug machen. Und wenn Clint und ich dann wieder hier sind, planen wir das nächste Jahr.“

 

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, ehe ich Natalia einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

 

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich werde auch ohne euch klar kommen,“ feixte ich.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als mein Handy plötzlich zu läuten begann. Ich stöhnte laut auf. Es war vielleicht eine Stunde her, dass ich von meinem Treffen mit Sam, Peggy und der kleinen Rumor nach Hause gekommen war.

 

Natalia und Clint waren nun schon seit über einer Woche weg und ich hatte die Zeit wirklich genossen. Ich war zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder ins Natural History Museum gegangen, mit meinem Block bewaffnet und hatte den ganzen Tag dort verbracht um zu zeichnen.

Mit Peggy war ich in ihrem liebsten Stoffladen gewesen und wir hatten für eine Unmenge an Geld Stoff und Nähzeug gekauft. Nachdem die ersten Fotos von Natalia in ihrem Hochzeitskleid in der Tageszeitung erschienen war, hatte Peggy sich vor Aufträgen kaum retten könne. Aber es wurden nicht nur Hochzeitskleider angefragt, sondern auch normale Kleider oder für bestimmte Anlässe.

 

Und nun lag ich noch keine zwanzig Minuten im Bett, weil ich mich noch duschen hatte müssen, um den Rotz und das Erbrochene von Rumor loszuwerden. Das arme Würmchen war krank und da ich frei hatte, hatte ich mich bereit erklärt, Sam und Peggy ein wenig zu entlasten und ein paar Stunden auf Rumor aufzupassen.

Leider hatte die kleine Prinzessin sich nach dem Abendessen über meinen Pulli erbrochen und während ich sie tröstend durch die Wohnung getragen hatte, hatte sich halt ein wenig Rotz in meinem Oberteil festgesetzt.

 

Und kaum lag ich in meinem weichen warmen kuschelig flauschigen Kissen, begann mein Handy zu läuten.

Murrend griff ich danach.

'Anonym' stand auf dem Display.

Ein erneutes Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, denn eigentlich hatte ich ja frei … und es gab nur einen einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der mich mit unterdrückter Nummer anrufen würde.

 

„Um Lew kann sich James kümmern,“ hatte Natalia gesagt. „Er ist schließlich sein Vater und ich verspreche dir, er wird dich auch nur im Notfall belästigen.“

 

Notfall … vielleicht war es ja ein Notfall?

 

Ich wischte mit dem Daumen über das Display um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

 

„Ja,“ meldete ich mich knapp.

 

„Äh … hallo? Ist da Steven Rogers?“

 

Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang unglaublich. Sanft, tief und äußerst angenehm.

 

„Am Apparat,“ antwortete ich.

 

„Ja … Hi, mein Name ist James Barnes, Nat hat mir deine Nummer dagelassen, falls ich Hilfe mit Lew benötigen sollte.“ Seine Stimme klang ernst und ich setzte mich aufrecht ins Bett.

 

„Geht es Lew gut?“ fragte ich ruhig.

 

Lew war mein Job, der große Teil meines Lebens. Ich liebte es, mich um den kleinen Kerl zu kümmern, seine Nanny zu sein. Das war einfach mein Traumberuf.

 

„Ja, ja Lew geht es ausgezeichnet. Der kleine Hosenscheißer macht mir ganz schön die Hölle heiß … es geht bei dem Notfall eher um mich. Natürlich geht es auch irgendwie um Lew, aber … Hör zu, ich hätte später ein Date und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht auf Lew aufpassen könntest? Wo du doch seine Nanny bist.“

 

Ohne Scheiß? Mein Blick glitt auf meinen Wecker.

 

„Und deswegen rufen Sie mich um zwei Uhr morgens an? Das hätte nicht noch, sagen wir mal, bis neun Uhr warten können?“

 

Es herrschte kurze Stille am anderen Ende.

 

„Sorry,“ murmelte Lews Vater. „Ich dachte du wärst vielleicht aus und noch wach. Mein Fehler.“

 

Das ich wirklich aus gewesen war, musste ich ihm ja jetzt nicht direkt auf die Nase binden. Außerdem lag ich jetzt schon im Bett und war kurz vorm einschlafen gewesen.

 

„Schon gut,“ murrte ich. „Mailen Sie mir einfach Uhrzeit und Adresse und ich komm dann vorbei.“

 

Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, legte ich auf. Mein Handy wanderte auf seinen vorbestimmten Platz zurück und ich ließ mich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

Wenn ich nicht endlich ein wenig schlief, wäre Peggy später bestimmt sauer, wenn ich bei unserem wöchentlichen Spieldate völlig übermüdet auftauchen würde. Und falls es Rumor besser ging, war es wohl wirklich besser, ausgeschlafen zu sein.

 

**=*=**

 

Um zehn wollte ich mich mit Peggy im Central Park treffen und wenn ich pünktlich sein wollte, würde ich wohl einen Zahn zulegen müssen. Meine Hand wanderte zu meinem Nachttisch und ich tappte nach meiner Brille, welche dann auch umgehend auf meine Nase wanderte.

 

Da mein Handy daneben lag, nahm ich es ebenfalls und checkte meine Mails.

 

Eine war von Natalia und Clint, mit einem Foto, dass sie vor dem Kolosseum in Rom zeigte. Sie wirkten beide ziemlich glücklich und entspannt.

 

Nach meinem eher mickrigen Frühstück machte ich mich auf den Weg um mich mit Peggy und Rumor zu treffen. Meine beste Freundin wartete bereits am Eingang des CP auf mich und wir gingen mit Rumor zum Spielplatz. Es ging der kleinen Zuckerpuppe wirklich besser, als den Tag zuvor und Peggy hatte die Vermutung, dass es vielleicht an den vielen Süßigkeiten gelegen haben könnte.

 

Als wir angekommen waren, lief Rumor gleich zum Sandkasten und ich setzte mich mit Peggy auf eine nahe Bank. Ich seufzte leise und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

 

"Steve, ich weiß du willst das jetzt nicht hören, aber du siehst bescheiden aus. Was hast du letzte Nacht getrieben?"

 

Ich öffnete ein Auge und sah zu Peggy. "Danke für das Kompliment, Sonnenschein. Ich wurde mitten in der Nacht von Nats bescheuertem Exfreund aufgeweckt, weil er wissen wollte, ob ich heute Abend auf Lew aufpassen kann, da er ein Date hat."

 

"Ich hoffe für dich du hast abgelehnt." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Herrgott noch mal Steven, du hast frei! Soll er sich doch um einen anderen Babysitter kümmern. Du bist echt viel zu gutherzig! Und die Zeit weg von der Arbeit wird dir gut tun! Das war es eigentlich was Nat damit bezwecken wollte."

 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich wusste, dass es nicht Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen war, dass ich sofort sprang, wenn mich James anrief. Aber es ging hier um Lew! Diesen kleinen knutschigen Jungen mit den dunkelroten Haaren und den glänzenden grünen Augen und den kleinen Pausbäckchen. Ich hatte ihn einfach in mein Herz geschlossen und ich konnte einfach auch nicht aus meiner Haut.

 

"Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen Peggy? Ich kenne den Kerl nicht und ich weiß nicht, was er sonst getan hätte oder wen er geholt hätte. Es gibt grauenvolle Babysitter dort draußen."

 

"Du klingst wie Sarah, wenn du von Lew sprichst. Ich erinnere mich noch so gut daran, als du mal eine Erkältung hattest und sie nicht in die Arbeit gehen wollte. Sie hat zu Ma gesagt 'Was soll ich denn tun Afra? Er ist mein Baby und ich werde ihn nicht bei jeden x-beliebigen Menschen lassen.' Und Ma hat nur gefragt, ob sie denn jeder sei. Das war das erste Mal das du bei uns übernachtet hast."

 

Ich konnte mich noch ziemlich lebhaft daran erinnern.

 

"Du warst nervenaufreibend," bemerkte ich. "Du hast mir ein Ohr abgekaut, über irgendeinen Jungen, den du toll fandest. Und wir kannten uns gerade mal ein paar Stunden. Und so sehr ich dich jetzt auch liebe, ich konnte dich damals echt nicht ausstehen."

 

Peggy lachte und ihr Arm schlang sich um meine Schulter.

 

"Du warst der Einzige der nicht davonlaufen konnte, weil du dich wegen deiner Gliederschmerzen kaum bewegen konntest. Du warst das perfekte Opfer für ein zehnjähriges vorpubertierendes Mädchen."

 

"Ich war sieben Peggy!"

 

"Perfekt," grinste die Brünette und auch ich konnte mein Lachen nicht länger zurück halten.

 

Wir waren von diesem Tag an wie Pech und Schwefel gewesen, kaum zu trennen und selbst in der Schule hingen wir jede freie Minute zusammen. Und als wir dann getrennte Schulen besuchten stand ich jeden Tag vor Peggys Tür oder sie vor meiner.

Ich war ihr bester Freund, ich war ihr Trauzeuge gewesen, ich war bei Rumors Geburt dabei gewesen und im Gegenzug hatte Peggy mich durch all meine schwierigen Phasen begleitet. Unsere Mütter hätten es so gern gesehen, wenn aus uns ein Paar geworden wäre, aber leider war ich nicht sonderlich an Mädchen interessiert.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich war pünktlich um 19 Uhr bei James Wohnung. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als ich in das große Gebäude trat. Der Portier teilte mir mit, dass Mr. Barnes in der Penthouse Wohnung lebte und ich bitte den rechten Aufzug benutzen sollte, damit ich nicht im 25 Stock umsteigen musste.

Als ich in dem Gefährt stand, blies ich die Luft aus. Himmel, was verdienten diese Leute alle, dass sie sich solche Wohnungen leisten konnten?

Die Fahrt dauerte eine Weile und als ich oben angekommen war, stand ich in einem kleinen Gang. Es gab also auch eine Fluchttreppe. Das war doch schon einmal gut zu wissen.

 

Bei der Wohnungstür blieb ich einen Moment stehen. Ich hörte das leise Weinen von Lew durch die Tür und klopfte nun an. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde mir auch schon geöffnet und ich vergaß zu atmen.

Vor mir stand der heißeste Typ, den ich je gesehen hatte. Dunkle zerwühlte Haare, blaugraue Augen, einen durchtrainierten Körper, der in einer ausgewaschenen Jeans und einem engen schwarzen Shirt steckte. Und er war barfuß ... und dieses Lächeln, das er mir schenkte, als mein Blick wieder nach oben glitt.

Er zwinkerte mir kurz zu und mir stieg augenblicklich die Röte in die Wangen.

Hatte ich ihn wirklich gerade von oben bis unten gemustert? 'Verdammt Steve!' schollt ich mich selbst.

 

"Hey, Steven?" Ich nickte, noch immer knallrot im Gesicht. "Komm rein, ich bin James, aber bitte nenn mich doch Bucky."

 

Er trat eine Schritt zur Seite und ließ mich in das offene Wohnzimmer eintreten. Man hatte durch die völlig verglaste Front und die Dachterrasse einen wunderbaren Blick über Manhattan. Ich drehte mich zu Bucky um und bemerkte erst jetzt den völlig verweinten Lew auf seinem Arm.

Er hatte sich eng an Bucky geschmiegt und lutschte an einem Daumen.

 

"Was hat er?" fragte ich Bucky und streckte meine Arme nach Lew aus.

 

Dieser bewegte sich sofort und wollte zu mir. Ich befreite mich noch schnell aus meiner Jacke, ehe ich den Jungen an mich nahm und ihm sanft die Stirn küsste. Er hatte zumindest kein Fieber.

 

"Seine Zähne quälen ihn ganz schön. Das ist jetzt schon der dritte Tag und die Ärztin meinte, es sei nichts ernstes. Ich soll es kühlen, kalte Getränke und so Zeug und wenn es ganz schlimm ist, soll ich ihm ein Fieberzäpfchen geben."

 

Ich hielt den kleinen Mann kurz von mir weg und betrachtete ihn. Er sah gesund aus, wenn man mal von den verweinten Augen absah. Und es beeindruckte mich, dass Bucky daran gedacht hatte, mit Lew zum Arzt zu gehen.

 

"Ja," Bucky fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Eine Geste, die meinen Mund trocken werden ließ.

"Wenn du jetzt da bist, mach ich mich noch eben fertig und geh dann. Fühl dich wie zu Hause. Im Kühlschrank sind Bier und Wasser, falls du was brauchst nimm es dir einfach." Ich nickte und Bucky hatte sich gerade zum gehen umgewandt, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

"Das mit heute Nacht tut mir Leid, Steven. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

 

"Steve," verbesserte ich ihn. "Und ich muss mich auch entschuldigen, dass ich so schroff war."

 

"Das war dein gutes Recht." Er lächelte dieses Lächeln, dass einem die Knie weich werden ließ.

 

Dann verschwand Bucky in seinem Schlafzimmer und ich spazierte mit Lew auf dem Arm zu der Fensterfront. Über Manhattan ging gerade die Sonne unter und an diesen Anblick hätte ich mich gewöhnen können.

Ich wiegte Lew ein wenig hin und her. Er war schon im Schlafanzug und langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Ich erschrak ein wenig als Bucky ziemlich leise neben mich trat.

 

"Sein Zimmer ist dort drüben, wenn du ihn schlafen legen willst." Er deutete auf die Tür neben seinem Schlafzimmer.

"Ich bin dann weg. Falls du willst, kannst du auch hier schlafen, dann brauchst du nicht mitten in der Nacht nach Brooklyn zurück fahren. Decken sind unter dem Sofa und ich hab mir sagen lassen, man schläft ausgezeichnet darauf. Also, ich wünsch euch beiden ganz viel Spaß. Bis später Steve!"

 

Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter und als er ging, konnte ich nicht anders, als ihm hinterher zu blicken. Diese Jeans an ihm gehörte verboten! Und ich hatte dieses dumpfe Gefühl eines Deja-vus.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

 

„Du hast mich damals im Krankenhaus beinahe über den Haufen gerannt!“

 

Bucky, welcher sich gerade seine Boots anzog, warf mir einen Blick über die Schulter zu. Er hatte eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

Es war klar, dass er sich nicht an mich erinnerte. Aber wie sollte ich den Arsch in der Hose vergessen? Das war beinahe unmöglich!

 

„Wann? Ich war seit Lews Geburt nicht mehr in einem Krankenhaus,“ bemerkte er.

 

„Es war auch an dem Tag, als Lew geboren wurde. Du bist anscheinend gerade gegangen und hast mich bei den Aufzügen übersehen. Aber es ist wohl nicht so wichtig … Viel Spaß!“

 

Ich lupfte Lew kurz, damit er wieder besser auf meiner Hüfte saß und Bucky sah mich noch einen Moment an, malträtierte seine Unterlippe mit seinen Zähnen, ehe er kurz seinen Kopf schüttelte und mit einem letzten 'Bye' verschwand.

Lew winkte ihm hinterher, bevor er erwartungsvoll zu mir hochsah.

Ich kannte diesen Blick zur Genüge und musste lachen.

 

„Ja, du bekommst ja schon deinen Gute-Nacht-Keks. Aber danach wird ins Bett gegangen und geschlafen bis morgen früh, haben wir uns verstanden?“

 

Ich stupste mit meinem Finger gegen Lews Nase, was ihn laut lachen ließ.


	5. 04

**04**

 

Nachdem Lew seinen Keks gegessen hatte, hatte ich ihn ins Bett gebracht.

Ich war solange bei ihm geblieben, bis er endlich eingeschlafen war. Danach hatte ich das Babyfon angemacht, hatte den tragbaren Teil mitgenommen und hatte es mir mit einer Flasche Wasser auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht.

Im TV lief nichts ordentliches und auch wenn ich bis dahin noch nicht über Buckys Angebot nachgedacht hatte, es wäre bestimmt besser hier zu schlafen als mitten bei der Nacht durch halb New York fahren zu müssen. So rollte ich mich vom Sofa und nahm eine der vielen Decken heraus, die im Bettkasten versteckt waren. Sie war schön warm und flauschig.

Ich schüttelte sie aus, ehe ich meinen Pulli und meine Jeans auszog und ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf den nahen Stuhl legte.

Mit Shorts und T-Shirt schlüpfte ich dann unter die Decke, legte das Babyfon neben meinen Kopf, drückte das Kissen noch zurecht, bevor ich mich in die wohlige Wärme kuschelte.

 

**=*=**

 

Als die Wohnungstür laut ins Schloss fiel, schreckte ich aus meinem leichten Schlaf hoch und sah mich in der dunklen Wohnung um.

Vom Eingangsbereich kam schwaches Licht und ich erkannte die Silhouette von Bucky, welcher sich mühevoll aus seinen Schuhen quälte. Er wankte ziemlich und eine meiner Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben. War er etwa ... niemals, er hatte ein Kind zu Hause, da würde er doch niemals.

Ich beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment, bis er sich aufrichtete und beinahe an der kleinen Stufe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ich biss meine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass mir der ganze Kiefer weh tat.

Bucky hielt sich an der Wand fest, während er versuchte in sein Schlafzimmer zu schleichen.

Ein Elefant hätte nicht lauter sein können als er.

 

"Dein Date war wohl nicht so der Hammer," bemerkte ich.

 

Bucky machte einen kleinen Sprung, ehe er sich erschrocken gegen die Wand lehnte, eine Hand über sein Herz gelegt. Ich hatte die Decke über meinen Schoß gezogen und starrte ihn finster an, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass man es im finsteren nicht erkennen konnte.

 

"Fuck ... Sdeeve! Du has mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

 

Buckys Aussprache war nicht perfekt, aber er lallte noch nicht so sehr, wie andere es in seinem Zustand getan hätten. Ich zum Beispiel, ich vertrug nämlich nichts und meine Medikamente hemmten zum Teil den Abbau von Alkohol gewaltig und das machte es ziemlich unlustig.

 

"Hab ich das," antwortete ich trocken. "Falls es dir in den letzten Stunden entfallen sein sollte, du hast ein Baby hier und sich zu betrinken ist nicht sonderlich ratsam."

 

"Aber du bis ja hier. Anders hätte ich dieses Date nich überlebt. Es war grauenvoll!"

 

Ich schnaubte kurz, als ich meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Das ist respektlos, sich jemand anderen gegenüber so zu verhalten. Auch wenn es anders vielleicht nicht prickelnd war."

 

"Ich brauch mir deine Weisheiten nich anhören ... wann hattes du denn das letzte Mal ein Date, hmm?" fragte Bucky höhnisch

 

"An dem Abend, als meine Mom ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden ist, " antwortete ich kühl. "Und es war nett, bis der Anruf kam. Und der Kerl hat mich sogar ins Krankenhaus gefahren …"

 

"Und? Wo isser jetzt? Dein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung? War wohl doch nich so toll, was?" Bucky lachte leise.

 

Mein Kiefer verspannte sich. Ich hatte in der Zeit nicht einmal an Peter gedacht und ich war mir sicher, dass er sich bereits nach jemand anderem umgesehen hatte. Es war immerhin fast ein Jahr her. Er erinnerte sich bestimmt kaum noch an mich.

 

"Meine Mutter ist gestorben, du Arsch!" grollte ich Bucky an. "Ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf, als einen Kerl!"

 

Bucky schnaubte.

 

"Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Das brauch ich mir von nem Kerl, der als Nanny arbeitet nich bieten lassen!" Bucky drehte sich um und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Doch ehe er die Tür schloss, wandte er sich noch einmal an mich.

„Du kanns mir ja bei Gelegenheit mal zeigen, was du unter einem richtigen Date verstehst, Steven."

 

Nach diesen Worten schloss er seine Tür und sah zum Glück nicht mehr, dass ich ihm den Mittelfinger zeigte. Vollkommen frustriert fiel ich gegen die Lehne der Couch und starrte an die Decke.

 

Ich war ein Arsch gewesen, mich nicht bei Peter zu melden. Aber ich hatte ihn nach Mamas Tod völlig vergessen und als alles wieder aus diesem Nebel auftauchte, da brachte ich es nicht über mich, mich bei ihm zu melden, weil ich davon überzeugt war, dass er genug von mir hatte.

 

_Peter hatte mich zu einem Wahnsinns - Date ausgeführt, mit Kino und Essen und allem drum und dran und gerade als wir uns küssen wollten, begann mein Handy zu läuten. Ich hatte im ersten Moment versucht, es zu ignorieren. Doch Peter hatte mich kurz angelächelt und gemeint, ich soll doch kurz rangehen._

_Doch Peggys aufgeregte Stimme hatte mich schnell von meiner Wolke Sieben geholt. Meine Hand hatte sich in Peters Arm gekrallt, als ich das Gefühl hatte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren._

_Als Peggy mir die Adresse gegeben und aufgelegt hatte, sah ich entsetzt zu Peter auf._

_"Meine Mom ..." hatte ich hervorgebracht._

_Peter wusste von ihrer Erkrankung und hatte mich nur nach der Adresse des Krankenhauses gefragt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte er mich hingebracht._

_Ehe ich das Auto verlassen hatte, hatte sich seine warme Hand noch an meine Wange gelegt._

_"Ich hoffe es wird alles gut Steve."_

_Nach diesen Worten hatte ich beinahe fluchtartig das Auto verlassen und war ins Krankenhaus gestürmt._

 

Und jetzt fühlte ich mich noch schlechter. Ich kramte nach meinem Handy und betrachtete einen Moment das schwarze Display, ehe ich die Sperre löste und ich Peters Nummer suchte. Ich überlegte einen Moment, was ich schreiben könnte und entschied mich dazu, dass es wohl nicht verkehrt wäre, mit einer Entschuldigung zu beginnen.

 

_[Hallo Peter, ich weiß nicht ob du dich noch an mich erinnerst, aber ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mich so lange nicht bei dir gemeldet hab. Steve.]_

 

Ich schickte die Nachricht ab und legte mich dann wieder auf das Sofa. Mein Blick wanderte kurz zum Babyfon.

Lew schien ziemlich gut zu schlafen und ich war froh, dass er durch Buckys und meinen kleinen Disput nicht geweckt worden war. Meine Augen schlossen sich automatisch. Ich war einfach müde und ich wollte ehrlich auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was da gerade passiert war.

 

**=*=**

 

Lews leise Gurgelgeräusche aus dem Babyfon weckten mich und ich rollte mich im Halbschlaf vom Sofa, trottete in Shorts und Shirt in sein Zimmer. Leise öffnete ich die Tür und schlüpfte in den Raum. Der Junge lag mit wachen Augen in seinem Bettchen und quietschte vergnügt, als er mich sah.

Auch ich konnte ein Lachen nicht verhindern und ich hob ihn aus dem Bett. Ich verzog kurz die Nase.

 

"Gott Lew, du scheinst ja eine ziemlich volle Windel zu haben!"

 

Ich sah mich im Raum um und entdeckte den Wickeltisch. Ich legte Lew darauf und begann mit unserer morgendlichen Routine. Ich befreite ihn aus seinem Strampler und öffnete die Windel. Mit schnellen Bewegungen entfernte ich sie und warf sie in den Eimer. Danach machte ich Lew sauber, packte ihn in eine neue Windel und zog ihm einen Hausanzug an, den ich aus der Tasche neben dem Wickeltisch nahm.

Als das Baby fertig war ging ich noch schnell ins angrenzende Badezimmer und erledigte meine Morgentoilette.

Zusammen mit Lew ging ich dann in die Küche und machte ihm erst mal sein Fläschchen. Während Lew seine Milch verputzte, räumte ich die Unordnung auf dem Sofa auf und zog meine Jeans an. Mein Blick glitt kurz zu Buckys Schlafzimmertür und ich ich fackelte auch nicht lange.

Ich sah kurz zu Lew, der vergnügt in seiner Wippe lag und öffnete dann ohne Umschweife die Tür zu Buckys Zimmer.

 

Es war ziemlich finster und ich ging zu den Fenstern, wo ich die Vorhänge aufriss, damit das Sonnenlicht rein konnte. Ich hörte Bucky stöhnen und ein gerechtes Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, ehe ich mich umdrehte.

 

"Ich würde dir raten, dass du langsam einmal aufstehst. Ich hab noch was anderes zu tun und dein Date ist ja vorbei. Außerdem wird das ganze sonst ganz schön teuer für dich."

 

Bucky drehte sich in meine Richtung und sah mich aus einem geöffneten Auge an.

 

"Was ... willst ... du?!" presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

 

"Nach Hause, ich hab Urlaub. Lew ist versorgt und meine Arbeit getan. Und ich hätte gern mein Geld bevor ich gehe."

 

"Geld?!" fragte er ungläubig.

 

"Ja, ich hab Urlaub. Das war ein normaler Sitterjob. Das waren jetzt knapp 14 Stunden, umgerechnet ... 210 $. Aber das sollte für dich wohl kein Problem sein oder?" Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Du kriegst zehn Minuten, dann bin ich weg. Das Geld kann ich mir auch von Natalia holen."

 

Es war unfair Natalia mit ins Spiel zu bringen, und es war eigentlich auch nicht meine Art, Geld dafür zu nehmen, dass ich ein paar Stunden mit dem kleinen Engel hatte verbringen dürfen. Aber hier ging es mir einfach ums Prinzip.

Bucky hatte sich wie ein Arsch verhalten und so etwas ließ ich nur ungern auf mir sitzen. Peggy wäre sicherlich stolz auf mich.

 

Ich ging zu Lew zurück und spielte ein wenig mit ihm. Natalia hatte seinen Lieblingsteddy eingepackt und ich kuschelte ihn immer wieder an seine Wange, was Lew vergnügt lachen ließ, da es ihn ein wenig kitzelte. Er war einfach ein wunderbares Kind, so leicht zu beschäftigen und zu Hause war ich sogar in der Lage, die anderen fälligen Sachen zu machen. Wäsche waschen, Abwasch und so weiter. Auch wenn Clint und Nat vehement behaupteten, dass ich es nicht tun brauchte, waren sie innerlich vermutlich dennoch froh, dass ich es tat.

 

Keine fünf Minuten später kam Bucky aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam. Er trug eine ausgebeulte Jogginghose und ein schwarzes Tanktop. Er ging zur Garderobe und nahm eine Geldbörse aus seiner Jacke. Er knallte ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch und sah böse zu mir.

 

"Das sollte reichen, denke ich. Danke das du auf Lew aufgepasst hast." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

 

Ich beugte mich noch einmal zu dem kleinen Jungen runter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

 

"Bis Sonntag Baby, dann kommen Mum und Dad wieder heim."

 

Anschließend ging ich zu Bucky, nahm das Geld ohne es zu zählen. "Bitte. Und wenn du das nächste Mal auf ihn aufpasst, dann verschieb dein Date. Ich hab keine Lust mich mit zwei Kindern herum zu quälen, wenn es wieder nicht gut laufen sollte."

 

Ich schob die Scheine in meine Hosentasche und zog mir Pulli und Jacke an. Als ich meine Schuhe anhatte, ging ich gleich zur Tür. Mit einem Lächeln drehte ich mich noch einmal zu Bucky um, der sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte.

 

"Und wenn du mal ein gutes Date haben willst ..." Bucky sah zu mir. "Du weißt wie du mich erreichen kannst."

 

Danach schloss ich die Tür, betrat den Fahrstuhl nach unten und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

 

**=*=**

 

In der U-Bahn dachte ich zum ersten Mal an mein Handy. Meine Hand schob sich in meine Hosentasche und ich fischte das Smartphone hervor.

Ich hatte diverse Mails. Von Peggy, Nat und einige Newsletter. Doch das interessanteste war die eine SMS.

Sie war von Peter …

 

_[Hey Steve :) Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte mich schließlich auch bei dir melden können. Aber ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht ein wenig Ruhe brauchen. Das mit deiner Ma tut mir Leid :( Hast du heute schon was vor?]_

 

Ich konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

 

_[Ich fahr grad von nem Job nach Hause, duschen und mich umziehen. Aber danach hätte ich den ganzen Tag über Zeit.]_

 

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis ich die Antwort bekam.

 

_[Großartig! Was hältst du davon, wenn ich nach Brooklyn komme? Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr im Prospect Park und der Nachmittag verspricht sonnig zu werden?]_

 

Wenn Peter nach Brooklyn kommen würde, hieß das für mich ein wenig mehr Zeit und darüber wäre ich ziemlich froh. Ansonsten hätte er zurück nach Manhattan gemusst und das war eher ungünstig. Schließlich kam ich grad von da.

 

_[Wenn es dir keine Umstände bereitet. Treffen wir uns um 14 Uhr an der Grand Army Plaza? Am Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Arch?]_

 

_[Das klingt gut. Ich freu mich. Bis später, Peter]_

 

Ich grinste dämlich vor mich hin und verpasste beinahe meine U-Bahn-Station! Schnell lief ich nach Hause.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich die passenden Klamotten in meinem Schrank gefunden hatte, weil ich wollte ja gut aussehen. Ob nun für Peter oder für mich selbst konnte ich nicht so ganz sagen. Aber es war ja auch egal.

Ich suchte ein graues Shirt heraus und eine dunkle Jeans. Meine Converse standen eh bei der Tür, darüber brauchte ich mir wohl keine Gedanken machen. Ich schmiss noch ein kariertes Hemd dazu. Ich besah mir mein Werk und fand, dass es gar nicht so übel war.

 

Schnell sprang ich unter die Dusche und wusch den ganzen Dreck des letzten Tages von meiner Haut. Es war schön das warme Wasser auf meiner Haut zu fühlen und den Duft meines Shampoos und des Duschgels zu riechen. Es war einfach etwas altbekanntes und ich mochte solche Dinge einfach.

Als ich fertig war, schlang ich ein Handtuch um meine Hüfte und stellte mich vor den Spiegel. Ich rubbelte meine Haare mit dem Handtuch trocken, ehe ich sie ein wenig in Form brachte. Sie waren schon immer zu weich gewesen, als das sie ohne Gel ordentlich gehalten hätten und heute war ein besonderer Anlass, bei dem ich das auch ruhig verwenden konnte.

Aus dem Schrank über dem Waschbecken kramte ich mein Hörgerät heraus.

 

**=*=**

 

_Sarah marschierte aufgebracht im Zimmer des Arztes auf und ab. Steve saß auf einem der beiden Stühle und sah fragend zu seiner Mutter auf. Sarah hatte einen Arm um ihre Mitte geschlungen, die Hand des anderen lag über ihrem Mund._

_Das war doch unmöglich. Neben seinem Asthma und der Anämie sollte Steve jetzt auch noch auf dem linken Ohr taub sein? Das war doch alles viel zu viel für so einen kleinen Jungen. Und wie sollte sie das alles schaffen?_

_„Mrs. Rogers, jetzt nehmen Sie bitte wieder platz. Es ist alles nur halb so schlimm. Steven wird in der Lage sein, richtig zu hören … ohne eine Operation.“_

_Sarah hielt inne und blickte auf den Arzt. In ihren Augen brannte ein Feuer, dass den Mann kurz zusammenzucken ließ._

_Sarah ging zu ihrem Stuhl und setzte sich, ehe sie Steve auf ihren Schoß hob. Er sah zu seiner Mutter auf, ehe er mit ihren Fingern zu spielen begann._

_„Ich fasse es nicht, dass Sie es überhaupt in Betracht ziehen wollen, dass ich meinen Sohn operieren lassen könnte! Steven hat für seine drei Jahre schon viel zu viel durchstehen müssen!“_

_Der Arzt sah flehend zu Sarah._

_„Entschuldigen Sie Mrs. Rogers. Das habe ich nie gesagt. Steven wird einfach nur ein Hörgerät brauchen. Und ich verstehe ihre Ängste und Zweifel durchaus. Aber so schlimm ist es nicht. Er hat noch 35 Prozent seines verbleibenden Gehörs links. Und er wird das Hörgerät auch nur in besonderen Fällen brauchen.“_

_„Besondere Fälle?“ fragte Sarah nach, deren Hand nun durch Steves Haar glitt._

_„Ja,“ bestätigte der Arzt. „Wenn er sich zum Beispiel an lauten Orten aufhält oder mit Personen Umgang hat, die nichts von seinem eingeschränkten Hörvermögen wissen. Dann wäre es klüger, wenn er es tragen würde. Zu Hause muss er es nicht tragen, Mrs. Rogers.“_

_Sarah sah auf ihren kleinen Jungen hinab. Dieser ließ sich von ihrer Unterhaltung nicht beeindrucken. Hatten ihm Ärzte am Anfang noch Angst eingeflößt, so war er jetzt viel ruhiger._

_„Okay,“ stimmte Sarah zu. „Passen Sie ihm das Gerät an._

 

**=*=**

 

Ich platzierte das kleine Gerät in meinem Ohr. Für gewöhnlich verzichtete ich darauf, wenn ich privat oder beruflich unterwegs war. Vor allem wenn ich mich in geschlossenen Räumen aufhielt, wo ich mit meinen Freunden zusammen war. Sie alle wussten darum, dass ich auf dem einen Ohr taub war und nahmen Rücksicht darauf.

 

Aber ich würde heute mit Peter draußen sein und ich konnte nicht darauf vertrauen, dass es im Prospect Park leise sein würde. Vor allem nicht, wenn Peter in den kleinen Zoo gehen wollte. Da waren massenhaft schreiende Kinder und das würde mein Hörvermögen deutlich einschränken.

Und um einfach nichts zu riskieren, machte ich mein Hörgerät rein.

 

Als alles an seinem Platz war, ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer und zog die Klamotten an, welche ich mir zuvor aufs Bett gelegt hatte. Ich hatte zwar noch ein wenig Zeit, ehe ich wieder los musste, also machte ich mir ein wenig was zum Mittagessen. Ich schob eine dieser kleinen Pizzas in die Mikrowelle, während ich meine Brille mit Spüli und einem Geschirrtuch sauber machte.

Ich wollte schließlich was sehen können.

 

Als die Pizza fertig war, aß ich sie genüsslich, während ich durch eines der Magazine blätterte, welche ich abonniert hatte. Manchmal waren wirklich interessante Artikel darin. So hatte ich zum Beispiel auch geschafft, Lew von der Untugend abgebracht auf allem herumzukauen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Ich hatte einfach ein paar Dinge, auf denen er am besten nicht kauen sollte, mit einem bitteren Lack bestrichen und so hatte das mit dem rumgekaue auf meinen Klamotten bald aufgehört.

Dafür kaute er jetzt seinem Bären ein Ohr ab. Besser ihm als mir.

 

Ich steckte mein Handy, meine Geldbörse und meinen Skizzenblock in meine Umhängetasche, ehe ich mich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn machte. Die Fahrt zum Grand Army Plaza dauerte keine fünfzehn Minuten, womit ich ein wenig vor der Zeit dort war.

Aber Peter hatte Recht gehabt und der Nachmittag versprach richtig sonnig zu werden, also setzte ich mich auf eine der Bänke vor dem Arch, um auf Peter zu warten. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig zurück und betrachtete den Arch.

Ich fragte mich n solchen Momenten immer, was mein Vater wohl zu so einem Denkmal gesagt hätte. Was er zu den ganzen Geschehnissen, welche auf der Welt vor sich gingen, gesagt hätte. Wie er wohl mit Mamas Tod umgegangen wäre?

 

Als ich gerade meinen Kopf schüttelte, kam Peter über den Platz gelaufen.

 

„Hey Steve!“ grüßte Peter mich. „Tut mir Leid für die Verspätung, aber MJ wurde nicht fertig und ich wollte ihn nicht allein lassen. Er ist manchmal ein solcher Chaot. Aber … hier bin ich!“

 

Ich blickte verwirrt zu Peter auf. Hatte ich etwas nicht mitbekommen? MJ? Wer zum Teufel war MJ? War das irgendein Star, von dem ich hätte hören müssen? Sein Haustier? Nichte, Cousine, Whatever?

Als Peter meinen Blick bemerkte, lachte er laut auf und schob sich die Brille zurück auf die Nase.

 

„Gott, in den letzten Monaten ist so viel passiert. Ich sollte wohl von vorn beginnen, was?“

 

Ich erhob mich von der Parkbank, damit ich neben Peter hergehen konnte, während wir uns auf den Weg in den Park machten. Am Rand des Parks kauften wir uns noch einen Kaffee und eine große Brezel, welche wir uns teilten.

 

Peter erzählte mir, dass er vor zwei Monaten MJ kennengelernt hatte, als er sich eine Fotoausstellung angesehen hatte. Es war nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, aber er hatte sich nach und nach in den charmanten dunkelhäutigen Jungen verliebt.

Und vor etwa drei Wochen war er dann bei Peter in die Wohnung gezogen. Sie waren ziemlich glücklich zusammen und ich gönnte es Peter von Herzen, nachdem seine letzten beiden Beziehungen gescheitert waren.

 

Auch ich erzählte Peter, wie es mir ergangen hatte seit unserem Date. Ich erzählte ihm davon, dass ich mit Mama beinahe eine Woche im Krankenhaus gewesen war, bis sie in meinen Armen starb, dass ich danach in ein ziemlich dunkles Loch gefallen war und das ich mich an die Beerdigung und so weiter nur schemenhaft erinnern konnte. Es war als ob sich ein Schleier über meine Erinnerung gelegt hätte.

 

„Das kenn ich. Ging mir damals nach Onkel Bens Tod genauso. Es ist hart, das zu verkraften. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie du gefühlt haben musst Steve. Ihr standet euch doch ziemlich nah, zumindest was ich deinen Erzählungen über Sarah entnehmen konnte.“

 

Ich nickte zustimmend. Wir hatten uns wirklich sehr nah gestanden.

 

„Es ist okay. Sam hat mir in der Zeit ziemlich geholfen und auch Rumors Geburt. Sie hat mich sehr abgelenkt.“

 

Wir schlenderten durch die Allee und ich erzählte weiter. Wie ich Natalia Romanova kennen gelernt hatte.

 

„DIE Natalia Romanova, die Ballerina, die die jetzt mit Clint Barton verheiratet ist, diesem Typen von S.H.I.E.L.D und die dieses super-süße Kind haben?“

 

Ich lachte laut. „Ja, genau die. Und jetzt halt dich fest. Ich bin die Nanny von Lew Barton.“

 

Peter blieb abrupt stehen, verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee, von welchem er gerade getrunken hatte. Er sah mich mit großen Augen an und wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund. Ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„Verdammte Scheiße Steve! Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so sagen!“

 

Ich lachte noch lauter und schlang meinen Arm um seine Mitte, ehe wir weitergingen.

Und nun fragte mich Peter alles. Einfach ALLES. Wie Natalia war, wie Clint war, wie sie so waren, so allgemein. Ob Natalia wirklich so unnahbar war, wie die Klatschpresse immer behauptete, ob der Vater von Lew wirklich ihr ehemaliger Bodyguard war und wie der so drauf war.

 

Ich versuchte ihm alles so gut wie möglich zu beantworten. Aber als unser Gespräch auf Bucky kam, hielt ich kurz inne und atmete tief durch. Peter sah mich einen Moment fragend an, ehe ich ihm von meinem gestrigen Erlebnis erzählte.

 

„Du hast ihm allen ernstes das Geld abgenommen?!“ hakte Peter nach und ich nickte. „Respekt, der muss doch ungefähr nen Kopf größer sein als du.“

 

„Ist er. Dürfte so ungefähr deine Größe sein. Minimal größer und breiter … so ziemlich muskulös.“

 

„Ich weiß,“ bestätigte Peter mir. „Ich hab Fotos von ihm gesehen. Er sieht gut aus.“

 

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!“ antwortete ich.

 

**=*=**

 

Peter und ich verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags im Park, besuchten die Seelöwen im Zoo und kauften uns zum Abschluss noch ein Eis.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du mich und MJ mal besuchen kommst? Ich mein du verbringst die meiste Zeit sowieso in Manhattan, dann kannst du auch mal bei uns vorbeischauen, oder?“

 

Ich nahm Peters Angebot gerne an. Zum einen, weil ich MJ wirklich kennen lernen wollte und weil ich es wirklich schlecht ablehnen konnte, weil er Recht hatte. Ich verbrachte wirklich die meiste Zeit in Manhattan und wir konnten vielleicht mal was mit Lew unternehmen.

 

„Lass uns doch nach Coney Island fahren,“ schlug ich vor. „Nächsten Samstag?“

 

„Wir … also du und ich ...“

 

„Und MJ. Ich will ihn kennenlernen Peter, er scheint so ein klasse Kerl zu sein!“

 

Peter lächelte verlegen, stimmte meinem Vorschlag aber zu.

 

Wir fuhren gemeinsam mit der Bahn zurück und ich ließ Peter dann allein, als ich an meiner Haltestelle Borough Halls angekommen war.

Ich lief das kleine Stückchen, dass ich noch bis zu meine Wohnung hatte. Mit beschwingtem Schritt lief ich die Treppen in den dritten Stock nach oben, schloss meine Tür auf und betrat mein kleines Reich.

 

Noch hatte ich bis Sonntag Zeit, sie zu genießen, ehe mich der Alltag wieder hatte.

 

Ehe ich Lew wieder hatte.


	6. 05

**05**

 

Es war schön, dass Natalia und Clint wieder da waren. Ich hatte die alte Routine vermisst und war glücklich sie wieder zu haben. Mich jeden Morgen gegen sieben in die U-Bahn zu setzen und in die Upper West Side zu fahren.

Dann mit Natalia zu frühstücken, während Clint sich für die Arbeit fertig machte und wenn Nat dann auch weg war, mich voll und ganz Lew zu widmen.

 

Ich hatte Nat und Clint von dem Zwischenfall mit Bucky erzählt. Clint schien ein wenig beeindruckt gewesen zu sein, dass ich ihm so Kontra gegeben hatte und Natalia hatte gemeint, dass es ihm nicht geschadet hätte, wenn ihm mal jemand ein wenig zeigte, wo der Hammer hing.

Auch wenn es jemand war, der einen Kopf kleiner war als er selbst.

 

„Es macht die Schmach für ihn nur noch größer,“ hatte Clint gegrinst.

 

Ich hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt, denn es war mir schon irgendwie noch immer ein wenig unangenehm.

 

„Wenn du willst, rede ich mit James darüber,“ sagte Natalia, als Clint weg war. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir nicht böse ist. Und es war dein gutes Recht. Wir hatten dir Urlaub gegeben und es war jetzt nicht einer dieser Notfälle, den ich eigentlich im Kopf gehabt hatte, als ich James deine Nummer gegeben habe.“ Sie legte mir ihre Hand auf den Oberarm und drückte ihn aufmunternd.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen Steve. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“

 

Und warum hatte ich dann trotz all ihrer Worte immer wieder das Gefühl, dass ich überreagiert hatte? Das ich auch anders hätte reagieren können? Und das Bucky mir bestimmt total böse war?

 

Ich kam irgendwie einfach nicht darüber hinweg, aber ich brachte es auch nicht über mich, dass ich ihn anrief oder ihm eine SMS schrieb und mich entschuldigte. Und meine Freunde boten mir auch nicht wirklich den Freiraum, den ich dazu benötigt hätte.

 

Am Wochenende nach Nats und Clints Rückkehr traf ich mich mit Peter und MJ auf Coney Island. Hier war ich früher auch oft mit Mama gewesen. Dunkel konnte ich mich auch noch daran erinnern, dass ich mal mit Papa hier gewesen war.

Ich war damals vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt gewesen und schwach erinnerte ich mich daran, dass er mich auf dem Arm gehalten hatte und wir vor der großen Holzachterbahn gestanden hatten. Ich war ziemlich eingeschüchtert von dem Gefährt gewesen.

Und wenn ich ehrlich war, so war ich es auch noch heute. Es war mir einfach nicht geheuer, dass so ein altes Teil noch so einer Belastung standhalten sollte, die vielen Fahrten welche es jeden Tag zu überstehen hatte. Und es war so hoch … so unglaublich HOCH!

 

Ich war aufgeregt gewesen, wie MJ darauf reagieren würde, dass ich Peter auch einmal gedatet hatte. Und all meine Zweifel waren voll umsonst gewesen. MJ war die personifizierte Glückseligkeit. Er hatte ständig ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, machte Witze und erzählte mir Dinge von sich und Peter, die mir schon ein wenig die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben.

Auch Peter war davon nicht gerade angetan und er hätte sich am liebsten in seinem Pulli versteckt. Aber die Beiden passten einfach perfekt zusammen.

 

„Weißt du Steve,“ sagte MJ. „Ich glaube ich müsste eigentlich ziemlich eifersüchtig auf dich sein. Du hast Peter vor mir kennengelernt und hättest jegliche Chancen mit ihm gehabt. Und ihr wärt auch so richtig süß zusammen gewesen. Ich hab echt ein Glück!“

 

Ich lächelte matt. Ich wusste, dass es keinen Grund gab, sauer darüber zu sein. Aber seine Worte trafen mich doch härter, als ich gedacht hätte.

MJ schien seinen Fehler zu bemerken, denn seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er wurde blass.

 

„Scheiße … Steve … das … das tut mir Leid. Ich … das war bescheuert und anstandslos.“

 

„Keine große Sache. Ich muss wohl lernen damit umzugehen. Und wer weiß für was es gut war. Was die Welt und das Schicksal jetzt für mich bereit halten. Ich bin dir nicht böse MJ.“

 

Peter hatte zwischen uns gestanden und schlang seine Arme nun um ums. Er zog MJ ein wenig zu sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund, ehe er auch mir einen Kuss auf meine Haare gab.

 

„Jungs … ihr sollt nett zueinander sein!“ scherzte er. „Und MJ, lern endlich deinen Mund zu halten und ihn nicht immer gleich aufzumachen!“

 

MJs Augen blitzten vergnügt auf. „Darüber hast du dich bis jetzt noch nie beschwert, Peter Parker!“

 

Peter sah entsetzt zu ihm und ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Diese Beiden waren einfach unglaublich.

 

**=*=**

 

Natalia musste wieder hart trainieren für das neue Winterprogramm. Sie war jeden Tag von zehn bis nach 18 Uhr im Ballett. Und Clint hatte auch einen neuen Auftrag bekommen, über den er nicht sprechen durfte, weil 'Wenn ich es dir sagen würde, müsste ich dich leider töten.'

Und so verbrachte ich meine Zeit mit Lew, welcher nun ziemlich schnell wuchs und zu krabbeln begann.

 

Es tat mir im Herzen weh, dass Nat und Clint das alles nicht wirklich mitbekamen und immer wenn ich schnell genug war und mein Handy erreichte, machte ich ihnen Videos und schickte sie ihnen oder zeigte sie ihnen am Abend beim Essen.

Man merkte es Natalia deutlich an, dass all das ziemlich an ihren Nerven zehrte. Sie wäre gern bei Lew zu Hause gewesen und dennoch konnte sie ihre Karriere einfach nicht vernachlässigen. Und ich verstand das. Ich verstand das wirklich.

 

Immer wenn es sich einrichten ließ, fuhr ich mit Lew ins Ballett und wir sahen Nat beim Training und bei den Proben zu. Und der Junge begeisterte all ihre Kollegen. Er war so hübsch und ich war mir manchmal nicht sicher, ob einige von Nats männlichen Kollegen nur Lew schöne Augen oder auch mir. Als ich sie einmal darauf ansprach, musste Natalia ziemlich lachen.

 

„Ist es denn noch nicht offensichtlich genug Steve? Die Hälfte meiner Crew steht auf dich. Egal ob Männlein oder Weiblein!“

 

Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter, wo die Anderen standen und augenblicklich drehten sich ein paar Köpfe in eine andere Richtung.

So war das also. Ich drehte mich grinsend zu Natalia um.

 

„Ich bin wohl eine heißbegehrte Nanny,“ scherzte ich.

 

„Du bist und bleibst meine Nanny. Du hast einen Vertrag mit mir und wenn du mich verlassen willst, dann wird Clint dir ein wenig weh tun müssen, damit du es dir anders überlegst.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft und ruhig.

 

„Nat,“ antwortete ich ebenso ruhig. „Ich habe keinen Grund dich zu verlassen! Und ich bin und bleibe Lews Nanny, nicht deine.“ Ich grinste sie an.

„Es wäre schon nett, wenn ich jemanden hätte, zu dem ich abends nach Hause kommen könnte. Aber bis jetzt war einfach noch nicht der Richtige dabei.“

 

„Die Damenwelt wird am Boden zerstört sein, dass zu hören Steven,“ seufzte Nat, ehe sie ihren Sohn auf die Wange küsste.

 

Lews Händchen legten sich um Natalias Hals und ich gab ihn in ihre Arme. Er schmiegte sich an ihren warmen Körper und genoss die Nähe seiner Mutter. Ich strich ihm sanft durch die Haare und massierte seinen Hinterkopf.

Er war heute morgen ein wenig weinerlich gewesen, bis ich bemerkt hatte, dass er im Nackenbereich ein wenig verspannt war. Vielleicht hatte er sich in der Nacht ja verlegt. Aber das warme Bad am Vormittag schien etwas gebracht zu haben. Die Spannung in seinen Schultern war ein wenig verschwunden.

 

„Hast du morgen Abend etwas vor?“ fragte sie mich plötzlich.

 

Ich blickte einen Moment verwirrt, ehe ich meinen Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, bis jetzt hab ich noch nichts großes vor. Ich wollte mich auf mein Sofa setzen und ein wenig zeichnen und früh schlafen gehen, warum?“

 

Natalia sah kurz auf Lew, der mit den Strähnen aus ihrem Zopf spielte, die sich gelöst hatten.

 

„Ich und Clint müssen mit dir reden. Es ist … ein wenig kompliziert und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überhaupt will. Ich will erst mir dir darüber reden und mit … James. „

 

„Was hat er damit zu tun?!“ hakte ich nach. Ich klang ein wenig aufgebrachter, als ich gedacht hätte.

 

„Ohne James wird es nicht gehen Steven. Ich bitte dich nur, morgen nach der Arbeit bei uns zu bleiben und dir das anzuhören, was Clint und ich zu sagen haben. Ich will das jetzt nicht mit dir besprechen, weil hier noch niemand etwas davon weiß, da ich noch keine Entscheidung getroffen habe. Kannst du das für mich tun Steven? Kannst du morgen bleiben?“

 

Ich seufzte laut und schloss die Augen. Wer war ich, dieses Angebot auszuschlagen?

Also nickte ich und ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Natalias Gesicht aus.

 

„Danke Steven.“

 

„Schon gut,“ antwortete ich, auch wenn ich eigentlich gar nicht wusste, um was es eigentlich ging. Aber ich würde es wohl am morgigen Abend erfahren.

 

Natalia gab mir Lew zurück und sie verabschiedete sich von uns, da sie noch ein paar Stunden Training vor sich hatte. Lew winkte ihr hinterher, während sie zu ihren Freunden lief und auch mein Blick folgte der zierlichen Rothaarigen.

 

Was um alles in der Welt würde es wohl zu besprechen geben, wo ich UND Bucky von Nöten wären?

Ich konnte mir wirklich nichts vorstellen, dass das rechtfertigen würde. Aber morgen würde ich dann wohl mehr erfahren und ich war wirklich gespannt.

 

Ich setzte Lew auf meine Hüfte, zog seine Mütze zurecht, während wir uns auf den Weg zum Ausgang machten. Ich hatte Lews Buggy neben der Tür stehen lassen und setzte den kleinen Jungen jetzt rein.

Wir waren zwar mit der Bahn zum Lincoln Center gefahren, aber das Wetter war jetzt so schön und warm, dass ich einen Spaziergang nach Hause vorzog.

 

Lew ließ sich in seinen Buggy sinken und genoss die warme Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Wir kreuzten den Broadway, gingen die 65te Straße entlang, ehe wir in den Central Park kamen. Bei dem schönen Wetter war er gefüllt mit anderen Spaziergängern, Läufern und Hundebesitzern.

Wie immer blickte Lew sich neugierig um und ich war froh, dass mich niemand kannte. Wir kamen am See vorbei, wo wir kurz stehenblieben und die Enten fütterten. Lew liebte diese Tiere. Gut, er liebte jegliche Art von Tieren, aber wenn er Enten sah, musste er immer lachen und freute sich ziemlich.

Auf unserem Weg kamen wir auch am Museum of Natural History vorbei und am Jackie Kennedy Onassis Reservoir, welcher direkt vor Nats und Clints Haustüre lag.

 

Der Portier öffnete uns die Tür zum Gebäude und ich bedankte mich freundlich, ehe wir mit dem Aufzug nach oben fuhren. Es war Zeit für Lews Mittagsschlaf, wobei wir die Zeit wohl mit unserem kleinen Spaziergang ein wenig überschritten hatten. Aber seine Augen wurden immer schwerer, als ich ihn aus dem Buggy hob und durch die Wohnungstür trat.

 

**=*=**

 

Am nächsten Abend saß ich mit einem Glas Wasser auf dem Sofa. Ich hatte Lew gerade ins Bett gebracht und das Babyfon stand neben mir auf dem Tisch. Natalia war noch im Bad und Clint hantierte in der Küche mit dem Abendessen.

Ich hatte Clint vorhin noch geholfen, den Tisch im Wohnzimmer zu decken und nun warteten wir noch auf die anderen Zwei.

Und ich fand es seltsam jetzt noch hier zu sein, wo meine Arbeit doch eigentlich zu Ende war.

 

Und es wurde noch viel seltsamer, als es an der Tür klingelte. Clint ließ seine Nudeln für einen kurzen Moment stehen, um die Türe zu öffnen. Ich hörte gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem Gang, ehe er mit Bucky in den Raum trat.

Der Ältere sah einen kurzen Moment zu mir und nickte.

 

„Hallo Steven.“

 

Ich hob meine Hand und winkte ihm zu. „Hi Bucky.“

 

Clint nahm Bucky seine Jacke ab.

 

„Was willst du trinken?“ fragte Clint seinen alten Kollegen.

 

Bucky schien einen Moment zu überlegen, als ihm der Duft von Essen in die Nase stieg.

 

„Was würdest du denn dazu empfehlen?“ fragte er Clint mit einem Augenzwinkern.

 

Dieser lachte und verschwand dann in der Küche. Bucky stand noch einen Moment unentschlossen im Raum, ehe er sich auf den mir gegenüberliegenden Sessel sinken ließ. Ich starrte auf das Wasserglas in meiner Hand und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als wir uns gesehen hatten.

 

„Weißt du, was sie von uns wollen könnten?“ fragte mich Bucky schließlich, um diese seltsame Stille zu überbrücken.

 

„Nein,“ antwortete ich leise. „Aber es muss wohl was ernstes sein.“

 

Ich hörte Natalia wie immer erst, als sie sich neben mich auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Ich wunderte mich immer wieder, wie jemand so leise sein konnte! Sie hatte ihre nassen Haare in einen Handtuchturban gewickelt und sie trug eine Jogginghose von Clint und ein altes Shirt.

 

„Es ist nur halb so ernst, wie ihr beide denkt. Wir sind nicht krank oder so.“

 

Clint betrat das kleine Wohnzimmer und reichte Bucky ein Glas Rotwein, ehe er erneut in der Küche verschwand und das Essen holte. Er stellte den Topf auf den Untersetzer, dann setzte er sich neben Bucky in den zweiten Sessel und verteilte die Nudeln auf den vier Tellern.

Natalia schnappte sich ihren Teller sofort und begann zu essen, ohne auf uns zu warten, was mir ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zeichnete.

Ich tauschte mein Glas gegen den Teller und balancierte ihn auf den Knien, während ich langsam aß.

 

„Also, wenn es nicht so ernst ist, was ist es dann? Ich hab mir seit gestern den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was ihr beide von mir wollt,“ begann schließlich Bucky.

 

Nat und Clint tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, ehe der Blonde seine Gabel bei Seite legte.

 

„Wir haben vorgestern einen Anruf bekommen. Besser gesagt, Nat hat einen Anruf bekommen. Es geht um ein Angebot, für ein Jahr in Asien zu tanzen, was zwei kompletten Spielzeiten entspricht.“

 

„Das ist doch großartig,“ bemerkte ich.

 

„Das ist es in der Tat,“ bestätigte Natalia und stellte ihren Teller zurück auf den Tisch. „Allerdings geht es nicht so einfach, wie man denken würde. Zwei komplette Spielzeiten zu tanzen bedeutet, dass ich kaum Freizeit haben werde, dass ich ständig von einer Probe, von einer Stadt zur nächsten hetzen werde und kaum Zeit für meine Familie und Freunde haben werde.“ Sie seufzte kurz.

„Von einem solchen Angebot habe ich mein halbes Leben lang geträumt und jetzt kommt es zum denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt.“

 

„Warum?“ hakte Bucky nach.

„Warum sollte das der schlechteste Zeitpunkt sein? Du bist auf dem Höhepunkt deiner Karriere. Ich würde sagen, dass ist der bestmögliche Zeitpunkt.“

 

„Lew ...“ sagte ich leise und Nat sowie Clint nickten.

 

„Wir können ihn nicht mitnehmen,“ sagte Clint.

„Eine solche Reise ist viel zu anstrengend für ein Baby und wir wollen es ihm nicht zumuten, dass durchstehen zu müssen. Vor allem weil keiner von uns wirklich Zeit für ihn haben wird. Während Nat ihre Vorstellungen tanzen wird, werde ich mich um den weiteren Verlauf der Reise kümmern müssen, um ihre Sicherheit und das kann ich nicht hundertprozentig gut machen, wenn ich meinen Sohn dabei habe, der auch meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf.“

 

Ich wandte mich an Nat. „Und du willst das machen? Du möchtest in Asien tanzen?“

 

Ich sah die Tränen, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen. „Ich weiß es nicht Steve … ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich will. Auf der einen Seite möchte ich es natürlich tun. Es ist die Chance meines Lebens. Nicht viele Ballerinas bekommen diese Chance, bekommen die Chance in Asien und in Russland zu tanzen, wenn sie dort nicht verpflichtet sind. Aber auf der anderen Seite …“ Sie wischte sich die Tränen mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung weg.

„Es macht mich zu einer schlechten Mutter, mein Wohl über das meines Babys zu stellen.“

 

Auch ich hatte meinen Teller auf den Tisch gestellt und sah kurz zu Clint, der ebenso verzweifelt wirkte, wie Nat.

 

„Es macht dich nicht zu einer schlechten Mutter. Es macht euch nicht zu schlechten Eltern, nur weil ihr das machen wollt. Meine Mom hat mein Wohl stets über ihres gestellt und es hat mich zu dem Menschen gemacht, der ich bin. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, manchmal hätte ich mir gewünscht, sie hätte mich nicht so in den Fokus gestellt, hätte sich manchmal einfach ein wenig mehr Zeit für sich genommen. Und es ist ein Jahr … und es wird so schnell vorbei sein. Und dann seit ihr wieder hier und könnt euch um Lew kümmern!“

 

Natalias Arme schlangen sich um mich und sie zog mich an ihre Brust.

 

„Du musst bei ihm bleiben Steve. Ich will, dass er wenigstens eine Person bei sich hat im nächsten Jahr, die er kennt und die er liebt.“

 

Ich nickte und schloss meine Arme um ihre Mitte.

 

„Natürlich werde ich bei ihm bleiben. Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach jemand Wildfremden überlassen, der nicht weiß, was er braucht und was er mag und was er nicht mag.“

 

„Dieser Wildfremde werde dann wohl ich sein oder?“ fragte Bucky.

 

Natalia sah zu ihm auf und ich blickte entschuldigend in seine Richtung.

Natürlich würden sie Bucky bitten, dass Lew bei ihm bleiben konnte. Und erneut hatte ich mich zum Idioten gemacht.

 

„Entschuldige,“ sagte ich an Bucky gewandt. „Das war … dumm von mir.“

 

Zu meiner Überraschung schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das war es nicht. Du hast Recht, ich bin ein Fremder für Lew. Vielleicht nicht wildfremd, aber fremd. Und er scheint dich wirklich sehr zu mögen und du kennst ihn. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du bei ihm bleiben könntest. Ich werde natürlich Natalias und Clints Vertrag übernehmen und dich zu den gleichen Konditionen anstellen, wie sie.“

 

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ich konnte die Worte gerade nicht so richtig fassen. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Er wollte mich als Nanny behalten?

 

„Aber … was ist mit dem letzten Mal? Ich hab mich wie ein Idiot benommen,“ gab ich zu bedenken.

 

„Das beruht wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Auch ich hab mich wie ein Idiot verhalten, also sind wir wohl quitt.“

 

Ich nickte, als Bucky das sagte. Er hatte nicht unrecht, wir hatten uns beide wie Idioten benommen. Vielleicht würden wir in Zukunft ja besser miteinander klar kommen.

 

„Also wirst du Lew zu dir nehmen?“ fragte Natalia an Bucky gewandt.

 

„Nat, ich werde mir wohl kaum die Chance entgehen lassen, ein Jahr lang Teil von Lews Leben zu sein. Natürlich werde ich ihn zu mir nehmen. Aber,“ Er sah wieder zu mir. „Wir müssen ein paar Veränderungen vornehmen. Meine Arbeitszeiten sind nicht ganz so regelmäßig wie die von Clint und ich kann manchmal auch nicht sagen, wie mein nächster Tag aussehen wird.“

 

Ich nickte verstehend. So war das Leben wohl, wenn man als Bodyguard arbeitete und keine feste Person hatte, die man schützen sollte.

 

„Was schlägst du vor?“ fragte Nat an meiner Stelle.

 

„Ich habe ein ungenutztes Zimmer in meinem Appartement und ich könnte es für Steve frei machen. Er könnte bei mir einziehen, bei mir leben und dann bräuchte er nicht immer von Brooklyn nach Manhattan fahren.“

 

„Warte … ich soll bei dir einziehen? Was wird dann aus meiner Wohnung? Mit meinen ganzen Sachen?“

 

„Es ist nur ein Vorschlag von mir. Du musst ihn nicht annehmen. Es wäre nur viel einfacher für uns Beide, da wir uns nicht jeden Tag absprechen bräuchten, wann du zu mir kommst. Und ich arbeite oft bis spät in die Nacht. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir deinen Stundenlohn auf Dauer leisten kann,“ lachte Bucky.

 

Bei diesem Kommentar schoss mir die Röte ins Gesicht. Ich hatte nicht einmal meinen vollen Stundenlohn berechnet, als ich das letzte Mal bei ihm über Nacht gewesen war. Aber das wäre dann in Zukunft wirklich egal.

 

„Dann brauchen wir aber einen neuen Vertrag. Das deckt der mit Natalia und Clint nicht ab,“ bemerkte ich.

 

Bucky nahm seinen Rotwein und hielt ihn über die Mitte des Tisches.

 

„Ich denke, wir werden uns da schon einig werden. Auf das kommende Jahr!“

 

Ich löste mich ein wenig von Natalia und wir griffen ebenfalls nach unseren Gläsern, um mit Bucky anzustoßen.

 

„Auf das kommende Jahr,“ sagten wir alle unisono.

 

**=*=**

 

Knapp eineinhalb Monate später saß ich inmitten meines Wohnzimmers, zusammen mit Peggy und Sam und wir packten meine wichtigsten Sachen in Umzugskartons.

Natalia und Clint würden in zwei Wochen nach Peking aufbrechen und ich wollte vorher bereits meine Sachen bei Bucky haben.

Also packten wir nun meine Klamotten in ein paar Kisten und die wichtigsten Dinge, die ich bei mir haben wollte. Bilder von mir und meiner Mama, Bilder von Peggy und mir, Sam, Rumor … meiner Familie eben. Ein paar Bücher und meine Zeichensachen.

 

Als ich Peggy und Sam von dem Angebot erzählt hatte, war Peggy am Anfang ziemlich skeptisch gewesen. Doch wir hatten über das Für und Wieder diskutiert und schließlich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es sowohl für Lew, als auch für mich das Beste wäre, bei Bucky zu leben.

Ich hatte auch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Wohnung zu vermieten, aber Sam hatte mir davon abgeraten. Er meinte, ich sollte mir zumindest einen Rückzugsort offen halten, sollte es mir doch einmal zu viel werden.

 

„Die Wohnung gehört schließlich dir,“ hatte er gesagt.

 

Und das war ein äußerst gutes Argument. Ich wusste ja nicht, wie gut oder wie schlecht es mit mir und Bucky laufen würde. Und wenn es mir wirklich zu viel werden sollte oder er sich wieder wie ein Idiot verhielt, dann konnte ich jederzeit zurück.

 

Wir hatten einen kleinen Sprinter gemietet, in den wir alle meine Sachen brachten und zu viert fuhren wir dann nach Manhattan rüber, zu Buckys Wohnung.

Ich bekam es noch immer nicht in meinen Kopf, dass ich jetzt in dieser Hammerwohnung wohnen durfte. Und das ich jeden Abend den Blick über Manhattan haben konnte und diese große Küche!

Mit einem großen Grinsen saß ich neben Sam im Sprinter, während er an den Rand fuhr und den Wagen vor dem großen Gebäude hielt.

Bucky und Clint warteten bereits auf uns, um mit den Sachen zu helfen. Es gab neben den Kisten auch noch mein Bett nach oben zu tragen. Und wir würden vermutlich beide Aufzüge belagern, bis alles oben war.

 

Peggy fuhr mit Rumor und Clint nach oben, um die Sachen in Empfang zu nehmen und damit die Kleine ein wenig mit Lew spielen konnte. Bucky, Sam und ich entluden den Sprinter, trugen eine Kiste nach der Anderen nach drinnen und beluden den Aufzug. Wobei Sam und Bucky die meiste Arbeit machten und ich mehr darauf achtete, dass der Aufzug nicht wegfuhr.

 

Wir schickten Sam mit den ganzen Kisten nach oben, während Bucky und ich das Bett noch aus dem Sprinter luden. Wir nahmen den zweiten Aufzug und fuhren soweit nach oben, wie es ging. Einer der Angestellten fuhr den Wagen in eine nahe Seitenstraße, damit er nicht abgeschleppt wurde.

Im 25ten Stock warteten wir dann darauf, bis man oben den Aufzug fertig entladen hatte und als er dann da war, packten wir den Rahmen und die Matratze in das Gefährt und fuhren nach oben.

 

Als alles verstaut war, bedankte ich mich bei Peggy und Sam für die Hilfe und versicherte ihnen, dass Bucky und ich den Rest auch allein schaffen würden. Sie verabschiedeten sich alle von uns und als sie weg waren, musste ich erst einmal tief durchatmen und ich kramte mein Asthmaspray aus der Hosentasche.

Bucky zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, während ich noch ein paar Mal tief durch die Nase einatmete und die Luft wieder durch meinen Mund entweichen ließ.

 

„Du könntest auch einfach sagen, dass es dir zu viel ist, Steve. Das würde dir niemand vorwerfen,“ bemerkte Bucky.

 

Ich lachte leise. „Ich habe mein halbes Leben damit verbracht, genau das nicht zu tun. Und ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.“

 

Bucky seufzte, doch er sagte nichts mehr. Ich folgte ihm in das Zimmer, welches ich in Zukunft bewohnen sollte und mir stockte der Atem. Ich hatte zwei große Fenster, die den selben Ausblick gewährten, wie im Wohnzimmer.

Meine ganzen Kisten standen bereits hier drinnen und Bucky sah sich einen Moment überlegend um.

 

„Ich würde das Bett fast unter das Fenster stellen, Steve. Dann hast du den meisten Platz hier. In den Schrank und das Regal kannst du ja deine restlichen Habseligkeiten packen. Und wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch einen Zeichentisch organisieren.“

 

Ich sah über die Schulter zu Bucky.

 

„Einen Zeichentisch?“ fragte ich erstaunt.

 

„Ja, Nat hat erzählt, dass du gerne zeichnest. Und ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht einen brauchen könntest. Wir können ihn mit in mein Büro stellen. Ich nutze es sowieso kaum, also wäre es doch eine gute Möglichkeit, oder?“

 

„Ähm …“

 

Ich war grade ziemlich sprachlos. Ich hatte noch nie einen Zeichentisch besessen. Und ich wusste doch gar nicht, wie man so etwas benutzte. Und ich nutzte die neuen Medien kaum. Ich mochte es lieber, mit Stiften, Kohle und Tusche zu zeichnen.

Aber ein Platz, wo ich zeichnen konnte, wenn mir danach war, war bestimmt nicht verkehrt.

 

„Danke,“ brachte ich schließlich hervor.

 

„Kein Problem. Komm, lass uns das Bett aufbauen und dann bestell ich uns was zum Essen.“

 

**=*=**

 

Bucky und ich begleiteten Natalia und Clint zum Flughafen, als sie zu ihrer Reise aufbrachen. Natalia hielt Lew fest an sich gedrückt und murmelte immer wieder was gegen seine Haare oder in sein Ohr, während Clint und Bucky zum Check-in gingen.

Ich blieb bei Natalia und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Es war nicht schön mitansehen zu müssen, wie sehr sie unter diesem Abschied litt und es wurde auch nicht besser, als die beiden Männer vom Check-in wieder kamen.

 

Clints Arm schlang sich um Natalias Mitte, als er neben ihr zum stehen kam. Bucky blieb neben mir stehen, seine Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben und betrachtete die Beiden. Clint flüsterte etwas in Natalias Ohr und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, sie drückte Lew noch fester an sich und überhäufte ihn mit Küssen. Er lachte vergnügt auf.

Clint gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe Natalia Lew in meine Arme drückte und sich in die Arme ihres Mannes flüchtete.

 

„Wir werden gut auf ihn aufpassen,“ versprach ich ihnen.

 

„Das wissen wir. Aber ihr sollt auch gut auf euch aufpassen. Und meldet euch, wenn es geht,“ antwortete Clint.

 

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall auf Lew und Steve aufpassen. Und ihr genießt eure Zeit in Asien.“

 

Clint nickte, ehe wir zusammen zu den Sicherheitskontrollen aufbrachen. Lew schmiegte sich gegen meinen Körper und er lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter.

Clint stellte sich in der Schlange an, während Natalia noch kurz bei uns blieb. Sie umarmte Bucky fest und murmelte ein paar Worte auf russisch, die ihn leicht lächeln ließen, ehe sie sich an mich wandte.

Ihre Hände legten sich an meine Wangen und sie küsste mich kurz auf die Stirn.

 

„Bitte gib gut auf sie acht Steve … auch auf Bucky. Er kann manchmal so ein Idiot sein und macht Dinge, die ihm nicht gerade gut tun.“

 

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Nat. Und du mach uns stolz da drüben!“

 

Ich löste einen Arm von Lew und schlang ihn um Natalias Schultern, um sie noch einmal fest an mich zu drücken.

 

„Es wird mir eine Freude sein, Bucky in die Parade zu fahren,“ flüsterte ich ihn ihr Ohr, ehe ich sie wieder in die Freiheit entließ.

 

Ein Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als sie zu Clint ging.

Bucky und ich warteten noch, bis sie durch waren, ehe wir den Flughafen verließen.

 

**=*=**

 

Die ersten Wochen verliefen relativ ruhig. Bucky war beinahe jeden Tag bei der Arbeit. Er ging früh und kam erst ziemlich spät zurück.

So war ich mit Lew die meiste Zeit auf mich allein gestellt. Und es war die meiste Zeit ganz angenehm, nur wenn Lew einen schlechten Tag hatte war es ziemlich unlustig.

 

Und heute schien ein besonders schlechter Tag zu sein. Seit er aufgewacht war, war Lew quengelig und er weinte wegen jeder Kleinigkeit. Ich hatte alles versucht, was mir eingefallen war. Ich hatte mit ihm gespielt, wir hatten gemalt, ich hatte ihm Brei gemacht und ihm sogar einen Lolly gegeben, was ich normal nie tat. Aber es half alles nichts.

Hinzu kam, dass heute Samstag war und das Wetter mehr als ein wenig bescheiden. Es war Anfang Oktober. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern und wir konnten nicht einmal nach draußen gehen. Weil Lew sich sonst erkälten würde und ich mich gleich mit. Und ich konnte mir eine Lungenentzündung nicht leisten.

 

Ich hoffte inständig, dass Bucky bald von seinem Job nach Hause kommen würde und er mal ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen konnte. Ich hatte die ganze Woche auch noch keine Wäsche gemacht und es war wirklich dringend nötig. Und ich wollte auch nur mal eine halbe Stunde in die Badewanne, aber das war mit Lews Laune kaum zu machen.

 

Ich hatte gerade den Wasserkocher angemacht, um uns ein wenig Tee zu machen, während der kleine Schreihals in seinem Bettchen lag und seinen Mittagsschlaf machte. Das Wasser begann gerade zu kochen, als ich den Schlüssel in der Tür hörte.

Ich steckte den Kopf aus der Küche und erblickte Bucky im Eingangsbereich.

Er trug eine Jeans, Lederjacke und war ein wenig durchnässt.

 

„Hey Bucky, möchtest du auch Tee?“

 

Er drehte sich um und schenkte mir dieses strahlende Lächeln, dass er immer hatte, wenn er von einem gelungenen Job nach Hause kam. Und wenn er sich freute, Lew zu sehen.

 

„Steve!“ Er hängte seine Jacke in die Garderobe und kam in die Küche. „Ich hätte wirklich gern Tee.“

Bucky setzte sich an die Theke und fuhr sich durch das nasse Haar, als sein Blick auf mich fiel.

„Geht's dir gut? Du siehst irgendwie … müde aus.“

 

Ich stellte eine Tasse heißen Minztee vor Bucky, als sich unsere Blicke kurz trafen.

 

„Ich … es geht mir gut. Es ist nur … Lew. Er ist heute anstrengend. Er ist quengelig seit wir heute morgen aufgestanden sind und er weint immer wieder. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Und ich hab noch so viel Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich hab seit Tagen keine Wäsche mehr gemacht.“

 

Bucky hörte sich alles in Ruhe an, während er von seinem Tee trank.

 

„Steve, du musst dich nicht um alles kümmern. Du bist eigentlich nur hier, um auf Lew aufzupassen und nicht um meinen gesamten Haushalt zu schmeißen. Und ich muss dir echt mal ein wenig davon abnehmen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dann einen Spaziergang mit Lew mache und du dir ein paar Stunden Ruhe gönnst? Du hattest keine Zeit mehr für dich, seit du hier eingezogen bist.“

 

„Aber … aber … das muss doch nicht sein! Du hattest bestimmt auch eine anstrengende Woche und du verdienst genauso Zeit für dich.“

 

Bucky winkte ab. „Keine Sorge, das ist genau der Zeitvertreib, den ich jetzt brauche. Machst du uns noch Tee, damit wir ihn mitnehmen können? Ich geh derweil nach Lew sehen und mach ihn fertig für den großen Ausflug.“

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, doch ein Grinsen zierte meine Lippen, als ich den Wasserkocher neu befüllte und Bucky in Lews Zimmer verschwand.

Niemals zuvor in meinem Leben hatte ich mich in einem Menschen getäuscht, als in Bucky. Nichts war mehr von dem arroganten Kerl zu erkennen, der er bei unserem ersten Treffen gewesen war.

 

Ich machte eine Kanne mit frischem Tee und füllte sie in eine Thermoskanne ein, als Bucky mit dem frisch angezogenen Lew aus seinem Zimmer kam. Er sah noch immer quengelig aus und ich fragte mich, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war.

Ich stellte die Kanne auf den Tresen und half Bucky dabei, Lew seinen Regenmantel und die Gummistiefel anzuziehen. Danach packte ich die Kanne in eine Tasche, welche ich Bucky reichte.

 

„Sei vorsichtig und treibt es nicht zu bunt, okay?“

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Steve. Ich werd schon mit ihm klar kommen. Er ist schließlich mein Kind und ich kann mich ganz gut daran erinnern, dass ich es früher geliebt hab, mit meinen Eltern im Regen spazieren zu gehen. Warum gehst du eigentlich nicht mit?“

 

Ich brauchte einen Moment, ehe ich ihm antworten konnte. „Mein … mein Asthma. Das Wetter ist nicht so günstig, es macht mir ziemlich zu schaffen. Und ich will es nicht riskieren, eine Lungenentzündung zu bekommen.“

 

Buckys Arm legte sich um meine Schulter.

 

„Hey, das ist doch kein Problem. Dann machst du es dir einfach zu Hause ein wenig bequem.“

 

Ich sah zu Bucky auf und er lächelte mich aufmunternd an. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln.

 

„Okay,“ antwortete ich ihm. „Dann mach ich was zu essen, bis ihr wieder da seid.“

 

Bucky schnappte sich Lew und setzte sich ihn auf die Hüfte, während er seine Jacke vom Haken nahm. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um.

 

„Lass es ruhig angehen Steve,“ zwinkerte er. „Wir können auch was bestellen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis 


	7. 06

**06**

 

Ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was mich mitten in der Nacht hatte wach werden lassen. Ich drehte mich vom Rücken auf die Seite, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu erhaschen. Es war kurz nach eins. Verwirrt drehte ich mich wieder zurück, als ich ein leises unterdrücktes Wimmern hörte.

Also hatte ich mir das Geräusch nicht bloß eingebildet, sondern es kam aus dem Babyfon.

 

Schnell schlug ich die Decke zurück, kroch aus meinem Bett und ging so leise wie möglich, um Bucky nicht zu wecken, in Lews Zimmer. Dort angekommen machte ich erst einmal Licht und ging dann zum Bettchen rüber. Lew schlief, aber es klebten ein paar dunkelrote Strähnen schweißnass in seiner Stirn. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und seufzte laut.

Er glühte.

 

Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass das bei kleinen Kindern öfter mal vorkam, dass sie Fieber bekamen, aber ich wollte nichts riskieren. Ich hob Lew aus seinem Bett und lehnte den heißen Körper an meine Schulter. Meine Hand streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken und ich ging ins Badezimmer.

 

Natalia hatte mir eine kleine Hausapotheke zusammengestellt, als ich angefangen hatte, mich um Lew zu kümmern und bis jetzt hatte ich sie noch nie wirklich gebraucht.

Ich nahm das Fieberthermometer aus dem Schrank und den Fiebersaft gleich noch mit dazu. Zum Glück hatte sich die Technologie seit meiner Kindheit so weit entwickelt, dass man die Temperatur mittlerweile übers Ohr bestimmen konnte und nicht mehr im Po messen musste. Ich hatte es gehasst, das war immer das schlimmste gewesen, wenn ich wieder eine Lungenentzündung gehabt hatte.

 

Lew schlief noch immer an meine Schulter gelehnt und ich weckte ihn mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe.

 

„Lew … Baby … du musst aufwachen.“

 

Er murrte leise, öffnete dennoch langsam seine Augen. Im ersten Moment war er ein wenig verwirrt, doch dann gruben sich seine Händchen in mein Shirt und er begann leise zu weinen.

 

„Sshhh Baby, es wird bald besser. Ich muss dich nur kurz absetzen. Darf ich dich hier hinsetzen?“

 

Lew presste sich noch fester an mich und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Okay, okay. Du bleibst hier bei mir. Aber ich muss Fieber messen Lew. Das tut auch gar nicht weh, aber du musst kurz stillhalten. Kannst du das für mich tun?“

 

Lew schniefte, nickte aber. Jetzt im Licht erkannte ich, dass seine Wangen ganz rot waren vom Fieber. Ich platzierte ihn so, dass ich mit meinem belegten Arm sein Ohr erreichen konnte, um es ein wenig zurückzuziehen und mit der anderen führte ich das Thermometer ans Ohr. Die Messung dauerte keine fünf Sekunden und was ich sah, gefiel mir gar nicht.

39,4°C … das war eindeutig hohes Fieber.

 

Ich nahm den Paracetamolsaft und ging mit Lew in die Küche.

Vermutlich hätte ich Bucky wecken sollen, aber er hatte morgen eine dringende Besprechung und er war gestern Abend schon so müde gewesen, hatte ausgelaugt gewirkt. Und wir würden das schon zu zweit schaffen.

 

In der Küche angekommen nahm ich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte es mit zwei Dritteln Wasser, den Rest füllte ich mit Lews Apfelsaft auf. Anschließend füllte ich den Messbecher des Fiebersaftes mit der Menge, die für Lews Gewicht angemessen war und hielt dem Jungen den Becher unter die Nase. Es war auch eine Spritze dabei, aber ich wollte es erst so probieren.

Lew beäugte das Ganze skeptisch, schnupperte kurz am Saft, doch nach einem leisen Seufzen trank er ihn ohne Murren. Bei seinem Seufzen musste ich leicht Lächeln. Das war eine typische Geste für Natalia, die er sich vermutlich bei seiner Mama abgeschaut hatte.

Und das er ihn trank war eine große Erleichterung für mich, denn diese Säfte waren wirklich nicht der Burner, das wusste ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Aber sie halfen und das war jetzt um Welten wichtiger!

 

Mit Glas und Kind ging ich anschließend zum BigSofa hinüber, wo ich mich hinsetzte und Lew in meinen Schoß setzte. Erst jetzt hatte ich Gelegenheit, ihn richtig zu betrachten. Seine Augen waren ganz glasig, er war blass bis auf die geröteten Wangen und seine Haut fühlte sich klamm vom schwitzen an.

Ich schnappte mir eine der Decken und hüllte den Jungen darin ein, ehe ich ihn wieder an meine Brust lehnte. Erneut kam ein Seufzen über Lews Lippen und er schloss genießend die Augen, als ich ihm durch das feuchte Haar strich.

Hoffentlich würde es bald vorbei sein, ich hatte es noch nie gemocht, wenn einer meiner Schützlinge krank war. Und bei Lew war es noch mal schlimmer, weil ich zum einen seit seiner Geburt an seiner Seite war und zum anderen, weil ich wirklich Tag und Nacht mit ihm zusammen war.

 

Als mir selbst kalt wurde zog ich noch eine Decke für mich selbst heran und zusammen mit Lew legte ich mich auf das Sofa, damit wir ein wenig Schlaf bekamen.

Ich kraulte seinen Schopf weiter, bis ich mir sicher war, dass er schlief, ehe ich selbst meine Augen zumachte. Ich machte noch eine mentale Notiz, dass wir morgen früh zum Arzt gingen, sollte das Fieber bis dahin noch nicht besser sein.

 

**=*=**

 

_Steve wusste, dass Sarah ihn schimpfen würde, aber das es bereits zu spät war und nichts mehr bringen würde. Und auch wenn sie es besseren Wissens tat, hielt die blonde Frau Steve und Peggy eine Strafpredigt darüber, wie Leichtsinnig es gewesen war, bei diesem kalten Wetter draußen zu spielen, vor allem, da Steve bereits eine leichte Erkältung hatte. Und tief in ihrem Inneren hoffte Sarah, dass es nicht schlimmer werden würde._

_Und Sarah sollte Recht behalten, denn mitten in der Nacht wurde sie durch das leise Wimmern von Steve geweckt, als er mit hohem Fieber im Bett lag. Ihre medizinischen Mittel waren begrenzt und manchmal reichten die alten Hausmittel allein nicht aus. Besonders dann nicht, wenn Steves Fieber auf über 40° stieg. Da würde es neben Wadenwickel wohl auch noch eine Dosis des Fiebersaftes brauchen und viele Decken, damit er nicht auskühlte._

_Mit geübten Handgriffen bereitete Sarah das Wasser für die Wadenwickel zu, gab einen Schuss Essig hinein, so wie es ihre Mutter immer gemacht hatte. Anschließend nahm sie den Saft aus dem Schrank im Bad, schnappte sich neben den Handtüchern noch einen Stapel an Decken und kehrte in Steves kleines Zimmer zurück._

_Mit einem liebevollen Kuss weckte sie Steve auf, strich das schweißnasse Haar aus seinem Gesicht und half ihm ein wenig beim aufsetzen. Sie hob den Becher mit dem Saft an seine trockenen, spröden Lippen und wartete geduldig, bis Steve alles getrunken hatte. Anschließend bettete sie ihn zurück auf die Kissen und deckte ihn fest mit seiner dicken Winterdecke zu._

_Steves Augen waren glasig vom Fieber und sein Atem ging stoßweise, was wohl dem Asthma zuzuschreiben war. Wenn er einen Anfall bekam, mussten sie unbedingt ins Krankenhaus und das wollte Sarah ihrem Sohn um jeden Preis ersparen._

_Sie schlug den unteren Teil der Decke zurück und tauchte zwei der Handtücher in das kalte Wasser. Sie wrang das erste aus und schlug es um Steves dünne Waden, ehe sie es mit einem trockenen Tuch fixierte. Die Prozedur wiederholte sie mit der zweiten Wade und schlug alles in eine weitere Decke ein, ehe sie Steves dicke Decke darüber schlug. Ein kleineres feuchtes Tuch legte sie noch auf seine Stirn und setzte sich dann auf den freien Platz neben Steves Kopf._

_Der blonde Junge drehte sich ein wenig und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Sarahs Hand glitt solange durch Steves Haar, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Seine Haare erinnerten sie so sehr an Joseph, dessen Haar hatte sich auch immer so weich unter ihren Fingern angefühlt, wenn sie zusammen einen Abend vor dem kleinen Kamin im Wohnzimmer verbracht hatten. Damals, als ihre Welt noch perfekt gewesen war, auch wenn sie nicht viel gehabt hatten, aber es war genug für sie gewesen. Für sie beide._

_Und dann war Steve auf die Welt gekommen und Joseph war im Krieg gefallen, als Steve gerade einmal sechs Jahre alt gewesen war._

_Noch immer schmerzte sie der Gedanke an ihren toten Mann, doch sie hatte den Blick nach vorn gerichtet, hatte sich aufopferungsvoll um ihren Jungen gekümmert und ihn mit all den guten Werten erzogen, die sie und Joseph für wichtig erachtet hatten._

_Und bei Gott, Steve trug sein Herz wirklich am rechten Fleck._

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, hatte Lew sich aus seinem Deckenkokon befreit und lag auf dem Rücken, einen Daumen hatte er im Mund und schlief seelenruhig. Ich glitt mit meiner Hand über seine Wange und die Stirn und atmete erleichtert auf, da die Temperatur runter war.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr am TV verriet mir, dass es schon nach sechs war. Und das ließ mich ein wenig stutzig werden.

Normal war Bucky um die Zeit schon wach. Vielleicht hatte er vergessen, seinen Wecker zu stellen?

 

Ich war ja eigentlich Lews Nanny und nicht Buckys, aber ich stand trotzdem auf, um nach ihm zu sehen. Ehe ich mich auf den Weg in Buckys Schlafzimmer machte, rollte ich meine Decke noch zusammen und legte sie um Lew, damit er nicht von der Couch fallen konnte.

 

Ich klopfte leise an Buckys Schlafzimmertür und als ich keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete ich diese einen Spalt. Es war stockfinster im Raum dahinter und ziemlich stickig.

Wie konnte man so nur schlafen?

 

„Bucky?“ sprach ich leise in den Raum und bekam noch immer keine Antwort.

 

Ich machte die Tür nun ganz auf und trat in das Zimmer. Das Bett stand gegenüber der Tür und es lag definitiv noch jemand darin. Langsam ging ich hinüber und machte das Licht auf Buckys Nachttisch an, damit ich auch was sehen konnte. Dann fasste ich ihn an der Schulter und rüttelte leicht.

 

„Bucky? Es ist schon gleich halb sieben, solltest du nicht aufstehen?“

 

Der Dunkelhaarige murrte leise, befreite seinen Arm unter der Decke und machte ein wegscheuchende Bewegung. Verwirrt starrte ich seine Hand einen Moment an, ehe ich seine Schulter noch einmal packte und ihn rüttelte.

 

„Bucky, ich mach keine Witze, es ist gleich halb sieben!“

 

Nun drehte er sich endlich auf den Rücken und sah mich an. Seine Augen war glasig, sein Gesicht sah ein wenig aufgedunsen aus und seine Wangen waren ebenso rot wie die von Lew.

 

„Steeb... ich fühle mich srecklich … meine Nache ist zu und mein Koff placht gleich …“

 

Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Lachen oder ihn bemitleiden. Er sah fürchterlich aus, aber seine komplett verschnupfte Nase ließ ihn die Worte so lustig aussprechen.

Aber ich entschied mich für die mittlere Variante und setzte mich an den Rand von Buckys Bett, ließ meine Hand über seine Stirn gleiten, strich das schweißnasse Haar weg, während ein kleines Grinsen mein Gesicht zierte.

 

„Armer Bucky. Der Spaziergang am Samstag im strömenden Regen war wohl doch keine so gute Idee, hmm?“ neckte ich ihn. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund für Lews Erkältung.

 

„Ech had Lew gefalln!“ verteidigte sich Bucky.

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, ein Lächeln zierte weiterhin meine Lippen.

 

„Ja, natürlich gefällt es einem Einjährigen, im Regen spazieren zu gehen,“ gab ich zu bedenken. „Da gibt es Pfützen in die man springen kann und Wasser von oben. Aber echt, Buck, ihr wart völlig durchnässt. Vielleicht hast du dich da einfach erkältet und Lew ist auch krank. Vielleicht solltest du zur Abwechslung mal auf deine Nanny hören, wenn sie dir sagt: Du bleibst heute zu Hause!“

 

„Lew ist krang?“

 

„Er hatte Fieber heute Nacht, ich hab mich darum gekümmert. Jetzt schläft er auf dem Sofa.“

 

Bucky rappelte sich hoch und meine Hand rutschte von seiner Stirn. Er wankte einen kleinen Moment, ehe er richtig saß und mich aus fiebernden Augen ansah.

 

„Steeb, warum hadt du mich nicht geweckd? Ich hätte dr helfen könn'n!“

 

„Natürlich Bucky,“ antwortete ich ihm, wobei ich mir sicher war, dass sogar ich gerade in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihn zu überwältigen.

„Aber ich dachte, weil du ja die Besprechung heute hast, lass ich dich schlafen. Und wir haben es gut hinbekommen. Er schläft und das Fieber ist weg.“

 

„Die Besbrech'ng … Steeb ich kann da nich hin!“

 

Bucky stöhnte laut auf und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Ich breitete die Decke wieder über ihn aus, steckte sie an seinen Seiten fest und strich sie dann glatt. Ich saß noch immer am Bettrand und ich hörte ein leises quengeln aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Wie es schien wurde Lew langsam wach und er hatte vermutlich Hunger.

 

„Ich weiß Bucky,“ versicherte ich ihm. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Jetzt versuch ein wenig zu schlafen, während ich mich um Lew kümmere. Ich schau dann gleich wieder nach dir. Kann ich dir irgendwie was Gutes tun?“

 

Bucky schüttelte schwach seinen Kopf. Ich ließ meine Hand noch ein letztes Mal über seine Stirn gleiten, ehe ich aufstand und das Zimmer wieder verließ. Ich schloss die Tür leise hinter mir und ging zum Sofa.

Lew sah mit großen grünen Augen zu mir auf und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein süßes Gesicht, als er mich erblickte. Er streckte seine Hände nach mir aus und ich beugte mich nach vorn, hob ihn hoch in meine Arme.

 

„Na kleiner Mann? Wie fühlen wir uns?“

 

Lew lachte vergnügt und küsste mich auf die Wange, was auch mich zum lachen brachte.

Ich ging in die Küche und setzte ihn in seinen Stuhl, ehe ich die Sachen für seinen Brei aus dem großen Kühlschrank nahm. Ich prüfte auch gleich, ob wir Sachen für eine Suppe im Haus hatten, dann würde ich später welche für Bucky machen. Er konnte sie brauchen, das würde ihm bei der Erkältung helfen.

Mit geübten Handgriffen machte ich Lews Brei, setzte Kaffee auf und als alles fertig war, setzte ich mich zu ihm und sah zu, wie er aß. Ich trank langsam meinen Kaffee und überlegte dabei, was ich noch alles für Bucky brauchen konnte.

 

Erneut glitten meine Gedanken zu Mama. Sie hatte mir immer Suppe gekocht, Wadenwickel und Tee gemacht, sie hatte mir vorgelesen und den ganzen Tag mit mir im Bett verbracht, auch wenn sie in die Arbeit gemusst hätte.

 

Als Lew begann mit seinem Brei zu spielen, nahm ich ihm den Teller weg und machte mich an unsere gemeinsame Morgenroutine. Waschen, Windeln wechseln, Zähne putzen, Haare kämmen. Das alles ließ der kleine Mann mit fröhlichem Glucksen über sich ergehen.

Als ich die Puderdose nahm, fiel mein Blick auf das Thermometer. Vielleicht sollte ich bei Bucky auch Fieber messen? So was konnte auch für Erwachsene gefährlich werden.

Aber erst musste ich Lew fertig machen und mich selbst anziehen.

 

**=*=**

 

Zwanzig Minuten später saß Lew in seinem Laufstall und spielte mit seinen Stofftieren, während ich in Jogginghosen und Shirt in der Küche stand und Zutaten für die Hühnersuppe klein schnibbelte.

Vor ein paar Minuten hatte ich nach Bucky gesehen und er schlief wieder tief und fest. Ich hatte die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer angelehnt gelassen, sodass ich ihn jederzeit hören konnte, falls er etwas brauchte.

 

Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr über dem Herd, es war kurz nach acht. Ich wischte meine Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab und nahm das Telefon. Ich wählte die Nummer zu Buckys Büro, während ich mich an die Theke anlehnte.

Es läutete zwei Mal, ehe sich eine weibliche Stimme meldete.

 

„Wo zum Teufel steckst du, Barnes? Fury ist außer sich!“

 

„Hallo? Ist dort S.H.I.E.L.D?“

 

„Wer sind sie?“ kam augenblicklich die Gegenfrage.

 

„Mein Name ist Steve Rogers, ich arbeite für Mr. Barnes. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass er heute und die nächsten Tage nicht zur Arbeit kommen kann, weil er krank ist. Er hat eine fette Erkältung und Fieber.“

 

„Sind Sie sein Kindermädchen?“

 

Ich lachte, ehe ich antwortete.

 

„Eigentlich bin ich das Kindermädchen seines Sohnes, aber ja, heute bin ich auch sein Kindermädchen!“

 

Als die Frau antwortete, hörte ich das Lachen in ihrer Stimme. „Okay, ich verstehe. Ich werde Fury sagen, dass Mr. Barnes die nächsten Tage nicht zur Arbeit kommen wird. Sie kümmern sich um ihn, damit er bald wieder fit ist?“

 

„Natürlich Ma'am!“

 

Ich hörte noch einmal dieses klangvolle Lachen, ehe sie auflegte. Mit einem Lächeln hängte ich das Telefon zurück und schaltete den Topf ein, damit er heiß werden konnte. Schließlich brauchte eine gute Hühnersuppe seine Zeit!

Ich röstete das Gemüse an, goss es mit Brühe auf, ehe ich das Huhn darin versenkte. Ich ließ das ganze kurz aufkochen, ehe ich es zurückschaltete und die Suppe leise vor sich hinsimmerte.

 

Lew hatte die ganze Zeit brav in seinem Laufstall gespielt und ich widmete ihm nun ein wenig Zeit, setzte mich zu ihm auf den Boden und spielte mit ihm. Er hatte vor wenigen Wochen begonnen, seine ersten Gehversuche zu unternehmen und er hielt sich nun an meinem Schienbein ein, während er seinen Hintern als erstes in die Höhe brachte und schließlich wacklig vor mir stand.

Ich grinste ihn an und animierte ihn dazu, einen weiteren Schritt zu wagen, als ich die Schlafzimmertür hörte. Lews Blick glitt zur Tür, während sich seine Händchen fest in meine Hose krallten und auch ich drehte mich um.

 

Bucky stand in der Tür. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen davon und er trug nichts weiter als seine Pyjamahose.

 

„Dada!“

 

Buckys Blick glitt auf Lew und ein müdes Lächeln zupfte an seinen Lippen. Als der kleine Mann meine Hose losließ und zwei tapsige Schritte in Buckys Richtung machte, war nicht nur ich ziemlich erstaunt. Beim dritten Schritt verlor Lew das Gleichgewicht und setzte sich auf seinen windelgepolsterten Hintern.

Doch davon ließ Lew sich nicht aufhalten und drehte sich so, dass er in Buckys Richtung krabbeln konnte.

 

„Steeb! Hadt du das gesehe'n? Lew läufd!“

 

Ich lachte leise, ehe ich mich vom Boden hoch stemmte und in Buckys Richtung ging. Er sah noch immer elend aus und ich ließ meine Hand erneut über seine Stirn gleiten. Sie war noch immer glühend heiß.

Lew war mittlerweile auch bei uns angekommen und zog sich an Buckys Pyjamahose hoch, sodass er an sein Bein gelehnt stehen konnte.

 

„Ja, ich hab es gesehen. Und weißt du, was ich noch sehe! Einen ziemlich kranken Menschen! Du gehst jetzt sofort was anziehen und dann kannst du dich entweder auf die Couch oder ins Bett legen! Du hast Fieber Bucky!“

 

„Aber Steeb … ich fühl mich gar nich' mehr so schlecht!“

 

Mit Sicherheit würde ich jetzt nicht auch noch anfangen und mit ihm diskutieren! Ich gab ihm einen leichten Schubs in Richtung Schlafzimmer und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Tür.

 

„Abmarsch! Anziehen! Couch oder Bett?“

 

Das war die einzige Sache, die ich ihn entscheiden lassen würde. Ansonsten hatte ich heute die Befehlsgewalt in diesem Haushalt!

Bucky sah mich finster an. Wobei er damit kläglich scheiterte. Mit geröteten Wangen und glasigen Augen, bei denen man sofort den Drang verspürte, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu knuddeln.

 

„Couch ...“ antwortete er resigniert.

 

Ich nickte und nahm Lew auf dem Arm, damit Bucky sich anziehen gehen konnte. Mit dem kleinen Sonnenschein auf der Hüfte ging ich in die Küche und rührte einmal bei der Suppe um. Deren Duft erfüllte bereits die ganze Wohnung, wobei ich mir sicher war, dass ich der Einzige war, der das genießen konnte.

 

Gerade als ich Lew wieder in den Laufstall setzte, kam Bucky aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er trug jetzt eine Jogginghose und ein weites T-Shirt.

Schon besser!

 

Mit müden Schritten schleppte er sich zum Sofa und fiel auf die lange Seite. Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als ich ihn beobachtete.

Männer wenn sie krank waren … immer kurz vorm sterben.

 

Ein letzter Blick auf Lew verriet mir, dass er gut aufgehoben war. Das Ohr seine Lieblingsteddys steckte schon wieder in seinem Mund. Also hatte ich ein wenig Zeit, um mich um meinen zweiten Patienten zu kümmern.

Ich stand hinter der Couch und blickte nun auf Bucky. Ein Arm lag über seinen Augen und er stöhnte, als er sich ein wenig drehte. Ich nahm die Decken, welche ich letzte Nacht für mich und Lew benutzt hatte. Nachdem ich sie ausgeschüttelt hatte, breitete ich sie über Bucky aus.

Er schob seinen Arm ein wenig höher und sah mich dankend an.

 

„Steeb … mein Kopf tut weh!“

 

Die Kopfschmerzen … die hatte ich beinahe vergessen.

 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da!“ versicherte ich Bucky.

 

Schnell lief ich in unser gemeinsames Badezimmer und öffnete meinen Schrank. Darin hatte ich noch ein paar Ibuprofen von meiner letzten Bronchitis. Die würden Bucky gegen seine Kopfschmerzen helfen und auch gegen das Fieber.

Ich ging zurück, nahm den kurzen Umweg über unsere Küche, wo ich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und kehrte schließlich zu Bucky zurück. Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf das Sofa und reichte ihm zwei der Tabletten.

 

„Ibu … das wird dir gegen die Schmerzen und das Fieber helfen. Wenn sie nicht gegen das Fieber helfen sollten, dann müssen wir Wadenwickel machen,“ gab ich zu bedenken und Bucky verzog sein Gesicht.

 

Er nahm die beiden Tabletten und die Flasche Wasser und schluckte sie. Zufrieden sah ich auf meinen Freund. Er war so brav und tat wirklich alles was man ihm sagte. Irgendwie der totale Kontrast zu mir. Seit Moms Tod wehrte ich mich mit Händen und Füßen gegen fremde Hilfe. Ich hatte bis dahin auch nur immer ihre gebraucht. Und jetzt musste ich halt einfach allein klar kommen.

 

„Möchtest du Tee?“ fragte ich Bucky und er nickte leicht.

 

**=*=**

 

Der Vormittag verging unspektakulär.

 

Bucky schlief die meiste Zeit auf dem Sofa, während im TV irgendeine hirnlose Kinderserie lief. Ich brachte Lew am frühen Nachmittag ins Bett für seinen Mittagsschlaf und machte es mir dann wieder neben Bucky gemütlich.

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte ich meinen Skizzenblock wieder auf den Oberschenkeln liegen und ein wenig Zeit ein paar Scribbles zu machen. Der Bleistift flog förmlich über das Papier, während ich eine grobe Skizze von Lew anfertigte, wie er am Boden saß und mit seinem Teddy spielte.

 

Gerade als ich angefangen hatte, die Linien nachzuziehen, spürte ich eine warme Hand auf meinem Arm. Ich löste den Blick vom Blatt und blickte in Buckys Augen. Er wirkte ein wenig frischer als noch am Morgen und ich legte meine Sachen bei Seite.

 

„Wie fühlst du dich?“ fragte ich ihn.

 

„Müde,“ antwortete er. „Koppschmerzn sind leichter, aber nich weg. Und mein Hals tut weh ...“

 

In den ganzen letzten Wochen war ich ihm nicht so nahe gekommen, wie heute in den letzten Stunden. Erneut fuhr meine Hand über seine Stirn, über seine Wange und ein wenig unter sein Shirt, was mir ein erstauntes Keuchen einbrachte.

Aber das hatte meine Mama auch immer gemacht, um zu checken, ob ich noch Fieber hatte. Aber war überall gleichmäßig warm und ich zog meine Hand wieder zurück.

Buckys Augen waren noch immer auf mich gerichtet und ich sah ihn fragend an.

 

„Was ist?“ fragte ich ihn.

 

„Nichs! Gar nichs.“

 

„Möchtest du noch Tee? Das hilft bestimmt gegen deine Halsschmerzen.“

 

Bucky nickte und so stand ich von meinem Platz neben seinem Kopf auf. Ich tappte in die Küche und schaltete den Wasserkocher ein. Während dieses nun heiß wurde, nahm ich eine neue Kanne aus dem Regal, in welche ich dann vier Beutel mit Pfefferminztee hängte.

Als sich der Wasserkocher wieder ausschaltete, goss ich die Kanne dreiviertel voll und schnappte mir selbst eine Tasse. Ich wollte auch ein wenig von dem Tee haben und Bucky würde ihn eh nicht trinken, ehe er kalt wurde.

Ich stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch und goss Bucky gleich ein wenig in seine Tasse ein. Bucky setzte sich ein wenig auf und umschloss das Gefäß mit beiden Händen, ehe er vorsichtig pustete und einen Schluck nahm.

Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa und schenkte mir selbst auch ein wenig Tee ein.

 

„Ha'd du jemanden erreicht?“ fragte er mich plötzlich und ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

 

„Wo?“

 

„Bei der Arbeid.“

 

Ich nickte. „Ja, eine Frau hat sich gemeldet. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du die nächsten Tage nicht kommen wirst und sie wird es Fury sagen.“ Ich musste bei dem Gedanken an das Gespräch kurz grinsen. „Und sie meinte, ich soll mich gut um dich kümmern, damit du bald wieder fit bist.“

 

Bucky nickte, während er einen weiteren Schluck Tee nahm und seine Augen genießend schloss. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste ich, wie gut Tee bei Halsschmerzen sein konnte und ich war mir fast sicher, dass das Schmerzmittel noch immer in seinem Blutkreislauf war. Das machte es ihm wohl auch ein wenig erträglicher.

 

„Hast du Wünsche fürs Abendessen, Bucky? Ich hab zwar Suppe gekocht, aber wenn du Lust auf was anderes hast, kann ich auch was anderes kochen.“

 

Bucky schüttelte seinen Kopf, nachdem er die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Ohne Umschweife ließ er sich auf die Seite fallen, wobei sein Kopf auf meinem Oberschenkel landete.

 

„Suppe ist gut ...“ antwortete, als sich seine Augen wieder schlossen.

 

Ich sah auf den Älteren runter und konnte ein Kopfschütteln nicht unterdrücken. Es war wirklich seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass wir am Anfang wie Hund und Katze zueinander gewesen waren und heute, grade mal ein paar Wochen später, schlief Bucky auf meinem Oberschenkel ein.

Als er wieder ruhig atmete, nahm ich meinen Block wieder zur Hand und machte an der Zeichnung von Lew weiter. Ich hatte vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde, bis der kleine Mann wieder aufwachen würde.

Und wir mussten noch unseren Nachmittagsspaziergang machen! Das würde ich trotz Buckys Erkältung und Lews Fieber in der Nacht nicht einreißen lassen. Kam gar nicht in Frage.

Frische Luft tat ja bekanntlich gut.

 

Ich zog gerade die Kontur von Lews Nase nach, als ich sein Quengeln aus dem Babyfon hörte. Vorsichtig legte ich meinen Block bei Seite und legte den Stift darauf, ehe ich mich langsam unter Bucky hervor schälte. Ich hielt seinen Kopf mit einer Hand, während ich mit der anderen ein Kissen darunter schob.

Anschließend lief ich in Lews Kinderzimmer und wurde augenblicklich fröhlich von ihm begrüßt.

 

Wie immer verfiel ich in unsere tägliche Routine. Ich wechselte Lews Windeln, machte ihn sauber und zog ihn auch noch gleich für den Spaziergang an. Danach ging ich durch das Wohnzimmer in mein Zimmer, Lew saß dabei auf meiner Hüfte.

Sonnenschein wurde auf meinem Bett abgesetzt, während ich Jeans, Shirt und eine Jacke aus dem Schrank suchte und mich schnell umzog. Lew hatte sich umfallen lassen und rollte über mein Bett und lachte dabei fröhlich vor sich hin.

 

Als ich fertig war, nahm ich ihn wieder hoch und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Bucky wecken oder ob ich ihn schlafen lassen sollte. Aber wenn er vermutlich aufwachte und wir nicht da waren, würde er paniken und das wollte ich vermeiden.

 

„Bucky.“ Ich rüttelte an seiner Schulter. „Bucky, wach auf.“

 

„Was is Steeb?“

 

„Ich geh mit Lew spazieren. Dein Handy liegt auf dem Tisch, Tee ist auch noch da. Wenn was ist, ruf an und wir kommen so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Wir sind vielleicht zwei bis zweieinhalb Stunden unterwegs, ja?“

 

„Ja … alles klar Steeb. Spazieren … Handy … Tisch …“

 

Ich hoffte, dass er wirklich wach genug gewesen war, um sich das jetzt alles zu merken. Ansonsten würden wir in ein paar Stunden ein kleines bis großes Problem haben.

 

An der Tür schob ich meinen Wohnungsschlüssel in die Hosentasche, nahm noch ein paar Scheine aus der Haushaltskasse, damit ich unterwegs ein paar Zutaten für Cupcakes kaufen konnte. Ich hatte gerade irgendwie das Verlangen, welche zu backen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause war.

 

Im Gang schnappte ich mir Lews Buggy und wir warteten auf den Aufzug, um in die frische Herbstluft zu kommen.

 

**=*=**

 

Es wurde schon beinahe finster, als Lew und ich wieder nach Hause kamen. Wir hatten die Zeit ein wenig übersehen, als wir im Park spazieren gewesen waren. Es hatte schon seine Vorteile so nah am Central Park zu leben.

 

Lew saß noch im Buggy, als wir mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben fuhren und ich nahm ihn erst raus, als wir vor der Türe standen. Er hielt sich wieder an meiner Hose ein, um zu stehen und wartete geduldig, bis ich den Schlüssel herausgesucht hatte und zusammen mit ihm und den Einkäufen die Wohnung betrat.

 

Ich hörte den Fernseher laufen, welcher auch ein wenig Licht in die Wohnung warf, doch ansonsten war es ziemlich finster hier drinnen. Ich tastete nach dem Schalter, während Lew zu meinen Füßen wieder auf den Hosenboden fiel und davonkrabbelte. Wir mussten dringend schauen, ob es Dinge in der Wohnung gab, die er besser nicht erwischen sollte.

Als das Licht an war, brachte ich die Tüte mit den Backsachen in die Küche, ehe ich mich zum Sofa schlich. Lew saß davor am Boden und sah zu Bucky hoch. Dieser lag auf der Seite, der eine Arm hing vom Sofa runter, den anderen hatte er unter das Kissen geschoben und schlief.

Lew spielte mit Buckys Fingern und er drehte sich ein wenig im Schlaf. Seine Augen flatterten ein wenig, ehe sie sich öffneten.

 

„Steeb …“ bemerkte er und drehte dann den Kopf. „Lew. Wie lange hab ich geschlafen? Es ist ja fast finster draußen!“

 

„Wenn du in der Zwischenzeit noch nicht wach warst, dann hast du vermutlich die ganze Zeit geschlafen, seit wir weg sind. Hast du Hunger?“ fragte ich Bucky.

 

Bucky sah erst noch einmal zu Lew, welcher seinen Zeigefinger gerade in den Mund gesteckt hatte und dann wieder zu mir.

 

„Ein wenig … ich fühl mich noch immer so kaputt! Ich glaub ich geh dann ins Bett.“ Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Steeb?“

 

„Was ist?“ Ich legte mich halb auf die Lehne der Couch, sodass ich ein wenig näher bei Bucky war. „Ich geh jetzt dann Lew umziehen, derweil mach ich die Suppe warm und dann essen wir ja? Und danach kannst du ins Bett gehen.“

 

„Komm't du mit?“

 

Fragend blickte ich zu Bucky. „Ins Bett?“

 

Der Ältere nickte.

 

„Ich meine … du und Lew natürlich. Dann kann ich dir helf'n wenn wieder etwas sein sollte heute Nacht.“

 

Ich blickte kurz zu Lew. Ich glaubte kaum daran, dass er heute Nacht wieder Fieber haben würde, das war bestimmt eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Aber wenn Bucky sich besser fühlen würde, dann würden wir heute Nacht bei ihm in dem großen Bett schlafen.

Also nickte ich zustimmend.

 

„Natürlich Buck.“

 

Ich beugte mich nun noch ein Stückchen weiter vor, so dass ich gerade noch das Gleichgewicht halten konnte und schnappte mir Lew. Dieser gab ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich, als er Buckys Hand loslassen musste und ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

„Du darfst gleich wieder zu deinem Dad, Lew. Aber wir müssen dir erst einmal deinen Schlafanzug anziehen und dann kannst du dich zu Bucky auf die Couch legen, während ich uns die Suppe warm mache!“

 

Lew nickte. Er war so ein kluger Junge und ich ließ meine Beine wieder auf den Boden kommen, ehe ich mit ihm in sein Zimmer ging.

Als er eine frische Windel anhatte und den Pyjama mit den silbernen und roten Sternen brachte ich ihn zurück zu Bucky. Dieser saß nun auf dem Sofa, dick in die Decke eingemummelt und hielt meinen Skizzenblock in der Hand.

 

Meine Augen wurden groß, als ich das erkannte! Normal zeigte ich nie jemanden meine Sachen und schon gar nicht unfertige Sachen! Da war noch so viel drinnen, dass ich nur skizziert hatte und keine Outlines und Schattierungen und … WARUM?!?

 

Ich setzte Lew neben Bucky auf das Sofa und er blickte auf.

 

„Die sin gut Steeb! Warum hadt du dad noch nie jemand'n gezeigt?“

 

Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen rot wurden und Hitze in mir aufstieg.

 

„Die sind nicht gut, die sind noch gar nicht fertig. Und damit ich sie jemanden zeigen könnte, müssten sie noch viel besser sein!“

 

„Steeb! Dad da ist Natalia! Während sie tandt! Ich hab noch nie was schöneres in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen! Und die Skizze von Lew … Du hadt Talent Steeb!“

 

Ich zupfte den Block aus Buckys Händen, schloss ihn und drückte ihn an meine Brust.

 

„Danke Bucky … aber …“

 

„Es gibd kein 'aber' Steeb!“

 

Ich sah zu Boden und drückte den Block noch ein wenig fester an mich. Für mich gab es immer ein 'aber'. Und ich konnte so schlecht mit Komplimenten umgehen. Die einzige Person, der ich meine Sachen immer ohne größere Schwierigkeiten gezeigt hatte, war meine Mutter gewesen. Mom war immer stolz auf mich gewesen und ich hatte sie während der Chemos immer wieder mit Bildern überrascht. Von ihren Lieblingsplätzen, ihren Lieblingsblumen … alles was sie gemocht hatte.

 

Ich atmete tief ein, um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Es hatte mich einfach eiskalt erwischt.

 

„Ich mach die Suppe warm. Pass bitte auf Lew auf,“ sagte ich leise, ehe ich mich umdrehte und ging.

 

Ehe ich in die Küche ging, machte ich noch einen Abstecher in mein Zimmer und verstaute den Block in der untersten Schublade meines Schrankes. Ich blieb noch einen Moment dort knien, um all meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Danach ging ich in die Küche.

Ich schaltete den Herd ein, nahm genügend Suppe für drei Personen aus dem großen Topf und gab sie in einen kleineren und zerteilte das Huhn, während der Rest der Suppe aufwärmte. Ich löste das weiche Fleisch von den Knochen und gab es in die Suppe, damit es auch warm wurde.

Den Rest davon packte ich auf einen Teller, tat Frischhaltefolie darüber und stellte es in den Kühlschrank. Den großen Rest der Suppe füllte ich auch in einen anderen Topf um, damit er auch rein passte und wir für morgen noch was hatten.

 

Als die Suppe warm war, füllte ich sie in zwei Schalen, die ich auf ein Tablett stellte, und legte drei Löffel mit dazu. Dann ging ich mit dem Essen bewaffnet zum Sofa, wo Bucky mit Lew spielte. Beide sahen zu mir auf, als ich das Tablett auf den Tisch stellte und mich dann zu ihnen setzte.

Ich nahm eine der Schalen vom Tablett und hielt sie Bucky hin.

 

„Gib mir Lew, dann kannst du in Ruhe essen.“

 

Bucky setzte Lew in meinen Schoß, bevor er sich sein Abendessen nahm. Der junge Mann machte es sich sofort in meinem Schoß bequem und zog sich in eine stehende Position, indem er sich an meinem T-Shirt festhielt.

Seine Ärmchen schlangen sich um meinen Nacken und ich blickte erstaunt auf den Jungen.

 

„Lew, was ist denn los?“ fragte ich ihn, während ich eine Hand über seinen kleinen Rücken gleiten ließ.

 

„Steeb lieb!“

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Bucky in seiner Bewegung innehielt, der Löffel hing halb zwischen Schüssel und seinem Mund. Und ich glaubte, mein Blick war im Moment auch nicht besser.

Das waren die ersten Worte, die Lew seit Natalias und Clints Abreise gesagt hatte.

Und sie überraschten mich. Und sie trafen mich mitten ins Herz. Es war eines der schönsten Dinge, die jemand zu einem sagen konnte und sie jetzt aus Lews Mund zu hören war einfach unglaublich.

Ich kämpfte gerade wirklich mit den Tränen und drückte Lew einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Lew.“

 

Er schenkte mir dieses strahlende Lächeln, dass einem das Herz aufgehen ließ, ehe er mir ein Küsschen gegen das Kinn drückte.

 

„Huger!“ ließ er dann verlauten und ich konnte nicht anders als lachen.

 

Gott, dieser Junge schaffte mich wirklich. Ich setzte Lew wieder in meinen Schoß und nahm die zweite Schüssel vom Tablett, ehe ich ihm seinen eigenen Löffel reichte. Gierig tauchte Lew ihn in die Suppe und begann zu essen. Er vermied das Fleisch, weil er es nicht so sehr mochte, aber er liebte Suppe. Eigentlich jegliche Art von Brei, Suppe und allem was noch so eine halbfeste Konsistenz hatte.

Ich stahl meinen Löffel immer wieder zwischen den von Lew und bekam selbst neben dem Fleisch auch ein wenig Suppe ab. Sie schmeckte wirklich gut.

 

Bucky war ziemlich still gewesen die ganze Zeit und ich warf einen Blick zu ihm hinüber. Er hielt seine leere Schüssel in den Händen und starrte darauf. Er wirkte ziemlich nachdenklich in diesem Moment und ich fragte mich, was gerade durch seinen Kopf ging.

Er war die erste Zeit nicht für seinen Sohn da gewesen und es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis die beiden wirklich warm miteinander geworden waren. Aber jetzt spielten sie an den Wochenenden oder in Buckys Freizeit, als ob es nie etwas anderes gegeben hätte.

 

Lew ließ seinen Löffel klirrend in die Schüssel fallen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er mit Essen fertig war. Ich aß noch den Rest der Suppe auf, ehe ich meinen Löffel dazu tat und sie bei Seite stellte.

 

„Buck? Gehst du mit Lew schon mal vor ins Bett? Dann bring ich unsere Sachen noch in die Küche und schalte die Spülmaschine ein.“

 

Bucky nickte und nahm mir Lew ab, nachdem er seine Schüssel auf das Tablett gestellt hatte. Lew kuschelte sich sofort in seine starken Arme und murmelte irgendwelche Dinge vor sich hin. Es war ein schönes Bild, die beiden so zusammen zu sehen.

Vater und Sohn …

Und ich fragte mich zum wiederholten Mal, ob mein Vater auch so ausgesehen hatte, wenn er mich im Arm gehalten hatte.

 

Doch heute wollte ich mich nicht damit beschäftigen. Also stand ich auf, nahm das Tablett und ging in die Küche, während Bucky und Lew in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwanden.

Ich packte das Geschirr in die Maschine, fügte den Tab dazu und schaltete das Ding ein.

 

Ehe ich zu Bucky ging, machte ich noch einen Abstecher in mein eigenes Zimmer und zog mir wieder Jogginghose und Shirt an, die ich normal zum schlafen trug. Ich putzte mir die Zähne und wusch mir noch das Gesicht.

 

Als ich in Buckys Schlafzimmer kam, lagen die beiden Männer schon im Bett und Lew schien schon zu schlafen. Er war auch ziemlich müde gewesen und hatte im Central Park ziemlich rumgetobt mit den den anderen Kindern.

Ich ging auf die freie Seite des Bettes und schlug die Decke dort zurück.

 

„Ist es wirklich okay, wenn ich heute hier schlafe?“ fragte ich Bucky.

 

Dieser sah zu mir auf und nickte.

 

„Klar ist das okay,“ antwortete er ruhig.

 

So schlüpfte ich unter die Decke und rutschte ein wenig näher an ihn und Lew heran, welcher zwischen uns lag. Wie immer lag er auf dem Rücken und hatte einen Daumen im Mund, während Bucky sanft über seinen Bauch streichelte.

Ich schob meinen linken Arm unter meinen Kopf, sodass ich mit der rechten Hand Lews in meine nehmen konnte. Leise begann ich die Melodie zu 'Hush little Baby' zu summen, weil ich das jeden Abend für Lew tat. Und es war ein wenig schwer, aus seinen alten Gewohnheiten rauszukommen.

 

Ich hatte gerade die letzten Töne gesummt, als Buckys Fingerspitzen sanft gegen meine Hand streiften. Ich hatte ihn völlig vergessen und hob meinen Blick nun, um ihn anzusehen.

In seinen Augen lag etwas ruhiges, aber auch ernstes.

Vorsichtig löste er meine Hand nun von Lews und nahm sie in seine eigene.

Mein Blick glitt nach unten, während mir die Röte erneut ins Gesicht schoss. Ich konnte den Blick kaum von unseren verschränkten Händen lösen und ich wollte das ganze gerade irgendwie nicht in meinem Kopf bekommen, was das bedeuten könnte.

 

„Steeb?“ Buckys Stimme war leise, kaum lauter als ein Wispern.

 

Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte ihn wieder an. Auch auf seinen Wangen lag eine gewisse Röte und in seinem Blick lag Unsicherheit.

 

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich am Anfang so ein Ars'h zu dir gewesen bin. Du hadt mir in den letzten Monaten mehr geholfen, als irgendjemand zuvor. Und als Lew vorhin gesagdt hadt, das er dich lieb hadt, da hadt er mir aus dem Herzen gesprochen, Steeb.“

 

Er hob meine Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen, hauchte einen sanften Kuss gegen meine Knöchel, ehe er wieder sprach.

 

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Steeb. Sehr sogar. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mehr als 'lieb'. Und ich weiß, dass ich von dir nicht das gleiche erwarten kann … ich möchte nur, dass du es weißt.“

 

Eine erneute Welle von Gefühlen rollte über mich und ich schlug meine freie Hand über meinen Mund, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Buckys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er meine Tränen sah. So vorsichtig wie möglich kletterte er über Lew hinweg, auf meine Seite des Bettes. Er legte sich hinter mich, schloss seinen freien Arm fest um mich.

 

Ich hatte mich in den letzten Monaten immer gefragt, was das zwischen Bucky und mir war. Und ich war mir nie sicher gewesen.

Nach unserer ersten Begegnung hätte ich ihn am liebsten umgebracht, als er nach seinem Date betrunken nach Hause gekommen war. Ich hätte Lew am liebsten gepackt und wäre mit ihm zu mir nach Hause gefahren, nur damit er nicht in Buckys Nähe wäre.

Dann hatte Natalia ihr Arrangement in Asien bekommen und als sie mir eröffnet hatten, dass ich bei Lew bleiben sollte, weil sie es sich so sehr wünschte, hätte ich am liebsten abgelehnt, weil ich Bucky nicht leiden konnte.

Doch er hatte mir ohne Widerworte ein Zimmer in seiner Wohnung freigeräumt, hatte mich als seinen Mitbewohner akzeptiert und mich von dem Moment, als ich den ersten Schritt über seine Türschwelle gesetzt hatte, gut behandelt.

Und in den letzten Wochen war eine wirklich gute Dynamik zwischen uns entstanden und meine anfängliche Abneigung hatte sich in etwas anderes verwandelt.

 

Ich mochte Bucky … ich mochte ihn wirklich.

 

„Danke Bucky …“

 

Ich ließ mich von ihm noch ein wenig enger in die Umarmung ziehen und schloss meine Augen, damit sich mein Herz ein wenig beruhigen konnte.

Bucky löste seinen Arm kurz von mir, als er Lew näher an uns schob und ich befreite meinen Arm unter meinem Kopf und legte ihn um den kleinen Jungen. Bucky breitete die Decke über uns aus und wir waren in wohliger Wärme gefangen.

Ich lag zwischen den beiden Menschen, die mir im Moment die Welt bedeuteten.

 

Und in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich Bucky Barnes nicht nur mochte, sondern dass ich auch ihn sehr sehr lieb hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loves Sarah & Joseph in this story, here's the link for their story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3312974/chapters/7238507


	8. 07

**07**

 

Als ich am Morgen wach wurde, war mir ziemlich warm. Im ersten Moment wusste ich gar nicht, warum. Erst als ich mich ein wenig bewegte und mir des Körpers hinter mir bewusst wurde, kamen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend wieder. Und unweigerlich schoss mir die Röte wieder auf die Wangen.

 

Buckys Arm lag noch immer um meine Mitte und an meiner anderen Seite machte sich Lew nun bemerkbar. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und seine Hände gruben sich in mein Shirt. Ich befreite einen Arm unter der Decke und legte ihn um Lew. Der Kleine schmiegte sich an mich und schmatzte zufrieden, ehe er weiter schlief. Meine Hand fuhr in sein dichtes rotes Haar und ich streichelte ihn sanft.

Es hatte etwas beruhigendes, zwischen zwei Menschen zu liegen, die einem etwas bedeuteten.

 

Gerade als ich wieder am einnicken war, spürte ich Buckys Lippen in meinem Nacken und sofort verspannte sich mein gesamter Körper. Es war nur ein kleiner Kuss, ehe er seine Wange gegen meine Schulter schmiegte und zufrieden seufzte. Ich kam mir gerade vor wie ein übergroßer Teddy, der von allen Seiten geknuddelt wurde.

 

"Morgen Steeb," raunte Bucky in mein Ohr.

 

Seine Stimme war noch weich vom Schlaf und seine Nase schien noch immer zu zu sein, aber er klang besser als noch gestern.

 

"Guten Morgen," flüsterte ich leise.

 

"Wie spät?" nuschelte Bucky.

 

Mein Blick glitt zu seinem Wecker auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Ich hatte meine liebe Mühe, ohne Brille und im Halbdunkel die Uhrzeit zu lesen, aber ich schaffte es.

 

"Kurz nach sechs."

 

Bucky stöhnte und zog mich noch ein wenig fester an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen meinen Schultern und ich versuchte krampfhaft nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie perfekt sich mein Körper an seinen schmiegte, wie perfekt mein Rücken zu seinem Oberkörper passte. Und vor allem versuchte ich nicht über die Wärme nachzudenken, welche sein Körper ausstrahlte.

 

"Müssen wir schon aufstehen?" fragte Bucky meine Wirbelsäule.

 

Ich musste leise lachen und ich drehte mich ein wenig in seinen Armen, sodass ich auf dem Rücken lag. Buckys rechter Arm lag unter meinem Nacken und seine Finger spielten ein wenig mit meinem Haar, während ich Lew auf meine Brust legte. Der kleine Junge ließ sich von seinem Positionswechsel nicht beeindrucken und schlief unbekümmert weiter.

 

"Nein, wir müssen noch nicht aufstehen," antwortete ich Bucky leise.

 

Dieser murrte zufrieden, als er sein Gesicht an mein Shirt presste. Ich blickte den verschlafenen Mann an meiner Seite an. Im Moment wirkte Bucky so viel jünger, als die knapp 30 die er war. Seine Muskeln waren vollkommen entspannt, sein Körper schmolz förmlich gegen meinen und sein freier Arm legte sich wieder um meine Taille.

Meine freie Hand schob sich unter seinen Kopf und ich kraulte ihn am Hinterkopf. Ein leises Seufzen löste sich von seinen Lippen und ich merkte, wie er langsam wieder einschlief. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und mein Kinn lehnte gegen Buckys Stirn, ehe auch ich wieder langsam einschlief, umhüllt von dieser sanften Wärme.

 

**=*=**

 

"Steeb, Steeb, Steeb," gab Lew immer wieder fröhlich von sich, während er auf meiner Brust saß und fröhlich auf seinem Po hin und her wetzte. "Dada, Steeb! Auf!"

 

Mit einem lauten Murren öffnete ich ein Auge. Der leichte Schimmer hinter dem Vorhang verriet mir, dass es zumindest hell war. Bucky schlief noch immer an mich gekuschelt und ließ sich von den Allüren seines Sohnes nicht beeindrucken. Gut, er hüpfte auch auf meiner Brust und nicht auf Buckys.

Ich löste meinen Arm von Bucky und schlang ihn um Lew, um ihn vom weiteren rumgehopse abzuhalten.

 

„Sshhh Lew, Bucky schläft noch. Lassen wir ihn noch ein wenig hier liegen."

 

So vorsichtig wie möglich extrahierte ich mich nun aus dem Gewirr von Armen und Beinen, ehe ich mit Lew aus dem Bett stieg.

 

"Dada müde?" fragte mich Lew, als wir aus dem Schlafzimmer raus waren und in einem sonnendurchfluteten Wohnzimmer standen.

 

"Ja, ein wenig. Wir ziehen uns jetzt an und dann machen wir Frühstück. Dann können wir Bucky wecken."

 

Ich setzte Lew auf meine Hüfte, als wir in die Küche kamen und ich den Wasserkocher und die Kaffeemaschine anmachte. Danach gingen wir in sein Zimmer und durchliefen die übliche Prozedur. Ich schloss gerade Lews Body, als ich die Schlafzimmertür hörte.

 

"Steeb?!"

 

"In Lews Zimmer," antwortete ich Bucky, der dann auch wenige Augenblicke später ins Zimmer kam.

 

Seine Haare waren vom schlafen völlig verwuschelt und er rieb sich die Augen, genauso wie Lew es immer machte. Und das war eines der niedlichsten Dinge, die ich je gesehen hatte.

 

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte ich ihn, als ich Lew seine Söckchen anzog.

 

"Besser ... aber noch immer müde. Aber die Koppschmerzn sind weg. Wie gehs Lew?"

 

Mein Blick wanderte auf den kleinen Sonnenschein, der schon wieder versuchte, seine Socken loszuwerden.

 

"Es geht ihm gut. Wir machen jetzt Frühstück. Du kannst dich ja in der Zwischenzeit duschen gehen." Ich zog Lew seine Hose an. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Vormittag einen Spaziergang machen? Das wird euch beiden gut tun. Und wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, mach ich uns was zu essen und du machst einen Mittagsschlaf mit Lew. Und am Nachmittag könnten wir zusammen Muffins backen."

 

Bucky lächelte mich an. "Das klingt gut. Gehen wir in den Central Park?" Ich nickte zustimmend.

"Gut. Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr dort."

 

"Bucky du wohnst keine zehn Minuten davon entfernt."

 

"Ich weiß ... aber die Arbeit und allein ist es auch immer so unlustig."

 

Ich hob Lew vom Wickeltisch und setzte ihn wieder an meine Hüfte.

 

"Dann wird es wohl Zeit," bemerkte ich, als wir an Bucky vorbei gingen. "Und jetzt ab unter die Dusche, in 15 Minuten gibt es Frühstück."

 

Bucky salutierte, ehe er im Badezimmer verschwand. Ich machte Lew erst einmal seinen Kakao, ehe ich mich unserem Essen widmete. Ich rührte fix den Teig für ein paar Pancakes an und begann sie in einer Pfanne zu braten, als Bucky frisch geduscht in die Küche kam. Ein seliges "hmmm" kam über seine Lippen, als er die Pancakes sah.

Ohne viel Worte deckte er für uns und ein paar Minuten später saßen wir zu einem großartigen Frühstück beisammen. Es war herrlich, dass wir alle drei einmal zu Hause waren, denn sonst war Bucky meist schon weg und ich frühstückte mit Lew allein. Und an den Wochenenden wollte ich ihn nicht wecken und er aß erst später.

Bucky fütterte Lew immer wieder mit kleinen Bissen der Pancakes und es schien ihm zu schmecken. Gut, es was süß und pappig und wem hätte das nicht geschmeckt.

 

Nach dem Frühstück ging ich Zähne putzen, mich anziehen und steckte mein Handy ans Ladegerät. Ich hatte es am Abend ganz vergessen und der Akku neigte sich langsam dem Ende. Und beim spazieren gehen brauchte ich es nicht wirklich. Bucky hatte auch noch sein Handy und eines würde schon reichen.

Ich nahm noch meine warme Jacke aus dem Schrank, ehe ich ins Wohnzimmer ging, wo ich bereits erwartet wurde. Bucky hatte Lew in der Zwischenzeit angezogen und auch er trug Turnschuhe, eine warme Sportjacke und eine Mütze. Noch nie hatte ich James Barnes in solch legerer Kleidung gesehen, wenn er das Haus verlassen wollte, denn statt der üblichen Jeans trug er seine Jogginghose.

 

"Hey, da ist Steeb ja!" verkündete er fröhlich.

 

"Japp, seid ihr bereit für einen schönen Spaziergang?" fragte ich.

 

"Darauf kannst du wetten."

 

Bucky erhob sich vom Sofa und hielt Lew auf dem Arm. Lew sah aus wie ein Michelin - Männchen in seiner warmen Jacke und mit der Mütze. Wir verließen gemeinsam die Wohnung, wobei ich noch den Schlüssel in meine Hosentasche steckte. Bucky ging mit Lew zum Aufzug, während ich den Buggy von seinem gestrigen Platz nahm und ihnen dann folgte.

Wir fuhren schweigend nach unten, wobei Bucky mit Lew rumblödelte und der Junge immer wieder laut auflachte.

 

Als wir nach draußen ins Freie traten, schloss ich erst einmal genießend die Augen und ließ mich von der Sonne anscheinen. Bucky setzte Lew in den Kinderwagen und gemeinsamen gingen wir los, Richtung Central Park. Während ich den Buggy schob, ging Bucky neben uns her und wir unterhielten uns über alles mögliche.

 

Es war schön, ihn endlich näher kennen zu lernen und auch stellte mir viele Fragen über meine Familie, meine Freunde und wie ich dazu gekommen war, Kinderpflege zu lernen.

 

"Ich weiß es nicht, was mich absolut dazu gebracht hat, aber ich mochte Kinder schon immer. Und während der ersten Chemo meiner Mutter hab ich gemerkt, dass sie mich auch mochten. Und ich brauchte einen guten Job, um meiner Mom finanziell unter die Arme greifen zu können. Also lernte ich Kinderpflege und hab sogar ne Weile in einer Tagesstätte gearbeitet. Doch als Mom dann richtig krank wurde und ich sie nicht mehr sooft allein lassen konnte, hab ich meine Stunden reduziert und angefangen am Wochenende als Babysitter zu arbeiten ... und nach ihrem Tod hab ich das getan, was ich immer tun wollte und hab mich bei einer Agentur angemeldet und als Nanny angefangen. Als Nat dann kam und mich für mindestens sechs Jahre verpflichten wollte, hat die Agentur das Risiko nicht tragen wollen und wir haben es selbst geregelt. Und jetzt bin ich hier."

 

"Du hast schon einiges durchstehen müssen Steve," sagte Bucky leise. "Manche würden wohl ziemlich mit einem solchen Schicksal hadern."

 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es bringt nichts zu jammern. Ich kann es nicht ändern und ich habe wunderbare Menschen um mich, die mir Kraft geben."

 

Bucky summte verstehend, während Lew im Buggy vor sich hinbrabbelte.

 

Als wir an einem der vielen Imbissstände vorbei kamen, kaufte Bucky für uns Hot Dogs und Coke, für Lew nahm er ein kleines Limo mit. Für ihn war Coke noch nichts. Wir suchten eine ruhige Bank, auf die wir uns setzen konnten und genossen unseren kleinen Snack.

Lew wollte hauptsächlich Brötchen mit Ketchup und etwas zu trinken. Ich saß im Schneidersitz auf der Bank vor ihm und gab ihm immer wieder was zu essen, während Bucky normal saß und Lews Rücken mit seinem Oberschenkel stützte.

 

Wir waren so vertieft in unsere kleine Blase, dass ich die Stimme, welche nach mir rief im ersten Moment gar nicht hörte. Erst als mich jemand sanft an die Schulter tippte, zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen.

 

"MJ! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte ich ihn.

 

"Ich bin grad auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich hatte eine Vorlesung. Und was machst du hier?" Sein blick glitt kurz von Lew zu Bucky und dann wieder zu mir.

"Mit deinem Freund? Du hättest uns ruhig sagen können, dass du einen Freund hast!"

 

MJ streckte Bucky die Hand hin, welcher sie mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck schüttelte. Meine Wangen hatten sich tiefrot verfärbt, bei seinen Worten.

 

"Ich bin Matthew-John Watson, ein Freund von Steve."

 

"James Barnes," antwortete Bucky.

 

"Schön dich kennenzulernen. Was macht ihr hier?"

 

Ich war noch immer zu sprachlos, also übernahm Bucky das antworten für mich. "Wir wollten in den Zoo, Leb mag ihn sehr. Und Steeb meinte beim dem Wetter wäre es eine Schande drinnen zu bleiben. Und wir sind nicht ... zusammen. Ich bin Lebs Vater und Steeb die Nanny."

 

Oh jetzt war ich wieder die Nanny.

 

MJs Augen wurden groß, als Bucky ihn auf seinen Fehler aufmerksam machte. Er entschuldigte sich bei uns für seinen Fehler, doch Bucky winkte es mit der Hand ab. Auch ich fand meine Sprache wieder.

 

"Das macht doch nichts MJ. Willst du mitgehen?" bot ich ihm an.

 

Doch der dunkelhäutige Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würd echt gern, aber Peter wartet zu Hause auf mich und wenn ich ohne ihn in den Zoo gehe, ist er mir nur beleidigt. Aber ihr könntet uns am Wochenende besuchen? Peter würde Lew und James bestimmt gern kennen lernen."

 

Ich nickte. "Wir melden uns auf alle Fälle."

 

"Gut, gut. Wir sehen uns Steve!"

 

MJ schulterte seine Tasche wieder und machte sich auf den Weg. Als er weg war, brach Bucky in leises Lachen aus, was mich wieder verwirrt in seine Richtung blicken ließ.

 

"Du hast echt amüsante Freunde," bemerkte er.

 

"MJ ist ein netter Kerl. Und mit seinem Freund hatte ich ein paar Dates."

 

Bucky nickte verstehend. Er wusste worauf ich ansprach.

 

"Komm, lass uns weitergehen, sonst kommen wir ja nie in den Zoo."

 

Bucky schnappte sich Lew und setzte ihn an seine Hüfte. Die beiden marschierten voraus, während ich ihnen mit dem Kinderwagen folgte. Bucky deutete immer wieder in verschiedene Richtungen, um Lew etwas zu zeigen und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie je so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, wie in den letzten 24 Stunden. Normalerweise schlief Lew, wenn Bucky in die Arbeit ging und abends wieder kam. Sie sahen sich höchstens am Wochenende und da auch nur, wenn Bucky keine Arbeit hatte.

 

"STEEB," rief Bucky und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

 

Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich soweit zurück gefallen war und schnell lief ich zu ihnen.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir kamen am frühen Nachmittag zurück in die Wohnung. Beladen mit vielerlei unnötigen Sachen, wie Stofftieren und Hüten und Süßkram. Aber Bucky hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, dass alles für Lew zu kaufen. Und wer war ich, es ihm zu verbieten.

Genau, ich war nur die Nanny.

 

Lew war während der Fahrt mit dem Aufzug eingeschlafen und mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen schälte ich ihn aus seiner Jacke und den anderen Klamotten, ehe ich ihn in seinen Pyjama steckte. Bucky nahm ihn mir dann ab, weil er sich auch ein bisschen hinlegen wollte.

Es ging ihm zwar schon besser als gestern, aber er war halt auch noch nicht topfit.

Ich strich Lew noch kurz über den Kopf, ehe Bucky sich mit ihm im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa legte. Ich zog mich dann selbst aus, hängte meine Jacke in die Garderobe, bevor ich in mein Zimmer ging.

 

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und nahm mein Handy, schaltete es stumm. Dann schlich ich mich zurück zum Sofa und machte ein paar Fotos.

Die Beiden waren so süß zusammen. Bucky lag am Rand auf der Seite, einen Arm unter den Kopf geschoben, während der andere schützend über Lew lag. Dieser lag wie üblich auf dem Rücken, seine Hand um Buckys Finger geschlossen. In diesem Moment erkannte ich mehr Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen, als in den letzten Monaten. Die gleichen Wangenknochen, das Grübchen im Kinn, die Lippen. Lew hatte mehr von Bucky, als ich je gedacht hätte.

 

Ich richtete noch die Decke, ehe ich in mein Zimmer zurück schlich. Ich packte die Fotos in eine E-Mail für Natalia und Clint mit dem Betreff 'Meine Sorgenkinder'.

Ich wartete bis die Mail versendet war und dann zog ich mir gemütlichere Sachen an. Ich nahm auch gleich eines meiner älteren Shirts heraus, da wir später noch backen wollten.

Als ich umgezogen war, glitt mein Blick auf die unterste Schublade des Schranks, wo ich meinen Skizzenblock versteckt hatte.

 

Ich setzte mich davor auf den Boden, nahm ihn heraus und blätterte durch die Seiten. Es waren die Skizzen des vergangenen Jahres, sogar ein Porträt von Mama war dabei. Es hingen viele gute und traurige Erinnerungen an dem guten Stück und eigentlich war es Zeit, ihn gegen einen neuen Block zu tauschen.

Ich seufzte leise, als ich an das Porträt von Lew kam. Es war gut ... es war wirklich gut und das Kompliment von Bucky schoss mir wieder durch den Kopf und was er gestern Abend im Bett zu mir gesagt hatte.

 

Mein Handy fand seinen Weg automatisch in meine Hand und während ich mit einer Hand den Block aufräumte, wählte ich mit der anderen Peggys Nummer. Ich fühlte mich unsicher, was meine Gefühle für Bucky betraf und ich konnte ihren Rat jetzt wirklich brauchen.

Das Handy wanderte an mein Ohr und ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an mein Bett.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis meine bessere Hälfte sich meldete.

 

"Vorzimmer zur Hölle, mein Name ist Peggy Carter, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

 

"Peggy ... ich hab ein Problem!"

 

"Was ist los Steve?" Da ich nicht meine übliche Antwort benutzte, wusste Peggy bestimmt gleich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Geht es dir gut?"

 

Ein leises Seufzen kam über meine Lippen, als ich meine Stirn gegen meine Knie lehnte.

 

"Ich weiß es nicht Peggy. Mir fehlt nichts, also körperlich. Aber gestern ist was passiert ... und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!"

 

"Erzähl es mir Steven!"

 

Jetzt hatte ich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und noch dazu war ihr Beschützerinstinkt geweckt worden. Ich erzählte Peggy alles. Wie ich in der Nacht wach geworden war, weil Lew Fieber gehabt hatte und wie wir dann auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatten. Das Bucky krank war und ich mich auch um ihn gekümmert hatte.

 

"Und dann hat Lew beim Abendessen gesagt, dass er mich lieb hat. Peggy, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so einen erschrockenen und gleichzeitig verletzten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, wie in diesem Moment bei Bucky. Wir haben dann schweigend zu Ende gegessen und ich bin mich dann umziehen gegangen, bevor ich zu ihnen ins Schlafzimmer gegangen bin. Und als wir dort lagen und Lew zwischen uns lag und geschlafen hat, meinte Bucky plötzlich, dass er mich auch gern hat, dass Lew ihm vorhin aus der Seele gesprochen habe, als er sagte, er hat mich lieb. Und Bucky meinte, er hat mich auch lieb ... vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mehr als nur lieb …"

 

Mit den letzten Worten war meine Stimme immer leiser geworden und nun hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Ich erkannte nur an Peggys Atmung in meinem Ohr, dass sie noch dran war.

 

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie mich schließlich.

 

"Ich bin in Tränen ausgebrochen. Und dann ist Bucky hinter mich geklettert und hat mich im Arm gehalten und so sind wir auch heute morgen aufgewacht."

 

"Steve, hat er dich zu irgendetwas genötigt, dass du nicht wolltest?"

 

"Was?!? Nein!! Wie kommst du da drauf?"

 

"Ich versteh dann nicht, wo dein Problem liegt? Er hat dich gern, er hat dich lieb, dass ist doch gut. Bucky ist ein netter Kerl und er kommt mir auch ziemlich anständig vor. Aber die wesentliche Frage ist doch, wie du für ihn fühlst. Ist da was von deiner Seite aus, oder macht er sich umsonst Hoffnungen? Magst du ihn?"

 

"Natürlich mag ich ihn! Sehr sogar. Aber was wenn es nicht passt Peggy? Was wenn ich mich in was verrenne und dann findet er mich plötzlich unattraktiv, wenn er mich nackt sieht oder er findet meine Vergangenheit scheiße und er mag mich doch nicht so, wie er immer gedacht hat. Was dann?"

 

"Ach Stevie," seufzte Peggy. "Dieses Risiko hast du immer. Denkst du, dass ich mir mit Sam von Anfang an sicher war? Nein. Ich hatte auch meine Zweifel und Ängste. Aber mit jedem neuen Treffen wurden es weniger, bis ich mir eines Tages sicher war, dass er der Mann ist, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte."

 

"Das hast du nie gesagt," antwortete ich leise.

 

"Du und Sarah, ihr hattet zu der Zeit größere Probleme, als das ihr euch auch noch mit meinen Zweifeln hättet herumschlagen müssen. Steve, ich weiß nicht was du von mir hören möchtest, aber ich kann dir nur sagen, wenn du etwas für Bucky empfindest, dann versuch es. Frag ihn, ob er mal mit dir ausgehen möchte, lernt euch besser kennen. Und der Rest passiert dann von ganz allein."

 

„Peggy … denkst du das ist eine gute Idee??“

 

„Wenn es keine gute Idee ist, dann darfst du mich auspeitschen.“

 

„Schwörst du das?“ hakte ich nach.

 

„Bei meiner Ehre als Designerin! Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du dir diesen Prachtkerl angelst Steven!“

 

Ich lachte, ehe ich mich von Peggy verabschiedete. Ich schob mein Handy in meine Hosentasche, ehe ich wieder nach draußen in den hellen Raum trat. Bucky und Lew schliefen noch immer. Also ging ich weiter in die Küche und nahm den Rest der Suppe aus dem Kühlschrank.

Ich stellte den Topf auf den Herd und schaltete die Platte auf kleiner Stufe ein. Danach zerschnitt ich den Rest des Fleisches, ehe ich es auch in die Suppe tat. Ich rührte die Suppe einmal um, ehe ich zwei Teller aus dem Regal nahm.

 

„Hey Steeb,“ sagte Bucky plötzlich hinter mir und ich erschrak beinahe zu Tode.

 

„Herr Gott Bucky! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!“

 

„Entschuldige, dass wollte ich nicht.“ Er nahm mir die Teller ab. „Ich wollte mich noch für den schönen Vormittag bedanken. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie schön es sein kann, ein wenig Freizeit zu haben.“

 

Ich lächelte ihn leicht an. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir MJs Angebot annehmen? Und am Wochenende zu ihm und Peter fahren und die Einladung annehmen? Wir könnten Lew ja bei Peggy und Sam lassen?“

 

„Ja, ich denke wir sollten das Angebot annehmen und vielleicht Leb sogar mitnehmen. Es mag vielleicht ein bisschen idiotisch klingen, aber ich würde gern so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen, wie möglich.“

 

Nein … diese Idee war alles andere als idiotisch!

 

**=*=**

 

Am Samstag Abend saßen wir in der U-Bahn auf dem Weg zu Peter und MJ. Lew saß bei Bucky auf dem Schoß, während ich vor ihnen stand. Sitzplätze waren zu dieser Stunde Mangelware und ich hatte den freien Platz Bucky überlassen.

Er war zwar wieder fit, aber ich wollte nichts riskieren.

 

Wir stiegen am Columbus Circle aus und gingen den Rest des Weges zu Fuß. Mit Sicherheit hätten wir auch ein Taxi nehmen können. Und auch wenn es bereits Oktober war, der heutige Abend war noch nicht so kalt, als das wir es nicht für einen kleinen Spaziergang hätten nutzen können.

Der Buggy war zu Hause geblieben, also trug Bucky Lew die meiste Zeit. Seine Wickeltasche hing über meiner Schulter und wir gingen in stiller, angenehmer Einheit nebeneinander her.

 

Ich hatte den Rest der Woche viel über Peggys Worte nachgedacht und ich war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es den Versuch wohl wert war. Mit Bucky hatte ich jetzt war noch nicht darüber geredet, aber das würde auch noch kommen.

Es war richtig toll gewesen, diese Woche mit ihm zu verbringen. Und auch wenn Peggy mir den Hinweis gegeben hatte, ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Ich wäre im Verlauf der letzten Tage gar nicht drum herum gekommen.

 

Als wir an dem Gebäudekomplex von Peter und MJ angekommen waren, drückte ich die Klingel und wir warteten bis uns die Tür geöffnet wurde. Wir standen in einem großen Treppenhaus und ich sah nach oben. Etwa im fünften Stock erschien MJs Gesicht über dem Geländer.

 

„Wir haben leider keinen Fahrstuhl, kommt rauf!“

 

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte mich leider schon zu sehr an den Luxus eines Fahrstuhls gewöhnt, dass es schon beinahe seltsam war, wieder Treppen steigen zu müssen. Ich ließ Bucky mit Lew den Vortritt und ein paar Minuten später standen wir vor der Wohnungstür von Peter Parker und MJ Watson.

 

Ich öffnete die Tür, welche einen Spalt offen war und wir traten ins Innere. Die Wohnung war erfüllt vom Duft frischer Lasagne und mir lief augenblicklich das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Während Bucky Lew noch auf dem Arm hielt, zog ich dem kleinen Mann seine Jacke aus und nahm ihm die Mütze vom Kopf. Danach zog ich mich selbst schnell aus und nahm Lew.

 

Als ich mich gerade umdrehte, erschien MJ in dem kleinen Gang und grinste uns entgegen.

 

„Bitte,“ flehte er leise. „Bitte seit nachsichtig mit Peter. Er dreht heute schon den ganzen Tag am Rad, weil ihn dieser heiße Typ und der kleine niedliche Junge besuchen kommen.

 

Ich lachte leise in mich hinein. Auf jeden, der Peter wohl nicht wirklich kannte, dachte er sei der verwirrteste Mensch auf dieser Welt. Mit den zerwuschelten Haaren und der großen Brille erweckte er wirklich diesen Eindruck. Aber er hatte Feuer und einen der cleversten Köpfe die ich kannte, da er sich mit Biologie und DNA-Forschung beschäftige.

Aber es gab diese kindische und aufgeregte Seite, die heute wohl zum Zug kam.

 

Ich betrat mit Lew die große Wohnküche, während Peter mit dem Rücken zu uns stand. Er rührte in verschiedenen Töpfen und drehte sich erst um, als Lew ein hungriges Knurren von sich gab. Ich blickte erstaunt auf den kleinen Jungen in meinen Armen. So etwas hatte er bis jetzt noch nie gemacht.

Peters Augen leuchteten, als er um die Anrichte herum kam und mich kurz umarmte.

 

„Ist das der kleine Lew?“ Ich nickte und Peter pflückte das Kind aus meinem Arm. „Nein, was für ein hübscher Junge du bist.“

 

Lew sah zweifelnd auf den fremden Mann, der ihn nun im Arm hielt und blickte dann zu mir. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Lew musste langsam lernen, dass weder Bucky, Natalia, Clint oder ich immer für ihn da waren und dass er auch mal bei fremden Menschen bleiben musste.

 

„Ist mein Freund nicht ein vollkommener Gastgeber,“ quittierte MJ das sich bietende Bild, als er durch die Tür kam. „Ein Kind im Arm, aber unsere Gäste haben nicht einmal etwas zu trinken. Steve, was kann ich dir anbieten? Bier, Wein, Wasser?“

 

„Ein Wasser bitte,“ antwortete ich.

 

„James?“

 

„Ich nehm gern ein Bier.“

 

Bucky hatte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben und kam nun zu uns rüber. Er blieb vor Peter und Lew stehen, wo er seinen Sohn kurz küsste und dann Peter die Hand hinhielt.

 

„James Barnes, nett dich endlich kennen zu lernen.“

 

Peter schüttelte Buckys Hand, seine Augen waren ganz groß hinter der Brille.

 

„Peter … Parker. Ich hab schon einiges von dir gehört!“ Peter setzte Lew an seine Hüfte und schob mit der nun freien Hand seine Brille ein wenig nach oben.

 

„Nur Gutes will ich doch hoffen.“

 

Peter nickte. „Ja, meistens.“

 

Bucky lächelte verlegen. Ich hatte ihm erzählt, dass es sein konnte, dass ich nach unserer ersten Begegnung nicht gerade gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen war. Er hatte verständnisvoll reagiert und dem ganzen Thema keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt.

 

MJ tauchte neben uns auf, er hielt eine Flasche für Bucky in der Hand und reichte mir ein großes Glas Wasser.

 

„Nun, du großer Koch. Du gehörst aber wieder in die Küche.“ Er nahm Lew von Peter und schickte seinen Freund mit einem Kuss auf die Wange in die Küche.

 

Es war süß zu sehen, dass sich Peters Wangen rot färbten, ehe er wieder hinter dem Herd verschwand.

Der große Tisch war bereits gedeckt, also setzten wir uns noch ein wenig auf die Couch, bis das Essen fertig war. Es war schön mal mit meinen Freunden zusammen zu sein und auch Bucky schien die Zeit zu genießen.

Er ärgerte Lew von seinem Platz aus und machte Grimassen, was den Jungen auf MJs Arm immer wieder zum Lachen brachte.

 

Wir unterhielten uns über alles mögliche, auch wie MJs Psychologie-Studium lief und was er danach vorhatte. Bucky erzählte ein wenig von seinem Job und ich hatte keine wirklich spannenden Themen auf Lager, da ich die meiste Zeit mit Lew verbrachte.

Peter erzählte uns von ein paar Forschungen an denen er gerade arbeitete und es war eine wirklich illustere Runde.

 

Das Essen war hervorragend und es war wirklich nicht gelogen, als Bucky behauptete, dass sie die beste Pasta, die er seit langem gegessen hatte. Und ich konnte ihm nur beipflichten. Das hier war wirklich verdammt gutes Essen!

 

Nach dem Essen saßen wir noch alle beisammen auf dem Boden, spielten mit Lew und unterhielten uns.

Es war kurz nach zehn, als der kleine Mann in meinen Schoß krabbelte und sich dort gemütlich zusammenrollte. Er schloss die Augen und schlief einige Momente später langsam ein. Ich strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf, während sich die drei Anderen weiter unterhielten.

Es war schon schade, dass ich selbst nie Kinder haben würde. Aber solange ich mit ihnen arbeiten und sie einen Teil ihres Lebens begleiten konnte, war ich glücklich. Und ich war mir sicher, ich würde immer ein Teil von Lews Leben bleiben.

 

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und blickte in Buckys blaue Augen, als ich aufsah.

 

„Hey Steve, ich denke wir sollten langsam nach Hause.“

 

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie müde ich schon war und nickte. Bucky half mir auf die Beine, während ich Lew im Arm hielt. MJ und Peter begleiteten uns zur Tür und sie halfen uns dabei, Lew in seine Jacke zu bringen und seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

Bucky war vor mir fertig und als ich ihm Lew geben wollte, schlangen sich seine Arme um meinen Nacken und er machte es sich richtig gemütlich in meinen Armen.

 

„Alles klar, warte ich hab ihn.“

 

Buckys Hände legten sich so um den Jungen, dass er ihn halten konnte und ich meine Arme frei bekam, um in meine Jacke schlüpfen zu können. Peter war mir dabei behilflich und als ich die warme Daunenjacke endlich anhatte, schloss ich meine Arme wieder um Lew. Bucky setzte ihm die Mütze auf und ich ging mit ihm schon vor die Wohnungstür.

 

„Ich komm noch mit nach unten. Ich besorge euch ein Taxi. Ihr solltet mit Lew jetzt nicht mehr mit der U-Bahn fahren,“ meinte MJ und zog sich eine dünne Jacke über.

 

Ich verabschiedete mich noch schnell von Peter, ehe ich mit seinem Freund nach unten ging. Bucky folgte uns und wir waren bereits im dritten Stock, als ihm auffiel, dass wir die Babytasche vergessen hatten.

 

„Ich hol sie schnell,“ meinte er und begann wieder nach oben zu laufen.

 

Als er außer Hörweite war, wandte sich MJ an mich.

 

„Er ist wirklich ein netter Kerl. Und ich weiß ja nicht, ob es dir selbst auffällt, aber James vergöttert dich Steve! Er kann seine Augen kaum von dir lassen. Als du vorhin mit Lew und Peter das Puzzle gebaut hast … ich schwör dir da lag etwas in seinem Blick. Das sieht man nur ganz selten.“

 

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

 

„Aber … wie … wovon redest du?“

 

MJ nahm mich am Arm und führte mich weiter nach unten, als er weiter sprach.

 

„Steve! James ist total verschossen in dich. Er betet den Boden an, auf dem du gehst! Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!“

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon MJ da sprach. Das war mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, nicht im Geringsten! Natürlich hatten Bucky und ich die letzten Tage zusammen zu Hause verbracht und es war mir auch wirklich angenehm gewesen, aber das er den Boden anbetete, auf dem ich ging? Wirklich nicht.

 

„Okay, ich weiß das du ihn auch magst und ganz ehrlich Steve. Schnapp ihn dir, bevor es ein Anderer vor dir tut!“ Wir traten hinaus auf die Straße.

„Frag ihn, ob ihr mal zusammen ausgehen könnt. Peter und ich passen auch gerne auf Lew auf. Aber tu dir den Gefallen und frag ihn einfach, ja?“

 

Ich nickte langsam. Es musste wohl was dran sein, wenn MJ mir den gleichen Rat wie Peggy gab. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach wirklich über meinen Schatten springen und Bucky fragen.

Dieser kam auch gerade aus der Tür, die Wickeltasche über seinen Schulter. Er lächelte dieses breite Grinsen, dass mir immer die Knie ganz weich werden ließ.

 

„Dann kommt gut nach Hause,“ sagte MJ, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um das nächste Taxi für uns aufzuhalten.

 

„Danke für die Einladung,“ sagte Bucky, als er den Jüngeren kurz drückte. „Es war ein wirklich toller Abend.“

 

„Immer wieder gern!“ bestätigte MJ Bucky und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als Bucky mir die hintere Beifahrertür öffnete und ich mich in das Taxi setzte. Vorsichtig schloss Bucky die Tür und ich schnallte mich mit dem schlafenden Lew an. Bucky stieg auf der anderen Seite ein und nannte dem Fahrer unsere Adresse.

 

Unsere Adresse? Rogers!

 

Als sich das Taxi in Bewegung setzte, verfielen wir in eine angenehme Stille. Im Radio spielte leise Musik, ich konnte sie nicht so gut hören, aber ich vermutete, dass es was aktuelles war. Und Lews Körper strahlte eine angenehme und einschläfernde Wärme aus, dass ich ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

 

Bucky betrachtete die vorbeifliegenden Lichter und Reklamen aus dem Fenster, während mein Blick auf ihm lag. Als er sich zu mir umdrehte, schenkte er mir ein sanftes Lächeln und ich spürte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden.

 

„Bucky … darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

 

„Klar,“ antwortete er ruhig und mit leiser Stimme.

 

„Würdest du mal mit mir ausgehen?“

 

Und das Leuchten, dass mit einem Schlag in Buckys Augen trat, war mir als Antwort genug.

Ich würde ein Date mit ihm haben.

Ein Date mit James Buchanan Barnes.

 

„Du schuldest mir sowieso noch ein Date,“ antwortete er amüsiert. „Aber ja. Ich würde gern einmal mit dir ausgehen, Steve.“

 

Er beugte sich ein wenig zu mir rüber und küsste Lews Kopf.

 

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr fragen,“ flüsterte er, als er sich von seinem Sohn löste und die Röte auf meinen Wangen wurde nur noch tiefer.

 

„Du weißt doch, dass die guten Dinge immer zu denen kommen, die am Geduldigsten sind,“ antwortete ich ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	9. 08

**08**

 

Bucky half mir aus dem Taxi, als wir zu Hause angekommen waren. Er öffnete mir die Tür und ich konnte mit dem schlafenden Kind auf meinem Arm aus dem Auto steigen. Er bezahlte auch den Fahrer, während ich schon einmal zum Eingang vorging.

Mein Blick fiel auf das schlafende Gesicht von Lew, der langsam auf meine Jacke sabberte. Aber es störte mich keineswegs. Denn was ich ihm zu verdanken hatte, konnte man kaum in Worte fassen.

Ihm und Mama …

 

Ich drückte Lew fester an mich, bei dem Gedanken an sie. Selbst wenn es nun schon so lange her war, ich vermisste sie noch immer schrecklich. An manchen Tagen war dieses Gefühl kaum vorhanden.

Aber jetzt … in diesem Moment?

 

Bucky kam zu uns und wir betraten gemeinsam das Haus. Bucky grüßte den Nachtportier und wir stiegen gemeinsam in den Aufzug. Wir standen dicht beisammen, sodass sich unsere Arme leicht berührten und ich blickte kurz zu Bucky auf, der mir frech zuzwinkerte.

Ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, während ich Lew ein wenig lupfte, um sein Gewicht besser tragen zu können. Mit einer Hand zog ich ihm schon einmal die Mütze vom Kopf und strich das weiche rotbraune Haar glatt.

Seine Lider flatterten ein wenig und ich hatte schon Angst, ihn geweckt zu haben, doch er schlief unbekümmert weiter.

 

Als der Fahrstuhl zum stehen kam, verließen Bucky und ich das Gefährt. Er öffnete uns die Tür und machte das Licht an, ehe er sich schnell auszog und mir Lew dann abnahm.

Lew war so fest eingeschlafen, dass er sich nun leicht aus meinen Armen nehmen ließ und sich augenblicklich an Bucky schmiegte. Der Ältere ging mit Lew in sein Zimmer und ich zog mich noch schnell aus, ehe ich ihnen folgte.

 

Bucky hatte Lew bereits auf den Wickeltisch gelegt und ihm Hose und Hemdchen aufgeknöpft. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen schälte er das Baby aus seiner Kleidung und ich blieb einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete die Szenerie.

Doch als Bucky Schwierigkeiten mit dem Body hatte, ging ich zu ihm und ohne ein Wort zu wechseln übernahm ich die Aufgabe, Lew auszuziehen. Bucky drehte sich um und holte Lews Pyjama vom Bett und ich konnte ihn sofort wieder anziehen, damit ihm nicht kalt wurde. Doch vorher wechselte ich ihm noch schnell die Windel, damit es keinen Knatsch am Morgen gab.

 

Als Lew in seinem Bettchen lag und ich die Decke über ihn ausgebreitet hatte, verließen Bucky und ich das kleine Kinderzimmer wieder. Bucky wartete, bis ich an ihm vorbei war und nach einem kurzen letzten Blick auf Lew schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Ich stand neben dem Sofa und sah auf Bucky, der sich nun gegen die geschlossene Tür lehnte, ein scheues Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

 

Es war seltsam jetzt hier zu stehen und nicht zu wissen, was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Und ich hätte in diesem Moment alles dafür gegeben, Mama jetzt sehen zu können und ihr zu erzählen, was alles im letzten Jahr passiert war, was ich alles erlebt hatte.

Und ich hätte ihr Bucky so gern vorgestellt.

 

Ich hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, dass meine Beine mich nicht mehr tragen konnten und plumpste auf die Couch. Ich versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, welche in mir aufwallten und verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Es war scheiße, dass das Leben einem manchmal einfach so unfair mitspielte und seit dem Tag, an dem ich bei Bucky eingezogen war, hatte ich Mamas Grab kein einziges Mal mehr besucht.

Was war ich nur für ein schlechter Sohn! Und ich hatte auch kaum an sie gedacht in der Zeit.

Und mit einem Mal konnte ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

 

Ich barg mein Gesicht weiterhin in den Händen und versuchte krampfhaft nun das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, dass sich meine Kehle empor kämpfte.

Die Couch neben mir gab ein wenig nach und ich spürte wie sich ein Arm um meine Schultern legte. Ich spürte Buckys Wärme neben mir und ich konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.

 

Ich drehte mich ein wenig, schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und presste mein Gesicht in seinen Nacken. Bucky hielt mich nun fest an sich gedrückt, während sich meine Hände in sein Hemd gruben und ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Mein ganzer Körper bebte und Buckys Hand glitt beruhigend über meinen Rücken, während ich vermutlich gerade sein Hemd ruinierte.

Doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Er hielt mich fest ihm Arm, strich über meinen Rücken, während er seine Wange an meinen Kopf lehnte.

 

Als ich mich langsam wieder beruhigte, wurden meine Wangen augenblicklich rot. Das war mir schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert.

Ich löste mich langsam von Bucky, meine Finger blieben noch immer in sein Hemd gekrallt. Ich wollte ihn ansehen, mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Doch ich brachte es nicht fertig, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

 

Ich spürte, wie sich einer von Buckys Armen von mir löste und kurz darauf spürte ich seine Hand an meiner Wange. Er wischte mit seinen Fingern die Tränen weg, ehe er sie unter mein Kinn schob und mich dazu brachte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

 

Und darin sah ich nicht die Abscheu oder Vorwürfe, sondern Sorge und Zuneigung. Ich konnte nicht anders und lehnte mich wieder nach vorn, legte meinen Kopf wieder gegen Buckys Schulter und spürte die nassen Flecken, welche ich zuvor hinterlassen hatte.

Buckys Hand hatte sich in meinen Nacken gelegt und massierte meine verspannten Muskeln dort.

 

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir so auf dem Sofa saßen. Ich konnte nur sagen, dass es sich gut anfühlte und dass ich mir wünschte, dass es öfter so sein konnte. Aber wir sollten vielleicht erst einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen.

Erneut drückte ich mich ein wenig von Bucky weg und wollte etwas sagen, als mein Handy plötzlich zu läuten begann.

 

Erschrocken fingerte ich es aus meiner Hosentasche und blickte verwirrt auf das Display. Es zeigte eine Nummer, die ich nicht kannte. Ich sah kurz zu Bucky, ehe ich den Anruf entgegennahm.

 

„Rogers?“

 

„Steven! Hier ist Natalia. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich war in den letzten Tagen ziemlich im Stress! Geht es Lew wieder gut?“

 

„Nat … warte ich stelle dich eben auf Lautsprecher. Bucky sitzt neben mir.“

 

Ich nahm das Telefon von meinem Ohr, ehe ich den Lautsprecher aktivierte.

 

„ … wissen sollte?“

 

„Nichts, was dich wahnsinnig interessieren könnte, Nat,“ antwortete Bucky.

 

„Oh fang nicht an, vom Thema abzulenken James. Warum sitzt du neben Steven? Und was macht mein Sohn?“

 

„Dein Sohn schläft. Wir sind gerade eben erst nach Hause gekommen. Wir waren bei Freunden von Steve zum Essen eingeladen. Und es geht ihm gut. Wir waren nur ein wenig erkältet, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Und ich sitze neben Steve weil wir uns gerade noch einen Film ansehen wollten. Ist das etwa verboten?“ hakte Bucky nach und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.

 

„Welchen Film?“ kam Natalias Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

 

„Oh du hast uns erwischt,“ feixte Bucky. „Wir wollten uns einen Porno ansehen und dann wilden hemmungslosen Sex haben. Du hast uns erwischt, Romanova. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“

 

„Bucky!“ entfuhr es mir, doch er lachte nur und auch Natalia lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung.

 

„Tut mir Leid, Jungs. Ich wollte euch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Aber wie geht es Lew? Ist er wieder gesund?“

 

„Ja,“ bestätigte ich ihr. „Er hatte nur ein wenig Fieber und eine verschnupfte Nase, aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut und auch Bucky hat sich wieder prächtig erholt.“

 

„Ich hoffe, du wirst es Steven danken, dass er sich so gut um dich gekümmert hat! Das ist eigentlich nicht seine Aufgabe.“

 

„Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen, wie ich Steeb danken kann,“ bestätigte Bucky. „Aber jetzt sag, wie geht es dir und Mr. Barton? Ist Asien so schön, wie man immer sagt oder habt ihr zu viel zu tun?“

 

Natalia seufzte. „Es ist anstrengend. Wir hetzen von einem Termin zum nächsten und ich glaube, dass wir nicht viel von Asien zu sehen bekommen werden. Aber die Bühnen sind toll! Und es macht mir auch Spaß … aber ich vermisse mein Baby. Und ich vermisse unsere Wohnung und das NYCB. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber es fehlt mir wirklich. Und ich glaube für Clint ist es noch viel stressiger, als für mich. Er kümmert sich um alles, damit ich nach den Vorstellungen alles habe, was ich brauche. Im Moment ist er schon wieder unterwegs zur nächsten Location, um das Hotel zu checken. Er fehlt mir auch, wir sehen uns kaum, obwohl wir das gleiche Zimmer haben.“

 

„Das tut mir Leid Nat …“ sagte ich.

 

„Das braucht es nicht Steeb. Ich habe mir das ausgesucht und ich hätte diese Entscheidung nicht gefällt, wenn ich mir nicht Hundertprozentig sicher gewesen wäre. Aber als ich das Foto vorhin gesehen habe, hat mich einfach das Heimweh gepackt. Ich will euch auch nicht länger aufhalten. Ich wollte nur kurz hören, wie es euch geht. Und wenn du Sarah das nächste Mal besuchst Steve, sag ihr einen schönen Gruß von mir.“

 

Ich schluckte erneut hart und brachte ein leises 'ja' heraus.

 

„Schlaft schön Jungs.“

 

Nach diesen Worten legte Natalia auf und ich starrte auf das Handy, welches in meinen zitternden Händen lag. Bucky nahm es und legte es auf den Tisch.

 

„Wir sollten vielleicht wirklich auf Nat hören und ins Bett gehen. Oder möchtest du einen Film schauen?“

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war zu müde und viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass ich mich jetzt auf einen Film hätte konzentrieren können.

 

„Na dann komm, ich bring dich noch in dein Zimmer.“

 

Bucky erhob sich von seinem Platz und hielt mir die Hand hin. Ich legte meine in seine und ließ mir gerne aufhelfen.

Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander her, zu meinem Zimmer. Als wir dort angekommen waren öffnete ich die Tür. Mir strömte kalte Luft entgegen und ich schollt mich innerlich, dass ich heute Morgen das Fenster nicht geschlossen hatte.

Bucky hielt meine Hand noch immer in seiner und zog mich nun wieder ein Stückchen zu sich zurück. Ich hielt die Luft an, als er sich nach vorn beugte. Wollte er mich etwa küssen? Doch seine Lippen berührten nur meine Wange und mit einem leisen Wimmern entwich die Luft aus meinen Lungen.

 

„Gute Nacht Steve. Träum süß!“

 

Er ließ meine Hand los und ich trat ins Innere meines Zimmers. Meine Augen lagen auf Buckys, während ich die Tür schloss. Ehe ich sie ganz zumachte, meinte ich noch „Schlaf gut, Bucky!“ und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

 

Was war das bitte grade gewesen? Pornos und hemmungsloser Sex? Allein der Gedanke daran ließ mir die Röte wieder auf die Wangen steigen. Wir waren davon noch ein bisschen arg weit weg. Aber der kleine Kuss war schön gewesen und ich wünschte mir, dass das wirklich ausbaufähig war.

 

Ich drückte mich von der Tür weg und ging zum Bett rüber, wo ich meinen Pyjama nahm und mich schnell umzog. In meinem kleinen Bad putzte ich mir noch schnell die Zähne und wusch mir mein Gesicht.

Meine Augen waren vom weinen ziemlich gerötet und ich seufzte tief.

 

Ich ging zurück zum Bett, schlug meine Decke zurück und schlüpfte in die warmen Kissen. Ich hatte noch immer das schlechte Gewissen Mama gegenüber und erneut wurde ich von meine Gefühlen übermannt. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass Bucky mich hören würde, dennoch drückte ich mein Gesicht in das Kissen und ließ meine Tränen erneut fließen.

 

**=*=**

 

_Steve saß auf dem Boden und weinte. Vor ihm lagen die Scherben von Sarahs Lieblingsvase. Joseph sah auf das weinende Kind zu seinen Füßen, als Sarah nach Hause kam, seinen Inhalator noch immer in der Hand._

_Das Erste das sie registrierte, neben ihrem Mann war Steves weinen. Schnell stellte sie ihre Handtasche ab, zog sich ihren Mantel aus und hängte ihn in die Garderobe._

_Danach eilte sie ins Wohnzimmer, umrundete das Sofa und sah das Malheur zu Josephs Beinen. Steves Hose war völlig durchnässt und er sah sie aus verweinten und verquollenen Augen an._

_"Mama," wimmerte ihr fünfjähriger Sohn. "Es tut mir Leid!"_

_Rotz lief aus Steves Nase und Sarah konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein. Nicht wenn es ihm so sehr leid tat._

_"Wie ist es passiert?" fragte Sarah an Joseph gewandt._

_"Er hatte einen Anfall," erklärte er ihr und hielt Steves Notfallspray hoch. "Und als er sich am Tischchen festhalten wollte, hat er die Vase runter geschmissen. Ich konnte ihn dafür ja nicht einmal schimpfen, er kann ja nichts dafür Sarah. Es tut mir Leid wegen der Vase, Liebes."_

_Sarah legte ihre Hand auf Josephs Arm und schüttelte den Kopf._

_"Aber du kennst Steve, ihn ärgert es noch viel mehr, dass er es nicht vermeiden konnte," flüsterte Joseph in Sarahs Ohr._

_Sie seufzte leise, als sie sich zu Steve auf den Boden setzte. Joseph küsste Sarah noch auf ihre Haare, ehe er in die Küche ging, um Tee für sie zu machen._

_"Hey Baby," sagte Sarah, als sie durch Steves Haare strich. "Es ist nicht schlimm, dass dir die Vase runter gefallen ist. Es ist ja nur eine Vase und das wichtigste ist, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Geht es dir wieder gut, Stevie?"_

_"Ja Mama," schniefte Steve und kletterte in Sarahs Schoß. Sarah schloss ihre Arme um Steves schmalen Körper und drückte ihn an ihre Brust._

_"Papa hat mir mein Schnaufi gegeben und dann wurde es besser, aber ... aber die Vase …"_

_Erneut fing Steve an zu weinen und Sarah wiegte ihn hin und her._

_"Baby, mir ist nichts wichtiger, als das es dir gut geht. Und die Vase ist nur ein sentimentales Erinnerungsstück von meiner Großmutter."_

_Joseph kam wieder aus der Küche und setzte sich zu Sarah und Steve. Er küsste seine Frau liebevoll, ehe er Steve über den Rücken strich._

_"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen versuchen, die Vase zu kleben, hmm?" schlug Joseph Steve vor._

_Der Junge wandte seinen Kopf um Joseph ansehen zu können. Er drückte seine Wange wieder an Sarahs Brust._

_"Wirklich Daddy?" fragte er, ehe er seinen Rotz nach oben zog._

_"Klar doch. Du wirst sehen, sie wird aussehen, wie neu."_

_Auf Steves Gesicht breitete sich ein großes Grinsen aus und Sarah schenkte Joseph ein dankbares Lächeln. Ihre freie Hand grub sich in Josephs dichtes Haar und küsste ihn erneut._

 

**=*=**

 

Die Vase hatte nie mehr so ausgesehen, wie vor dem Bruch.

Ich dämpfte mein Schluchzen im Kissen, als ich hörte wie sich meine Tür leise öffnete. Ich hielt die Luft an, doch das misslang mir kläglich. Ich hörte leise Schritte, die sich meinem Bett näherten und dann, wie sich meine Matratze senkte und eine warme Hand sich auf meine Schulter legte.

 

"Steve, was ist los?" Buckys Stimme war sanft und leise.

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und vergrub mich tiefer in meine Decke.

 

"Okay, du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber ich lass dich heute Nacht nicht allein."

 

Bucky erhob sich wieder und nach seinen Worten dachte ich, er würde bei mir schlafen. Doch stattdessen schoben sich seine Arme unter meinen Nacken und meine Knie und er hob mich samt Decke hoch. Dabei schien er nicht die geringsten Probleme zu haben und ich fühlte mich zu schwach, um zu protestieren.

 

Bucky trug mich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit mir aufs Sofa. Er schob mich ein wenig zu Recht, bis ich zwischen seinen Beinen lag und meine Decke uns beide bedeckte. Buckys Arme lagen fest um mich, hielten mich und gaben mir Halt. Mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und sein Herzschlag beruhigte mich zusätzlich.

 

"Mom ..." brachte ich schließlich hervor. "Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, weil wir die letzte Woche zusammen verbracht haben. Aber gestern ... vor fünf Jahren haben wir ihre Diagnose bekommen."

Bei meinen Worten verstärkte sich Buckys Umarmung und ich schmiegte mich enger an ihn.

"Und ... ich hab seit meinem Einzug hier ihr Grab kein einziges Mal besucht. Und ich hätte dich ihr so gern vorgestellt. Sie hätte dich gemocht."

 

"Oh Steve ..." seufzte Bucky.

 

Ich schloss meine Augen und ein leises Seufzen kam über meine Lippen.

 

"Schlaf jetzt Stevie. Und morgen fahren wir nach Brooklyn und besuchen deine Mutter. Sie hätte Lew bestimmt auch gern kennen gelernt."

 

Ich nickte leicht, ehe ich meine Augen schloss und langsam einschlief. Buckys ruhiger Herzschlag und sein ruhiger Atem halfen mir dabei.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war ich in einer Blase aus Wärme gefangen. Meine dicke Winterdecke war bis zu meinen Ohren hochgezogen, ein Paar starker Arme war um mich geschlungen und unter mir konnte ich Buckys trainierten Körper fühlen. Ich kam mir noch immer vor, als ob ich schlafen würde.

Das war wie ein guter Traum, bei dem ich nie wollte, dass er aufhört.

Ich lag ein wenig seitlich, meine rechte Hand ruhte auf Buckys Schulter, während sich meine linke in sein Shirt neben meinem Gesicht gekrallt hatte.

Bucky schlief noch tief und fest, schnarchte leise vor sich hin und das ließ mich ein wenig lächeln. Auch wenn ich letzte Nacht gut geschlafen hatte, so fühlte ich mich wie gerädert.

 

Ich setzte mich ein wenig auf und versuchte Bucky dabei nicht zu wecken. Jetzt wo mein rechtes Ohr frei war, hörte ich auch das leise Weinen aus Lews Zimmer. Schnell rutschte ich vom Sofa, deckte Bucky wieder zu und lief ihn Lews Zimmer.

 

"Hey Baby ..." Ich hob ihn aus seinem Bett und lehnte ihn an meine Schulter. "Entschuldige das ich dich nicht gehört hab."

 

Ich ging ein wenig mit ihm auf und ab, bis Lew sich beruhigt hatte. Er schmiegte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und steckte seinen Daumen in den Mund.

 

"Du siehst noch müde aus, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns noch ein wenig hinlegen?"

 

Mit einem 'plopp' war der Daumen aus Lews Mund. "Steeb?"

 

"Ja, ich leg mich dazu."

 

"Dada?"

 

Ich grinste. "Der liegt noch auf dem Sofa."

 

Leise schlichen wir wieder zurück und ich schlug die Decke ein wenig bei Seite, bevor ich Lew in Buckys Arme legte und wieder auf meinen nächtlichen Schlafplatz kletterte. Buckys Arm schloss sich automatisch um Lew und ich hielt seine Hand in meiner, während die Augen des kleinen Babys wieder zufielen.

 

Ich war nicht mehr müde und beobachtete Lew beim schlafen, bis ich eine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf spürte. Langsam hob ich meinen Blick und sah in Buckys verschlafene Augen. Und auch wenn er noch nicht ganz wach war, auf seinem Gesicht lag ein leichtes Lächeln.

Zumindest bis er versuchte, seinen Kopf zu bewegen und ein lautes Stöhnen über seine Lippen kam. Er fluchte leise und ich musste mit aller Macht ein Lachen unterdrücken. So wie er auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte, musste er fast einen steifen Nacken haben. Bucky wetzte ein wenig hin und her, bis er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte.

 

Für mich war nun auch neben ihm mehr platz und ich kletterte über seine Beine. Ich nutzte Buckys Schulter nun als Kissen und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein seliges Lächeln.

Lew sabberte nun auf sein Shirt und ich wischte es mit meinem Finger weg.

 

"Geht's dir besser?" fragte Bucky leise.

 

"Ich denke schon ... es tut mir Leid, Bucky. Ich wollte dir den Abend und die Nacht nicht versauen."

 

"Hey hey, du hast mir gar nichts versaut. Der Abend war schön! Und manchmal muss man seinen Gefühlen einfach Raum geben. Ich will nicht wissen, wie Andere mit dieser Situation umgehen würden. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen würde. Du bist stärker, als es äußerlich den Anschein hat und dafür bewundere ich dich."

Buckys Arm drückte mich ein wenig fester gegen seinen Oberkörper.

"Und ich meinte das was ich gesagt habe ernst. Fahren wir heute nach Brooklyn und besuchen deine Mom."

 

Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. "Danke Bucky …"

 

"Kein Problem," antwortete er und ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen Haaren. "Aber das ist nicht unser Date oder?"

 

Ich musste laut lachen und schlug ihn leicht auf den trainierten Oberkörper.

 

"Nein ... für gewöhnlich heb ich mir das eigentlich fürs zweite Date auf. Kannst du dir nächsten Samstag Abend frei halten?"

 

Bucky überlegte einen Moment. "Ich denke das geht. Ich muss nur mit Maria reden, aber normal sollte es kein Problem sein."

 

Ich schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, welches Bucky erwiderte.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir blieben noch fast eine Stunde auf dem Sofa liegen, bis Lew wieder aufwachte. Natürlich verlangte er dann sofort nach seinem Fläschchen. Und der Blick, den er mir zuwarf, brachte mich erneut zum lachen. So Vorwurfsvoll!

Gut, ich hatte schließlich auch genügend Zeit dafür.

 

Lachend verschwand ich in der Küche, während Bucky ihn wickeln und anziehen ging.

Und weil ich sein Fläschchen vergessen hatte, gab es heute statt der üblichen Milch sogar Kakao. Bucky und Lew kamen nach einer guten Viertelstunde wieder und nachdem der junge Mann in seinem Stuhl saß und versorgt war, war es auch uns gestattet, unser Frühstück einzunehmen.

 

Der Tag versprach auch wieder schön zu werden, denn die Sonne schien bereits durch die Wolken und ich nahm das als ein gutes Zeichen für unser heutiges Vorhaben.

Nach dem Frühstück ging ich mich kurz duschen, während Bucky sich mit Lew beschäftigte. Sie hatten die Fingerfarben ausgepackt und ich befürchtete das Schlimmste für den Teppich im Wohnzimmer.

 

Als das heiße Wasser über meinen Körper lief, konnte ich mich ein wenig entspannen und das erste Mal seit gestern Abend wieder tief durchatmen.

Es war für mich schlimm, dass ich nicht daran gedacht hatte, aber das nicht einmal Peggy mich daran erinnert hatte. Aber sie hatte immer gesagt, es wäre schlimm in der Vergangenheit zu leben und ich wusste, dass sie ja Recht hatte.

Aber ich konnte einfach nicht aus meiner Haut.

 

Erfrischt kehrte ich nach einer dreiviertel Stunde zurück ins Wohnzimmer und blieb erst einmal in meiner Tür stehen, ehe ich mich lachend am Türrahmen einhalten musste.

Bucky und Lew saßen zusammen auf dem Boden und Bucky hatte überall Farbe. Auf seiner Hose, seinem Shirt, den Haaren und sogar an der Wange. Er warf mir einen düsteren Blick zu, der meinen Lachflash nicht gerade besser machte.

 

Lew drehte sich glücklich zu mir um, klatschte mit seinen farbenbeklecksten Händen und gluckste fröhlich.

 

„Schön, dass ich zur allgemeinen Erheiterung beitragen kann,“ bemerkte Bucky trocken.

 

Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und hob ergeben meine Hände, ehe ich zu den Beiden ging. Ich nahm ein paar Tücher aus der Box neben dem Sofa und machte erst einmal Lews Finger sauber.

 

„Los, geh schon duschen. Ich kümmer mich um Lew und wenn du fertig bist, können wir ja los.“

 

Bucky erhob sich vom Boden und zog sein Shirt ein wenig von sich weg. Er seufzte tief.

 

„Geht das je wieder raus?“ Sein Blick wanderte fragend zu mir, doch ich musste mit den Schultern zucken.

 

„Keine Ahnung, dass werden wir wohl versuchen müssen, um es herauszufinden.“

 

Bucky nickte resigniert und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Als er die Türe geöffnet hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz zu uns um und schickte einen Luftkuss zu uns. Während Lew giggelte, weil er Luftküsse einfach lustig fand, stieg mir erneut Röte in die Wangen.

 

„Junge …“ seufzte ich, als Bucky die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

 

Lew sah fragend zu mir auf, doch nur kurz, ehe er bereits wieder nach dem nächsten Farbtopf griff.

 

„Ah ah ah,“ sagte ich und nahm ihm das Gefäß weg. Ich nahm einen Pinsel vom Boden und hielt ihn vor Lews Nase.

„Damit wird gezeichnet kleiner Mann, nicht mit den Händen. Und du benutzt das Papier und nicht mein teures Shirt als Leinwand! Verstanden?“

 

Ich hielt ihm den Topf hin, dass er den Pinsel eintauchen konnte. Voller Inbrunst versenkte Lew den Pinsel in der Farbe und pantschte danach über die Seite.

Ich nickte zufrieden.

 

„Genau so geht das!“ lobte ich ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

**=*=**

 

Als wir das Appartement verließen, war es bereits nach Mittag und Lew saß auf Buckys Schultern, sodass er einen guten Blick über unseren Weg hatte. Auf dem Weg in die U-Bahn wollte er dann aber zu mir und ich bekam dieses Mal den Sitzplatz.

Bucky und ich unterhielten uns mit gedämpften Stimmen, damit wir die anderen Gäste nicht störten.

 

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht so lang, wie ich sie immer in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Aber das lag wohl daran, dass ich jemanden hatte, der mich begleitete und nicht auf meinen MP3-Player angewiesen war. Und je näher wir Brooklyn und dem Prospect Park kamen, umso nervöser wurde ich.

Es kam mir schon ein wenig seltsam vor. Aber vielleicht fühlte ich mich dann ein wenig besser, wenn ich bei Mama gewesen war.

 

Wir stiegen an unserer Haltestelle aus und Bucky schnallte Lew in den Buggy, während ich die bekannte Luft tief einatmete.

Als Bucky fertig war, küsste er Lew noch auf die Stirn, ehe wir los gingen. Wir marschierten schweigend, jeder hing wohl seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

An einem der Straßenstände kaufte ich noch ein paar Blumen für Mamas Grab, damit ich zumindest nicht mit leeren Händen dort auftauchte.

 

Der Friedhof wirkte ein wenig verlassen, doch das war auch gut so. Ich fühlte mich dann einfach wohler.

Wir ließen Lews Buggy stehen und Bucky nahm ihn in hoch, da ich ja die Blumen hatte. Wir gingen die Reihe entlang, bis ich schließlich vor Mamas Grab stand. Ich atmete tief ein, während ich in die Hocke ging.

In der Vase standen verwelkte Blumen, welche ich nun nahm und durch meine frischen ersetzte.

Meine Finger glitten über das kleine Bild, welches neben Mamas Namen angebracht war.

 

"Hey Mom," sprach ich leise. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr da war. Aber es hat sich einiges getan in den letzten Wochen und Monaten. Nat und Clint sind nach Asien aufgebrochen und ich bin bei Bucky eingezogen. Und ... ich hab irgendwie die Zeit aus den Augen verloren und hab ganz vergessen nach dir zu sehen. Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich weiß, dass es dir ja gut geht und das Dad jetzt auf dich aufpasst. Und ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um mich machen, es geht mir gut. Ich hab nächstes Wochenende ein Date. Und du hättest Bucky bestimmt gemocht. Er ist nett."

 

Ich erzählte noch eine Weile weiter. Wie es Peggy und Sam ging und Rumor. Und andere allgemeine Dinge, auf die sie immer wert gelegt hatte, dass ich gut aß, dass ich auf mich acht gab, dass ich mir die Haare schneiden ließ und so weiter.

 

Als ich aufstand und mich umsah, waren Lew und Bucky nicht mehr neben mir. Verwirrt schaute ich mich um und entdeckte sie ein wenig abseits, als Bucky Lew beim gehen half. Bucky hielt Lews Hände in seinen und watschelte langsam hinter seinem Sohn her, der mehr von ihm getragen wurde, als ging. Aber es war ein süßer Anblick.

 

Ich verließ die Gräberreihe und nahm den Buggy mit, ehe zu ihnen ging.

 

"Hey," sagte ich, als ich vor Lew stehen blieb.

 

Beide sahen zu mir auf und ich grinste.

 

"Hey Steve. Fertig?"

 

Ich nickte. "Ja, bin ich. Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat."

 

"Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen Steve. Sie war wirklich eine wunderschöne Frau. Du hast ihre Lippen und die Augenbrauen," bemerkte Bucky und mir schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

 

"Da ... danke? Habt ihr Hunger?" fragte ich um vom vorherigen Thema abzulenken.

 

Bucky nickte. "Ein wenig schon, ja."

 

„Na dann kommt."

 

Bucky nahm Lew wieder auf die Schultern und gemeinsam verließen wir den Friedhof. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig besser und ich war mir sicher, dass das nicht nur an Mama lag, sondern auch ganz arg an Bucky.

 

 _Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis _oder_ http://bigleosis.jimdo.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am 27.3. beginnt die Vorbestellungsphase für The Nanny! Schon einmal im Kalender merken! Infos kommen dann in zwei Wochen!


	10. 09

**09**

 

"Steven, du wohnst mit ihm zusammen! Woher soll ich wissen, was für Filme er mag?" Peggy seufzte theatralisch am anderen Ende der Leitung.

 

Lew machte gerade seinen Mittagsschlaf und morgen war Samstag und ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was ich mit Bucky machen sollte. Ich hatte es geschafft Peggy und Sam als Babysitter zu organisieren, da war dann aber schon auch Schluss mit meinem Einfallsreichtum gewesen.

Ich klemmte mein Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr, damit ich den Kuchenteig besser umrühren konnte.

 

"Wir wohnen zusammen, dass stimmt schon, aber wir haben so noch nie unsere Abende zusammen verbracht."

 

"Oh Steve bitte! Was war das dann als Lew und er krank waren und das letzten Sonntag? Nicht jeder Kerl würde das machen und so verständnisvoll reagieren! Wenn ich Bucky richtig einschätze, und ich glaube das tue ich, dann ist es ihm ziemlich egal, was ihr bei eurem Date macht, solange du dabei bist."

 

"Ich bin nicht gut darin, Menschen zu unterhalten!"

 

Ein frustriertes Stöhnen kam aus der Leitung und ich hörte Sam im Hintergrund lachen.

 

"Steven Grant Rogers, wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst solchen Mist zu reden, dann komm ich persönlich durch die Telefonleitung! Du willst was klassisches?"

 

"Ja," antwortete ich.

 

"Dann such dir einen guten Film aus, neutral vielleicht, wenn du seine Vorlieben nicht kennst. Oder such nen Klassiker raus. Irgendwo läuft bestimmt "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" oder "Vom Winde verweht". Und danach führst du ihn in ein schönes Restaurant aus. Italienisch oder was auch immer dir beliebt."

 

"Die Rocky Horror Show?" hakte ich nach.

 

"Steve du liebst den Film!" bemerkte Peggy.

 

"Ja schon, aber …"

 

"Kein Aber. Du reservierst die Karten und den Tisch im Restaurant und den Rest bringt dann der Abend. Vertrau mir Steve, Bucky wird alles egal sein, Hauptsache du bist da!"

 

"Hmm, vermutlich hast du Recht," stimmte ich ihr zu.

 

"Natürlich hab ich Recht! Ich hab immer Recht und du sei still Samuel, wenn du die nächsten Nächte nicht auf der Couch schlafen willst!"

 

Erneut hörte ich Sam im Hintergrund lachen und auch ich konnte mich nicht zurück halten.

 

"Danke Peggy!"

 

"Hmm, ich will Sonntag wenn wir Lew bringen, dann alle schmutzigen Details beim Kaffee hören!"

 

"Auf Wiederhören Mrs. Wilson!"

 

Jetzt lachte Peggy und mit einem Kopfschütteln legte ich auf. Schmutzige Details ... was sollte es denn bitte nach unserem ersten Date für schmutzige Details geben?

Dafür war ich nun wirklich nicht der Typ.

 

Ich rührte den Teig noch einmal schwungvoll um, ehe ich ihn in die Form goss und dann in den vorgeheizten Backofen schob. Schokoladenkuchen, wie Lew ihn am liebsten hatte. Wenn er ausgekühlt war, wurde ich ihn noch mit weißer Kuvertüre und Perlen und Smarties verzieren.

 

**=*=**

 

Sam und Rumor kamen Samstagnachmittag erst zum spielen vorbei. Bucky war noch auf der Arbeit, aber er würde es bis 18 Uhr nach Hause schaffen. Dann noch eben duschen und dann mussten wir eh schon los.

Für mich war es noch immer seltsam, weil wir gleich zusammen von hier aus los starteten. Bis jetzt hatte ich mich mit meinen Dates immer vorm Kino oder so getroffen. Und ich hoffte, dass es nicht seltsam sein würde.

 

Ich saß mit meinem besten Freund und den Kindern im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden. Ich trug eine sandfarbene Hose, dazu ein schwarzes Top und ein rot kariertes Hemd darüber. Sam hatte mir mit den Haaren geholfen. Er hatte sie mit Hilfe des Föns ein wenig geglättet und mein Pony hing mir wirr über die Stirn. Sam hatte gesagt, dass es frech aussah und mir stand. Und ich glaubte ihm.

Ich hatte sowohl meine Brille auf, als auch das Hörgerät drinnen und an.

Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass ich im Kino oder später im Restaurant etwas verpasste. Das waren klassische Stolperfallen für mein geschädigtes Gehör und das wollte ich heute wirklich nicht riskieren.

 

Ich hatte mir Peggys Rat auch zu Herzen genommen und nach einem alten Klassiker gesucht. Und war mit _'Indiana Jones: Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes'_ fündig geworden. Und in der Nähe des Kinos befand sich ein kleines italienisches Restaurant, das wunderbare Pizzen machte.

Und auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte, so war ich tierisch nervös. Es war mein erstes Date seit Peter und ich hatte immer den Verlauf im Hinterkopf.

Ich musste mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass es heute nicht so laufen würde, dass alles glatt gehen würde und es ein wunderbarere Abend werden würde.

 

Sam bemerkte meine Nervosität natürlich und er versuchte mich so gut es ging abzulenken, was ihm auch teilweise richtig gut gelang.

Doch als ich den Schlüssel im Schloss der Wohnungstür hörte, war es vorbei.

 

Ich stand auf und verschwand in meinem Zimmer. Ich spürte Sams Blick auf meinem Rücken und auch Lew und Rumor, die mir hinterher blickten.

 

„Hey Sam, hey ihr Süßen!“ hörte ich Bucky sagen, als ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer schloss.

 

„Hey Buck! Wie war dein Tag?“

 

Ich hörte seine Stimme durch die Tür, doch ich verstand die einzelnen Worte nicht. Ich lehnte mich dagegen und versuchte mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Es war nur ein Date verdammt. Und es stand jetzt nicht die Welt auf dem Spiel, nur unsere Freundschaft.

Und vielleicht mein Job …

 

Als es an meiner Tür klopfte, erschrak ich ein wenig und schnell öffnete ich sie. Davor stand Sam, Lew auf dem Arm und Rumor an seiner Seite. Sie hielt sich am Saum seines Shirts fest und Lew hatte wieder seinen Daumen im Mund. Das musste ich ihm langsam einmal abgewöhnen.

Ich schob meine Finger um Lews Handgelenk und zog ihm den Finger aus dem Mund. Er ließ es machen, quittierte es aber mit einem grimmigen Blick.

 

„Wir wollten dir nur schnell Auf Wiedersehen sagen. Es wird langsam finster draußen und wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Ehe Peggy sich Sorgen um uns macht.“

 

Ich nickte verstehend und kam wieder aus meinem Zimmer hervor. Ich hatte Lews Tasche noch in seinem Zimmer und holte sie schnell, während Sam die Kinder fertig machte. Ich zog Rumor die Jacke an, während Sam Lews Schuhe zuband.

 

„Soll ich euch ein Taxi rufen?“ fragte ich Sam und er nickte bestätigend.

 

„Es ist jetzt zwar nicht wirklich weit, aber ich will nicht mit beiden U-Bahn fahren.“

 

Ich ging zu unserem Haustelefon und klingelte zu George, unserem Pförtner, durch und bat ihn, ein Taxi für Sam und die Kinder zu rufen. Er tat es mit Freuden und es würde in zehn Minuten für sie bereit stehen.

Dann blieb mir und Bucky noch ein wenig Zeit zum fertig machen und dann ging es auch für uns schon los.

Ich brachte Sam und die Kinder noch zur Tür und verabschiedete mich von meinem Freund und Lew. Auch Rumor knuddelte ich fest.

 

„Wir melden uns dann morgen, ehe wir kommen. Früher Nachmittag?“

 

„Ich denke, dass sollte okay sein. Schreib mir einfach ne SMS oder ruf kurz an.“

 

„Alles klar, Steve. Dann wünsch ich euch einen wunderbaren Abend.“

 

Ich dankte Sam und wartete, bis der Aufzug weg war. Es war der erste Abend und die erste Nacht, welche Lew nicht zu Hause verbrachte und ich machte mir ein wenig Sorgen. Ob es ihm wohl gefallen würde und ob Sam und Peggy mit ihm klar kommen würden?

Doch vermutlich machte ich mir völlig umsonst Gedanken.

 

Ich kehrte in die Wohnung zurück und zog mir gleich meine Boots an. Gerade als ich meinen zweiten Schuh zuschnürte, kam Bucky aus seinem Zimmer.

Er war bereits fertig angezogen. Eine dunkle Jeans, im Licht war schwer zu erkennen, ob sie schwarz oder ein sehr dunkles blau war. Dazu ein taubenblaues Hemd und eine anthrazitfarbene Lederjacke. Und passende Sneaker.

Und seine Haare hatte er mit Hilfe von Gel ein wenig nach hinten gearbeitet. Bei ihm sah das so verdammt natürlich aus! Und bei mir steckte da so ein Haufen Arbeit dahinter. Gut, ich konnte damit nicht wirklich umgehen und hatte auch nie die Geduld dazu gehabt, mich mehr damit zu beschäftigen.

Nun blieb mir im ersten Moment die Luft weg und ich starrte zu ihm nach oben.

 

„Na, bist du fertig?“ fragte er mich.

 

Ich band schnell meinen Schuh fertig zu und erhob mich dann von meinem Platz. Ich brachte in Nicken zu Stande, ehe ich meine Jacke vom Haken schnappte und meine Hosentaschen kontrollierte.

Geldbörse, Inhalator und Schlüssel, war alles da.

 

„Klar, wir können gerne los!“

 

Unterm losgehen schlüpfte ich in meine Jacke und schloss den Reißverschluss. Die Fahrt im Aufzug verbrachten wir in seltsamen Schweigen. Eigentlich schwiegen wir uns an, bis wir das Gebäude verließen.

George grüßte uns freundlich und ich winkte ihm zu, ehe wir nach draußen in die kühle Abendluft traten.

 

„Darf ich denn fragen, wohin du mich heute Abend entführst?“

 

Bucky hatte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Lederjacke gesteckt und stand neben mir, während ich ein Taxi ranwinkte. Ich warf ihm einen Blick über meine Schulter zu und schüttelte meinen Kopf. So schnell würde ich ihm nicht sagen, was ich vorhatte.

 

Als das Taxi neben uns stehen blieb, öffnete ich ihm ganz Gentlemanlike die Tür und wartete bis er eingestiegen war, ehe ich einstieg. Ich zeigte dem Fahrer den Zettel mit der Adresse des Kinos und er nickte verstehend.

Bucky sah schmollend zu mir, als ich den Zettel wieder in meine Jackentasche stopfte.

 

„Das ist gemein Steve. Kannst du mir nicht einmal einen kleinen Tipp geben?“

 

Ich wiegte meinen Kopf kurz hin und her, ehe ich ihn schüttelte. Als sein Blick noch schmollender wurde, musste ich laut lachen.

 

„Du bist echt gemein Steve,“ sagte Bucky.

 

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich will, dass es eine Überraschung ist. Wenn ich es dir jetzt verrate, ist der ganze Spaß beim Teufel.“

 

Er seufzte laut und sah kurz zum Fenster raus, auf die vorbeifliegenden Gebäude. Als er sich wieder zu mir umdrehte, blieb sein Blick kurz auf meinem Ohr hängen. Er hob seine Hand, ließ seine Finger über mein Hörgerät gleiten.

 

„Das ist mir bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen,“ sprach Bucky leise.

 

Ich erschauerte kurz, da seine Finger meine Ohrmuschel berührten und es mir eiskalt den Rücken nach unten lief.

 

„Ich hab es auch nur selten drinnen. Nur wenn es erforderlich ist. An lauten Plätzen oder wenn ich mit Menschen zusammen bin, die nichts von meinem eingeschränkten Gehör links wissen. Und ich will heute wirklich nichts verpassen oder überhören, nur weil ich zu eitel bin, es zu tragen.“

 

Bucky lächelte mich an.

 

„Wie bist du dazu gekommen?“

 

„Ich war drei als ich Scharlach bekam. Es war an und für sich nicht schlimmes, doch ich bekam eine bakterielle Superinfektion im Nasennebenhöhlenbereich und eine Mittelohrentzündung. Die Ärzte dachten das die Mittelohrentzündung nach der Antibiotikatherapie vorbei wäre, leider hat sie sich zu etwas chronischem entwickelt. Und als sie es gemerkt haben, hatte ich bereits 65 Prozent meines Gehörs auf dem linken Ohr verloren.“

 

„So etwas sollte nicht passieren,“ meinte Bucky und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

„Ich hatte keine Schmerzen mehr und es ist meiner Mom auch nur aufgefallen, als ich nicht mehr reagierte, als sie mich ansprach und auf meiner linken Seite stand. Es ist ein kleines Übel, bei allem was ich durchstehen musste als Kind.“

 

Ich hob meine Hand und nahm Buckys in meine. Ich verschränkte unsere Hände miteinander und lächelte ihn an.

Ich mochte vielleicht nicht der beste Alleinunterhalter dieser Welt sein, aber ich war ein verdammt guter Zuhörer und super nett!

 

**=*=**

 

Als wir am Kino angekommen waren, bezahlte ich den Fahrer und wir stiegen aus. Bucky blickte sich kurz um, bis sein Blick auf das Kino fiel und er dann zu mir sah.

Ein breites Grinsen lag auf meinem Gesicht.

 

"Woher weißt du, dass ich Indiana Jones mag?" fragte Bucky baff.

 

"Andere Frage: Wer mag ihn nicht? Ich dachte mir, Harrison Ford ist ja doch ein Blickfang und der Film ist wirklich toll."

 

Bucky lachte kurz. "Stimmt, Indie mag eigentlich wirklich jeder."

 

Ich nahm seine Hand wieder in meine, ehe ich begann die Straße zu überqueren. Bucky folgte mir. Ich besorgte uns die Karten und dann stellten wir uns für Popcorn und Coke an. Wir nahmen ein großes Popcorn zusammen und ein Coke für Bucky und für mich ein Sprite.

 

Wir mussten noch ein wenig warten und ich lehnte mich vor dem Saal an die Mauer, um meinen Rücken ein wenig zu entlasten. Lew wurde langsam schwer und wenn ich ihn aus dem Bett hob, zog es schon manchmal richtig fies. Bucky stand vor mir, den Strohhalm seines Getränks zwischen den Lippen und kaute gedankenverloren darauf herum.

 

"Hab ich deinen Geschmack wenigstens ein bisschen getroffen?" fragte ich.

 

Bucky entließ den Strohhalm in die Freiheit und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen. Eine Geste, die mich hart schlucken ließ. Sie wirkte an ihm so sexy und heiß.

 

"Machst du Witze? Ich hab alle vier Teile zu Hause auf BluRay. Sie gehören zu meinen absoluten Lieblingen, genauso wie Star Wars. Sie haben mich durch meine Jugend begleitet und es ist echt toll, was sie damals schon alles machen konnten."

 

Ich lächelte Bucky an. "Gut, ich hatte schon meine Bedenken."

 

"Ich mag Filme, ich hätte mich wohl über alles gefreut, außer Casablanca oder so. Das wäre jetzt nicht so ganz mein Fall gewesen."

 

Ein Glück das ich nicht immer auf Peggy hörte.

 

Die Saaltüren wurden geöffnet und ich stieß mich von der Wand ab, um nach drinnen gehen zu können. Bucky war dicht hinter mir, als ich unsere Karten vorzeigte und dann die Stufen nach oben ging, in die letzte Reihe. Es war ein kleiner Saal, aber das machte das Ganze noch heimeliger.

Ich hatte die mittleren Plätze reserviert und wir machten es uns gemütlich. Ich positionierte das Popcorn auf der Lehne zwischen uns und stellte mein Sprite in den Halter.

 

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dein Versprechen noch einlöst," gestand Bucky.

 

"Ich konnte das doch nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, dass du denkst, mich wäre nicht in der Lage ein ordentliches Date zu organisieren. Und ich dachte, was klassisches wäre doch passend."

 

Bucky steckte seine Hand in die Popcorntüte und holte ein wenig was davon heraus.

 

"Ich muss sagen, ich mag es. Es ist eine nette Abwechslung zu den Verabredungen in den Clubs, die ich bis jetzt immer hatte."

 

Ich warf ihm eine skeptischen Blick zu. "Wer datet sich schon in Clubs? Da versteht man ja kaum sich selbst, geschweige denn den anderen."

 

"Ich weiß nicht wann ich angefangen habe, dass zu machen. Muss wohl nach meiner letzten Trennung gewesen sein. Und ich muss gestehen, ich hatte vergessen, wie schön es sein kann, sich mit seinem Gegenüber zu unterhalten. Darum bin ich echt dankbar, dass du das hier gemacht hast."

 

"Du weißt schon, dass ich auch was tolles erwarte, wenn du das nächste Date planst."

 

"Ein nächstes Date?" hakte Bucky grinsend nach, während es langsam düster im Saal wurde.

 

"Ich gab die Hoffnung noch nicht auf, bis jetzt läuft es doch gar nicht so schlecht," erwiderte ich lächelnd.

 

Der Vorhang öffnete sich nun langsam und der Vorspann begann zu laufen. Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Limo, während ich zu Bucky rüber schielte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Leinwand wieder und sie leuchteten in Erwartung.

 

Während der Film lief, beugte sich Bucky immer wieder zu mir rüber, um mir etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Als er mir erzählte, dass er mit seiner Schwester einmal versucht hatte, die Szene mit der großen Steinkugel nachzumachen, musste ich so laut auflachen, dass sich ein paar andere Gäste verärgert zu uns umdrehten und ich presste mir die Hand auf den Mund.

Hin und wieder berührten sich auch unsere Finger, wenn wir gleichzeitig nach dem Popcorn griffen und ich war froh, dass es finster war, da mir immer wieder die Röte auf die Wangen trat.

 

Es war wirklich lustig und für mich war Indiana Jones noch nie so schnell vorbei gewesen, als jetzt mit Bucky. Als das Licht nach dem Abspann wieder anging, sah ich grinsend zu ihm rüber. Bucky schlüpfte gerade in seine Jacke und auch ich stand auf, um mir meine eigene anzuziehen.

Wir verließen den Saal und als wir draußen waren, legte Bucky seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

 

"Danke Steve für den tollen Film und für die Einladung."

 

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Bucky!"

 

"Wie?" fragte er und ließ mich los. "Da kommt noch mehr?"

 

Ich lachte und verschränkte seine Finger mit den meinen. "Ja, ein bisschen musst du mich schon noch aushalten. Was wäre denn ein Date, ohne was ordentliches zu Essen?"

 

"Weißt du, was ich mich die ganze Zeit schon frage, wo du das alles hin tust? Ich seh dich zu Hause dauernd essen und du gehst nicht einmal ins Studio, zum Training!"

 

"Ich hab nen hohen Stoffwechsel," antwortete ich grinsend.

 

Als wir aus dem Kino nach draußen gingen, wandte ich mich nach links.

Wir mussten etwa einen Block weit gehen, um zu dem kleinen Italiener zu kommen, denn Peggy so liebte. Auch hier hatte ich in weiser Voraussicht einen Tisch reserviert, in einem der kleinen Alkoven, damit wir ungestörter waren und es für mich angenehmer war, da es nicht so hallte.

Man brachte uns die Karten und ich bestellte mir ein großes Wasser und Bucky ein Bier.

 

"Du hast also eine Schwester? Hast du noch mehr Geschwister?" fragte ich Bucky, während wir die Speisen studierten.

 

Ich wusste eigentlich schon, was ich wollte und auch Bucky schloss seine Karte schnell wieder.

 

"Nein, ich hab nur eine Schwester. Rebecca. Sie ist drei Jahre jünger wie ich und wohnt mit ihrer Familie in Washington. Und du? Hast du noch Familie?"

 

„Nein ich hab niemanden mehr von meiner genetischen Familie. Ich hatte nie Geschwister, mein Vater fiel im Krieg und Mom … das weißt du ja. Das einzige, was ich noch an Familie habe, ist Peggy. Und Sam und Rumor.“

 

„Wie seit ihr überhaupt aneinander geraten? Du und Peggy? Ich mein, ihr seid so verschieden, dass es kaum unterschiedlicher geht oder?“

 

Ich musste lächeln, während der Kellner kam, um unsere Getränke zu bringen und unsere Bestellung aufzunehmen. Ich hatte mich für einen Salat und eine große Schinkenpizza mit extra viel Käse und Bucky bestellte sich Gnocchi mit Sahnesoße.

So viel zum Thema: Wo du das alles hintust.

 

"Mom und Afra haben zusammen im Krankenhaus gearbeitet und als ich mal mit Fieber und Schüttelfrost zu Hause lag und Mom arbeiten musste, hat sie mich zu Afra gebracht. Da war ich etwa sieben. Das war das erste Mal, dass Peggy und ich uns gesehen haben. Und ich war ein willkommenes Opfer, unfähig sich zu wehren und demnach konnte ich von ihr zugetextet werden. Ich konnte sie am Anfang nicht ausstehen."

 

"Und doch ist sie dir jetzt der wichtigste Mensch," bemerkte Bucky nachdenklich.

 

"Peggy war es egal, dass ich krank war. Ich hatte Asthma, war ständig krank und ein leichtes Ziel für die größeren Kinder. Sie liebte mich vom ersten Moment an und hat mich immer beschützt. Aber sie hat es auch fertig gebracht, mir das zu sagen, was ich nicht hören wollte. Wir haben uns perfekt ergänzt und sie war von dem ersten Tag an immer für mich da. Sie ist meine Schwester, auch wenn wir nicht verwandt sind. Und sie ist nicht der einzige Mensch der mir wichtig ist."

 

Bucky nippte an seinem Bier und überlegte einen Moment.

 

"Ich mag diese Denkweise," antwortete er schließlich. "Nicht der einzige Mensch? Wer noch?"

 

Ich stützte mich mit den Ellbogen auf den Tisch ab und legte mein Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände. Ich tat so, als ob ich kurz nachdenken musste, ehe ich ihm eine Antwort gab.

 

"Da sind natürlich noch Sam und Rumor, Afra, Natalia und Clint und unser Lew." Ich machte eine Pause, als ich meinen Blick auf Bucky richtete. "Du .... du bist mir auch wichtig."

 

Man konnte sehen, wie Bucky in all seinen Bewegungen erstarrte, wie ihm der Atem stockte, als er meinen Blick erwiderte. Ich musste leise lachen. Es geschah nicht oft, dass ich jemanden dazu brachte sprachlos zu sein. Und Bucky sah im Moment wirklich aus, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Er machte einen Atemzug und ließ langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen.

 

"Ich?" fragte er leise nach. So leise, dass ich froh war mein Hörgerät zu tragen.

 

"Ja," bestätigte ich ihm. "Ich hatte viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken was es für mich bedeutet, dass du mich lieb hast. Und ich hatte am Anfang nicht geglaubt, dass du es ernst meinst, dass es nur die Worte eines armen kranken Mannes waren."

 

"Hey," unterbrach mich Bucky schmollend.

 

"Du warst arm und krank, Bucky. Aber du hast es auch mit deinen Taten in den letzten beiden Wochen unterstrichen. Nicht jeder hätte das getan, was du für mich getan hast. Und da wurde mir klar, dass du mir wichtig bist und das ich dich auch lieb hab."

 

"Ich ... Steve …"

 

Bucky wurde vom Kellner erlöst, der mit unserem Essen kam und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war.

Mit Genuss stach ich meine Gabel in den frischen Salat und schob mir die Blätter in den Mund. Ich stöhnte leise auf und schloss meine Augen.

Ich hörte Bucky lachen.

 

"Du tust ja so, als ob ich dich verhungern lassen würde," lachte er.

 

Erneut stach ich meine Gabel in den Salat und hielt sie Bucky hin.

 

"Das Dressing Bucky ... das Dressing!"

 

Bucky beugte sich ein wenig nach vor und ich schob meine Gabel in seinen geöffneten Mund. Als sich seine Lippen schlossen, zog ich meine Gabel langsam zurück. Und Bucky erging es nicht anders als mir.

Seine Augen schlossen und ein genießendes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er ein wenig des übrigen Dressings weg und meine Augen blieben wie zwei Magnete an der Stelle kleben.

 

„Gott, Steve du hast Recht, das ist absolut köstlich!“

 

„Ja,“ antwortete ich. Mein Hals fühlte sich plötzlich so trocken an.

 

Ich riss meinen Blick mit aller Mühe von Buckys Lippen los und begann meine Pizza zu essen.

Wir unterhielten uns leise, während wir aßen und Bucky streckte mir gegen Ende seine Gabel mit einem Gnocchi darauf entgegen.

Gott, diese Kartoffeldinger waren auch klasse und ich nahm mir vor, sie beim nächsten Mal zu nehmen!

Als Entschädigung gab ich Bucky das letzte Stück meiner Pizza, da ich nun mehr als voll war. Sie schien ihm auch zu schmecken und erneut spitzte seine Zunge zwischen den Lippen hervor, um einen kleinen Krümel weg zu lecken.

 

Der Kellern kam wieder und fragte uns, ob alles zu unserer Zufriedenheit war, was wir ihm nur bestätigen konnten. Wir waren satt, glücklich und ich für meinen Teil war auch ziemlich müde.

 

„Möchtest du noch eine Nachspeise?“ fragte ich Bucky, als er wieder weg war.

 

„Ja, aber ich kenn da eine kleiner Eisdiele, die machen das beste Vanilleeis in ganz Manhattan. Wir könnten zu Fuß hingehen und dann mit dem Taxi nach Hause fahren. Was hältst du davon?“

 

Das war eine hervorragende Idee!

Bucky entschuldigte sich kurz und verschwand auf die Toilette, während ich die Rechnung beglich. Es hielt sich im Rahmen und ich hatte mir das Geld, welches ich von ihm für das Babysitten von Lew bekommen hatte, aufgespart.

Und ich fand das heute war eine gute Investition dafür.

Und der neue Skizzenblock, den ich mir unter der Woche gekauft hatte.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich wartete an der Tür auf Bucky und als er kam, verließen wir gemeinsam das Restaurant.

Die Luft draußen war deutlich abgekühlt und ich schloss den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke bis oben hin und verschränkte mein Arme vor der Brust, um mich vor dem kühlen Wind zu schützen. Es war albern, dass wusste ich. Aber es gab mir einfach ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

 

Bucky ging neben mir, führte mich zu der besagten Eisdiele. Es war ein kleiner Laden in einer Seitenstraße und ziemlich leicht zu übersehen.

Drinnen war es ziemlich angenehm warm und wir zogen uns unsere Jacken aus, während wir uns einen Platz suchten.

 

„Was möchtest du?“ fragte mich Bucky.

 

Ich warf einen kleinen Blick in die Auswahl. Es sah alles herrlich aus.

 

„Überrasch mich!“ antwortete ich ihm, als ich mich setzte.

 

Bucky grinste und ging an die Theke, um seine Bestellung aufzugeben. Mein Blick glitt nach draußen, auf die stille Straße. Manhattan war um diese Uhrzeit so viel belebter, als Brooklyn und manchmal vermisste ich meinen Heimatbezirk ziemlich.

 

Ich glitt mit meiner Hand durch meine Haare und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als ich bemerkte, wie starr sie durch den Schaum waren. Und das fühlte sich abartig an. Ich brauchte zu Hause dringend eine Bürste um das loszuwerden!

 

Als Bucky wieder an unseren Tisch trat, sah ich zu ihm auf und auf die beiden großen Eisbecher in seiner Hand.

 

„Chocolate Deluxe oder Vanilla Breakdown, Mr. Rogers?“

 

Meine Hände legten sich um den Schokobecher. Es gab nichts, das ich auf dieser Welt Schokolade vorgezogen hätte.

Und Bucky hatte Recht gehabt, das Eis hier war der Hammer!

Ich zelebrierte jeden Löffel, der in meinem Mund wanderte und quittierte ihn mit einem zufriedenen Murren. Ich musste mir den Platz hier unbedingt merken, damit ich ihn mit Lew auch einmal besuchen konnte.

 

Gut, das ich für Eis immer Platz hatte, denn der Becher war nicht gerade klein. Und sogar Bucky musste nach etwa der Hälfte aufgeben, weil er nicht mehr konnte. Doch ich aß alles auf und stibitzte mir sogar noch einen Löffel von Buckys Vanilleeis.

Das war auch köstlich, aber nichts ging mir über Schoki.

 

„Danke für den schönen Abend Steve.“

 

Ich sah zu Bucky und lächelte ihn an.

 

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, ich weiß, wie ein gutes Date aussieht,“ neckte ich ihn. „Aber ich bin froh, dass es dir gefallen hat.“

 

Seine Finger strichen sanft über den Stiel des Glases vor ihm.

 

„Ich hatte wirklich vergessen, wie schön es sein kann. Einfach Kino, Essen und ein bisschen Zeit zusammen.“

 

Ich schenkte ihm einen wissenden Blick, ehe ich seine Hand in meine einschloss.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt nach Hause fahren und noch einen Film oder so gucken?“

 

Bucky erwiderte mein Lächeln und wir erhoben uns langsam von unserem Platz, zogen uns wieder an und machten uns auf den Weg zur großen Straße. Ich hatte meine Finger mit Buckys verschränkt und das Gefühl von Wärme, das von ihnen ausging, ließ mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Fahrt nach Hause war ruhig. Ich lehnte an Buckys Schulter und ich hatte wirklich Mühe meine Augen offen zu halten. Sein Körper strahlte eine solche Wärme aus und machte mich richtig schläfrig.

Bucky hatte seinen Arm um meine Mitte geschlungen und hielt mich fest bei sich, während der Taxifahrer uns sicher durch den Verkehr brachte, vor unser Haus.

Ich gab ihm das Geld und wir stiegen beide aus dem Wagen, als ich dem Fahrer noch eine gute Nacht wünschte. Ich war schließlich ein höflicher Mensch.

 

Bucky wartete auf mich und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich legte meine in seine, ehe wir nach drinnen gingen.

George saß noch immer hinter seiner Rezeption und grüßte uns freundlich. Ich schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln und wünschte ihm eine ruhige Nacht. Bucky zog mich weiter in den wartenden Fahrstuhl.

 

Als wir in dem Gefährt standen, lehnte ich mich müde gegen die Wand. Unsere Hände waren noch immer miteinander verschränkt und ich spürte Buckys Gegenwart vor mir und öffnete meine Augen.

Bucky stand dicht bei mir, seine Augen waren auf meine gerichtet und ich vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen. Seine Augen waren so wunderbar, dieses graublau, dass jetzt im halbdunkel des Aufzugs noch ein wenig düsterer wirkte.

Erneut glitt Buckys Zunge über seine Lippen und ich konnte nicht mehr anders.

 

Ich drückte mich von der Wand ab, schlang meinen freien Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu mir runter.

 

Als sich unsere Lippen berührten, war es als ob die Welt stehen bleiben würde. Bucky schmeckte nach Vanille, was wohl vom Eis kam und seine Lippen waren so weich und sanft, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt hatte.

Ich löste meine Hand aus seiner, legte sie ebenfalls um seinen Nacken.

 

Buckys Arme schlangen sich um meinen Rücken, zogen mich näher zu sich. Ich lehnte mich gegen Bucky und er hatte kein Problem damit, mein Gewicht zu halten.

 

Als ich mich wieder von ihm löste, fühlten sich meine Wangen heiß an und ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Fahrstuhlwand. Buckys Blick war noch immer auf mich gerichtet und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Mein Herz raste und ich versuchte meine Gedanken in ein ordentliches Bild zu bringen.

 

Bucky beugte sich vorsichtig wieder zu mir runter und er küsste mich sanft und liebevoll. Meine Hand glitt nach vorn und legte sich an seine Wange. Es war faszinierend seinen Kiefer zu fühlen, wie er sich bewegte, während Bucky mich küsste.

Er löste sich kurz von mir, nur um seine Lippen auf meine zu legen, dieses Mal strich seine Zunge sanft über meine Unterlippe. Ein leises Stöhnen kam meine Kehle empor und ich öffnete meinen Mund, um Bucky gewähren zu lassen. Vorsichtig drang er mit ihr nun in meinen Mund ein und erkundete meine Mundhöhle, forderte meine Zunge zu einem kleinen Duell heraus, dass ich nur zu gerne annahm.

 

Um keinen Anfall zu provozieren, löste ich mich von Bucky und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Ich küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich, ehe der Aufzug zum stehen kam. Bucky warf eine Blick über seine Schulter, als ob er nicht glauben wollte, dass wir schon da waren.

Ich drückte mich von der Wand weg und ging an Bucky vorbei nach draußen, meine Finger strichen dabei über seine Seite.

 

"Steve?" kam es leise von ihm.

 

Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu ihm um. Ich streckte meinen Arm nach ihm aus und wartete, bis er zu mir kam. Als sich sein Arm um meine Mitte legte, musste ich lachen und sah zu ihm auf.

 

"Du hast mich geküsst," hauchte Bucky gegen meine Lippen.

 

"Hmmm," erwiderte ich. "Ich weiß. Und ich muss sagen, es hat mir sehr gefallen. Vielleicht können wir das drinnen ja fortführen? Du wolltest doch noch einen Film schauen."

 

Bucky begann mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel zu suchen, ohne mich dabei loszulassen. Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte und die Tür offen war, stolperten wir nach drinnen. Ich zog mir meine Jacke und die Schuhe aus und verstaute alles in der Garderobe. Auch Bucky hängte seine Jacke dazu, ehe er mich in eine erneute Umarmung zog.

 

Es war schön Bucky zu küssen und ich lachte leise, als sich seine Lippen erneut auf meine legten. Es ging, wie es schien, nicht nur mir so.

 

"Ich würde es vorziehen, das ganze in angenehmeren Klamotten fortzuführen," sagte ich zu Bucky.

 

Ich ließ meine Hand über seine Wange gleiten und strich ihm eine Locke aus der Stirn, welche sich gelöst hatte. Bucky drehte seine Kopf ein wenig und küsste mein Handgelenk.

Eine Geste die mir einen tiefen Rotschimmer auf die Wangen trieb.

 

"Hmm," summte Bucky. "Das ist keine schlechte Idee."

 

Ein weiterer kleiner Kuss folgte, ehe er mich in die Freiheit entließ und ich schnell in meinem Zimmer verschwand. Als die Tür zu war, vollführte ich einen kleinen Freudentanz.

Schnell zog ich mich um. Jogginghose und ein altes Shirt von meinem Dad würden es für ein wenig rummachen auf dem Sofa schon tun. Allerdings kämmte ich auch noch meine Haare und nahm das Hörgerät raus, welches ich definitiv nicht mehr brauchte.

 

Danach kehrte ich zu Bucky zurück, der bereits auf dem Sofa saß. Eine kuschlige Decke lag zu seiner rechten und ich öffnete sie, ehe ich mich neben Bucky setzte und uns beide damit bedeckte. Buckys Arm lag in meinem Rücken, seine Hand lag an meiner Seite, strich dort sanft auf und ab.

Mein Kopf ruhte an Buckys Schulter und ich bekam vielleicht die ersten paar Minuten des Films mit, ehe ich zu ihm hochblickte.

 

Das hier, Bucky und Lew und meine Freunde, war mehr als ich mir im vergangenen Jahr hätte träumen lassen. Mehr Glück und Freude, als ich je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Ich drehte mich ein wenig, schlang meinen Arm um Buckys Brust, ehe ich meine Augen schloss. Ich spürte Buckys Lippen an meinem Hinterkopf.

 

"Danke Stevie für diesen schönen Abend."

 

Ich drückte mich ein wenig fester an Bucky, schob mein Bein über seines.

 

"Gern ... ich bin so müde Bucky."

 

"Dann schlaf. Wir haben morgen noch ein wenig Zeit, bis Peggy und Sam Lew zurück bringen."

 

"Lieb Bucky..."

 

"Ich dich auch Stevie. Ich dich auch."

 

_Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis

_oder_ http://bigleosis.jimdo.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab heute könnt ihr euch auch die gedruckte Version vorbestellen!  
> Nähere Infos findet ihr auf meiner Homepage http://bigleosis.jimdo.com/


	11. 10

**10**

 

Die Sonne kitzelte meine Nase, als ich langsam wach wurde. Ich streckte mich ein wenig und gähnte herzhaft, ehe ich meine Augen öffnete.

Und blinzelte erst einmal erstaunt.

Ich lag nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer.

Ich lag definitiv in meinem Bett!

 

Verwirrt drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und sah auf die leere Seite meines Bettes. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und konnte zumindest feststellen, dass der Platz neben mir noch ein wenig warm war.

 

Hatte Bucky mich etwa ins Bett gebracht?

Und hatte er wirklich die Nacht dann hier verbracht.

 

Noch immer verschlafen setzte ich mich nun auf und fuhr mir durch meine Haare. Gedanklich ließ ich den gestrigen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren und fiel mit einem glücklichen Grinsen zurück ins Bett. Mein Gesicht barg ich hinter den Händen, damit mein Lachen auch nicht so laut war.

Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt bei einem Date.

Und Bucky hatte gesagt, es hätte ihm auch gefallen. Das war noch viel besser.

Und dann der Kuss im Fahrstuhl.

Himmel, eigentlich war ich ja nicht so der Typ, der gleich aufs Ganze ging oder gar die Initiative ergriff. Aber ich hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können und es war so toll gewesen!

 

Aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen lautere Geräusche und ich setzte mich langsam wieder auf. War Bucky etwa schon länger wach? Wie spät war es eigentlich?

Der Blick auf den Wecker neben meinem Bett verriet mir, dass es beinahe elf Uhr war. Ich stöhnte innerlich ein wenig auf. So lange hatte ich schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen.

 

Ich schwang nun meine Beine aus dem Bett und tapste erst einmal in Richtung Bad, wo ich meine morgendliche Routine erledigte. Ich brachte meine Haare auch noch ein wenig in Ordnung und putzte mir die Zähne, ehe ich aus meinem Schlafzimmer ins helle Wohnzimmer trat.

Als erstes nahm ich den Duft nach frischem Kaffee wahr. Ich hatte meine Brille nicht auf, weshalb ich nicht so gut sah. Doch ich konnte meinen Freund in der Küche ausmachen und ging langsam zu ihm rüber.

 

Ich erreichte das Ende der Anrichte, als Bucky sich mit einer Pfanne in der Hand umdrehte. Als er mich sah, hellte sich sein ganzes Gesicht auf.

 

„Steve! Guten Morgen!“

 

„Guten Morgen,“ antwortete ich ihm, während ich versuchte, ein weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Hast du etwa Frühstück gemacht?“

 

Ich sah erstaunt auf die ganzen Teller neben dem Herd. Pancakes, Toast, Bacon, Eier, frische Tomaten und Gurken, frische Him- und Erdbeeren, Sirup, Marmelade, Nutella, Honig … es war alles vertreten.

Buckys Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot, als er nickte.

 

„Ich dachte, weil du mir gestern diesen wunderbaren Abend geschenkt hast, kann ich heute zumindest Frühstück machen.“

 

Ein großes Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich trat um die Anrichte herum, vor Bucky und zupfte ein wenig an seinem Shirt.

 

„Das ist sehr sehr nett von dir,“ sagte ich zu ihm, ehe ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn sanft küsste.

 

Bucky hatte noch immer die Pfanne und einen Wender in der Hand, aber er beugte sich ein wenig zu mir runter, um den Kuss ein wenig zu vertiefen. Meine Hände legten sich in seinen Nacken und blieben dort liegen, als ich mich wieder von ihm löste.

Bucky lächelte mich sanft an, ehe er sich noch einen kleinen Kuss von mir holte.

 

„Was möchtest du noch machen, ehe wir unseren kleinen Sonnenschein wieder bekommen?“ fragte Bucky mich.

 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich hatte mir darüber eigentlich keine so großen Gedanken gemacht und war zu allem bereit, und wenn es nur faul auf dem Sofa liegen und mit meinem Freund rumknutschen war.

 

„Bucky?“ Ich sah fragend zu ihm auf.

 

„Was ist?“

 

„Bist du jetzt mein Freund?“ fragte ich schüchtern und ich konnte sehen, dass Bucky mit aller Macht sein Lachen unterdrücken musste.

 

Bucky bewegte sich ein wenig, sodass er die Pfanne und den Wender ablegen konnte, ehe sich seine Arme um meine Mitte schlangen und er mich nah zu sich zog. Erneut legten sich seine Lippen auf meine und ich stöhnte leise in den Kuss.

Buckys Hände wanderten über meinen Rücken, strichen sanft dort auf und ab, ehe er sich wieder von mir löste.

 

„Ich bin alles, was du möchtest Stevie. Dein Freund, dein Liebster, dein Lover, dein Lebensgefährte. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt, als wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin. Ich möchte wirklich dein Freund sein Steve.“

 

Ein glückliches Lachen rang sich meine Kehle empor, als sich meine Arme um Buckys Nacken schlangen und ich ihn erneut küsste. Leidenschaftlich, hungrig und verlangend. Buckys Hände strichen über meinen unteren Rücken, blieben auf meinen Hüften liegen, wo sie ein wenig unter mein Shirt glitten und die Haut dort neckten.

 

Mit einem Seufzen löste Bucky sich von mir, was ich mit einem Knurren quittierte.

 

„Das Frühstück wird sonst kalt,“ ermahnte er mich. Bucky lachte leise, als er mein schmollendes Gesicht sah. „Wenn wir dann aufgeräumt haben, können wir ja da weitermachen, wo wir grade aufgehört haben. Aber erst: Frühstück! Ich hab mich nicht umsonst eineinhalb Stunden in die Küche gestellt!“

 

Mein Blick wurde amüsiert und ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Eineinhalb Stunden?“

 

Bucky lachte verlegen. „Ich bin nicht gerade der beste Koch.“

 

Ich lachte laut auf. Dafür, dass er angeblich kein guter Koch war, sah das Frühstück aber verdammt gut aus. Ich löste mich von Bucky und half ihm dabei, den Tisch neben dem großen Wohnzimmerfenster zu decken.

 

Die Sonne schien herein und trotz der kühlen Temperaturen war es hier drinnen schön warm.

Bucky saß am Kopf des Tisches und ich hatte den Platz neben ihm gewählt, sodass ich die Sonne im Rücken hatte und mir meinen Nacken wärmte. Immer wenn es draußen kalt wurde und ich ein wenig länger zeichnete, verspannten sich meine Muskeln dort schmerzhaft. Ich konnte dem ganzen mit Wärmeauflagen und Salben vorbeugen, aber manchmal half nicht mal mehr das und ich brauchte Massagen.

 

Wir unterhielten uns über Belanglosigkeiten, während wir Frühstückten. Und dennoch war es mir sogar wichtig, mich mit Bucky über das Wetter zu unterhalten. Es waren die Kleinigkeiten, die in einer Beziehung wertvoll waren, dass war etwas, was mir Mama immer gesagt hatte.

Auch wenn sie die großen Gesten geliebt hatte, die Dad ihr gemacht hatte, so waren ihr die vielen Kleinigkeiten immer wichtiger gewesen. Die Küsse, die man zwischen Tür und Angel austauschte, wenn man sich kurz zwischen den Arbeitswechseln sah. Die kleinen Blumensträuße, die Dad ihr manchmal mitgebracht hatte. Die Anrufe, während er im Einsatz gewesen war. Die Briefe, welche sie sich geschrieben hatten, die Fotos welche sie zusammen gemacht hatten.

Ich.

 

Nach dem Frühstück war ich pappsatt und eigentlich viel zu müde, um noch irgendwas großartiges zu tun. Dennoch räumte ich ein wenig in Lews Zimmer auf, während Bucky die Küche machte. Außerdem schmiss ich eine Ladung Wäsche in die Maschine und würde sie später aufhängen.

Als Bucky fertig war, machten wir es uns wieder auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

 

Ich fand es toll, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Diese wunderbaren, starken Arme, die mich so einfach halten konnte, mir Schutz boten und dennoch so sanft waren.

Buckys weiche Hände, von denen nun eine an meiner Wange lag und sanft über die Haut unter meinem Auge strich. Deren Finger versuchten, sich alles in meinem Gesicht einzuprägen, als sie über meine Wimpern, meine Nase, meine Lippen glitten.

Buckys sanfte Lippen, welche nicht nur meine Lippen liebkosten, sondern auch ihren weg über mein Kinn suchten, meinen Hals und zurück zu meinen Lippen. Wo seine Zunge dann frech in meinen Mund eindrang und meine Mundhöhle ausraubte.

Und Bucky schien immer zu merken, wenn mir die Luft ausging oder ich vergaß zu atmen, denn dann wurde er sanfter in allem was er tat, zog sich ein wenig zurück, um mir Raum zur Erholung zu geben.

 

Auch ich nutzte meine Chance, um Bucky auf diese intime Art besser kennen zu lernen.

Ich ließ meine Hände, eine Finger über seine Wangen gleiten, wo ich die leichten Bartstoppeln fühlen konnte. Ich fuhr die Linie seines Kinns nach. Diese wunderbare markante Knochenstruktur würde mir beim zeichnen noch viel Freude bereiten, da war ich mir sicher.

Meine Lippen wanderten über die warme Haut an Buckys Nacken und Hals. Er war so empfindlich und stöhnte mehr als einmal, als ich meine Zunge über eine leicht zu reizende Stelle gleiten ließ.

Und seine Stimme. Großer Gott. Bucky hätte mir meine Steuererklärung vorlesen können und ich wäre ein wimmerndes und stöhnendes Etwas unter ihm gewesen.

Ich küsste über seine Augen, die Nase, seine Wangen, seine Stirn, während meine Finger sich in das dichte, braune Haar gruben, um ihn so nah wie möglich bei mir zu wissen.

 

Als Peggy und Sam mit Lew kamen, kuschelten wir gerade zusammen auf dem Sofa, hatten unsere kleine Erkundungstour für den Moment beendet. Peggy lächelte wissend, als sie uns sah und sie unterhielten sich eine Weile mit Bucky, während ich Lew knuddelte und die vermisste Zeit mit ihm aufholte.

Er freute sich so, als er uns sah, dass er ohne Grund in Tränen ausbrach und ich ihn beruhigend durch die Wohnung trug. Seine Ärmchen waren um meinen Hals geschlungen und Lew presste sein Gesicht fest in meine Schulter.

Ich murmelte beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr und strich über seinen Rücken und den windelgepolsterten Hintern.

Meine Freunde verabschiedeten sich bald und wir waren mit Lew allein.

Um unser fehlen vom Vortag und der Nacht wieder wett zu machen, verbrachten wir den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihm beim spielen und als ich ihn am Abend in sein Bett brachte, war er wohl das glücklichste Kind im ganzen Universum.

 

Bucky fragte mich, ob ich denn heute Nacht wieder bei ihm schlafen wollte und ich musste wirklich einen Moment überlegen. Waren wir denn wirklich schon so weit, wo wir jede Nacht zusammen verbringen konnten?

Doch als ich sein flehendes Gesicht sah, konnte ich nicht anders als 'ja' zu sagen.

 

**=*=**

 

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen in einem hektischen Etwas. Bucky musste ziemlich viel arbeiten und ich verbrachte meine Zeit zu Hause bei Lew, besuchte meine Freunde, fuhr nach Brooklyn zu Mama, erledigte alles wichtige.

Und so schnell konnten wir gar nicht schauen war schon fast Ende Dezember und Lews erster Geburtstag stand vor der Tür.

 

Bucky und ich hatten uns darauf geeinigt, das ganze in einem kleinen Rahmen zu feiern. Nur unsere Freunde.

Peggy und Sam mit Rumor, Peter und MJ und von Buckys Arbeit würde Maria vorbeischauen.

 

Ich hatte sie vor ein paar Wochen das erste Mal kennen gelernt. Sie war eine toughe Frau, ziemlich intelligent und sie musste großartig in ihrem Job sein, wenn sie sich gegen so viele Männer behaupten konnte.

Allerdings wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie etwas mit Bucky im Schilde führte.

Etwas, dass mich beinhaltete!

 

Lews Geburtstag fiel auf einen verschneiten Dezembertag. Weihnachten war ruhig verlaufen. Ich hatte es vor dem TV verbracht, während Bucky bei der Arbeit gewesen war und Lew geschlafen hatte.

Ich wurde durch den Schlüssel im Schloss geweckt. Ich musste wohl auf dem Sofa eingenickt sein.

 

Leise unterdrückte Stimmen drangen an mein Ohr und ich richtete mich ein wenig auf. Der TV hatte sich zum Glück selbst abgeschaltet und es war noch nicht hell draußen. Verschlafen rieb ich mir über die Augen, ehe ich meinen Kopf hob und über die Lehne des Sofas blickte.

Bucky stand mit jemanden, den ich nur verschwommen erkennen konnte, in der Küche.

Ich kniete mich hin und schlang die Decke um meine Schultern. Ich trug nur Shirt und Shorts.

 

„Bucky?“ fragte ich müde.

 

„Stevie!“ Seine Stimme klang erfreut und liebevoll und mein Herz machte einen kleinen Aussetzer.

 

Er legte das, was er in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf die Anrichte und kam zu mir. Er blieb hinter dem Sofa stehen, lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn und legte seine Hände an mein Gesicht. Ein leises Seufzen kam über meine Lippen, als ich seine warmen Handflächen auf meiner Haut spürte.

 

„Frohe Weihnachten,“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen, ehe er mich küsste.

 

Ich lehnte mich ein wenig nach vorn, legte meine Hände um seine Unterarme. Ich löste mich früh wieder von Bucky, weil ich noch nicht Zähne geputzt hatte und mein Atem bestimmt furchtbar war. Ich schmiegte mein Gesicht an seine Wange und zog ihn ein wenig näher zu mir, sodass Bucky das Gleichgewicht verlor und wir zusammen rücklings auf das Sofa fielen.

Ich lachte leise, während Bucky versuchte, sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Auch er konnte ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten.

 

„Frohe Weihnachten, Bucky. Hast du an den Kuchen gedacht?“ fragte ich ihn.

 

„Steht in der Küche. Du hast es Maria zu verdanken, dass ich ihn nicht vergessen habe.“ Er lehnte sich ein wenig vor. „Ich war mit meinen Gedanken schon zu Hause und hab mir vorgestellt, wie schön es wäre, noch ein paar Stunden mit dir im Bett zu verbringen, ehe wir von unseren Freunden überfallen werden, um Lews Geburtstag zu feiern.“

 

Ein leises Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, als sein Atem meinen Nacken streifte.

Jemand hinter Bucky räusperte und ich hob meinen Kopf ein wenig. Selbst ohne Brille erkannte ich jetzt Maria, welche nun hinter dem Sofa stand.

 

„Guten Morgen Steve. Ich wünsche dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten. Ich habe den Kuchen in den Kühlschrank gestellt, damit er nicht schlecht wird. Und bevor ihr euch jetzt dabei zusehen muss, wie ihr hier auf dem Sofa übereinander herfallt, verabschiede ich mich für den Moment.“ Sie wandte ihren Blick kurz an Bucky.

„Die Unterlagen liegen auf der Anrichte, Barnes. Ich hab definitiv was gut bei dir!“

 

Mein Freund nickte, als er sich von mir runterrollte und zu ihr aufsah.

 

„Danke Maria,“ antwortete Bucky. „Bis wann kommst du wieder?“

 

„Bis wann hättet ihr mich denn gern wieder hier?“

 

Bucky sah zu mir und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe den anderen auf Drei Uhr eingesagt. Bis dahin sollte Lew mit seinem Mittagsschlaf fertig sein.“

 

Maria nickte. „Ich werde da sein,“ bestätigte sie. „Dann noch viel Spaß und seit mir ja anständig!“

 

Bucky lachte und auch ich brachte ein müdes Lächeln zu Stande. Ich war noch immer müde und rollte mich nun auch auf die Seite, schmolz gegen Buckys starken Körper. Dieser schloss seinen Arm noch fester um mich und küsste meine Stirn.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag ich noch immer auf dem Sofa und hörte leises Lachen aus Lews Zimmer. Bucky hatte mich anscheinend wieder richtig auf die Couch arrangiert und mich ordentlich zugedeckt.

Ich seufzte leise, ehe ich mich wieder ein wenig streckte und erneut ein Lachen vernahm. Dieses Mal nur näher bei mir. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah zu Lew und Bucky hoch, welche hinter mir standen.

 

„Baby,“ kam es über meine Lippen.

 

Ich streckte meine Arme nach Lew aus und Bucky gab ihn mir. Er hatte seinen Jungen in eine schöne Jenas gesteckt und einen dunkelblauen Pullover, der perfekt zu seinem roten Haar passte.

Ich knuddelte Lew in meinen Armen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Wie es schien, war ich heute der einzig Faule hier.

Während ich nun ein wenig Zeit mit Lew verbrachte, machte Bucky unser Frühstück fertig. Wobei es dafür eigentlich schon zu spät war, es wurde gleich elf.

 

Also schwang ich mich auf und tappte in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich setzte Lew auf den Boden, während ich mir feiertagstaugliche Klamotten aus meinem Schrank nahm. Eine dunkle Jeans, ein blaues Shirt mit silbernem Stern auf der Brust und eine dunkle Strickjacke drüber.

Während Lew Stehversuche an meinem Bett unternahm, ging ich schnell ins Bad, putzte mir die Zähne, brachte mein Haar in Ordnung und schlüpfte in ein paar frischer Boxershorts. Nur mit diesen ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer und zog den Rest an. Wobei ich mir auch noch Socken aus der Schublade nahm.

 

"Steeb Hungi!" erklärte mir Lew, als ich mich auf mein Bett setzte, um die Socken anzuziehen.

 

"Ja ich auch. Ich bin gleich fertig."

 

Als die Strümpfe an meinen Füßen waren, stand ich auf und hielt Lew meine Hand hin. Er nahm sie und mit langsamen Schritten gingen wir zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Lew hatte vor ein paar Tagen angefangen an meiner Hand zu gehen und ich war so stolz auf ihn.

 

"Bucky!" sagte ich lauter, eindringlich, um Lew nicht aus seiner Konzentration zu bringen.

 

Mein Freund steckte seinen Kopf um die Ecke und ließ beinahe das Geschirrtuch fallen, welches er in seinen Händen hielt.

 

"Steve, Lew läuft!"

 

Auf Buckys Gesicht zeichneten sich so viele Emotionen auf einmal ab, dass ich sie nicht alle erkennen konnte. Lew und ich blieben stehen, als Bucky in die Hocke ging. Auch ich kniete mich neben den Jungen und hielt ihn vorsichtig an der Hüfte fest. Lews Blick war auf Bucky gerichtet und er hatte seine Hand überlegend an die Lippen gelegt.

Dann drehte er sich zu mir um.

 

"Lew Dada?" Ich lächelte.

 

Vorsichtig ließ ich den Jungen nun los. Er wackelte im ersten Moment gefährlich, doch er streckte seine Arme aus, um das Gleichgewicht besser halten zu können.

Lew machte einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorn, balancierte sich aus, ehe er den nächsten machte. Er schaffte vier Schritte, als er doch über seine Füße stolperte und sich hinsetzte. Bucky wollte sofort zu ihm eilen, doch ich hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf. Lews Unterlippe zitterte gefährlich, als er sich zu mir umdrehte und ich musste selbst stark kämpfen um den Impuls, ihm zu helfen, nicht zu folgen.

 

"Was ist los Lew?" fragte ich ihn.

 

"Hindedt."

 

"Hmm," summte ich zustimmend. "Und was jetzt?"

 

Lew sah mich einen Moment überlegend an, ehe er sich umdrehte, blitzschnell seinen Hintern in der Höhe hatte und zu Bucky krabbelte. Ich schmunzelte, als ich mich vom Boden hochstemmte und zu meinem Freund und seinem Sohn ging. Meine Hand glitt durch Buckys Haar, ehe ich mich zu ihm runterbeugte und ihm einen Kuss gab.

 

Gerade als ich mich von ihm löste, begann das Haustelefon zu läuten. Ich drehte mich um und nahm das Telefon von der Station. Es war ein Videoanruf, welchen ich nun entgegen nahm.

 

"Steven!" kam Natalias gut gelaunte Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. "Wie geht es dir? Gott, du siehst gut aus!"

 

Ich lächelte sie an. "Dankeschön. Das Kompliment gebe ich gern zurück."

 

"Mama? Mama Mama Mama Mama!"

 

Lew befreite sich nun aus Buckys Armen, als er Natalias Stimme hörte und da sie noch immer am Boden saßen, hatte er auch keine Probleme zu mir zu krabbeln. Und das in Rekordzeit. Ich kniete mich wieder hin, sodass Lew sich an meinem Bein hochstemmen konnte und den Bildschirm sah.

Er streckte sein Händchen aus und berührte das Display.

 

"Mama," seufzte er und Natalia küsste auf ihrer Seite den Bildschirm.

 

"Hallo Ljowuschka. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wie geht es meinem Baby?"

 

Lew giggelte, als Natalia ihn so nannte.

 

"Dud Mama. Steeb Dada lieb." Lew führte sein Hände an die Lippen und küsste sie.

 

Mir schoss augenblicklich die Röte auf die Wangen und auch Bucky, welcher nun hinter mir stand, räusperte sich verlegen. Wir hatten mit Nat und Clint noch nicht darüber gesprochen, dass wir jetzt zusammen waren. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob wir das überhaupt mussten, aber es war nun fair, dass sie es wussten.

Aber so?

 

Auf Natalias Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen, dessen Bedeutung ich besser nicht hinterfragen wollte.

 

"Nein? Sie haben sich lieb? Steven und James?" Lew nickte und Natalia drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. "Clint! James verführt unsere Nanny!"

 

Man konnte ein leises rascheln hören, ehe ein verschlafen dreinblickender Clint ins Bild trat.

 

"Hey Lew, alles Gute zum Geburtstag," murrte er.

 

Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie spät oder wie früh es bei ihnen gerade war. Aber Lew war es egal, dass Clint ein wenig grummelig war. Er freute sich so sehr, ihn zu sehen.

 

"Din! Din Steeb Dada lieb." Er machte wieder die Kussgeräusche. "Dada smusn Steeb!"

 

Lew schlang seine Ärmchen um seinen Oberkörper und drehte sich ein wenig hin und her. Und da dachten wir, wir wären subtil, wenn selbst ein einjähriger Junge uns durchschauen konnte.

 

"Oho," quittierte Natalia das ganze amüsiert. "Unanständig seid ihr auch noch! Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an dir Steven. Ich hoffe, dass James nett zu dir ist?"

 

Mein Gesicht glühte und ich wünschte mir inständig im Boden versinken zu können. Es war eine Sache, dass man wusste, dass ich mit jemandem zusammen war und ich genoss es sehr mit Bucky. Aber mein, beziehungsweise unser, Sexleben ging nun wirklich keinen etwas an, vor allem wenn man nicht wirklich von einem Sexleben sprechen konnte.

Bucky war oft bis spät in die Nacht auf Arbeit und ich musste meinen Tagesablauf nach Lew richten, sodass ich dann schon oft schlief. Und wir verbrachten zwar die Nächte meistens zusammen, aber mehr als ein bisschen Petting war da zwischen uns noch nicht passiert.

Ich wollte noch warten und Bucky verstand das, drängte mich in dieser Hinsicht auch zu nichts. Und es war auch wirklich schön, da wir jedes Mal etwas Neues aneinander entdeckten und ich es oft als viel intimer empfand, als Sex. Der war bis jetzt immer schnell und hektisch und übereilt gewesen. Und nicht immer zwingend gut. Wir hatten darüber gesprochen und Bucky wollte, dass es schön für mich war, wenn wir das erste Mal miteinander schliefen.

 

Bucky schien zu bemerken, dass mir die Situation unangenehm war und setzte sich hinter mich auf den Boden. Sein linker Arm schlang sich um meine Mitte und ich lehnte mich ein wenig an seine starke Brust.

 

"Wir sind nicht unanständig," klärte er Nat auf. "Unsere Beziehung ist noch ziemlich frisch und ich weiß das es schwer vorstellbar ist, aber ich habe nicht vor, dass jetzt weiter mit dir durch zu kauen, weil es da auch nichts gibt. Diese Dinge gehen nur Steve und mich etwas an Nat und niemanden sonst."

 

"Du hast mich schon lange nicht mehr in die Schranken gewiesen, James. Es muss dir wirklich ernst mit Steeb sein." Ich rollte mir den Augen, als sie nun diesen Namen benutzte.

 

"Das ist es," bestätigte Bucky. Ich schmiegte mich noch enger an Bucky und Lew kletterte nun in meinen Schoß.

 

Clint und Natalia hielten für einen Moment die Luft an. Nat drückte schnell ein paar Tasten an ihrem Telefon und wir sahen uns verwirrt an.

 

"Was ist?" fragte Bucky.

 

"Ich brauche dieses Bild. Ihr drei seht so süß zusammen aus." Natalia holte tief Luft. "Wir vermissen euch so schrecklich."

 

"Hey hey ... ihr habt doch schon fast vier Monate überstanden. So schnell könnt ihr gar nicht schauen, seid ihr wieder zu Hause."

 

"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr. Wir haben zwei freie Tage."

 

"Dann genießt sie! Macht euch eine schöne Zeit, während wir Lews Geburtstag feiern."

 

Natalia nickte. "Das werden wir machen. Wir hören uns dann vermutlich erst im neuen Jahr. Bye ihr Lieben."

 

"Bye Mama, bye Din!"

 

Natalia küsste noch einmal den Bildschirm, ehe sie auflegte und unser Display auch schwarz wurde. Ich hielt es noch einen Moment in der Hand, ehe ich meinen Kopf ein wenig in Buckys Richtung drehte und seinen Hals küsste. Buckys Arme schlangen sich um mich und Lew und er drückte uns fest an sich, was uns beide laut lachen ließ.

Ohne große Probleme stand er nun auch mit uns auf und brachte uns in die Küche, da unser verspätetes Frühstück noch immer auf uns wartete.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir hatten eine illustere Runde am Abend in unserer Wohnung.

Rumor und Lew saßen in seiner Spielecke und spielten zusammen, während Peggy, Sam, Peter, MJ, Maria und wir an Buckys großen Tisch saßen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Lew schon verstand, was heute los war, aber er hatte sich über jedes noch so kleine Geschenk gefreut.

Ein Stofftier von Peter und MJ, ein paar unkaputtbare Kinderbücher von Sam und Peggy und einen kleinen Anzug von Maria. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wozu er den anziehen sollte.

 

Ich war gerade in ein Gespräch mit MJ und Sam vertieft, als ich am Rand mit bekam wie Bucky mit Peggy und Maria tuschelte. Peter spielte gerade mit den Kindern und zeigte ihnen, wie hoch er einen Turm aus Duplosteinen bauen konnte.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und erhaschte einen Blick, wie Bucky zu mir sah.

 

"Was?" hakte ich nach, als ich mich zu ihnen umdrehte.

 

Maria und Peggy lächelten verschwörerisch. "Ich muss dir was sagen Steve," begann Bucky.

 

Ich bemerkte, wie es am Tisch leise wurde. Auch Sam und MJ waren nun ganz Ohr.

 

"Okay?! Was ist los?"

 

"Du weißt ja, dass ich dir noch unser Date schuldig bin. Und das werden wir an Silvester machen und ich werd dir nicht sagen, was wir machen, denn ich will dich überraschen. Maria und Peggy werden sich in der Zeit um Lew kümmern, da wir erst am zweiten Januar wieder heimkommen werden."

 

"Wir fahren weg?" fragte ich aufgeregt.

 

"So was in der Art. Nicht ganz so weit weg. Aber ich will dieses Mal ein wenig mehr Zeit mit dir."

 

"Und es macht euch nichts aus, euch um Lew zu kümmern? " fragte ich an Peggy und Maria gewandt.

 

"Ich würde Silvester nur allein vor dem TV verbringen, mit einer Flasche Merlot und so hab ich wenigstens ein wenig Gesellschaft und brauche keinen Merlot," antwortete Maria.

 

Peggy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und ich hol ihn dann Neujahr. Ein Mäulchen mehr macht nichts aus und ich finde Buckys Überraschung so toll, da kann ich gar nicht ablehnen."

 

"Ihr wisst alle, wo es hingeht?"

 

Mein Blick wanderte durch die Runde und alle nickten. Das war unfair!

 

"Du brauchst auch nicht großartig viel mitnehmen. Nur an Silvester solltest du dich ein wenig schicker kleiden," meinte Bucky. "Du wirst auf halb fünf abgeholt und zu mir gebracht. Ich muss leider bis drei arbeiten und sonst wird es so ein Stress für mich. Maria wird dich gegen vier besuchen und dann bei Lew bleiben."

 

"Ich werde abgeholt?"

 

Bucky nickte. Ich würde das kaum eine Woche aushalten, nicht zu wissen wo es hinging. Das war doch pure Folter.

Bucky lehnte sich zu mir rüber und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

"Nicht schmollen Stevie. Ich verspreche dir, dass es die Woche warten wert ist. Jede einzelne Sekunde."

 

Ich zog eine Schnute und hoffte, dass Bucky damit recht hatte.


	12. 11|01

**11 | 01**

 

Nachdem ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, lief ich wieder zurück in mein Zimmer. Lew besah mich zweifelnd, als ob ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte. Aber ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich anziehen sollte.

Und ich hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr. In einer halben Stunde kam mein Taxi, dass mich zu Bucky bringen würde.

Schick hatte Bucky gesagt. Aber ich besaß keinen Anzug und was sollte ich denn sonst anziehen?

 

"Hallo?!?" Marias Stimme drang in mein Zimmer.

 

"Hier!" rief ich zurück.

 

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sich meine Tür öffnete und die junge Frau eintrat. Ihre Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als sie sich das Chaos besah. Lew saß bereits bei Maria auf dem Arm und sah sich ebenfalls um. Er erkannte wohl mein sonst so ordentliches Zimmer nicht mehr.

 

"Warum bitte bist du noch nicht angezogen? Dein Wagen kommt gleich," bemerkte Maria.

 

"Ich weiß, ich weiß," wimmerte ich. "Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll. Ich will Bucky nicht enttäuschen."

 

Maria rollte mit den Augen und murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, als sie mir Lew gab und sich einmal durch das Chaos wühlte. Sie besah sich einige Teile, ehe sie meine dunkelblaue Jeans nahm, ein lichtblaues Hemd, eine schwarze Weste und die dazu passende Krawatte.

 

"Schuhe hast du, oder muss ich dir die auch noch suchen?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Meine guten schwarzen Schuhe standen geputzt in der Garderobe.

 

"Deine Tasche ist gepackt?"

 

"Ja, die hat Bucky bereits mitgenommen."

 

Maria nickte. "Dann geh dich fertig machen!"

 

Wir tauschten. Sie bekam Lew wieder und ich die Klamotten. Als ich ins Bad verschwand, hörte ich sie noch etwas zu Lew sagen, konnte aber nicht verstehen was.

Vielleicht sollte ich mein Hörgerät tragen? Was wenn dort viele Menschen waren? Ach sicher war sicher.

Ich kramte das kleine Gerät aus meinem Spiegelschrank und platzierte es in meinem Ohr.

Danach zog ich mich blitzschnell um. Damit die Jeans auch hielt, suchte ich noch einen passenden Gürtel raus. Meine Haare gelte ich so gut es ging in eine Frisur. Nur mit der Krawatte hatte ich ein wenig Schwierigkeiten. Sie hing um meinen Hals, als ich ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Um das ganze Outfit noch ein wenig aufzulockern, hatte ich die Ärmel des Hemdes bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt.

 

"Maria, kannst du sie mir noch binden?"

 

Sie saß mir Lew auf dem Sofa, stand aber gleich auf und kam zu mir. Maria war ein Stück größer als ich und ich ging ihr knapp bis unter die Nase. Sie hob meinen Kopf an, damit sie die Krawatte gut erreichen konnte und band sie ohne Mühe.

Dann glitten ihre Hände noch kurz durch mein Haar, ehe sie einen Schritt zurück trat. Sie musterte mich kritisch.

 

"Was meinst du Lew? Können wir Steve so vor die Tür lassen?"

 

Mein Blick wanderte zu Lew, der auf der Lehne der Couch lag und uns aufmerksam beobachtete. Als Maria ihn ansprach, sah er zu ihr und dann wieder zu mir.

 

"Dön. Steeb Dada?"

 

"Ja," antwortete ich ihm und ging zu ihm rüber. "Ich fahr jetzt zu Bucky. Und du darfst bei Maria bleiben und morgen kommen Rumor und Peggy. Und dann sind wir schon wieder da."

 

Ich nahm Lew auf den Arm und ging mit ihm zu Maria. Sie strich ihm durchs Haar und er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Lew hatte wirklich einen Narren an ihr gefressen. Ich reckte mich ein wenig, damit ich ihm wenigstens zum Abschied einen Kuss geben konnte. Lews Hand legte sich kurz an meine Wange, sodass ich seine Handfläche auch noch einmal küsste.

 

"Kommt ihr noch mit runter?" fragte ich.

 

"Darauf kannst du wetten," antwortete Maria grinsend.

 

Ich zog mir meine Schuhe und die Jacke an, ehe wir nach unten in die Lobby fuhren. Lew schien es bei Maria ziemlich zu gefallen. Sein Kopf lehnte an ihrer Schulter und er hatte sich eng an sie geschmiegt.

Maria strahlte generell eine große Ruhe aus, die sie wohl in ihrem Job auch brauchen konnte. Aber was ich von Bucky wusste, konnte sie auch knallhart sein und in Nullkommanichts jemanden aufs Kreuz legen.

 

"Ich hab mein Handy dabei, wenn was sein sollte," sagte ich zu Maria.

 

"Was hat Bucky gesagt? Keine Handys." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. "Los gib es mir. Ich leg es oben in dein Zimmer. Sowohl Peggy als auch ich haben eine Nummer für den Notfall. Und ich denke wir werden gut mit Lew zurecht kommen. Also, her damit Steven!" Marias Stimme war ruhig, aber es ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

 

Ich holte mein Handy aus der Jackentasche und legte es in Marias ausgestreckte Hand. Sie nahm es mit einem leisen Schnauben und schob es in die Tasche ihrer Hose. Der Aufzug blieb stehen und wir traten nach draußen und ich blieb sofort stehen.

 

"Steve!" strahlte mich George an. "Ich wollte gerade anrufen und dir sagen, dass dein Wagen da ist!"

 

Vor der Tür stand eine große schwarze Limousine. Nicht so ein Stretchteil, sondern eine von diesen edlen Teilen. Ungläubig drehte ich mich zu Maria um, welche nur grinste.

 

"Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und genießt die Zeit zusammen."

 

Noch immer baff ging ich nun raus, verabschiedete mich von George unterm vorbeigehen. Draußen stand ein Chauffeur und hielt mir die Tür auf.

 

"Guten Abend Mr. Rogers, mein Name ist Fred und ich bin heute für Sie zuständig. Wenn Sie bitte einsteigen wollen?"

 

Ich besah mir das Auto und warf noch einen letzten Blick über meine Schulter, zu Maria und Lew, welche zum abschied winkten.

 

"Danke," antwortete ich ihm und stieg in das Innere des Wagens.

 

Fred schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich sank förmlich in das weiche Leder. Es war schön warm im Auto, nichts war von der Kälte draußen zu merken. Ich schnallte mich an und bemerkte jetzt erst das Glas Champagner, welches in der Mittelkonsole stand. Fred war gerade eingestiegen.

 

"Ein Gruß von Mr. Barnes. Er meinte, Sie sollen Ihre Fahrt genießen."

 

Während der junge Mann den Wagen nun in den Verkehr lenkte, nahm ich die Flöte aus der Halterung und nahm einen kleinen Schluck.

Gott das schmeckte so lecker!

So etwas Gutes hatte ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getrunken. Das letzte Mal mit Mama vor zwei Jahren an Silvester. Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie mich jetzt so sehen könnte? Ob sie sich für mich freuen würde? Aber das würde sie bestimmt, da war ich mir sicher. Sie hatte immer mein Bestes gewollt und es hätte ihr bestimmt große Freude bereitet, mich so glücklich zu sehen.

Und ich war glücklich! Sehr sogar.

Leise Musik drang aus den Lautsprechern und ich blickte neugierig aus dem Fenster. Einige Passanten sahen dem Wagen staunend hinter her und ich schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, welchen Promi sie hinter den getönten Scheiben vermuteten und dabei war es nur ich. Eine Nanny aus New York.

Ich lachte leise, ehe ich einen weiteren Schluck vom Champagner trank.

 

Die Fahrt mit Fred war angenehm ruhig und störungsfrei.

Ich schloss meine Augen ein wenig und genoss die Musik, als der Wagen zum stehen kam und Fred den Wagen abstellte. Er stieg aus, ging um das Auto herum und öffnete mir die Tür. Schnell stellte ich das Glas in die Halterung und schnallte mich ab. Mit großen Augen stieg ich aus dem Wagen und blickte ungläubig auf das Hotel vor mir.

Das war das Four Seasons!!!!

 

"Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, Mr. Rogers," verabschiedete sich mein Fahrer.

 

"Da ... danke," brachte ich stockend heraus.

 

Ich ging auf die große Drehtür zu und betrat das Innere des Hotels. Die Lobby war gigantisch und ich kam mir mit einem Mal ziemlich fehl am Platz vor, unter all den edel gekleideten Leuten. Von einigen wurde ich auch seltsam beäugt.

Schnell ging ich zur Rezeption, da ich Bucky nirgends sehen konnte.

Ein junge Frau, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, stand dort und sah auf, als ich vor ihr stehen blieb. Sie schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln.

 

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

 

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier richtig bin. Aber ich denke, Mr. Barnes wartet auf mich."

 

Sie tippte ein wenig auf ihrer Tastatur umher, ehe sie sich wieder an mich wandte.

 

"In der Tat, Mr. Rogers. Igor wird Sie zu Mr. Barnes bringen."

 

Sie winkte einem älteren Mann. Er sah ziemlich grimmig drein und humpelte ein wenig. Sein weißes Haar war akkurat kurz geschnitten und seine Augen waren von einem stechenden grün, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben bei jemanden gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal Natalias Augen waren so grün!

 

„Mr. Rogers,“ grüßte er mich. In seiner Stimme schwang ein leichter Akzent mit, was ihr einen scharfen Ton gab.

„Mr. Barnes wartet bereits auf Sie. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie kein Gepäck, wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen wollen.“

 

Er drehte sich um und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er warf nicht einmal einen Blick über die Schulter, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich ihm folgte.

Ich bedankte mich schnell bei dem Mädchen am Empfang, ehe ich ihm folgte. Der Mann, Igor, führte mich zu einem der Aufzüge. Verdammt ich musste mich so zusammen reißen, dass ich nicht jedes Mal in Lachen ausbrechen würde, wenn jemand seinen Namen erwähnte.

 

Igor wartete bis sich die Türen geschlossen hatten und zückte dann einen Schlüssel, steckte ihn in ein Schloss und drehte ihn. Dann drückte er die fünf und die zwei an der Armatur. Ich sah ein wenig skeptisch drein. Zu welchem Zimmer brauchte man denn bitte einen Generalschlüssel?

Für gewöhnlich waren die doch nur für …

OH MEIN GOTT!

Hatte Bucky etwa eine der Suiten reserviert? Das würde dann natürlich auch Igor erklären. Warum wir unseren eigenen Butler hatten!

 

Verdammt... jetzt wurde ich echt nervös und begann langsam neben Igor auf und ab zu wippen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, das ich auf und ab gegangen wäre. Aber so weit hatte ich mich noch unter Kontrolle.

Im Geiste ging ich gerade durch in welchem Fach meiner Tasche mein Inhalator war, für den Fall das ich ihn noch brauchen würde.

 

Es brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis der Aufzug endlich anhielt. Igor nahm den Schlüssel wieder aus dem Schloss und die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich. Er trat vor mir nach draußen und deutete mir an, ihm zu folgen.

Wir traten in einen ziemlich hellen Raum und das erste das mir auffiel waren die Fenster gegenüber, von welchen man eine perfekte Aussicht auf die Skyline von Manhattan hatte.

 

„Mr. Barnes,“ hörte ich Igor sagen, während ich auf die Fenster zuging. „Mr. Rogers ist soeben eingetroffen.“

 

Ich hörte leise Schritte hinter mir.

 

„Danke Igor.“

 

„Wenn Sie mich brauchen, dann rufen Sie einfach nich mir Sir. Sie haben die Nummer.“

 

„Ja, vielen Dank.“

 

Ich vernahm, sie Igor sich leise wieder entfernte, aber ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von der Skyline reißen. Dieser Anblick war einem nicht jeden Tag vergönnt und die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen. Und es war so perfekt, dass es mir beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Bucky trat hinter mich, seine Hand grub sich in mein Haar und er drehte meinen Kopf zu sich, damit er mich küssen konnte.

Als er mich wieder losließ, trat er einen Schritt, um mich ansehen zu können und mein Blick fiel das erste Mal auf Bucky. Und mir stockte der Atem.

Er trug einen grauen Anzug, dazu ein weißes Hemd und dazu passende Schuhe. Seine Haare waren in seiner üblichen Manier nach hinten gegelt und auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln.

 

„Du siehst unglaublich aus,“ sagte Bucky leise.

 

Ich schnaubte leise. „Das gleiche kann ich von dir behaupten. Was ist das hier Bucky?“

 

Mein Blick glitt durch den großen Raum und ich konnte es nicht in meinen Kopf bekommen, was das hier alles sein sollte.

Bucky streckte seine Hand nach mir aus und ich legte meine hinein, sodass er mich wieder zu sich ziehen konnte.

 

„Das hier, ist unser zweites erstes Date. Ich dachte mir, ich lasse mir etwas besonderes für dich einfallen. Und weil du mal erwähnt hast, dass du noch nie wirklich weg warst, dachte ich mir, dass ich dich ein wenig hiermit verwöhnen könnte.“

 

„Dem Penthouse im Four Seasons?“ fragte ich mit Unglauben in der Stimme. „Das bin ich doch gar nicht wert!“

 

„Steve,“ seufzte Bucky. „Du bist mehr wert, als ein Zimmer in irgendeinem Hotel. Du bist mir mehr wert als das hier! Und ich kann es mir leisten. Mach mir die Freude und versuch es wenigstens zu genießen.“

 

Seine Hand legte sich an meine Wange und streichelte sanft darüber. Ich legte meine eigene darüber und hielt sie fest.

 

„Ich werde das hier in vollen Zügen genießen Bucky. Aber nicht wegen des Zimmers, sondern wegen dir. Weil du hier bist!“

 

Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, sodass ich Buckys Lippen erreichen konnte und küsste ihn sanft und verlangend. Seine freie Hand schob sich in meinen Rücken und hielt mich ein wenig am Platz, ehe ich mich wieder von ihm löste und mich gegen seinen starken Körper lehnte.

 

„Und was hast du noch alles geplant?“ fragte ich ihn.

 

„Nun … wir werden ein Candle-Light-Dinner haben, ehe wir uns von hier aus um Mitternacht das Feuerwerk ansehen werden. Und dann werden wir den ganzen morgigen Tag für uns haben und du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Wir können den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben, wenn du Lust dazu hast. Und damit Igor nicht ganz arbeitslos ist, können wir uns auch was zu Essen bringen lassen.“

 

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als ich mir das alles vorstellte. Den morgigen Tag im Bett zu verbringen, zusammen mit Bucky. Ohne das uns jemand störte.

 

Das war doch mal was.

 

„Zeigst du mir unser Reich für die nächsten eineinhalb Tage?“ Ich brannte förmlich darauf, endlich mehr zu sehen, als diesen kleinen Bereich hier.

 

"Ist es übertrieben?!" fragte Bucky mich plötzlich. "Es ist übertrieben, oder?"

 

Ich lachte leise, ehe ich mich noch ein wenig fester an ihn lehnte. "Ein bisschen Bucky, ein bisschen."

 

Bucky küsste mich erneut, ehe er mich in die Freiheit entließ. Er half mir noch schnell aus meiner Jacke, bevor er mich mit sich zog. Ich blickte mich neugierig in den Räumlichkeiten um. Es gab ein Wohnzimmer, das sogar einen Kamin hatte und eine überdimensional große Couch, alles in zarten braun und beige Tönen gehalten.

Dann gab es eine Bibliothek. Wer auch immer die bei seinem Aufenthalt hier brauchen sollte, würde bestimmt seine helle Freude damit haben, es gab alles zu lesen und ein wenig protzig mit dem ganzen Gold und so, aber auch ein sehr schöner Raum.

Der Masterbedroom war der Hammer! Ein Bett so groß und so hoch, dass es bestimmt wehtun würde, wenn ich da runterfiel. Es gab noch einen kleinen Ottomanen und alles war in Rot und Gold gehalten. Warme Farben und der Ausblick vom Bett. Man konnte die ganze Nacht über die Skyline beobachten, wenn man wollte.

Und an Das Schlafzimmer angeschlossen war ein riesiges Bad! Mit WANNE und einer Dusche und ... mir fehlten die Worte.

 

Ehrfürchtig ließ ich meine Hand über den Marmor des Waschbeckens gleiten, welcher sich ziemlich kühl anfühlte. Bucky lehnte in der Tür und beobachtete mich. Als ich zur Wanne kam und dort für einen kleinen Augenblick stehen blieb, erkannte ich die Massagedüsen, welche eingebaut waren.

Das hier war so surreal.

Und es war das Schönste, was je jemand für mich gemacht hatte.

 

"Hast du die Wanne gesehen, Bucky?" fragte ich aufgeregt, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte. "Ich komme mir vor wie Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman und du bist mein Richard Gere."

 

Bucky lachte, als er sich von der Wand abstieß und zu mir kam.

 

„Hmm, ich kam mir eigentlich nicht vor, wie so ein Kerl, der sich einen Lustknaben bezahlen müsste.“

 

Mein Finger hakte sich in die feine Kette, welche um seinen Hals hing und sich eigentlich gut unter dem Kragen des Hemdes versteckte. Vorsichtig zog ich Bucky zu mir runter und küsste ihn verlangend.

Er war vielleicht wirklich nicht der Kerl, der sich jemanden bezahlen musste, um Sex zu haben. Aber allein der Gedanke daran machte mich schon ein wenig an. Der Reiz des Sündigen und Verbotenen.

 

„Wer weiß was noch so alles passieren wird heute,“ hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen, als ich ihn wieder in die Freiheit entließ.

 

„Ja, wer weiß,“ wisperte Bucky.

 

**=*=**

 

Bucky und ich konnten nicht widerstehen und stöberten bis zum Abendessen durch die Bibliothek. Es gab so viele gute Bücher hier und ich wollte mir unbedingt ein paar von ihnen ausleihen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause waren.

 

Gegen 19 Uhr holte Igor uns zum Abendessen ab und begleitete uns in den dafür vorgesehen Raum. Es stand eine kleine Bühne am Kopf des Raumes, wo eine kleine Band spielte.

 

„Mr. Barnes und Mr. Rogers, Annabel. Welcher Tisch ist für die Herrschaften vorgesehen?“ erkundigte sich Igor bei der jungen Dame am Eingang.

 

Ihr Blick glitt kurz über die paar Seiten, welche auf ihrem Klemmbrett befestigt waren. Sie machte einen Haken mit ihrem Kugelschreiber.

 

„Für Mr. Barnes mit Begleitung ist Tisch Nr. 69 vorgesehen, Igor. Ich werde sie gerne dorthin begleiten.“

 

Sie legte Igor die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn sanft an. Unser Butler nickte und verabschiedete sich von uns. Er würde morgen früh ab 6 Uhr wieder zu unserer Verfügung stehen, meinte er noch.

Ich bezweifelte zwar, dass wir da schon so bald wach waren, dennoch verabschiedete ich mich höflich von ihm und wir folgten dann der jungen Frau zu unserem Platz. Sie hatte noch immer ihr Brett unter dem Arm, als sie uns den Tisch zeigte.

 

Bucky war der totale Gentleman, zog mir den Stuhl heraus und schob ihn wieder für mich zurecht.

 

„Juan wird jeden Moment für sie da sein, um ihre Getränkebestellung entgegenzunehmen. Ich möchte Sie noch herzlich hier zum Silvesterdinner im Four Seasons begrüßen und wünsche ihnen einen wundervollen Abend und einen guten Aufenthalt. Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun, ehe ich sie in die verantwortungsvollen Hände meines Kollegen übergebe?“

 

Bucky schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Es gäbe da tatsächlich etwas, dass Sie noch für mich tun könnten Annabel. Könnten Sie bitte veranlassen, dass für Mitternacht eine Flasche Champagner in das Penthouse gebracht wird, damit Mr. Rogers und ich anstoßen können?“

 

„Natürlich Mr. Barnes, es ist mir eine Freude. Einen schönen Abend, die Herren!“

 

Ich lächelte die junge Frau an, ehe sie unseren Tisch verließ und wandte meinen Blick ungläubig zu Bucky.

Eine Flasche Champagner, für uns Beide? Wollte er mich denn so endlos betrunken machen? Ich war ein absolutes Leichtgewicht, was Alkohol anging und war bereits nach dem Gläschen von vorhin leicht angeschickert gewesen.

 

An unseren Tisch trat nun ein Mann, der sich als Juan vorstellte.

 

„Guten Abend meine Herren. Mein Name ist Juan und ich bin heute für sie zuständig. Wir würden unser Menü mit einem kleinen Begrüßungscocktail beginnen. Darf ich ihnen denn noch einen anderen Getränkewunsch erfüllen, oder möchten sie die Weinbegleitung zum Menü?“

 

Er reichte Bucky eine Karte, welche mein Freund nun eingehend studierte. Und ich wusste nicht einmal, was es zu Essen gab. Wie sollte ich da einen weiteren Getränkewunsch äußern?

 

„Wir hätten gerne eine Flasche Wasser, Juan. Und wir würden gerne die Weinbegleitung zum Menü haben. Vielen Dank.“

 

Bucky gab die Karte an Juan zurück, welcher sich mit einem Nicken verabschiedete.

 

„Bucky … was gibt es denn überhaupt zum Essen?“ fragte ich ihn, nun wieder ziemlich aufgeregt.

 

„Lass dich doch überraschen Steve. Wo ist denn da der ganze Spaß, wenn ich dir alles gleich verrate? Ich kann dir versprechen, dass es großartig sein wird!“

 

„Okay,“ gab ich klein bei.

 

Dann würde ich mich wohl überraschen lassen müssen. Wobei dieser ganze Tag bereits eine Überraschung nach der Anderen jagte. Erst die Fahrt hierher in diesem wunderbaren Auto, dann das Penthouse und jetzt dieses Dinner.

Und um das Penthouse brachte ich meinen Kopf noch immer nicht so wirklich rum.

 

Bucky nahm meine Hand in seine und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf die Knöchel. Er hatte sein Jackett ausgezogen, ehe wir uns gesetzt hatten. Das Hemd schmiegte sich perfekt um seine Oberarme und auch wenn ich es bis jetzt noch nicht gesagt hatte, ich freute mich so sehr, dass Bucky sich das alles hatte einfallen lassen.

 

Ich verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander und versank in seinen blaugrauen Augen.

 

„Danke Bucky … für alles. Für das hier und die letzten beiden Monate. Das ist mehr, als jemals jemand für mich getan hat.“

 

„Du verdienst es Stevie. Du bist für Lew und mich rund um die Uhr da. Du hast mir in den letzten Wochen gezeigt, was wirklich wichtig ist. Familie, Freunde, du. Wenn hier jemand Danke sagen muss, dann bin das wohl ich. Danke Steve.“

 

Ich schenkte Bucky ein strahlendes Lächeln und ich spürte, wie mir ein paar Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Zum Glück kam Juan mit unserer Flasche Wasser und dem Begrüßungscocktail.

Bucky nahm sein Glas und hob es hoch.

 

„Auf zwei wunderschöne Tage.“

 

Ich hob meines ebenfalls und stieß mit ihm an. „Auf uns.“

 

Als die Flüssigkeit meinen Gaumen berührte, schloss ich genießend die Augen. Das war eine wahrliche Geschmacksexplosion in meinem Mund. Ich schmeckte den Wodka und eine leichte Note von Lavendel, die süße frischer Äpfel und das prickeln des Sektes darin war unglaublich. Und sehr erfrischend.

Ein leises Stöhnen rang sich meine Kehle empor und ich blickte entschuldigend zu Bucky, welcher mir amüsiert zuzwinkerte.

 

Die Band begann nun leise zu spielen und ich sah, wie Buckys Gesicht sich ein wenig aufhellte, als er sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Ich erkannte eine kleine Tanzfläche, auf welcher sich nun ein paar Menschen einfanden und sich im Rhythmus der Musik bewegten.

Buckys Blick glitt wieder zurück zu mir und ich erkannte diesen bestimmten Ausdruck darin, wenn er etwas vor hatte.

 

„Oh nein!“ sagte ich. „Oh nein … vergiss es! Ich werde nicht tanzen! Auf keinen Fall! Nie und nimmer!“

 

„Ach komm schon Steve! Ein Tanz!“

 

„Nein! Ich kann nicht tanzen!“

 

„Jeder kann tanzen Steve! Und es macht Spaß, glaub mir. Ich bin auch ganz sanft zu dir.“

 

Mein Blick huschte noch einmal zur Tanzfläche, dann zurück zu Bucky. „Aber nur einen Tanz. Und ich will erst etwas essen.“ - Und ein oder zwei Gläschen Wein trinken, dachte ich mir. Damit es nicht ganz so blamabel wurde, beziehungsweise es mich nicht so sehr störte.

 

Juan kam nun mit zwei Tellern zu uns, auf welchen sich ein kleiner Gruß aus der Küche befand.

Pastete von Karotten und Zucchini mit Balsamicoschaum und dazu Weißbrot. Ebenso stellte er die große Flasche Wasser auf den Tisch, welche Bucky vorhin noch bestellt hatte.

 

„Darf ich Ihnen einschenken, Mr. Rogers?“ fragte er an mich gewandt und ich nickte.

 

Wasser konnte ich bestimmt gut brauchen, wenn wir eine Weinbegleitung zum Essen bekamen. Welchen Juan auch gleich in unsere Gläser einschenkte. Der Wein war zwar erst zur Suppe gedacht, allerdings passte er auch sehr gut zu den Pasteten.

Ich warf einen fragenden Blick auf das viele Besteck, welches dort lag. Anschließend sah ich zu Bucky, welcher mich anlächelte.

 

"Von Außen nach Innen?" fragte ich ihn.

 

"Ja, von Außen nach Innen. Aber mach dir darüber nicht so viele Gedanken, es ist okay solange du nicht mit den Händen isst."

 

Ich lachte leise, während ich das erste Besteck aufnahm.

 

"Ich will keinen Affront auslösen," antwortete ich.

 

"Ich glaube, dafür ist es ein wenig zu spät. Ich schätze die eine Hälfte der anderen Gäste missbilligt es, das hier ein schwules Pärchen sitzt und die andere Hälfte ist echauffiert, da sie mich wohl für deinen ... Sugar-Daddy halten.

 

Bei Buckys Worten hätte ich mich beinahe am Wein verschluckt. Mir fielen die Blicke der anderen Gäste nicht so sehr auf, da ich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß.

Mir einem leisen Schnauben stellte ich mein Glas wieder ab und sah zu Bucky. Dabei war der Altersunterschied zwischen uns gar nicht so groß. Es waren nur vier Jahre.

Allerdings waren unsere körperlichen Attribute ziemlich unterschiedlich. Wo er groß, trainiert und kantig war, war ich klein und schlank und ziemlich feingliedrig. Man erkannte zwar, dass ich ein Kerl war, aber halt nicht so typisch.

 

"Mir ist es egal, was sie denken," erklärte ich, während wir unseren ersten Gang verspeisten. "Wir werden unseren Abend zusammen genießen. Ich hab mich so sehr darauf gefreut und das kann mir niemand nehmen."

Bucky grinste mich an, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und wir aßen schweigend weiter.

 

Nach dem Amüsgöl folgte ein Dreierlei vom Lachs auf frischen Blattsalaten und ich hätte mich in dem frischen Tatar ertränken können. Es war göttlich.

Und auch die winterliche Kartoffel-Ingwer-Suppe mit Zitronengrasschaum war ein Genuss. Buckys Gesicht zierte ein ungebrochenes Lächeln, da ich wohl jeden Bissen mit einem leisen Geräusch quittierte.

Und ich fühlte mich behaglich und glücklich, als Juan das Grand Manier Orangen Sorbet brachte.

 

"Der Hauptgang wird noch etwa dreißig Minuten brauchen," klärte er uns auf.

 

Bucky bedankte sich freundlich, während ich bereits über meinen kleinen Zwischengang herfiel. Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf Buckys Uhr und es war bereits halb zehn. Mir war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass bereits so viel Zeit vergangen war.

Und ich fühlte mich so pudelwohl, wie noch nie in meinem Leben.

Als wir fertig waren, legte Bucky seinen Löffel bei Seite und legte seine Serviette auf den Tisch, ehe er sich erhob. Ich sah verwirrt zu ihm auf, als er neben mir stehen blieb und mir die Hand hinhielt.

 

"Du schuldest mir einen Tanz, Stevie," sagte er zwinkernd.

 

Ich schluckte, als ich meine Serviette ebenfalls auf den Tisch legte und aufstand. Ich hatte zwar talentierte Hände, dafür war nichts mehr für meine Beine übrig gewesen. Dennoch legte ich meine Hand in Buckys.

Ich hatte ihn schließlich vorgewarnt, dass ich zwei linke Füße besaß.

Vom Alkohol war mir ein wenig schwummrig und ich war froh, dass die Band einen langsamen Song spielte. Ich blieb vor Bucky stehen und ließ ihn meine linke Hand auf seine Schulter legen. Seine Linke legte sich an meine Hüfte und er verschränkte die Finger unserer Rechten miteinander.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein, als Bucky begann uns zu bewegen.

 

Er war wirklich ein begnadeter Tänzer. Langsam machte er die Schritte, stupste meine Fußspitzen mit seinen an, damit ich meine bewegte. Mein Blick war fest auf unsere Füße gerichtet, damit ich ja nichts falsch machte und Bucky ja nicht auf die Füße trat.

 

„Steve! Sieh mich an!“ forderte Bucky mich auf und ich hob vorsichtig meinen Kopf, damit ich den nächsten Schritt nicht versäumte.

„Steve, sieh mich an und hör auf dich so auf unsere Schritte zu konzentrieren. Wenn du mir auf die Füße steigst, egal. Das hier ist nur für uns.“ Er drückte kurz meine Hand.

 

„Okay ...“ flüsterte ich leise.

 

Bucky beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und küsste mich sanft. Meine Hand rutschte ein wenig nach oben und legte sich in Buckys Nacken und ich hielt ihn ein wenig bei mir, bevor ich ihn wieder gehen ließ.

Meine Hand blieb in Buckys Nacken liegen, denn ich konnte dort seinen ruhigen Herzschlag spüren und das gab mir mehr Halt, als die Musik. Ich vergaß die Welt um mich herum und konzentrierte mich voll auf Bucky. Sein Lächeln, seinen Herzschlag, die Wärme welche sein Körper ausstrahlte und seine graublauen Augen.

 

Bucky wurde immer langsamer, als das Lied endete und wir blieben schließlich stehen. Ich grub meine Hand in sein dunkles Haar und zog ihn zu mir runter, küsste ihn tief und verlangend. Bucky löste sich mit einem kleinen Küsschen von mir.

 

„Komm, lass uns fertig essen.“

 

Bucky schlang seinen Arm um meine Mitte und führte mich zurück an unseren Platz. Jetzt fielen auch mir die seltsamen Blicke auf, die man uns schenkte. Aber es war mir egal, wie ich vorhin gesagt hatte. Für mich war nur Bucky wichtig.

Das hier war unser Abend und den konnte uns niemand kaputt machen!

 

Bucky schob mir wieder den Stuhl zurecht und schenkte mir noch ein wenig Wasser nach, als auch schon Juan mit unserem Hauptgang kam.

Einem rosa-gebratenem Rinderfilet, im Walnussmantel, dazu gab es Kartoffelgratinplätzchen in Cognacsauce und glasiertes Gemüse.

Mir lief allein schon beim Geruch das Wasser im Mund zusammen und ich musste mich richtig, richtig arg zusammen reißen, damit ich nicht erneut laut aufstöhnte, als ich das erste Stück Fleisch in meinen Mund schob.

Das Filet zerfiel förmlich auf der Zunge und das Gratin war perfekt auf den Punkt, mit ein wenig Käse überbacken und die Sauce … Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich etwas so vorzügliches gegessen.

Und der Rotwein verlieh dem ganzen noch eine besonders edle Note.

 

Juan war ein begnadeter Kellner, nicht zu aufdringlich und in den richtigen Momenten zur Stelle. Er brachte uns eine zweite Flasche Wasser, servierte unsere Teller ab und fragte uns, ob wir etwas anderes zum Nachtisch trinken wollten.

Ich entschied mich für einen Kaffee. Es war zwar wirklich schon spät und ich wollte das Feuerwerk schon noch gerne sehen.

 

„Darf ich ihnen das Dessert denn schon servieren?“ fragte Juan.

 

Wir bejahten beide und ich fragte mich, was sie als Nachspeise noch draufsetzen wollten. Der Rest des Essens war schon genial gewesen und wenn die Nachspeise nur halb so gut war, wäre es perfekt.

 

Wir unterhielten uns leise über unsere gemeinsamen Pläne für die nächsten Monate und es war so schön zu wissen, dass es eine Zukunft für uns gab.

Als Juan mit dem Nachttisch und unserem Kaffee kam, stockte mir erneut der Atem.

Auf der dreistöckigen Etagere befanden sich eine Creme Brule, Orangen Panacotta, ein Risotto von Waldbeeren und eine Kaiserschmarrntorte.

Wollte Bucky mich mästen?

 

„Vielen Dank Juan.“

 

Er verabschiedete sich und ich wunderte mich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob die Angestellten hier von Haus aus so freundlich waren oder ob es von ihnen gefordert wurde. Eigentlich war es ja egal, aber es hatte den Abend doch ziemlich angenehm gestaltet.

 

Bucky und ich genossen unsere Nachspeisen und es war das absolute Tüpfelchen auf dem 'i'. Insbesondere die Kaiserschmarrntorte, welche von einer Konditorin aus Österreich gemacht worden war, wie Juan uns erklärt hatte.

Man konnte ihre Liebe fürs Backen in jedem Bissen spüren.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war kurz nach halb zwölf, als wir das Restaurant verließen und uns auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen machten. Bucky zauberte irgendwo aus dem Innenleben seines Jacketts den Schlüssel für den Aufzug.

Ich stand im Aufzug so nah bei Bucky, wie es mir nur möglich war. Meine Arme waren um seine Mitte geschlossen und schmiegte mich an meinen warmen Körper. Als ich den heutigen Abend in meinem Kopf Revue passieren ließ, presste ich mein Gesicht lachend in Buckys Seite.

Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir.

 

„Was?“ fragte er, mit leisem Zweifel in der Stimme.

 

Ich musste noch immer lachen. „Und du hast gesagt, das Date mit mir sei schön gewesen. Das ist nichts, im Vergleich zu dem hier. Bucky … ich war mit dir im Kino und beim Essen … und du … du schenkst mir ein Penthouse und ein scheißteueres Dinner.“

 

Nun lachte Bucky auch. „Steve … du lässt mich wirklich aussehen, wie deinen Sugar-Daddy!“

 

Er schob den Schlüssel wieder in seine Hosentasche und als wir im 52ten Stock ankamen, verließen wir Hand in Hand den Aufzug. Es war nur noch eine Viertelstunde bis Mitternacht. Ich suchte nach meinem Handy, bis mir einfiel, das Maria es mir abgenommen hatte.

 

Ich stand mitten in dem großen Wohnzimmer, als sich ein Arm um mich schlang und mir ein Glas Champagner unter die Nase hielt.

 

„Damit wir anstoßen können,“ hauchte Bucky in mein Ohr.

 

Ich nahm das Glas, wobei sich unsere Finger eine kleinen Moment lang berührten und ein Schauer über meinen Rücken jagte. als Bucky nun an mir vorbei ging, zum großen Fenster im Wohnzimmer, folgte ich ihm und blieb neben Bucky stehen.

Auf den Straßen weit unter uns konnte man Menschenmassen erkennen, die das Ende des Jahres feierten und sich auf das nächste Jahr freuten.

Normal wäre ich vielleicht mit Peggy und Sam in der Menge gewesen, wenn ich Bucky nicht kennengelernt hätte. Und ich empfand es als eines der besten Dinge überhaupt. Im Jahr zuvor waren es Natalia und Clint und Lew gewesen und nun Bucky.

Es hieß ja immer, dass nach schlimmen, schweren Jahren immer Gute folgten. Und das letzte Jahr, insbesondere die letzten beiden Monate, zählten wohl zu Letzteren.

 

Ich spürte, wie Buckys Finger sich um meine schlossen und ich sah zu ihm auf. Die Straßen unter uns brachen nun in helle Aufregung aus und die ersten Feuerwerke explodierten in der Luft.

Bucky riskierte einen Blick auf seine Uhr, ehe er mir sein Glas entgegen hielt.

 

„Ein gutes neues Jahr Steve!“ Ich stieß mit meinem gegen seines.

 

„Danke, dir auch.“

 

Ich nahm einen kleinen Schluck und freute mich wieder wie olle darüber, wie gut das Zeug schmeckte, ehe ich mich wieder zu Bucky drehte. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn fest auf die Lippen.

Bucky ließ meine Hand nun los und legte sie um meinen unteren Rücken, während er den Kuss erwiderte.

 

Als wir uns wieder voneinander trennten, sah ich ihm noch einen Moment in die Augen, ehe ich meinen Blick nach draußen gleiten ließ, um das wundervolle Feuerwerk vom besten Platz in ganz New York aus beobachten zu können.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir standen beinahe eine dreiviertel Stunde dort im Fenster, bis die letzten Feuerwerke aufgehört hatten. Mein Glas war schon lange leer und ich stellte es auf den nahen Tisch. Ich konnte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

Es war ein langer Tag und ich hoffte, dass wir bald ins Bett kommen würden. Ich wollte in Buckys Arme gekuschelt einschlafen und den morgigen Tag wirklich mit ihm im Bett verbringen, wahlweise auch in der großen Badewanne oder auf dem Sofa oder in der Bibliothek. Hauptsache mit ihm zusammen.

Buckys Hand glitt durch meine Haare und ich sah zu ihm auf.

 

„Bist du müde Steve, oder wollen wir noch eine Runde auf dem Parkett wagen, ehe wir ins Bett gehen?“

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, ich bin wirklich müde. Können wir ins Bett gehen?“

 

„Natürlich,“ antwortete Bucky. „Deine Sachen sind im Schlafzimmer. Ich geh schon mal ins Bad und mach mich fertig.“

 

Zusammen gingen wir in unser großes, überdimensionales Schlafzimmer. Bucky hatte meine Tasche auf die linke Seite des Bettes gestellt. Meine Seite.

Ich kniete mich davor hin, öffnete sie und begann nach meinem Schlafshirt zu suchen. Auch wenn Bucky mich bereits mehr als einmal nackt gesehen hatte, zog ich es noch immer vor, beim schlafen ein Shirt zu tragen.

Ich fühlte mich dann einfach sicherer, wohler.

Obwohl er mir bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit gesagt hatte, wie heiß er mich fand. Aber mir fehlte einfach das letzte bisschen Selbstvertrauen, um das in mir selbst zu sehen.

Gerade als ich die Tasche mit meinen Waschsachen raus nahm, kam Bucky aus dem Bad, nur in seinen Boxershorts. Der Anzug hing ordentlich gefaltet über seinem Arm.

 

„Das Bad ist frei für dich,“ sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln.

 

„Danke!“

 

Ich stand vom Boden auf und ging in das große Badezimmer.

Da ich jetzt allein hier war, nutzte ich die Zeit noch einmal, um es genauer zu inspizieren, als bereits am Nachmittag. Denn die Dusche hatte ich noch gar nicht begutachtet. Und sie war wirklich großartig. Flacher Einstieg, der Brausekopf war in der Decke eingelassen und ich erkannte ein paar LEDs, die die Dusche bestimmt in ein schönes Licht tauchen konnten.

Darunter wollte ich morgen unbedingt duschen!

 

Ich zog mich langsam aus, faltete alles ordentlich zusammen, damit ich es dann zu Hause nicht bügeln brauchte und schlüpfte in das viel zu große Shirt. Es roch nach dem neuen Weichspüler, den ich gekauft hatte und er roch richtig gut. Und morgen früh würde es nach Bucky riechen, was ich noch viel besser fand.

Ich putzte mir in Ruhe die Zähne und betrachtete mich ein wenig im Spiegel. Meine Haare waren ein wenig durcheinander und meine Wangen waren ein wenig gerötet. Aber ich fühlte mich so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Nach dem Zähneputzen wusch ich mir noch das Gesicht aus und kämmte kurz durch meine Haare, damit sie am Morgen nicht so störrisch waren.

 

Als ich die Türe öffnete, machte ich noch das Licht im Badezimmer aus und fand mich in einem von Kerzenlicht erhellten Schlafzimmer wieder. Ich blinkte ein paar Mal, ehe ich bemerkte, dass Bucky wohl ein paar Kerzen auf den Nachttischchen angezündet hatte.

 

Und Bucky lag seelenruhig im Bett, die Decke nur bis zur Hüfte nach oben gezogen. Einen Arm hatte er unter den Kopf geschoben und sah zu mir, als ich aus dem Bad kam.

Mein Herz zog sich für einen Moment zusammen und ich hielt die Luft an. Dieser Augenblick schien etwas magisches zu haben. Das Halbdunkel, der Kerzenschein, der sich auf Buckys Haut spiegelte, jeden seiner Muskeln in ein perfektes Licht setzte.

Das Kerzenlicht verlieh Buckys Gesicht eine weiche Note, ließ seine Augen noch besser hervortreten und ich kannte diesen Ausdruck darin mittlerweile nur zu gut. Liebe und Vertrauen und Lust …

 

Erneut zog sich mein Herz ein wenig zusammen, als es mich mit einem Schlag traf.

 

Das hier, das heute, das war alles für uns. Das waren wir und das war unser Moment.

Mein Moment, um mit Bucky das zu tun, was ich schon seit ein paar Tagen in meinem Kopf plante.

Dieser Moment schien einfach perfekt zu sein.

Etwas Besseres würde mit Sicherheit nicht mehr kommen.

 

Langsam trat ich nun vor das Bett und ich war mir deutlich bewusst, dass Buckys Blick bei jedem Schritt folgte. Als ich vorm Fußende des Bettes stand, hatte Bucky sich aufgerichtet und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen ab, seine Augen folgten jeder einzelnen meiner Bewegungen.

Ich legte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, ehe meine Hände ihren Weg zum Saum meines Shirts fanden und ich es mir langsam auszog.

Bucky sog scharf die Luft ein, als ich nun nur noch in Shorts vor ihm stand.

 

Mein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, während mein Shirt noch in meiner Hand hing. Ich ließ es einfach auf den Boden fallen.

Meine Finger legten sich an den Bund meiner Shorts und ich schob sie von meinen Hüften.

Bucky stöhnte leise, als der Stoff über meine Beine nach unten glitt und ich heraus stieg.

 

Als sich meine Hände nun auf das Bett legten, hob ich zum ersten Mal meinen Blick und was ich sah, ließ mich leicht schmunzeln.

Bucky schien nach seiner Fassung zu ringen. Seine Augen waren geweitet, seine Pupillen ebenso und auf seinen Wangen lag ein leichter Rotschimmer, seine Lippen waren ein wenig geöffnet und seine Zunge glitt über seine Unterlippe, um sie ein wenig zu befeuchten.

 

Ich kroch nun langsam zu Bucky und setzte mich in seinen Schoß. Meine Hände legten sich an seine Wangen und ich küsste ihn langsam, tief und verlangend.

Es war ein wenig kühl im Raum und auf meiner Haut bildete sich eine Gänsehaut, aber das war mir egal, denn ich ließ mich noch ein wenig weiter nach vorn sinken, um Buckys Körperwärme zu spüren.

 

Mein Freund schien wie erstarrt zu sein, denn es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er auf meinen Kuss reagierte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Rücken und er presste mich noch fester an sich.

Ich ließ meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten und Bucky stöhnte heiser auf, als sich unsere Zungen umkämpften. Seine Hände glitten über meinen Rücken, hielten immer wieder kurz an meiner Hüfte inne, ehe sie weitermachten.

Ich lockte Buckys Zunge in meinen Mund, umschloss sie mit meinen Lippen und saugte leicht daran. Bucky löste sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen von mir.

Er atmete schwer und seine Pupillen waren vor Lust geweitet.

 

Meine Finger glitten über Buckys Wangen, strichen sanft über die leichten Bartstoppeln, die sich dort gebildet hatten. Als mein Daumen über seine Unterlippe glitt, konnte ich nicht widerstehen und zog sie ein wenig nach unten, ließ meine Fingerspitze über das weiche Gewebe gleiten.

 

Buckys Kehle rang sich ein Knurren empor, ehe er mich fest packte und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung unter sich brachte. Ich stöhnte laut auf, als ich sein Gewicht auf mir spürte, wie sich seine harte Erregung gegen meine presste.

 

Buckys Lippen bewegten sich meinen Hals hinab und ich lehnte meinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr zur Seite, dass er ihn besser erreichen konnte. Ein leises Summen kam über meine Lippen, als er einen Moment länger an meiner Halsbeuge verweilte und meine Finger sich in sein dichtes Haar gruben.

Bucky verteilte kleine Küsse über meine Schulter, über mein Schlüsselbein, bis er in der Mitte unter meinem Kinn angekommen war. Als er sich langsam nach oben zurück bewegte und einen Kuss auf mein Kinn platzierte, drehte ich meinen Kopf wieder in seine Richtung.

 

In seinem Blick lag die Frage aller Fragen und ich nickte leicht.

Ich war mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so sicher gewesen, dass ich diesen Sex wollte und mit Bucky war ich mir absolut sicher. Es gab nichts, dass mich von dieser Entscheidung hätte abbringen können.

 

Bucky küsste mich erneut verlangend, ehe er sich für einen Moment ganz von mir entfernte und mir somit die Chance gab, einmal tief durchzuatmen. Bucky lehnte sich aus dem Bett und kramte etwas aus seiner Tasche, die nahe am Bett zu stehen schien.

Ich lachte leise, als ein paar Kondome und Gleitgel ihren Platz neben mir fanden und Bucky zurück zu mir kam.

 

Meine Hand legte sich erneut an seine Wange und ich strich ein weiteres Mal über die Haut dort, strich ihm ein paar der braunen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Bucky drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, legte seine Hand über meine und schloss meine Finger in seine, ehe er sie von seiner Wange löste.

Er platzierte kleine Küsse auf meiner Handfläche, bevor er seinen Weg über mein Handgelenk, meinen Unterarm, meinen Ellbogen, den Oberarm fortführte, um wieder zu meinem Gesicht zu kommen.

Bucky legte meine Hand an seine Hüfte und meine Finger schlossen sich um den Bund seiner Boxershorts.

Während wir uns wieder küssten, glitten meine Finger unter den warmen Stoff und streichelten die Haut dort, was Bucky leise in den Kuss stöhnen ließ.

 

Ich hob meine zweite Hand und ließ sie ebenfalls unter den Stoff gleiten. Mit Hilfe meines Ellbogens drückte ich mich nun nach oben, schob gleichzeitig Buckys Shorts von seinen Hüften. Es war wie immer ein Erlebnis die weiche Haut seines Pos zu spüren und wie Bucky mich gleichzeitig stärker küsste.

 

Wir setzten uns immer weiter auf, bis Bucky zwischen meinen Beinen kniete und sich wieder von mir löste. Er schob seine Shorts nun von seinen Beinen, schob sie zur Seite und sah dann zu mir.

Ich schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln, ehe ich meine Hand um seinen Nacken legte und ihn mit mir zog, als ich mich wieder in die Kissen sinken ließ. Bucky stützte sich auf einem Ellbogen neben meinem Kopf ab, während seine andere Hand nach den Kondomen und dem Gleitgel griff.

Mit seinen Zähnen riss er das erste Päckchen auf und ich löste meine Hand von seinem Nacken, sodass ich den Gummi aus seiner Folie zupfen konnte. Meine Finger schlossen sich um Buckys Glied und glitten ein paar Mal daran auf und ab, ehe ich das Kondom abrollte.

 

Bucky hatte die Tube geöffnet und ein wenig von dem Inhalt auf seine Finger laufen lassen. Er verteilte erst ein wenig davon auf seinem Penis, ehe seine Hand zwischen meine Beine glitt. Für einen kleinen Moment schloss ich meine Augen und atmete tief ein, ehe ich die Luft langsam aus meinen Lungen entweichen ließ.

Ich wollte das mehr, als jemals zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben.

 

Bucky schien meine Anspannung zu bemerken. Er ließ seine Finger ein wenig über meinen Eingang gleiten, während er mich langsam küsste. Es war nur eine Berührung unserer Lippen, die sich langsam gegeneinander bewegten.

Als Bucky mit dem ersten Finger in mich eindrang, verzog ich kurz das Gesicht und löste mich von ihm. Ich warf einen Blick zwischen unsere Körper und schluckte. Buckys Nase stupste gegen meine Wange und er küsste meinen Kiefer entlang, während sich meine Hand wieder an sein Gesicht legte und ich ihn bei mir hielt, während er langsam weiter in mich eindrang.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt hatte. Es war doch schon ein Weile her, dass ich mit irgendjemandem Sex gehabt hatte.

Aber Bucky nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt, um es für mich angenehm zu gestalten.

 

Und als er endlich in mich eindrang, wusste ich bereits nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war oder welche Planeten sich um die Sonne drehten. Denn mein ganzes Sein fixierte sich momentan um auf Bucky.

Meine Schenkel schlangen sich fest um seine Hüfte, meine Fersen bohrten sich in seine Oberschenkel und meine Arme hatte ich um seine Schultern geschlungen.

Bucky berührte mit jedem Stoß meine Prostata und ich war bereits über den Punkt hinaus, noch stöhnen zu können, nur ein gebrochenes Schluchzen kam noch über meine Lippen.

Ich spürte Buckys Atem auf meinem Gesicht und ich öffnete meine Augen, nur um in einem See aus grau und schwarz zu versinken. Unsere Gesichter waren nur Millimeter voneinander getrennt und es brauchte all meine übrige Kraft, um mich nach oben zu drücken, um Buckys Lippen mit den Meinen zu verschließen.

Eine seiner Hände glitt an meiner Seite nach unten, schob sich unter meinen Hintern und hob mich ein Stück an. Er strich über meine feuchte Haut dort und mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung setzte er sich mit mir auf.

 

Ich schrie heiser auf, als Buckys Glied noch ein wenig tiefer in mich eindrang. Ich klammerte mich an ihn, bewegte mich ein wenig und mir blieb erneut die Luft weg. Meine Arme schlangen sich um Buckys Nacken, meine Hände gruben sich in seine dunklen Schopf, während er mich mit sanften Bewegungen seiner Hände dazu animierte, meine Hüften zu bewegen.

Bucky grub sein Gesicht an meine Schulter und sein warmer Atem verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf meiner schweißfeuchten Haut.

 

Als Bucky seine Hüfte ein weiteres Mal nach oben schnellen ließ, konnte ich nicht mehr. Mit einem lauten Schluchzen brach mein Höhepunkt über mich herein. Meine Arme schlossen sich noch fester um Bucky, welcher mich fest in seinen hielt, während ich zwischen unseren Körpern kam.

Für einen Moment wurde alles um mich herum schwarz, ich konnte nur noch das Rauschen meines Blutes in meinen Ohren hören.

Als ich langsam wieder zu mir kam, begann ich meine Hüften wieder leicht zu bewegen und Bucky stöhnte laut gegen meine Schulter. Ein leises Wimmern rang sich meine Kehle empor, da ich so empfindlich war, aber es brauchte nur einen Augenblick, bis Bucky mich in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zog und mit einem Knurren kam.

 

Meine Hände waren noch immer in sein dichtes Haar gegraben und ich zog ein wenig daran, um ihn von meiner Schulter zu lösen. Bucky sah zu mir auf und ich verschloss seine Lippen zu einem süßen und liebevollen Kuss.

Buckys Arme lagen noch immer fest um meinen Rücken, als er sich mit mir wieder in die Laken sinken ließ. Als er sich aus mir zurückzog, hielt ich für einen Moment die Luft an, weil es ein wenig unangenehm war. Mein Liebster beugte sich ein wenig zur Seite und nahm seine Shorts, um uns Beide ein wenig sauber zu machen. Anschließend warf er sie aus dem Bett und küsste langsam über meinen Oberkörper.

 

Ich ließ meine Finger durch seine dichten Haare gleiten, als er wieder zu mir nach oben kam. Bucky legte sich auf meine rechte Seite und ich drehte mich ein wenig, sodass ich meinen Arm und mein Bein über seinen Körper legen konnte.

Mein Kopf ruhte auf Buckys Schulter und mit seiner freien Hand zog er nun die Decke über uns, was mich noch ein wenig fester an Bucky kuscheln ließ. Sein Körper strahlte eine solche Wärme aus und machte mich noch schläfriger, als ich schon war.

Bucky grub sein Gesicht in meine Haare und ich schmunzelte leicht, ehe ich einschlief.

 

**to be continued …**


	13. 11|02

**11 | 02**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, lag ich auf dem Bauch und mein Körper fühlte sich ein wenig wund an. Aber diese gute Art von wund. Und Bucky lag halb über mir. Sein Gesicht auf meiner Schulter, unsere Beine fest miteinander verschlungen und sein Arm lag über meinen unteren Rücken.

 

Bei dem Gedanken an das, was vor ein paar Stunden passiert war, stieg mir unweigerlich ein wenig die Röte auf die Wangen. Aber es war so toll gewesen und unglaublich. So hatte ich mich noch nie gefühlt.

Aber jetzt musste ich dringend dem Ruf der Natur folgen. So vorsichtig wie möglich schälte ich mich unter Bucky hervor und rutschte aus dem Bett.

Bucky nahm sich im Schlaf eines der großen Kissen als Ersatz für mich und ich musste leise kichern.

 

Ich verschwand schnell im Bad und erleichterte mich, wusch mir die Hände und ging dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Ich spürte meinen Hintern bei jedem Schritt und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Es war noch finster draußen und die Kerzen waren auch niedergebrannt. Aber in New York war es nie finster und vom das Licht von den Straßen drang durch das große Fenster.

Ich kletterte zurück unter die Decke und zog Bucky das Kissen aus den Armen, was ihm wohl einen Kickstart gab, denn er war sofort wach und sah sich verwirrt um. Ich kniete vor ihm, das große Kissen in meinen Armen und knuddelte es ganz fest.

 

"Steve ..." kam es in dieser verschlafenen rauen Stimme von Bucky. "Schon Zeit zum aufstehen?"

 

Ich lachte leise und legte mich wieder zu ihm unter die warme Decke. Buckys Hand strich über meinen Bauch und ich schnurrte leise, streckte mich seiner Berührung entgegen. Im Halbfinster des Raumes fühlte ich mich Bucky ziemlich nah und ich schloss meine Hand um seine, führte sie an meine Lippen und küsste jede Fingerspitze. Bucky legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust und sah mich liebevoll an.

 

"Wie fühlst du dich," fragte Bucky mich, während ich seine Hand weiter in meiner hielt.

 

Ich atmete tief ein und musste wirklich einen Moment überlegen. "Gut. Ich fühle mich wirklich gut. Ich bin noch ein bisschen müde und mein Po tut mir weh. Aber die gute Art ... wie fühlst du dich?"

 

"Das fragst du mich ernsthaft? Scheiße Steve, ich weiß nicht, was ich fühlen soll. Du hast mich verführt Stevie! Du mich! Ich bin noch immer ganz platt."

 

Ich lachte leise. "Ja ... nicht nur du," antwortete ich ihm. "Aber als ich dich da liegen sah ... und du hast Kerzen angezündet. Ich wusste einfach, dass es keinen besseren Moment für ein erstes Mal geben würde als diesen. Und es war so schön und gut."

 

Buckys freie Hand legte sich an meine Wange und strich sanft darüber. "Das freut mich Stevie. Aber jetzt lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen, bevor Igor wieder kommt."

 

Beim Klang des Namens musste ich nun laut loslachen. Ich steckte auch Bucky damit an, doch er zog mich dennoch wieder in seine Arme. Ich kicherte noch immer, als er sich an meinen Rücken schmiegte und ich meine Hand mit seiner verschränkte.

Gerade als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, spürte ich Buckys Atem an meinem Ohr.

 

"Iiiigoooooorrrr," brummte er und ich brach wieder in schallendes Lache aus.

 

Ich hatte mir diesen Witz den ganzen Abend verkniffen und das Bucky das gleiche im Bezug auf unseren Butler gedacht hatte, wärmte mir erneut das Herz und ich presste mich noch mehr an seinen warmen Körper.

 

"Ich hab dich lieb, Bucky," murmelte ich leise.

 

Seine Lippen drückten sich an meine Schläfe. "Ich dich auch, Stevie."

 

**=*=**

 

Der Duft von frischem Kaffee begrüßte mich, als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde. Und das Licht, welches nun durch die Fenster schien, tat sein übriges um mich wach werden zu lassen. Bucky war wie ein totes Gewicht in meinem Rücken und ich musste grinsen.

An den letzten Wochenenden hatte er immer Samstags früh raus gemusst und das hier war sein erster freier Tag seit Wochen, der nicht ein Sonntag war. Ich öffnete meine Augen und streckte mich ein wenig.

 

Auf dem Nachttisch auf meiner Seite stand ein Wecker und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte ich sogar die Uhrzeit erkennen. Es war halb zehn und ich wollte nicht wirklich länger im Bett bleiben. Ich wollte den Tag in diesem unglaublichen Penthouse nutzen.

Erneut schob ich mich unter Bucky hervor, welcher sich dieses mal nicht einmal bewegte. Um Igor nicht nackt über den Weg zu laufen, kramte ich frische Unterwäsche, meine Jogginghose und ein Longsleeve. Ich verschwand im Badezimmer und machte mich für den Tag fertig. Als ich mich im Spiegel inspizierte, konnte ich in meinem Nacken und an meinem Schlüsselbein ein paar kleine Knutschflecken ausmachen.

Dafür würde Bucky noch leiden!

 

Ich zog mich an, putzte mir die Zähne und schlich dann ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schloss die Türe hinter mir und folgte dem Duft von frischem Kaffee und sah das Frühstück, welches am großen Fenster auf dem Tisch angerichtet war.

Igor stellte gerade noch eine Flasche Wasser dazu. Ich räusperte mich leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

Er drehte sich zu mir um, ein mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Zügen.

 

"Guten Morgen, Mister Rogers."

 

"Guten Morgen. Vielen Dank für das Frühstück Igor."

 

"Sehr gerne Mr. Rogers," antwortete der Butler. "Wenn Sie noch irgendwelche Wünsche haben, zögern Sie nicht, mir diese mitzuteilen. Wie ich Mr. Barnes bereits gesagt habe, bin ich jederzeit für Sie erreichbar."

 

Ich nickte. "Vielen Dank. Haben Sie bereits gefrühstückt?"

 

Für einen Moment sah mich der ältere Mann, als ob ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte. Doch dann nickte er.

 

"Ich habe bereits zu Hause mein Frühstück eingenommen, Mr. Rogers. Vielen Dank der Nachfrage. Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, ehe ich mich meiner Büroarbeit widme?"

 

"Nein ... nein, ich denke wir sind fürs Erste versorgt. Danke."

 

Igor nickte noch ein weiteres Mal, ehe er sich zurückzog. Ich erklomm die zwei Stufen, welche zu dem Tisch führten und setzte mich, wobei ich mein Gesicht ein klein wenig verzog.

Es war wirklich an alles gedacht worden, was ich gerne zum Frühstück aß. Pancakes, Bacon, Toast … ob Bucky das wohl vorher arrangiert hatte?

Ich schenkte mir Kaffee ein und nahm mir eines der Toastbrote, welches ich mit Butter bestrich und ein wenig Marmelade darauf verteilte. Während ich aß, sah ich dauernd nach draußen, genoss die Stille um mich herum.

 

Manchmal fehlte es mir wirklich, ein wenig Zeit für mich allein zu haben. Ich war die meiste Zeit mit Lew zusammen und das sieben Tage die Woche. Und dann auch noch Bucky an den Wochenenden und den Abenden.

Es wunderte mich eigentlich selbst, dass es mir noch nicht zu viel geworden war und das ich das alles so gut wegsteckte. Aber ich tat es gern. Ich liebte meinen Job und ich liebte Bucky aus der tiefsten Tiefe meines Herzens, auch wenn ich es ihm vielleicht noch nicht sagen konnte.

 

Ich hatte mir gerade in paar Pancakes und frische Früchte auf den Teller gelegt, als ich die Schlafzimmertür hörte und kurz darauf Bucky um die Ecke kam. Er sah völlig verschlafen aus. Seine Haare standen in alle mögliche Richtungen davon, seine Augen waren noch ganz klein. Aber immerhin hatte er sich angezogen und war nicht vollkommen nackt rausgekommen.

 

„Steve,“ nuschelte er, als er die Stufen nach oben stieg. Er beugte sich nach vorn und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?“

 

„Eine dreiviertel Stunde vielleicht. Wie hast du geschlafen?“ Ich strich ihm kurz über die Wange.

 

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“ fragte Bucky, als er zu dem freien Platz mir gegenüber ging.

 

„Du warst tot, Bucky. Du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein und ich wollte dir die Ruhe gönnen. Du hast ein paar anstrengende Wochen hinter dir und hast es dir verdient auszuschlafen. Außerdem muss der gestrige Tag für dich noch anstrengender gewesen sein, als für mich.“

 

Bucky schenkte sich ein wenig Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne ein und nahm einen großen Schluck.

 

„Es war okay … ich war so aufgedreht den ganzen Tag gestern und ich kam eigentlich erst runter, als das Feuerwerk vorbei war. Und dann kamst du ...“ Bucky grinste schief, während mir die Röte auf die Wangen stieg. „Du hast mir den Rest gegeben.“

 

Um meine Verlegenheit ein wenig zu verbergen, nahm ich einen Schluck von meinem Orangensaft und ließ mir gehörig Zeit, ihn runter zu schlucken.

 

„Ich … ich … das tut mir Leid.“

 

„Großer Gott Steve! Das braucht dir nicht Leid tun! So war das auch bestimmt nicht gemeint, ich hab es genossen und hoffe, dass wir das bald wiederholen können.“

 

Ich sah Bucky über den Rand meines Glases an. „Gern … später?“

 

Ein großes Grinsen breitete sich auf Buckys Gesicht aus. „Ich scheine dich ziemlich unterschätzt zu haben, Steven Rogers.“

 

„Das tun die Meisten,“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

**=*=**

 

Nach dem Frühstück erkundeten wir zusammen die Bibliothek. Es war mir schon früher aufgefallen, dass Bucky gerne und vor allem viel las. Er hatte in seinem alten Büro, welches mir nun als Zeichenzimmer diente, viele Bücher stehen.

Ich lag neben ihm, mein Kopf ruhte auf seinem Bauch, während er mir aus 'Der Wolkenatlas' die Briefe von Robert Frobisher an seinen geliebten Rufus Sixsmith vorlas.

Es war schön, Buckys ruhiger, tiefen Stimme zuzuhören, wie er mit gleichmäßigem Klang die Briefe vorlas.

 

Die Geschichte der Beiden berührte mich sehr. Sie waren einfach zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort geboren worden und hatten nie ihre Liebe füreinander öffentlich leben können.

Ein Glück, dass sich die Zeit seit damals ziemlich geändert hatte und Bucky und ich heute nichts verheimlichen brauchten. Vor niemandem.

 

Buckys Hand lag auf meiner Seite, während er las. Immer wieder glitten seine Finger unter mein Shirt und streichelten meine Haut, seine Fingerspitzen zeichneten diffuse Muster hinein.

Wir waren etwa beim fünften Brief angekommen, als ich Bucky das Buch aus den Fingern nahm und es auf den Tisch legte. Er sah mich ein wenig verwundert an, bevor ich in seinen Schoß rutschte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

 

Seine Lippen waren etwas, von dem ich noch nie hatte genug bekommen können. Seit unserem ersten Kuss im Aufzug vor zwei Monaten bis zu heutigen Tag waren Buckys Lippen wie ein Verhängnis für mich.

Bucky knurrte laut, als ich meinen Schritt fest gegen seinen drückte und gleichzeitig an seiner Unterlippe saugte.

 

Seine Arme schoben sich unter meine Beine und schwungvoll stand er auf. Ich löste mich mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen von ihm, ließ meinen Kopf aber gleich wieder in den Nacken fallen, als er mit seinen Lippen meinen Hals attackierte.

Da fielen mir die Knutschflecken wieder ein und ich schlug ihm leicht gegen den Oberarm, als er mich durch die Schlafzimmertür trug.

 

„Au!“ beschwerte Bucky sich. „Für war war das denn bitte?“

 

Mein Zeigefinger und mein Daumen schlossen sich um sein Kinn und ich zwang ihn, mich anzusehen.

 

„Das war dafür, dass du mir an meinem Hals ein schönes Andenken hinterlassen hast. Du kannst mir wirklich gerne Knutschflecke machen Bucky, aber nicht an Stellen, die für jeden sichtbar sind. Mein Hals und meine Arme sind tabu!“

 

Buckys Augen schlossen sich ein paar Mal, ehe er mich mit einem leisen Knurren aufs Bett warf und mir ein erschrockener Schrei entkam. So schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, kletterte Bucky nun über mich und verschloss meine Lippen erneut.

Sein Kuss war hungrig, feurig, beinahe schon gierig und raubte mir jeglichen Atem.

 

„Verdammt Steve,“ grollte er, als er sich wieder von mir löste. „Ich mag es, wenn du diesen kommandierenden Ton an den Tag legst.“

 

Ich grinste verschmitzt. „Hmm,“ machte ich, während ich mich ein wenig unter Bucky räkelte. „Du willst also, dass ich dir sage, was du mit mir tun sollst?“

 

Bucky nickte ein wenig. Ich grub meine Hand in den Kragen seines Shirts und zog ihn zu mir runter, sodass unsere Münder nur noch hauchdünn voneinander getrennt waren. Bei jedem Wort, dass ich nun sprach, berührten meine Lippen die Seinen und Bucky stöhnte leise.

Ich hatte nie behauptet, dass ich unschuldig wäre und das war ein Fehler, den viele machten.

 

„Zieh mich aus Bucky. Dann will ich, dass du mich mit deinen Lippen in den Wahnsinn treibst, ehe du mich vögelst. Hast du verstanden?“

 

Buckys Pupillen waren vor Lust beinahe schwarz, als ich meine Augen auf die Seinen richtete. Ich nahm das schwache Nicken war und meine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben.

Meinen bisherigen Exfreunden hatte es nicht so sonderlich gefallen, dass ich ihnen gesagt hatte, was ich wollte und was mir gefiel, oder was nicht. Doch Bucky schien damit kein sonderliches Problem zu haben.

Ich presste unsere Lippen ein letztes Mal heftig zusammen, ehe ich ihn losließ und ein wenig von mir stieß.

Bucky schnappte kurz nach Luft, ehe ich meine Augenbraue herausfordernd nach oben zog.

 

„Worauf wartest du noch Bucky?“ fragte ich ihn spielerisch.

 

Buckys Hand schloss sich um mein Handgelenk und zog mich ein eine sitzende Position. Seine Hände glitten über meine Arme, meine Schultern, meine Brust, ehe sie am Saum meines Shirts angelangten und er es mir über den Kopf zog. Ich nahm noch schnell meine Brille ab und legte sie auf den nahen Nachttisch.

 

Bucky beugte sich nach vorn und küsste jeden einzelnen Quadratzentimeter der freigelegten Haut. Bucky ließ seine warme Zunge über meine Brustwarzen gleiten und auf meinem Körper bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Als er am Bund meiner Hose angekommen war, nahm er meine rechte Hand in seine. Er liebkoste jeden einzelnen Finger, ließ seine Zunge über meine Fingerspitzen gleiten, saugte sie kurz in seinen warmen Mund. Als er meine Mittel- und Zeigefinger gleichzeitig umschloss, krümmte ich sie ein wenig und massierte Buckys Zunge, was ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte. Er bewegte sich weiter nach oben, küsste sich seinen Weg zurück zu meinem Hals, über mein Schlüsselbein zum linken Arm, wo er nach unten küsste und die Prozedur mit meinen Fingern wiederholte.

 

Bucky drückte mich zurück in die Matratze, ehe seine Hände zum Bund meiner Jogginghose glitten, während er mit seiner Zunge meinen Bauchnabel liebkoste, und er schob sie langsam nach unten, zusammen mit meinen Shorts. Ich hob meine Hüften ein wenig, um es ihm leichter zu machen.

Er zog die Hose bis zu meinen Knöcheln nach unten, leckte eine feine Spur über die Innenseite meines rechten Beines, während er sich selbst wieder aufsetzte. Gefühlvoll zupfte er den Stoff nun von meinen Beinen, ließ sie neben sich auf das Bett gleiten, während er mein linkes Bein am Knöchel festhielt. Er legte es kurz neben seiner Hüfte ab, um sich selbst das Shirt auszuziehen und ich konnte ein kehliges Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Dieser Körper war einfach von Göttern erschaffen worden, es konnte gar nicht anders sein!

 

Bucky grinste kurz, ehe er mein linkes Bein wieder hochnahm. Er schmiegte sein Gesicht an die Innenseite meines Fußes und ich spürte das kratzen seiner Bartstoppeln. Er durfte sich definitiv nicht mehr so oft rasieren. Ich mochte es total, wenn er einen leichten Drei-Tage-Bart hatte.

Bucky drückte seine Lippen gegen meinen Knöchel, saugte leicht an dieser Stelle und ich stöhnte erneut auf. Er schob sich nun wieder nach oben, mein Bein glitt dabei immer wieder ein Stückchen weiter über seine Schulter, und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf meinen Schenkeln, bis seine Lippen in meinem Schritt ankamen.

 

Meine Augen waren geschlossen, ich hatte meine Arme über meinen Kopf geschoben und meine Finger gruben sich in das Kissen hinter mir, während sich mein Unterkörper langsam nach oben drückte, um näher an diesen sündigen Lippen zu sein.

Doch Bucky, wusste wie man dieses Spiel spielte, denn er entzog mir immer wieder seine Lippen und ich wimmerte leise, ob dieser Vernachlässigung.

Bucky küsste meinen Bauch nach oben, doch dabei schenkte er meinem harten Glied keinerlei Beachtung, führte seinen Weg daran vorbei. An meinem Bauchnabel saugte er leicht, bis sanft in das weiche Gewebe dort, was mich laut aufkeuchen ließ. Bucky küsste die Stelle kurz, ehe er seinen Weg auf der anderen Seite wieder nach unten fortsetzte.

 

Mit seinem freien Arm schob er mein rechtes Bein nun ein wenig von sich weg, vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Schambein. Ich stöhnte laut, als er an der Stelle saugte und meine Hände wanderten nun nach unten, schoben sich über meine Oberkörper, bis sie ihren Weg in Buckys Haar gefunden hatten und sich fest darin vergruben.

Bucky quittierte das mit einem kehligen Stöhnen, ehe er noch in die weiche Haut biss und seinen Kopf ein wenig hob, um mich anzusehen.

Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, denn Bucky brachte mich hier wirklich gerade um den Verstand. Ich ließ eine Hand aus seinem Haar nach unten wandern und legte sie an seine Wange. Bucky schmiegte sich in die Berührung und küsste meine Handfläche.

 

Erneut löste er sich von mir und setzte seinen Weg fort, mein rechtes Bein nach unten. Ich musste meine Hände dafür von ihm lösen und grub sie in das weiche Laken, um sie irgendwie zu beschäftigen.

Als Bucky bei meinem rechten Knöchel angekommen war, richtete er sich wieder ein Stück auf.

Ich lag schwer atmend vor ihm im Bett und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch dazu ließ Bucky mir keine Zeit.

 

Er beugte sich nach vorn und seine Lippen berührten nun endlich meinen Penis. Er leckte einmal nach oben, wo er ihn langsam in seinen Mund gleiten ließ und ich legte eine Hand über meinen Mund, um den lauten Schrei zu dämpfen, der sich meine Kehle empor rang.

Ich stand unter Feuer und die Wärme von Buckys Mund entfachte es nur noch mehr. Ich war so aufgeheizt, dass Bucky nur ein paar Mal an meinem Glied auf und ab gleiten brauchte und ich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in seinem Mund kam.

Ich hatte ihn noch warnen wollen, doch Bucky ließ erst von mir ab, als mein Orgasmus ein wenig abgeebbt war.

 

Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht sah er zu mir auf, ehe er sich über mich schob und meine Lippen mit den seinen verschloss. Ich konnte mich selbst schmecken und das hätte ich früher und mit jemand anderem vermutlich ziemlich eklig gefunden. Aber der Kuss schmeckte auch nach Bucky und das war einfach eine geniale Mischung.

Als Bucky sich wieder von mir löste, bemerkte ich, dass er etwas in seiner Hand hielt und drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig. Ein leises Lachen entkam mir, als ich das Gleitgel und ein Kondom erkannte.

 

„Dreh dich um Steve,“ forderte er mich auf und ich gehorchte ihm.

 

Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch und ließ mich nun von Bucky in die Postion bringen, in der er mich gerne haben wollte. Er schob zwei Kissen unter meinen Oberkörper, damit ich es ein wenig komfortabler hatte.

Die Matratze bewegte sich ein wenig und ich hörte Stoff rascheln. Vermutlich hatte er sich gerade seine Hose ausgezogen. Ich griff nach einem weiteren Kissen und umschloss es mit meinen Armen, konzentrierte mich nur auf die Geräusche, welche im Raum waren. Das leise reißen von Plastik, als Bucky das Kondom öffnete und es abrolle. Das kleine 'klack' als er die Tube öffnete und mit einem Mal spürte ich, wie sein warmer Körper über mich kam.

 

Buckys Lippen liebkosten meine Wirbelsäule, während er langsam mit einem Finger in mich eindrang. Ich umklammerte das Kissen fester und stöhnte leise. Es brannte ein wenig mehr, doch die Spannung ließ nach wenigen Augenblicken nach.

Erneut ließ sich Bucky alle Zeit der Welt, um mich vorzubereiten und als er endlich langsam in mich eindrang, war auch ich wieder vollständig erregt.

 

Buckys Oberkörper passte perfekt gegen meinen Rücken und ich drückte mich ein wenig nach oben, um noch näher bei ihm zu sein. Buckys Hände tasteten nach den meinen und umschlossen sie, als er sie gefunden hatte.

Mit langsamen, kleinen Stößen begann er sich nun zu bewegen und ich keuchte laut. Ich wollte ihn spüren, wollte ihn tief in mir wissen.

Buckys Gesicht schmiegte sich an meine Wange und ich konnte seinen Atem in meinem Ohr hören, während wir unseren Rhythmus gemeinsam langsam steigerten.

 

Der Raum war erfüllt von unserem Keuchen und dem klatschen von Haut auf Haut und in meinen Ohren hatte es nie etwas erotischeres gegeben.

Bucky löste eine seiner Hände von mir und schob sie unter meine Rippen, um mir ein wenig mehr Halt zu geben. Ich schob meinen freien Arm nun nach oben und meine Finger gruben sich in sein Haar, hielten sein Gesicht nah bei mir.

 

Bucky richtete uns noch ein wenig mehr auf, legte unsere verschränkten Hände um meine Erregung, bewegte sie im Rhythmus seiner Stöße und ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung, damit ich ihn küssen konnte.

Ich konnte spüren, wie sich der nächste Höhepunkt bereits wieder in mir aufbaute, denn jeder Stoß Buckys berührte diesen einen tiefen Punkt tief in mir, der mich nichts als Sterne sehen ließ. Ein leises Wimmern kam über meine Lippen, als ich nicht länger an mich halten konnte, doch ich wollte diesen Höhepunkt noch ein wenig weiter hinaus zögern.

 

Bucky löste sich von meinen Lippen und ich spürte seinen Atem über meine Lippen streichen, spürte wie sein Körper hinter mir mit einem Mal starr wurde.

 

„Steve,“ stöhnte er laut, als er in mir kam.

 

Und der Klang meines Namens aus seinem Mund und in dieser Tonlage war alles, was es brauchte, um mich ein weiteres Mal kommen zu lassen.

 

Als ich das nächste Mal klar denken konnte, hatte Bucky sich aus mir zurückgezogen und wir lagen auf der Seite. Buckys Arme waren fest um mich geschlungen und ich brauchte ein wenig mehr Kraft um mich drehen zu können.

Bucky schenkte mir ein müdes, aber glückliches Lächeln und ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange, strich das Haar, welches ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war, bei Seite. Ich fröstelte kurz, was Bucky dazu veranlasste, die Decke nun über uns zu ziehen.

Umhüllt von Wärme und Buckys stetigen Herzschlag fiel ich in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf.

 

**=*=**

 

Meine Augen öffneten sich, als ich bemerkte, dass niemand mehr neben mir lag. Buckys Platz neben mir war noch warm und ich rutschte ein wenig, um seinen Duft im Kissen tief in meine Lungen zu atmen. Als ich die Tür hörte, hob ich meinen Kopf ein wenig und erkannte Bucky, welcher reinkam, angezogen und mit zwei Tellern in der Hand.

Als er erkannte, dass ich wach war, erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und hielt mir einen Teller unter die Nase. Darauf war ein Thunfisch-Sandwich.

 

„Ich habe Igor gebeten, uns etwas zum Mittagessen zu bringen. Ich glaube er fühlt sich ein wenig unterfordert mit uns und ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, also hab ich ihn nach Hause geschickt. Wir kommen auch so klar. Und ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten vielleicht heute Abend im Restaurant essen und danach vielleicht ein langes Bad nehmen, noch ein wenig Zeit vorm Kamin verbringen und dann schlafen, ehe wir morgen wieder nach Hause müssen.“

 

Ich hatte mich bei Buckys Worten aufgesetzt und meine Brille vom Nachttisch genommen und sie aufgesetzt. Bei seinen Worten musste ich schmunzeln und zog die Decke um meine Beine ein wenig zu Recht.

 

„Bucky, ich komme mir langsam vor, als wärst du Prinz Ali mit dem Dshini und ich bin Prinzessin Jasmin.“

 

„Steve, jetzt is aber gut! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich das hier gerne tue und ich bin mir sicher, Maria lässt sich nur ungern als Dshini bezeichnen!“

 

„In deiner Welt,“ fing ich nun an zu singen. „So neu, so völlig unbekannt. Mit dir auf Wolken gehen. Und plötzlich sehn, dass deine Welt auch meine Welt sein kann …“

 

Bucky hatte ungefähr bei der Hälfte angefangen zu lachen und küsste mich, um mich zum schweigen zu bringen. Ich spürte die leichte Röte auf meinen Wange, als er sich wieder von mir löste.

 

„Es freut mich wirklich, dass es dir so gut gefällt, Steve. Das ist alles, was ich mir gewünscht habe,“ sagte Bucky sanft. „Hier. Das ist dein Sandwich.“

 

Er gab mir den Teller und ich rückte ein wenig nach hinten, um mich am Kopfende des Bettes anlehnen zu können. Bucky setzte sich neben mich und steckte seine Füße mit unter die Decke, ehe er sein Sandwich vom Nachttisch nahm.

 

„Maria hat dir geholfen, dass hier zu organisieren?“ fragte ich ihn.

 

„Ja. Sie hat mehr Connections, als irgendjemand sonst, den ich kenne. Ohne sie wäre das hier wohl nicht möglich gewesen. Ich will nicht wissen, wem sie alles in den Hintern treten musste, damit wir das Penthouse bekommen.“

Bucky biss genüsslich von seinem Sandwich ab, während ich nur mit dem Brot spielte.

„Was? Was ist Steve?“

 

Ich zuckte mit den Schulter und lächelte matt. „Ich … das hier ist mehr, als ich je zu träumen gewagt habe, weißt du. Meine Eltern waren nie … reich, aber es hat zum Leben gereicht und ich war das glücklichste Kind auf Erden. Ich war der glücklichste Mensch, bis …“

 

Ich musste abbrechen, um die aufwallenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Bucky stellte sein Sandwich zurück und nahm mir auch meines ab, ehe er mich in eine feste Umarmung zog. Meine Finger gruben sich in sein Shirt und ich war so froh, dass er hier war.

 

„Bis Mom ihre Diagnose bekam. Sie hatte Lungenkrebs und ihre Chancen standen von Anfang an nicht gut. Aber sie hat gekämpft … wir haben gekämpft. Und ich habe mich selbst ein wenig vernachlässigt in all der Zeit. Ich wünschte nur, sie könnte das hier sehen. Das ich wieder glücklich bin und das ich jemanden habe, der mir die Welt zu Füßen legt.“

 

Buckys Lippen legten sich an meine Stirn.

 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das hier sehen kann, dass sie sieht, wie glücklich du bist. Und ich würde dir den Mond vom Himmel holen, wenn ich könnte.“

 

Ich lachte leise, ehe meine Augen groß wurden und ich zu Bucky aufsah.

 

„Denkst du … sie sehen auch das was wir sonst so machen?“

 

„Nein … das wollen weder Kinder bei ihren Eltern sehen, noch Eltern bei ihren Kindern. Ich halte deine Mom für einen anständigen Menschen! Hast du Hunger?“

 

Ich nickte und Bucky reichte mir mein Sandwich zurück. Wir aßen schweigend zu Ende, während ich an seiner Brust lehnte. Die dann doch auch viel gemütlicher war, als das Brett.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir verbrachten den Nachmittag damit, uns vor den Kamin zu lümmeln und ein wenig zu lesen. Beziehungsweise Bucky las und ich holte meinen neuen Skizzenblock aus meiner Tasche und zeichnete ein wenig.

Es gab so viele Dinge, die ich unbedingt auf dem Papier festhalten wollte. Und dazu zählte definitiv Buckys trainierter Körper, seine Augen, sein Mund, seine Nase … alles.

Und ich musste gestehen, es war schön, sich mal wieder darauf konzentrieren zu können, ohne das jemand störte.

 

Bucky und ich unterhielten uns auch über alles, was uns so in den Kopf kam. Er erzählte mir auch zum ersten Mal davon, als Natalia ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte.

 

„Im ersten Moment konnte ich nicht fassen, was ihren Mund da gerade verlassen hatte. Ich stand dort im S.H.I.E.L.D Hauptquartier und meine Exfreundin erzählte mir, dass sie schwanger war. Und das ich der Vater sein sollte. Ich … es war im ersten Moment fast ein wenig zu viel für mich. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte, vor allem mit Clint, der hinter ihr stand und der aussah, als wäre er bereit, mir das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen. Ich hab Nat um ein wenig Zeit zum nachdenken gebeten … Ich hatte nie ein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis zu meiner Familie. Ich habe schon noch Kontakt zu Rebecca, aber meist nur an den Feiertagen.“

 

„Warum?“ fragte ich Bucky.

 

Es wollte mir einfach nicht in den Kopf gehen, dass man keinen Kontakt zu seiner Familie halten wollte. Wo sie für mich doch das Wichtigste war. Natürlich war ich nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass es bei allen so war, aber in Buckys Fall interessierte es mich nun doch.

Bucky zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, als sein Blick aus dem Fenster glitt.

 

„Ich habe früh gewusst, dass ich auf Jungs stehe. Ich war Fünfzehn, als ich mit meinem ersten Freund nach Hause kam. Meine Eltern waren schockiert und auch Rebecca hat nicht so tolerant reagiert, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Ich bin zu Hause ausgezogen, sobald es ging und mit 18 bin ich dann zur Army gegangen. Das mit meinem Freund hat nicht sonderlich lange gehalten, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Und während eines Auslandseinsatzes ist mein Vater bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Ich glaube meine Mutter ist nie wirklich darüber hinweg gekommen. Und sollte man an so etwas wie einem gebrochenen Herzen sterben können, war das bei ihr bestimmt der Fall. Ich war bei ihren Beerdigungen nicht da. Und das ist etwas, was Becca mir nicht verziehen hat. Bis heute nicht. Aber es ist nicht so leicht von nem Außeneinsatz nach Hause zu kommen, man kann da nicht einfach weg. Und als ich dann zu Hause war, hab ich meinen Dienst quittiert und mir eine Arbeit gesucht. Was mich erst zu Hydra brachte, dann zu S.H.I.E.L.D.“

 

„Warum hast du mir das noch nie erzählt Bucky?“ fragte ich ihn.

 

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er so viel mehr von mir wusste, als ich von ihm.

 

„Es war nicht wichtig für mich. Ich habe auch eine neue Familie gefunden, so wie du. Die Leute bei S.H.I.E.L.D, Maria, Nick und die anderen sind jetzt meine Familie. Und Natalia und Clint. Und Lew. Und du. Das andere liegt alles in der Vergangenheit und ich bin darüber hinweg. Ich kann mein Leben so leben, wie ich es gerne möchte und wo mir niemand dazwischen redet.“

 

Ich legte meinen Block auf den Tisch und kuschelte mich an Buckys Seite. Sein Arm legte sich um meine Mitte.

 

„Du bist auch Familie für mich, Bucky,“ bestätigte ich ihm.

 

**=*=**

 

Das Abendessen nahmen wir später im Restaurant des Hotels ein. Wir wurden bestens umsorgt und das Essen war so vorzüglich, wie am Abend zuvor. Doch ich verzichtete heute bewusst auf den Alkohol. Einmal im Jahr ging das, aber ich wollte es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen.

Vor allem wenn man meine ganzen Medikamente bedachte, die ich einnehmen musste.

Ich hatte mir den Curry Chicken Pot bestellt und Bucky das Steak und ich beschloss für mich selbst, dass ich in Zukunft wieder mehr zu Hause kochen würde.

 

Nach dem Essen machten wir noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Central Park und wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten war, aber ich wollte nicht die ganze Zeit im Hotel verbringen. Ich war, um den kalten Temperaturen zu trotzen, in meine warme Jacke gekleidet und hatte eine Mütze auf und den selbstgestrickten Schal von meiner Mama um den Hals.

Bucky trug einen warmen Wollmantel und einen Schal. Sein Arm lag um meine Schultern und ich hatte meinen um seine Mitte geschlungen, während wir durch den verschneiten Park schlenderten. Es war schön.

Ruhig, irgendwie.

 

Als wir ins Hotel zurückkamen, begrüßte man uns freundlich an der Rezeption und wir fuhren mit dem Aufzug nach oben.

Auch wenn wir nur eine dreiviertel Stunde draußen gewesen waren, war ich doch bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren. Es war ziemlich kalt für Anfang Januar und ich freute mich schon auf das warme Feuer im Kamin und auf ein heißes Bad mit Bucky.

Mein Freund schälte mich aus meinen Klamotten, ehe er mich vor den Kamin setzte und in unserem Badezimmer verschwand, um uns das Bad einzulassen.

 

Ich wickelte mich in eine der warmen Decken ein, bis Bucky wieder kam und mich holte. Er führte mich in das große Badezimmer und wir zogen uns aus, um schnell in das warme Wasser zu kommen.

Für mich war es im ersten Moment so heiß, dass ich etwas länger brauchte, um mich daran zu gewöhnen. Aber dann sank ich erst einmal bis zur Nase ins Wasser. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich meine verspannten Muskeln lockerten und ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen den Rand der Wanne.

Bucky saß mir gegenüber, seine Arme links und rechts auf dem Rand der Wanne liegend und sein Kopf lag entspannt im Nacken.

 

Wir schwiegen eine Weile, genossen die Stille und die Zweisamkeit, ehe Bucky sich ein wenig aufsetzte und einen meiner Füße in seine Hände nahm. Ich musste kurz lachen, ehe ein wohliges Stöhnen über meine Lippen kam, als er begann meine Sohlen zu massieren.

Ich sank noch ein Stückchen tiefer in die Wanne und schloss meine Augen, während Bucky sich nach dem ersten auch noch meinen zweiten Fuß vornahm.

 

Als er fertig war, hielt ich ihm meine Hände hin und er zog mich zu sich. Ohne große Schwierigkeiten glitt ich in seinen Schoß und schmiegte mich an seine Brust, mein Kopf ruhte an seiner Halsbeuge, während meine Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhten.

Wir küssten uns langsam, tief und ich bewegte mich leicht vor und zurück, sodass sich unsere Glieder immer wieder berührten. Es war langsam und süß und wir erreichten gemeinsam unseren Höhepunkt.

Auch wenn der Sex gut war, einfaches Petting hatte auch was für sich. Und für mich zählte es noch immer zu den intimsten Dingen, die man mit seinen Partner tun konnte. Weil man den Körper des Anderen einfach besser kennen lernen konnte, erfuhr, was ihm gefiel und was nicht und was sich für einen selbst gut anfühlte.

 

Bucky half mir aus der Wanne und wickelte mich in einen flauschigen Bademantel ein, ehe er sich selbst einen anzog.

Es war noch nicht sonderlich spät, dennoch kuschelten wir uns wieder in unser großes komfortables Hotelbett und sahen in wenig TV. Bucky lag auf dem Rücken und ich lag auf meiner Seite, mein Kopf ruhte wieder auf seiner Brust und ein Bein hatte ich zwischen seine geschoben, während meine Hand unter dem Kragen seines Bademantels lag, direkt über seinem Herzen.

Es war so angenehm warm und ich fühlte mich ziemlich entspannt, sodass ich irgendwann einschlief.

 

Bucky weckte mich ein wenig später wieder, als er den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hatte und sich seine Shorts anzog, in welchen er eigentlich immer schlief. Danach kam er zu mir zurück ins Bett und legte sich wieder an seinen Platz, ehe er die Decke über uns zog.

 

„Möchtest du dich noch umziehen?“ fragte er mich, bevor er mich sanft küsste.

 

Verschlafen schüttelte ich den Kopf und wartete, bis er wieder richtig lag und ich mich an ihn drücken konnte.

 

„Nein,“ nuschelte ich gegen seinen Hals. „Alles gut so.“

 

Bucky lächelte, drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und löschte das Licht. Danach schloss er seinen freien Arm um mich und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.

 

„Schlaf gut Stevie.“

 

„Hmmm … du auch.“


	14. 12

**12**

 

Bucky küsste mich am nächsten Morgen wach, vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Nacken und ich lachte leise, als ich seinen Atem spürte und sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper bildete. Ich hob meinen Arm und schlang ihn um Buckys Nacken, hielt ihn nah bei mir, während meine Finger in sein dunkles Haar glitten.

 

Ich hätte hier noch für Tage oder Wochen bleiben können, aber ich freute mich bereits wieder sehr auf Lew. Ich vermisste ihn schrecklich und in ein paar Stunden durfte ich ihn wieder in meine Arme schließen und mit Küssen überhäufen.

 

Doch jetzt blieb ich noch eine Weile mit Bucky im Bett liegen und wir kuschelten einfach ein wenig, genossen die Nähe und die Wärme des jeweils Anderen.

 

Ich drehte mich ein wenig, sodass ich meinen Freund ansehen konnte und schob meinen Kopf unter sein Kinn, atmete seinen Duft tief in mich ein, verschloss ihn tief in meinem Herzen. Buckys Arme lagen um meinen Körper und er hielt mich fest bei sich.

 

Ich war noch einmal eingedöst zu sein, denn als ich meine Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, war Bucky bereits angezogen. Ich stützte mich ein wenig hoch und sah ihm zu, wie er seine Sachen zusammen packte. Meine Hand legte sich über meinen Mund, als ich Gähnen musste und Bucky sich zu mir umdrehte.

 

„Guten Morgen Stevie.“

 

"Guten Morgen Bucky," antwortete ich ihm.

 

"Möchtest du noch duschen gehen? Igor hat uns bereits Frühstück gebracht und ich wollte nur noch schnell meine Sache packen, ehe ich dich geweckt hätte."

Bucky kam zu mir und küsste mich liebevoll.

"Aber das brauch ich ja nun nicht mehr. Komm zieh dich an und wir können gemeinsam frühstücken."

 

Ich strich durch Buckys Haar, ehe ich mich an ihm vorbei schob und mir meinen Weg zum Bad bahnte. Ich erledigte meine Morgentoilette und zog mich an. Ich hatte eine schöne Stoffhose eingepackt und trug dazu nun ein Shirt und einen Cardigan darüber. Ich packte alle meine Sachen aus dem Bad in mein kleines Täschchen, darunter auch mein Hörgerät und brachte es zu meiner Reisetasche ins Schlafzimmer.

Ich überprüfte noch einmal, ob ich auch wirklich alles hatte, ehe ich ins Wohnzimmer ging.

 

"Guten Tag Mister Rogers," begrüßte mich Igor. "Ich hoffe Sie hatten eine angenehme Nacht? Ist ihr Gepäck bereit zum Transport?"

 

Ich nickte. "Vielen Dank Igor."

 

Unser Butler deutete in die Richtung, wo Bucky bereits am Tisch saß und auf mich wartete. Schnell ging ich zu ihm und wir frühstückten gemeinsam. Erneut war an alles gedacht worden: Toast, Bacon, Pancakes, Früchte.

 

"Möchtest du noch was bestimmtes machen, ehe wir Lew holen?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, da mir im Moment nichts weiter einfiel, dass ich gerne machen wollte. Eigentlich konnte ich an nichts anderes denken, als den kleinen Sonnenschein wieder im Arm zu halten.

 

"Möchtest du noch etwas tun?" fragte ich Bucky . Auch er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

 

"Ich denke, wir sollten dann aus-checken. Man wird uns nach Hause fahren, dort können wir uns dann umziehen und ein bisschen organisieren, ehe wir zu Peggy ins Atelier fahren um Lew zu holen."

 

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan," bestätigte ich Bucky. "Ich vermisse ihn so sehr."

 

Bucky lachte leise. Ich wusste, dass auch er seinen Sohn vermisste und er froh war, wenn er ihn wieder in den Arm schließen konnte.

Wir aßen in Ruhe zu Ende, ehe wir noch einmal alles abgingen, um sicher zu sein, dass wir nichts vergessen hatten. Bucky half mir in meine Jacke, bevor wir in den Aufzug stiegen und nach unten fuhren.

Ich stand dicht bei ihm und Buckys Arm lag um mich, als wir in die Lobby traten. Bucky führte mich an die Rezeption. Dort stand ein junger Mann und während er seine Sachen regelte, sah ich mich noch einmal in dem großen Raum um.

 

Igor stand neben einer jungen Frau und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Ich löste mich von Bucky und ging zu ihnen.

 

"Igor?" fragte ich leise, da ich nicht stören wollte.

 

Doch der ältere Mann drehte sich zu mir um.

 

"Mister Rogers, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

 

"Ich .... ich wollte mich nur bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie in den letzten Tagen für uns da waren."

 

"Das war mein Job, Mister Rogers. Aber ich danke Ihnen vielmals für Ihre Worte. Es war mir eine Ehre."

 

Bucky erschien hinter mir und legte seinen Arm um meine Mitte, ehe er unserem Butler die Hand hinhielt.

 

"Ich kann mich Stevies Worten nur anschließen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und das hervorragende Frühstück."

 

Igor schüttelte Buckys Hand, ehe sich mein Freund an mich wandte.

 

"Der Wagen wartet bereits auf uns," flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

 

"Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Reise," verabschiedete sich Igor von uns.

 

Bucky brachte uns nun nach draußen, wo bereits eine Limousine auf uns wartete, mit Fred. Er öffnete mir erneut die Tür und ich stieg in das warme Innere des Wagens. Bucky stieg auf der anderen Seite ein und schnallte sich gleich an.

Fred brachte uns nach Hause, half uns noch beim ausladen des Gepäcks, ehe er sich verabschiedete.

 

Ich folgte Bucky nach drinnen, wo er erst einmal nach der Post sah und ich den Aufzug holte. Es war schön wieder in der gewohnten Umgebung zu sein und als wir ein paar Minuten später durch die Wohnungstür traten, fühlte ich mich zu Hause.

Bucky brachte unsere Taschen ins Bad. Wir konnten später noch auspacken. Jetzt mussten wir erst einmal zu Peggy fahren und unser Baby abholen. Ich suchte nur kurz noch nach meinem Handy, wo ich feststellte, dass es keinen Akku mehr hatte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss ich es an.

Andererseits, wer hätte den schon angerufen? Es hatten ja alle gewusst, dass ich mit Bucky unterwegs war.

 

Keine halbe Stunde nach unserer Ankunft zu Hause saßen wir in der U-Bahn zu Peggys Atelier. Und wir hatten nun auch endlich den Mut, in der Öffentlichkeit Händchen zu halten und an einer roten Ampel mal eine Kuss auszutauschen.

Wir wurden bereits sehnsüchtig von Lew erwartet. Als ich ihn auf den Arm nahm, schlangen sich seine Arme um meinen Hals und er drückte sich an mich. Beruhigend strich ich ihm über den Rücken, während Peggy sich mit Bucky unterhielt. Ich zog Lew gerade an, als sie nach mir riefen.

 

"Was gibt's?"

 

"Peggy hat gerade gefragt, ob wir am 14.2. auf Rumor aufpassen könnten."

 

"Ja, warum auch nicht?" antwortete ich fragend an Buckys gewandt.

 

"Nein, ich mein nur. Ich wusste ja nicht, ob du was geplant hast," erwiderte Bucky.

 

"Was sollte ich geplant haben? Es ist zwar Valentinstag, aber ich denke, wir könnten uns revanchieren für jetzt und unser erstes Date?" Ich wandte mich an Peggy, welche zufrieden grinste.

"Natürlich passen wir gern auf Rumor auf. Sie kann auch gern bei uns schlafen. In meinem Bett sollte leicht platz sein."

 

"Ach?" fragte Peggy amüsiert. "Und Bucky schläft allein in seinem Bett, am Valentinstag? Was bin ich nur für ein böser Mensch!"

 

"Wer hat gesagt, dass ich bei Rumor schlafen werde," konterte ich zwinkernd.

 

"So, dass ist jetzt genug, wir haben ein Kind im Raum," sagte Bucky, als er mir Lew abnahm und ich musste lachen. Auch Peggy konnte sich nicht zurück halten und klopfte Bucky auf die Schulter.

 

"Entschuldige. Aber wenn ihr etwas anderes vorhabt, müsst ihr es nur sagen, dann bitte ich Sharon darum, auf Rumor aufzupassen."

 

"Schon okay. Steve hat Recht, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns langsam für eure Mühen revanchieren."

 

„Als ob es eine Mühe ist, auf den kleinen Mann hier aufzupassen. Er war ganz artig, hat schön gegessen und mit Rumor gespielt. Nur in der Nacht waren wir ein wenig weinerlich. Aber das haben wir auch in den Griff bekommen.“

 

Peggy lächelte uns dankbar an, ehe sie uns nach Hause scheuchte. Sie hatte schließlich noch Arbeit zu erledigen. Kleider designten sich schließlich nicht von allein.

Bucky setzte Lew auf seine Schultern, während wir durch die kalten Straßen wanderten. Lew hatte seine Arme fest um Buckys Kopf geschlungen und schmiegte sich an seinen Vater. Wir spazierten durch den Central Park, wo die große Eislaufbahn bereits gut besucht war.

Wir sahen den Läufern eine Weile zu, ehe wir unseren Weg nach Hause fort setzten.

 

Dort angekommen zogen wir uns erst einmal aus und Bucky ging mit Lew in die Wanne. Ich kochte uns eine große Kanne Tee und schob eine große Pizza für den Abend in den Ofen. Um wieder warm zu werden kuschelten wir nach meiner Dusche alle unter der kuschelig warmen Decke zusammen und sahen ein wenig TV.

Lew schlief gegen 18 Uhr auf Buckys Brust ein, doch wir wollten ihn noch ein wenig bei uns wissen, darum brachte ich ihn noch nicht gleich ins Bett.

 

Bucky musste morgen auch wieder in die Arbeit, so dass wir auch nicht zu spät schlafen gingen. Ohne große Umschweife folgte ich ihm in sein Schlafzimmer und kletterte auf meine Seite des Bettes. Bucky machte noch das Licht aus, ehe er es sich an meine Rücken gekuschelt gemütlich machte.

 

**=*=**

 

Nach diesen herrlichen Tagen hatte uns der Alltag ziemlich schnell wieder. Bucky ging jeden Tag zu seinem Job, musste auch einmal für mehrere Tage wegbleiben, da dieser Klient nur ihn als Bodyguard akzeptierte.

Für mich war es noch immer seltsam, mit Lew in der großen Wohnung allein zu sein. Aber wir verbrachten die Zeit mit Spielen, Malen und Schlafen, sodass es nicht weiter auffiel.

 

Es war Anfang Februar und hatte gerade mit Peggy wegen dem Valentinstag telefoniert, um uns auszumachen, wie wir das mit Rumor handhaben wollten. Lew saß zu meinen Beinen auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa und spielte mit einem Teddy, welchen Clint und Tasha aus Asien geschickt hatten.

Mit ihnen hatte ich vor ein paar Tagen erst telefoniert und es ging ihnen hervorragend. Sie hatten jetzt ein paar Tage frei und versuchten sie zu genießen und ein bisschen Sightseeing zu machen und sich zu entspannen.

Sam und Peggy würden Rumor am späten Nachmittag des Valentinstages zu uns bringen und sie würde dann über Nacht bei uns bleiben. Peggy würde sie dann am Sonntag gegen Mittag holen, ehe sie für ein paar Tage nach Washington zu Sams Familie fuhren.

 

Ich hatte gerade mein Handy zur Seite gelegt und lehnte mich zu Lew nach unten, als es erneut auf dem Tisch zu läuten begann. Meine Hand strich kurz durch Lews Haar, ehe das Gerät nahm und den Anruf annahm.

 

„Rogers.“

 

„Steve, hey, hier ist Peter!“

 

„Peter! Wie geht es dir? Gott, ich hab voll vergessen, mich bei dir zu melden. Was gibt es Neues bei dir und MJ? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

 

„Ja … ja doch, es ist alles in Ordnung. Uns geht es gut. Silvester waren wir ein bisschen fertig, Party und so. Aber das kennst du bestimmt. Aber warum ich anrufe hat eigentlich einen ganz anderen Grund. Kennst du Fasching?“

 

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das Wort war mir doch ein wenig unbekannt.

 

„Das hört sich … seltsam an? Was ist das?“

 

„So etwas wie Halloween. Ich hab mal ein Semester in Deutschland studiert und bei denen wird das ziemlich groß gefeiert. Und MJ und ich dachten uns, da wir ja Halloween nicht zusammen gefeiert haben, könnten wir das so nachholen. Und die Kinder werden es lieben. Wir haben uns Rezepte für Krapfen besorgt, die wir machen wollen. Wir würden gern eine kleine Kostümparty schmeißen für die Kinder. Denkst du, ihr hättet am fünfzehnten Zeit?“

 

„Ich … wir passen am Valentinstag auf Rumor auf, aber ich denke für den Nachmittag lässt sich da bestimmt was einrichten.“

 

„Ja, ich werde Sam und Peggy auch noch anrufen und sie und Rumor einladen, da sollte das dann kein Problem sein. Von MJs Seite der Familie kommen auch ein paar Leute mit ihren Kindern. Es ist hauptsächlich für die Kleinen und ich bin der Meinung, man kann sich jeden Tag im Jahr ein wenig verkleiden. Also kann ich mit euch rechnen?“

 

„Ich werde noch mit Bucky reden und dir dann Bescheid geben, aber ich glaube, du kannst mit uns rechnen.“

 

„Alles klar. Ich freu mich drauf. Bis bald Steve.“

 

„Ciao Peter.“

 

Ich legte auf und verbannte das Handy nun wirklich auf den Tisch. Den Nächsten der anrief würde ich einfach ignorieren, außer es war Bucky. Bucky konnte ich nicht ignorieren.

Außerdem hatte er versprochen, heute Abend endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen und ich vermisste ihn so schrecklich.

Genauso wie Lew seinen Daddy vermisste. Aus dem Grund hatte ich ihn auch die letzten Nächte mit in unserem Bett schlafen lassen, damit wir ihn zusammen vermissen konnten.

 

Aber jetzt musste ich mich erst einmal mit dieser Faschingsparty auseinandersetzen und uns Kostüme organisieren, wenn ich Peter richtig verstanden hatte.

 

„Als was sollen wir nur gehen?“ fragte ich an Lew gewandt, der seinen Kopf kurz in meine Richtung drehte und dann doch weiter unbekümmert mit seinem Teddy spielte.

 

Ich würde später mit meinem Freund darüber reden. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine gute Idee, was man zu einer halloweenähnlichen Party anziehen konnte.

 

**=*=**

 

Bucky hatte dem Vorschlag für die Faschingsparty zugestimmt und gemeint, er würde sich um die Kostüme kümmern. Peggy hatte sich am Abend noch einmal gemeldet und gemeint, sie würden dann am 15. am frühen Nachmittag kommen und dann könnten wir alle gemeinsam zu MJ und Peter fahren.

Ich fand die Idee gut und freute mich sehr darauf. Bis jetzt hatte ich mich noch nie sehr mit Halloween beschäftigt, Mama hatte es nicht so gemocht. Aber dieses Faschings-Ding klang doch ziemlich lustig.

 

Ich telefonierte ein paar Tage später wieder mit Peter, um ihm zuzusagen und ich bat ihm auch an, etwas für die Party zu machen. Muffins oder Cookies, doch Peter lehnte freundlich ab. Er und MJ würden sich schon darum kümmern und ich bräuchte mir keine Sorgen deswegen machen.

 

Der Valentinstag fiel in diesem Jahr zum Glück auf einen Samstag und Bucky hatte einen harten Kampf mit seinem Boss führen müssen, damit man ihm an diesem Tag keinen Job eingetragen hatte. Und ich war mehr als froh darum, als ich an diesem Morgen in Buckys Armen aufwachen durfte.

Ich kuschelte mich noch ein wenig enger an ihn. Das Babyfon neben mir war noch still, was bedeutete, dass unser kleiner Prinz noch schlief. Bucky schloss seinen Arm fest um mich und wir genossen die Zweisamkeit, als ich ein leises Geräusch vor der Tür hörte. Verwirrt sah ich auf und als ich es erneut hörte, schob ich mich aus dem Bett und ging die Tür öffnen.

Davor saß Lew und sah glücklich zu mir auf, streckte mir seine Arme entgegen.

 

"Steeb, Steeb auf!"

 

Ich bückte mich und hob ihn vom Boden hoch. "Will ich wissen, wie du aus deinem Bett gekommen bist?"

 

Lew schüttelte den Kopf und sah über meine Schulter zu Bucky, welcher sich auf seine Ellbogen stützte und zu uns sah. Lew winkte ihm lächelnd zu.

 

"Die interessantere Frage ist eigentlich, wie er aus seinem Zimmer kam, wenn die Tür zu war. Wie hast du das gemacht, hmm?"

 

Ich ging mit Lew zum Bett und kletterte wieder auf die Matratze, setzte den Jungen in meine Schoß, während Bucky ihn küsste. Lew rollte sich aus meinem Schoß und legte sich zwischen uns ins Bett und zog die Decke über sich.

 

"Hinleden!" forderte er uns nun auf.

 

Ich sah kurz zu Bucky, ehe ich mich zu Lew unter meine Decke legte. Bucky lag auf Lews anderer Seite und legte seinen Arm über uns. Seine Finger strichen über meinen Oberarm, während Lew uns von seinen Abenteuern in der Nacht erzählte.

Gut, er brabbelte mehr vor sich hin, aber so Worte wie Teddy und Mama und Dind kamen immer wieder vor.

Als Lew sich wieder zu mir drehte, schmollte Bucky und schnappte sich seinen Sohn, wo er ihn ordentlich durchkitzelte. Als Lew so gelöst lachte, konnte ich mich auch nicht zurück halten, weil es einfach so ansteckend war. Bucky hörte nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder auf und Lew schnappte nach Luft.

Ich beugte mich zu Bucky und küsste ihn kurz.

 

"Was wollt ihr den zum Frühstück?"

 

"Daba ud Dosd!"

 

"Oho, was ganz ausgefallenes. Und du?" fragte ich an Bucky gewandt.

 

"Daffee und Dosd?"

 

Ich lachte erneut, ehe ich mich nach einem weiteren Kuss von ihm löste. Auch Lew bekam noch eine Kuss, was er mit einem freudigen Gurgeln quittierte. Danach kletterte ich wieder aus dem Bett.

Ich nahm meine Brille vom Nachttisch und da fiel mein Blick auf den Wecker daneben. Zehn Uhr, kein Wunder das Lew aus seinem Bett gekommen war. Aber das mit der Tür mussten wir ehrlich noch klären, nicht das einmal etwas schlimmes passierte, wenn wir noch schliefen.

 

Und vor allem mussten wir langsam in die Gänge kommen, wenn Familie Carter-Wilson um eins bei uns ankam, damit wir auch mit allem fertig waren.

 

**=*=**

 

Peggy und Sam kamen um kurz nach ein Uhr mit einer aufgereten Rumor bei uns an. Ihre dunklen Augen waren ganz verquollen und sie schniefte immer wieder erbärmlich, während sie in Sams Armen saß und sich fest an ihn drückte.

Peggy ging mit einer Tasche bewaffnet an mir vorbei und sprach leise mit Bucky. Ich blieb bei Sam und Rumor an der Tür stehen, wo ich ihr sanft die Tränen von der Wange wischte. Mit einem fragenden Blick wandte ich mich an Sam, welcher nur seufzte. Er gab mir Rumor, deren Beinchen sich sofort fest um meine Hüfte schlangen und ihr Gesicht an meinem Nacken vergrub, ehe sie erneut zu weinen begann.

 

"Was ist los?" fragte ich meinen besten Freund, während ich Rumor versuchte zu beruhigen.

 

"Sie hat das Bild von Sarah und Peggy zerissen, versehentlich. Peggy ist ziemlich wütend und sie hat ordentlich mit ihr geschimpft." Sams Hand strich über Rumors Locken. "Aber ich glaube sie hat Angst davor, dass du böse auf sie bist und du sie nicht mehr lieb hast." Er formte 'Hat Peggy gesagt' mit den Lippen und nicht hörbar für seine Tochter.

 

Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Peggy. Sie wusste, dass ich das nie wäre und es war unfair das gegen Rumor einzusetzen.

Ich winkte Sam nun auch ins Innere der Wohnung, bevor ich die Tür schloss und mit Rumor folgte, die noch immer in mein Shirt weinte. Ich setzte mich mit ihr aufs Sofa und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her.

Lew watschelte zur Couch, hielt sich ein und sah fragend zu mir auf. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn andere Kinder weinten. Selbst auf dem Spielplatz versuchte er fremde Kinder zu trösten. Mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Erfolg.

Ich half ihm auf das Sofa und Lew kniete sich neben uns. Bucky sprach noch mit Sam und Peggy, ehe er sie zur Tür brachte und wir dann allein waren.

 

Das Peggy mich gegen Rumor als Druckmittel verwendete fand ich nicht gut. Ich wusste, welches Foto Sam gemeint hatte und ich hatte noch einen Abzug davon, welchen ich Peggy geben konnte. Deshalb brauchte sie nicht so ein Theater veranstalten und ihrer Tochter sagen, ich wäre böse mit ihr und hätte sie nicht mehr lieb.

So etwas machte mich echt wütend.

 

Bucky setzte sich neben mich auf das Sofa und nahm Lew auf seinen Schoß, während er mich fragend ansah. Rumor zitterte noch immer in meinen Armen und ich drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Schläfe.

 

"Was ist passiert Prinzessin?" fragte ich leise, als sich die Kleine etwas beruhigt hatte.

 

"Mama had mis desimpft. Dans böse, weil ... weil ... das Bild von Sarah is auf den Boden defallen und is wollte es aufheben und da is es taputt dedanen. Is wollte das nist und Mama so böse und dann hat sie desadt du mis nicht mehr lieb und du dans böse und ... und …"

 

Als Rumor erneut zu weinen begann, schloss ich meine Arme ganz fest um sie. Das war so untypisch für Peggy, dass sie wegen so etwas so dermaßen explodierte.

 

"Ich bin nicht böse Rumor und ich hab dich immer noch ganz arg lieb, hörst du? Das war ein Unfall und sowas passiert manchmal, es ist nicht schlimm."

 

Buckys Hand strich durch Rumors Haar, während Lew sich einen Platz auf meinem freien Oberschenkel erkämpfte und sich auch an Rumor drückte.

 

"Was hältst du davon, wenn Steve uns jetzt allen einen Schokopudding kocht und wir zusammen spielen. Was immer du auch möchtest und dann gehen wir noch ein bisschen auf den Spielplatz im Park und du kannst mit Lew rum jagen. Und nach einem warmen Bad und Nudeln darfst du dann bei mir und Steve schlafen, hmm?"

 

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Herz bei Buckys Worten vor Liebe platzen wollte und ich hätte ihn am liebsten so lange geküsst, bis wir beide keine Luft mehr hatten. Das war so unglaublich lieb von ihm.

Rumor drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und sah zu Bucky, als sie ihre Nase geräuschvoll hochzog.

 

"Lew auch bei uns schlaft?"

 

Bucky nickte. "Wenn du dir das wünscht, dann schläft Lew auch bei uns," antwortete er ihr.

 

"Otay." Rumor wischte sich ihre Nase mit dem Handrücken ab, ehe sie sich wieder an mich lehnte. "Es dud mir Leid Steve, weden die Bild."

 

„Schon gut, wir geben deiner Mama morgen einfach ein Neues," versicherte ich ihr.

 

Rumor nickte und wir saßen noch ein paar Minuten als Kuschelball auf der Couch, ehe Lew seine Kopf hob und mich fragend ansah.

 

"Steeb Pudding?"

 

Bucky und ich lachten beide laut auf. Natürlich war ihm der Pudding nicht entgangen und auch Rumor sah mich nun erwartungsvoll an.

 

"Okay, okay," gab ich mich lachend geschlagen und setzte Rumor und Lew auf den Boden.

 

Dann würde ich wohl jetzt Schokopudding kochen, während mein Freund die Kinder beschäftigte. Ich kletterte über Bucky hinweg, der seine Hände schnell um meine Hüften legte und mich hungrig küsste. Ich ließ mich für einen kleinen Moment hinreißen, ehe ich mich mit einem Grinsen von ihm trennte und ihm auf den Unterarm schlug, damit er mich losließ.

Rumor und Lew giggelten auf dem Boden, ehe ich in die Küche verschwand, um den Pudding zu kochen, welcher von mir verlangt wurde.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war einer dieser verregneten Herbsttage, an denen Joseph und Sarah nicht mit Steve nach draußen gehen konnten, wegen seines Asthmas. Ihr kleiner Sohn stand am Wohnzimmerfenster, presste seine Nase gegen die kalte Scheibe und sah wehmütig nach draußen, wo Joseph das Laub im Garten zusammen fegte.

Sarah saß mit ihren Stricksachen auf dem Sofa und strickte eine neue Mütze und einen Schal für Steve. Ihr war noch immer ganz schwer ums Herz, wenn sie an Josephs Einberufungsbefehl dachte, der letzte Wochen gekommen war.

In ein paar Tagen musste er in den Auslandseinsatz und für sie begann wieder die bange Zeit des Wartens und Hoffens, dass ihr Mann wohlbehalten aus dem Krieg zurück kehren würde.

 

"Mama?" fragte Steve, der seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte.

 

"Was ist los Baby?" antwortete Sarah.

 

Steve löste sich von der Scheibe und lief zu ihr, sprang neben ihr aufs Sofa. "Lesen wir ein Buch zusammen?"

 

Sarah legte ihre Stricksachen bei Seite. "Natürlich Baby, was willst du denn lesen?"

 

Der blonde Junge überlegte einen Moment. "Der kleine Prinz," antwortete er ihr.

 

"Holst du das Buch? Dann sag ich Daddy Bescheid und ich mach uns Pudding und wir lesen die Geschichte zusammen, was hältst du davon Stevie?"

 

Seine Augen begannen bei Sarahs Vorschlag zu leuchten und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Es war doch immer wieder schön, dass man Steve mit solchen Kleinigkeiten eine solche Freude bereiten konnte. Und es gab nichts, was ihr Engel mehr liebte, als warmen Schokoladenpudding und bei seinem Daddy auf dem Schoß zu sitzen, während er ihr beim vorlesen lauschte.

 

"Na los, geh das Buch holen," forderte sie ihren Sohn auf.

 

Steve rutschte von der Couch und lief davon zu seinem kleinen Zimmer. Sarah packte ihre Sachen weg, ehe sie Joseph rief, damit er rein kam.

Sie hatte gerade alle Sachen für den Pudding aufgestellt, als sie Steve vergnügt quietschen hörte.

 

"Daddy du bist ganz nass und kalt!"

 

Sarah drehte sich um und sah, wie Joseph Steve fest an sich drückte.

 

"Jungs, bitte. Und Joseph, du tropfst den ganzen Boden voll! Geh dich ausziehen!"

 

Joseph stellte seinen Sohn wieder auf den Boden, ehe er sich langsam in ihre Richtung bewegte. Sarah machte ein paar Schritte zurück.

 

"Joseph Rogers untersteh dich! Denk nicht einmal daran!"

 

Doch er schlang seine Arme schon um seine Frau, drückte sie fest an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Steve stand vor der Theke, die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und freute sich wie ein Schneekönig. Sarah löste sich lachend von ihrem Mann und gab ihm einen leichte Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

 

"Du bist unmöglich," quittierte sie Josephs Tat. "Wie soll aus deinem Sohn da je ein vollendeter Gentleman werden?"

 

"Dafür ist er doch noch zu jung Sarah," lachte Joseph gegen ihre Lippen. "Das hat noch ein paar Jahre Zeit."

 

"Uh huh," lachte die junge Frau. "Los, geh dich duschen. Oder baden, dann kannst du Stevie gleich mitnehmen."

 

Joseph küsste seine Frau noch einmal, ehe er sich von ihr löste.

 

"Komm Stevie, deine Mom sagt, wir müssen baden gehen."

 

Der junge Mann trat um die Theke herum und klemmte sich seinen quietschenden und lachenden Sohn unter den Arm. Sarah schüttelte lachend den Kopf, bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machte, schließlich wurde ein Pudding von ihr verlangt.

Während sie die weiche Masse kochte, lauschte sie den Geräuschen, die aus dem Badezimmer kamen. Erst das laufende Wasser, ehe das vergnügte Lachen ihrer Jungs daraus kam. Sie hoffte tief in ihrem Herzen, dass sich trotz Josephs Einberufung nichts für sie ändern würde.

Steve würde in der nächsten Woche mit der Schule beginnen und sie würde versuchen ein wenig mehr zu arbeiten, wenn Joseph weg war, damit sie ihrem Baby ein gutes Leben bieten konnte.

Als Steve und ihr Mann wieder aus dem Bad kamen hatte Sarah den Pudding in kleine Schüsseln gefüllt und sich bereits ihren Pyjama angezogen. Das hier war so etwas wie ihr kleines gemeinsames Ritual und es machte ihr immer großen Spaß.

Joseph setzte sich mit Steve auf das Sofa und deckte sie mit einer Decke zu, während Sarah die drei Schüsseln trug. Sie gab zwei davon weiter und steckte ihre Füße mit unter die Decke. Sie stellte ihre Schale auf den Tisch, während sie das Buch auf den Knien balancierte und vorlas.

Steve lauschte ihr gebannt und fieberte bei jedem Abenteuer des kleinen Prinzen mit. Wie immer zerdrückte er ein paar Tränchen bei der Geschichte mit dem Fuchs und drückte sich an seinen Vater.

Steve schlief irgendwann in Josephs Armen ein und Sarah hörte auf zu lesen. Sie schmiegte sich ebenfalls an ihren Mann und er legte seinen Arm um sie, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während Sarahs Finger durch Steves Haar glitten.

 

**=*=**

 

Nach dem Pudding essen mussten wir die beiden Kinder erst einmal waschen, weil sie die braune Masse überall hatten. Dann packten wir sein warm ein und gingen in den Park. Da Rumor keinen Buggy hatte, wollte Lew auch keinen nehmen.

Die Kinder hielten sich an den Händen, Lew ging an meiner und Rumor an Buckys.

Wir gingen noch für eine Stunde in den Central Park, ließen sie toben und laufen, während ich mit Bucky auf einer Bank saß. Ich hatte meine Hände unter seine Jacke geschoben, damit sie nicht kalt wurden.

Noch immer ging mir Peggys Verhalten nicht aus dem Kopf. Das sie ein kaputtes Foto dermaßen aus der Fassung brachte wunderte mich doch.

 

Auf dem Weg nach Hause schlief Rumor in Buckys Armen ein. Lew ging brav neben mir her und deutete immer wieder auf Dinge, die ihm auffielen.

In der Wohnung angekommen weckten wir das Mädchen wieder auf, damit ich mit ihr und Lew baden gehen konnte, während Bucky das Abendessen vorbereitete.

Ich war nach dem Bad mindestens genauso nass wie Lew und Rumor und musste mich erst einmal umziehen. Ich entschied mich auch gleich für meinen Pyjama. Bucky hatte den Tisch bereits gedeckt und die Kinder spielten auf dem Boden, als ich zu meinem Freund in die Küche trat. Ich schlang meine Arme um seine Mitte und schmiegte mein Gesicht an seine Schulter. Bucky drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und ich streckte mich, um ihm einen Kuss geben zu können.

 

"Was ist los Steve?" fragte er mich leise.

 

"Es ist wegen Rumor. Ich versteh nicht, wie Peggy so etwas zu ihr sagen konnte. Als ob mich das verärgern würde und ihr wirklich böse sein könnte. Es war ein Unfall …"

 

Bucky zog mich ein Stück nach vorn und schlang seinen Arm um mich.

 

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was Peggy so sauer gemacht hat. Aber vielleicht hatte sie selbst noch nie wirklich viel Zeit über Sarahs Tod hinweg zu kommen. Rumor wurde wenige Wochen danach geboren und von dem Augenblick an musste sie für ihr Baby da sein und für dich. Natürlich rechtfertigt das nicht ihre Reaktion Rumor gegenüber."

 

Meine Arme schlangen sich noch ein wenig fester um Bucky und ich drückte mein Gesicht an seine Schulter. Vielleicht hatte er Recht, was Peggys Situation anging und es wäre nur zu verständlich. Aber dennoch …

Ich sah nach unten, als jemand an meinem Hosenbein zupfte. Zwei paar großer Augen sahen zu uns auf.

 

"Bucgy wir haben Hunder!" erklärte Rumor.

 

"Wirklich?" fragte er. "Hab ich ein Glück, dass die Nudeln gerade fertig geworden sind. Los, setzt euch hin."

 

Lew und Rumor liefen zum Tisch und kletterten auf die Stühle. Ich löste mich nach einem weiteren Kuss von Bucky, schnappte mir die Soße und folgte den Kindern. Bucky kam kurz nach mir mit den Maccaroni und wir aßen gemeinsam. Wobei wir danach wohl noch einmal baden gehen könnten, wenn sie arg patzten.

Aber es ging ohne größere Zwischenfälle, nur patzige Finger und verschmierte Kinderschnuten, die sich mit Waschlappen und Seife leicht wieder sauber machen ließen.

 

Ich brachte Rumor und Lew schon mal in unser Bett.

 

"Steeb Deschichte?"

 

"Ja, ich helfe Bucky noch schnell in der Küche und dann kommen wir und ich les euch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor."

 

Ich deckte sie mit meiner Decke zu und ging dann in die Küche, um Bucky noch zu helfen. Ich hatte gerade den letzten Teller in die Spülmaschine geräumt und meine Hände gewaschen, als Bucky mich in seine Arme zog.

 

"Alles Gute zum Valentinstag," hauchte er gegen meine Lippen, ehe er mir ein Kuvert vor die Nase hielt.

 

"Was ist das?" fragte ich Bucky, als ich es ihm abnahm.

 

"Eine Überraschung. Ich dachte mir, wenn wir heute schon nichts zusammen machen konnten, dann vielleicht nach meinem Geburtstag. Nur du und Lew und ich und die Hamptons."

 

"Wir fahren in die Hamptons? Wir drei? Nach deinem Geburtstag?"

 

"Hmm," summte Bucky bestätigend. "Das wird bestimmt toll."

 

Davon war ich überzeugt. Ich schlang meine Arme um Buckys Nacken und wollte ihm gerade ordentlich dafür danken, als ein lautes "Steeb! Bucgy!" uns störte.

 

"Ach ja, da war ja noch was," lachte Bucky.

 

Er rannte dann laut brüllend und knurrend ins Schlafzimmer, was die beiden Kinder laut schreien und lachen ließ. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und folgte dann mit einer Flasche Wasser.

 

**=*=**

 

Am nächsten Morgen lagen Lew und Rumor halb über mir und Bucky in meinem Rücken. Manchmal war ich froh, keine eigenen Kinder zu haben, sonst wäre das wohl jeden Tag so. Und ab und an war Bucky eh wie ein kleines Kind.

Ich holte die Kinder von mir runter und legte sie ordentlich neben mich, ehe ich sie mit zudeckte.

Es war eine ruhige Nacht gewesen. Rumor und Lew waren noch während der Geschichte eingeschlafen und auch Bucky hatte sehr gekämpft, sich wach zu halten. Als ich fertig gewesen war, war er auch ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen und ich hatte sie alle noch ordentlich eingepackt und mit einem Kuss bedacht, ehe ich auf meine Seite des Bettes geklettert war.

 

Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen und ich wunderte mich, warum ich schon sobald wach war. Allerdings waren wir gestern auch schon so früh wie lange nicht mehr ins Bett gegangen.

Ich stieg also jetzt über Rumor und Lew hinweg. Die Zeit, die ich jetzt noch hatte, konnte ich mit einer Dusche und der Suche nach dem Foto für Peggy sinnvoll nutzen.

 

Eine Stunde später stand ich dann in der Küche und machte Toast, Kakao und Kaffee für uns. In Rumors Tasche hatte ich ihr Kostüm für den Nachmittag entdeckt und sie würde ein Cow-Girl sein. Bucky hatte für uns Indiana Jones Kostüme besorgt und ich musste noch immer lachen, wenn ich daran dachte, dass Lew die Steinkugel aus dem ersten Teil sein würde. Und ich durfte Shorty sein und Bucky war natürlich der Held, Indiana Jones.

Ich hatte ihn noch nicht im Kostüm gesehen, aber wenn er nur halb so gut aussah, wie Harrison Ford, dann konnte ich für nichts mehr garantieren.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir brachen gegen halb zwei auf. Wir würden uns mit Sam und Peggy bei Peter und MJ treffen. Rumor sah niedlich aus in ihrem Rock und dem karierten Hemd, dazu eine Lederweste und einem Hut. Lew sah aus wie .... wie eine große Knutschkugel eben. Aber er hatte Spaß daran und war bereits ein paar Mal durch die Wohnung gerollt.

In der U-Bahn sah man uns ein wenig komisch von der Seite an, aber Peter hatte Recht: wer verbot es einem eigentlich, sich nicht jeden Tag zu verkleiden?

 

MJ erwartete uns bereits sehnsüchtig und die Wohnung war auch bereits mit einigen Leuten gefüllt. Peter stand in der Mitte von zig Kindern, alle in unterschiedlichen Kostümen und verteilte Süßigkeiten. Als er uns sah, musste er erst einmal lachen.

Ja, wir sahen gut aus zu dritt. Buckys Idee war richtig gut gewesen.

 

Ich schickte Lew und Rumor zu den anderen Kindern, ehe ich mich zu MJ in die kleine Küche gesellte und Bucky Peter half, die Horde zu bändigen.

 

"Das ist Fasching?" fragte ich MJ, als ich ihm ein Tablett mit Getränken abnahm.

 

"Das ist es in der Tat. Peter liebt es und was wäre ich für ein Freund, ihm das zu verbieten. Sieh in dir an ... diesen Kindskopf. Aber ihr drei seht auch nicht übel aus. Deine Idee?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Buckys. Er meinte, es wäre witzig und ich denke er hat Recht. Und es ist so süß, weil das der Film bei unserem ersten Date war."

 

"Ohne Scheiß? Gott der Mann ist Gold wert! Halt ihn bloß fest Steve!"

 

"Das werde ich," versprach ich MJ, ehe wir von Peggys und Sams Ankunft unterbrochen wurden.

 

Mit ihnen kam noch ein junger Mann, den ich aber nicht kannte. Ich ging zu meinen Freunden rüber.

 

"Kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte ich ernst an Peggy gewandt. Sie nickte und wir suchten uns eine ruhige Ecke in der Wohnung.

 

"Was ist Steve?"

 

Ich drückte ihr das Foto von ihr und Mama in die Hand. "Hier, ich hatte noch einen Abzug davon. Und ich möchte, dass du nie mehr zu Rumor sagst, ich wäre ihr wegen sowas böse und würde sie nicht mehr lieb haben. Das ist gemein Peggy und eine Lüge! Ich werde Rumor immer lieb haben!"

 

Meine beste Freundin atmete tief ein. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war, dass zu ihr zu sagen. Aber ich war so furchtbar wütend, weil es das einzige Bild von mir und Sarah war, dass ich hatte. Und danke dafür, das bedeutet mir viel."

 

"Ich weiß das, aber Rumor weiß das nicht und sie versteht das auch nicht. Bitte tu sowas einfach nie wieder, weil ich mich dann auch ziemlich schlecht fühle."

 

"Ich werde es versuchen. Danke für das Foto Steve."

 

"Kein Thema."

 

Zwei Arme schlangen sich um mich und Bucky drückte mir einen Kuss in den Nacken. Peggy schnaufte verächtlich.

 

"Also echt, Professor Jones. Das ist ja Kindesmissbrauch, wenn du deinen Shorty so behandelst," feixte sie.

 

"Hmm," schnurrte Bucky. "Da täuscht du dich mysteriöse Sängerin aus dem wilden Westen. Mein Shorty ist bereits jenseits der zwanzig und kann ganz schön unanständig sein."

 

"Bucky?!?!!" rief ich entsetzt, was die Beiden nur lachen ließ.

 

"Kleiner Scherz. Bei euch wieder alles gut?"

 

Peggy und ich nickten. Ich hoffte das es keinen solche Zwischenfall mehr geben würde.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Party ging bis in den späteren Abend hinein und wir erwiesen uns einmal mehr als der harte Kern. Peter hatte uns seinen besten Freund Harry vorgestellt, der mit Sam und Peggy angekommen war. Ich unterhielt mich ziemlich gut mit ihm, da er einen wundervollen Sinn für Kunst besaß. Auch Bucky unterhielt sich mit ihm, über die neuen Möglichkeiten an Waffen, die seine Firma fürs Militär entwickelte.

Ehe wir gingen, lud Bucky noch alle zu seiner Geburtstagsparty im nächsten Monat ein.

 

Lew schlief auf dem Weg nach Hause ein und ich brachte ihn gleich ins Bett, zog ihn nur noch aus und legte ihn hin. Anschließend ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Bucky auf dem Sofa saß und zu mir sah. Ich ging zu ihm rüber und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich stupste den Hut von seinem Kopf.

 

"Nun Doktor Jones, was hast du mit deinem frechen Gefährten nun vor?"

 

"Hmm," machte Bucky. "Da fällt mir bestimmt was ein," kommentierte er, während seine Hand in meinen Nacken wanderte und mich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich zog.

 

_Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	15. 13

**13**

 

Buckys Geburtstag fiel eigentlich auf einen Dienstag, aber da niemand unter der Woche Zeit hatte, feierten wir am Wochenende in einem etwas kleineren exklusiveren Club zusammen mit dem engeren Kreis unserer Freunde und Buckys Kollegen. Heute Abend waren nur Bucky, Lew und Maria.

Ich hatte einen kleinen Kuchen gebacken, sowie ein kleines Dinner für uns vier.

 

Bucky hatte sich ziemlich darüber gefreut und mich überschwänglich mit Küssen überhäuft, bis Maria sich mit einem würgenden Geräusch abgewandt und Lew es ihr gleich getan hatte. Bucky und ich hatten uns lachend voneinander getrennt.

 

Ich mochte Maria wirklich gern. Sie war jemand, die sagte was sie dachte und keinen Hehl aus ihren Überzeugungen machte. Und Bucky hatte mir einmal versichert, dass ich mir ihretwegen keine Gedanken machen brauchte. Sie wäre keine Konkurrenz für mich und er würde ausschließlich mich lieben und niemanden sonst.

Darüber hatte ich mir noch nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Und Maria hatte mir nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass da etwas in die Richtung zwischen ihnen war oder passieren würde. Sie waren Kollegen und Freunde. Mehr nicht.

 

Wie immer war Lew kaum von 'Maia' zu trennen. Und die Ältere ließ alles mit sich machen, spielte mit ihm, las ihm Geschichten vor oder zeichnete mit Lew.

Wir aßen alle zusammen zu Abend, wobei sich Maria von Lew mit Kuchen füttern lassen durfte und sogar das Privileg erhielt, aus seiner geliebten Kakaotasse zu trinken. Das durften nicht einmal Bucky oder ich.

 

Als wir später zusammen im Bett lagen, erzählte Bucky mir von dem Anruf seiner Schwester, den er heute bekommen hatte. Rebecca hatte sich das erste Mal seit Jahren von sich aus bei ihm gemeldet und sie wollte sich sogar in den nächsten Monaten einmal mit ihm treffen. Allein.

Nur sie und er.

 

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll," meinte Bucky, während er mit einer Hand Muster auf meinen Arm zeichnete.

Mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und ich hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen, als ich ihm zuhörte.

"Was würdest du tun?" fragte er mich und ich richtete mich ein wenig auf, um ihn ansehen zu können.

 

Es schien ein wenig Mondlicht durch das Fenster und schien auf das Bett. Ich konnte die Sorgenfalten auf Buckys Stirn erkennen und die Besorgnis in seinen Augen.

Was ich tun würde ... das war eine wirklich gute Frage. Denn ich war das Einzelkind hier. Der Mensch, der alles dafür getan hätte, seine Familie noch einmal zu sehen. Was aber nicht ging.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Es ist nicht fair, dass du ausgerechnet mir diese Frage stellst," antwortete ich ihm.

 

"Warum nicht?"

 

"Du weißt warum, Bucky." Ich löste mich von ihm und drehte mich weg, auf meine andere Seite.

 

Bucky drehte sich auch, legte seine Hand auf meinen Oberarm.

 

"Es tut mir Leid Stevie. Aber mit wem soll ich denn sonst darüber reden? Und du bist mein fester Freund, die Entscheidung wird auch dich betreffen, sollten Becca und ich uns jemals mit unseren Familien treffen." Bucky schlang seine Arm um mich und zog mich zu sich.

"Du bist jetzt der wichtigste Teil meiner Familie Stevie. Du bist mein Lebensgefährte, der Mensch den ich am meisten liebe und ich möchte einfach wissen, was du davon hältst."

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, um ihn ansehen zu können.

 

"Du liebst mich," stellte ich mit heiserer Stimme fest.

 

Bucky nickte. "Ja ... mehr als alles andere!"

 

"Bucky ... ich ..." Mir stiegen heiße Tränen in die Augen, als ich mich wieder zu ihm umdrehte und mich in seine Umarmung flüchtete.

"Ich liebe dich auch," sprach ich gegen seine Brust.

 

Buckys Hand glitt durch mein Haar und er hielt mich fest bei sich, während ich um meine Fassung rang. Als ich meinen Blick hob, lehnte Bucky seine Stirn gegen meine.

 

"Das hat dich jetzt aber ganz schön überrascht," meinte Bucky mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

 

Ich nickte. "Außer meiner Mom und Peggy hat mir das noch nie jemand gesagt .... niemand der mich auf diese Art und Weise liebt. Nicht nur platonisch."

 

"Das ... wow ... entschuldige."

 

"Nimm es jetzt bloß nicht zurück," ärgerte ich ihn.

 

"Nein," meinte Bucky entsetzt. "Aber ich hätte ein wenig sensibler sein können. Aber ich werd es auf keinen Fall zurück nehmen!"

 

"Schon gut. Solche Dinge überraschen mich nur immer wieder." Ich platzierte einen kleine Kuss auf Buckys Nase. "Und ich denke, du solltest dich vielleicht wirklich mit deiner Schwester treffen, dir anhören was sie zu sagen hat und dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden, ob ihr euren Kontakt wieder besser ausbaut oder es so lasst wie es jetzt ist."

 

Mein Freund summte zustimmend, ehe er mich wieder näher zu sich zog.

Gott, ich hatte das Gefühl vor Freude platzen zu müssen. Und während Bucky nun einschlief, lag ich wach im Bett und sah ihm dabei zu.

Er liebte mich.

Mich …

 

"Scheiße," murmelte ich, als mir erneut Tränen in die Augen traten und ich sie weg blinzelte.

 

"Versuch zu schlafen Steve," nuschelte Bucky nun gegen meinen Hals.

 

"Ich dachte du schläfst schon," entschuldigte ich mich.

 

"Dein Herz schlägt so schnell im Moment, dass fördert nicht gerade meinen Schlaf ... das macht mich eher nervös, dass du gleich nen Herzinfarkt bekommen könntest."

 

Ich boxte ihn gegen den Arm, was Bucky zum lachen brachte.

 

"Selbst Schuld," antwortete ich ihm, ehe ich tief durchatmete und meine Augen schloss.

 

**=*=**

 

Am Samstag Abend kamen Peggy, Sam und Rumor zu uns. Eine Freundin von Peggy, Sharon, würde auf Rumor und Lew aufpassen, bis wir wieder nach Hause kamen.

Sharon war nett und ein wenig weitschichtig mit Peggy verwandt, was mich ein wenig besser beruhigte.

 

Ich hatte mich für den Abend im Club für eine Jeans und ein etwas weiter geschnittenes T-Shirt entschieden. Bucky sah in seiner hautengen Jeans und dem engen Tanktop auch nicht übel aus, und ich musste mich zusammen reißen, um ihn nicht gleich zu bespringen.

Peggy trug eines ihrer selbstdesignten Kleider. Bisschen 60s Style mit Neckholder und schicken Pumps dazu, während Sam eine legere Hose und Hemd trug. Was ihn nicht weniger heiß aussehen ließ.

 

Meine beste Freundin stöhnte leise auf, als sie mich sah.

 

"Echt, Steve. Seit du mit Bucky zusammen bist, trägst du deine Kontaktlinsen gar nicht mehr oder?"

 

Ich fasste nach meiner Brille und schob sie zurecht, nachdem ich in meine Jacke geschlüpft war.

 

"Was ist falsch an meiner Brille?" - "Du hast Linsen?!?" fragten Bucky und ich gleichzeitig.

 

"An deiner Brille ist nichts falsch," meinte Peggy. "Aber: mit deinen Linsen sehen deine Augen einfach wahnsinnig groß und blau und wunderschön aus! Und ja, er hat Linsen."

 

"Warum hast du sie noch nie getragen?" wollte Bucky nun wissen und fügte theatralisch hinzu "Bin ich es denn nicht wert, sie zu sehen?"

 

Ich rollte mit den Augen und sah vorwurfsvoll zu Peggy. "Siehst du, was du aus meinem Lover gemacht hast? Jetzt darf ich meine Brille vermutlich gar nicht mehr tragen!"

 

Peggy lachte, als wir zu viert in den Aufzug stiegen und legte ihren Arm um meinen Hals.

 

"Deine Brille ist echt hübsch Steve, aber an die Linsen kommt das einfach nicht ran."

 

"Ach sei still," meinte ich. "Hast du schon mal versucht Kontaktlinsen raus zu bekommen, wenn du betrunken bist? Nicht sonderlich schön! Mom hätte dir ein Lied davon singen können."

 

"Wie oft ist das denn bitte vorgekommen? Zwei- oder dreimal?"

 

"Es hat gereicht," gab ich zurück.

 

**=*=**

 

_Sarah seufzte kellertief, als sie durch das Rumpeln im Badezimmer geweckt worden war. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und schwang ihre Beine über den Rand des Bettes. Erneut krachte es lauter und sie hörte jemanden im Badezimmer fluchen._

_Selbst wenn Steve mittlerweile Volljährig war, noch war er nicht davor gefeit, dass sie ihn höchstpersönlich zur Sau machte, wenn er sich mitten in der Nacht aufführte wie ein Irrer. Sarah nahm ihren Morgenmantel vom Haken an der Tür und zog ihn sich über, ehe sie nach draußen in den finsteren Gang trat und sich den Weg zum Bad bahnte._

_Sarah klopfte laut an die Tür._

_"Steven?! Was machst du?" Oh ja, sie war in der Stimmung, dass sie den vollen Namen ihres Sohnes verwendete._

_Es rumpelte erneut, was sie dazu veranlasste noch einmal an die Tür zu klopfen._

_"Steven mach auf!" forderte Sarah nun._

_Leises fluchen hinter der Tür, doch dann wurde der Schlüssel gedreht und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Sarah sah sich mit ihrem erwachsenen Sohn konfrontiert, der sie mit roten Augen ansah. Steves Augen waren dazu noch glasig, die Pupillen weit und er roch wie ein Schnappsladen._

_Sollte sie Peggy je in die Finger kriegen …_

_"Was 's Mom?"_

_"Hast du den dringenden Wunsch, unser Badezimmer zu renovieren oder warum veranstaltest du den ganzen Krach?"_

_Steve warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah dann wieder zurück zu seiner Mutter._

_"Nein 's alles gut. Ich krieg nur diese ... für meine Augen ... damit ich sehen kann …"_

_"Kontaktlinsen?"_

_"Ja ... ja genau. Die krieg ich nich raus."_

_Sarah seufzte. "Lass mich rein Steve, ich kann sie dir raus machen."_

_Der Blonde macht einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ seine Mutter ins Badezimmer. Es sah nicht so schlimm aus, wie es sich angehört hatte. Sarah dirigierte Steve zur Wanne und setzte ihn auf den Rand. Gut das sie Krankenschwester war, das erleichterte ihr nun wohl den Umgang mit Steve._

_"Sieh nach oben," forderte sie ihn auf._

_Steve tat, wie sie ihm geheißen hatte und ohne größere Mühen pulte sie ihm die beiden Linsen raus. Steve blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe sich sein Blick wieder auf sie fixierte und er seinen Kopf gegen ihre Brust lehnte._

_Liebevoll legten sich Sarahs Hände an steves Kopf und strichen durch sein dichtes blondes Haar._

_"Was ist los Baby?" fragte sie ihn._

_"Mir 's schlecht ... un schwindlig."_

_Sarah lächelte in sich hinein, während sie Steve ein wenig bemitleidete. Das war wohl das erste Mal, dass er so derart betrunken war._

_Sie half ihrem Sohn noch aus seinen Sachen, ehe sie ihn ins Bett brachte. Vorsichtshalber stellte sie noch einen Eimer neben sein Bett und deckte Steve dann ordentlich zu._

 

**=*=**

 

Der Club war gut besucht und wir hatten dank Buckys Chef eine private Lounge, in der wir mit Getränken versorgt wurden und von den anderen Partygästen abgeschirmt waren. Peter und MJ trafen kurz nach uns ein.

Bucky stellte mir seinen Chef Nicolas J. Fury vor und seinen Kollegen Brock Rumlow, mit dem ich gleich eine Shot trinken musste.

Begrüßungsritual nannte er es.

 

Der Schnaps brannte meine Kehle nach unten und ich musste von Buckys Bier trinken. Die Anderen lachten ein wenig, als ich mich nochmal abbeutelte. Ich war einfach nicht zum trinken geboren.

Maria, Peggy, Sam, MJ und Brock gingen nach einer Weile zum tanzen, während Peter und Bucky bei mir blieben, ebenso Mr. Fury. Wir unterhielten uns, während Bucky immer wieder nach draußen auf die Tanzfläche schielte.

 

"Was ist?" fragte ich ihn.

 

"Ich würde gern tanzen gehen," flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

 

"Und warum gehst du nicht?" fragte ich ihn.

 

"Ich möchte dich nicht allein lassen."

 

Ich schenkte Bucky ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Los geh! Du brauchst nicht wegen mir hier bleiben. Peter ist auch noch hier und dein Chef kann mich ja auch noch unterhalten."

 

"Reizen Sie nicht meine Geduld, junger Mann," meinte der Ältere nur und Bucky lachte.

 

"Keine Sorge Nick, ich kümmere mich um Stevie," grinste Peter. "Los geh schon Bucky. Ich kümmer mich schon um unseren Strahlemann."

 

Bucky nickte dankend und lief zu den Anderen nach draußen. Ich sah ihm kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln hinterher. Es war so süß von ihm, so sehr auf mich Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Peter bestellte bei der Bedienung noch ein Tablett mit Shots, die ich dann mit ihm und Fury trank. Auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich nur die Hälfte von ihnen hatte, so schoss mir das Zeug gut in die Knie und in den Kopf.

 

Bucky kam irgendwann zurück und setzte sich neben mich. Während er von seinem Bier trank, legte sich sein Arm um meine Mitte. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig an ihn und legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Bucky unterhielt sich über meinen Kopf hinweg mit Fury und presste einen Kuss gegen seinen Pulspunkt, was Bucky unter mir erschauern ließ.

 

"Lass uns tanzen gehen," wisperte ich in sein Ohr.

 

"Bist du sicher?" fragte Bucky.

 

Ich nickte und stand mit unsicheren Beinen auf, zog meinen Freund mit mir. Bucky folgte mir mit einem Lachen und wir mischten uns unter die Menge. Es war ziemlich heiß und stickig und ich wurde gegen Buckys Körper gepresst. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und Buckys legten sich um meine Hüfte.

Ich bewegte mich mit Bucky, ließ mich von ihm führen, presste mich noch enger an ihn. Buckys Hände schoben sich weiter in meinen unteren Rücken, schoben sich unter mein Shirt und ich keuchte gegen Buckys Hals. Wir bewegten uns weiter im Einklag zur Musik und unsere Körper rieben sich aneinander. Meine Finger krallten sich in Buckys Haar und ich zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu mir nach unten.

Unsere Lippen prallten hart aufeinander und ich stöhnte ungehalten, als Buckys Zunge gleich über meine Unterlippe glitt und in meinen Mund eindrang.

 

Als wir uns trennten, konnte ich erkennen, wie Buckys Lippen ein 'fuck' verließ. Ich zog ihn wieder zu mir, verwickelte ihn erneut in einen stürmischen Kuss. Buckys Hände glitten weiter nach unten, über meinen Po zu meinen Schenkeln und als er ein wenig drückte, hüpfte ich.

Meine Beine schlossen sich fest um seine Hüfte, während er sich mit mir von der Tanzfläche bewegte. Ich achtete nicht auf Buckys beziehungsweise unseren Weg, sondern konzentrierte mich darauf seine Lippen zu malträtieren. An ihnen zu saugen, zu knabbern, ein wenig daran zu beißen.

 

Mir wurde die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben, als Bucky mich ein wenig stürmisch gegen eine Wand drückte. Vorsichtig stellte er mich wieder auf dem Boden ab, ehe er mir seine Lippen entzog.

 

"Warte hier ..." forderte er von mir.

 

Nach einem weiteren schnellen und feuchten Kuss verschwand Bucky in der Menge. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ich hatte noch nie so etwas so dringend gewollt, wie Bucky jetzt in mir zu spüren. Tief und hart und leidenschaftlich.

Und wir waren in einem Club und da konnte man das doch nicht einfach so machen.

 

Meine Augen öffneten sich erschrocken, als ich eine Hand in meinem Nacken spürte. Doch es war nur Bucky, der mich mit sich zog, in eine etwas dunklere Ecke.

Er lehnte mich wieder gegen die Wand, etwas sanfter diesmal, und verschloss meine Lippen. Meine Finger krallten sich in sein Top und erwiderte den Kuss heftig.

Als Bucky sich wieder von mir löste, sah er mir erst fest in die Augen, bevor er sich nach vorn beugte. Auf meine rechte Seite, meine gute Seite.

 

"Steve, ich frag dich das jetzt nur einmal und ich will eine eindeutige Antwort von dir haben. In meiner Hosentasche hab ich einen Gummi und ein Päckchen Gleitgel." Ich stöhnte laut, was aber durch die laute Musik unterging.

"Und ich würde dich jetzt gern auf die Toilette mitnehmen und …"

 

"Ja! Ja!"

 

Ich ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden. Er brauchte gar nicht ausreden. Das war alles was ich wollte.

Buckys Finger schlossen sich um meine, dann zog er mich von der Wand weg und mit sich in die Herrentoilette. Die Räumlichkeiten waren ziemlich dunkel gehalten, das Licht diffus und trüb. Es war kaum jemand hier und Bucky zog mich mit sich in die letzte Kabine. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und drehte mich zu meinem Freund um.

 

Buckys Finger gruben sich wieder in mein Haar und seine Lippen pressten sich auf meine.

Ich fackelte nicht lange und meine Hände glitten unter Buckys Top, schoben es nach unten, bis ich es ihm über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Bucky presste mich fest gegen die Tür und ich schlang eines meiner Beine wieder um seine Hüfte.

 

Es lief alles in einem Schleier aus Alkohol ab. Unsere Küsse waren feucht und nachlässig. Buckys Finger machten sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen, schoben sie mit einer geschickten Bewegung von meinen Hüften, während meine Finger wieder in seine Haare gegraben waren.

Ich fischte mir das Päckchen Gleitgel aus seiner Hosentasche und auch das Kondom. Ich öffnete beide Päckchen mit meinen Zähnen und hielt Bucky das Gleitgel hin, während ich mit meiner freien Hand das Kondom aus der Packung nahm und es vorsichtig zwischen meine Finger legte.

 

"Bucky ... Bucky bitte mach schnell ..." wimmerte ich leise.

 

Mein Freund verschloss meine Lippen wieder mit den Seinen und seine Finger glitten zwischen meine Beine. Als Bucky mit zwei Fingern in mich eindrang, stöhnte ich laut und ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Dabei schlug ich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen Tür, aber das störte mich nicht.

Bucky ließ sich Zeit, für meinen Geschmack viel zu viel.

Ich zog an seiner Hand und er löste sich mit einem Knurren von mir. Seine Augen waren finster und lustdurchtränkt, und ich konnte sein hartes Glied durch seine Jeans spüren. Ich ließ mich nun nach unten gleiten, meine Hände fuhren über seinen nackten Oberkörper und legten sich schließlich an den Bund seiner Hose.

Ich sah zu Bucky auf, während ich nun langsam den Verschluss seiner Jeans öffnete.

 

Bucky sog scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, eine seiner Hände legte sich in mein Haar.

 

"Scheiße Steve!" stöhnte Bucky, als sich meine Lippen um seine Erregung schlossen.

 

Ich ließ sie langsam tiefer in meinen Mund gleiten, ich saugte leicht an Buckys Glied, bevor ich es wieder in die Freiheit entließ. Noch immer hatte ich das Kondom in meiner Hand und rollte es nun über Bucky ab. Erneut kam ein lautes Stöhnen über seine Lippen und ich stand langsam auf, meine Finger noch immer um sein Glied geschlossen und massierte es.

Buckys Hand legte sich in meinen Nacken und zog mich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran. Als sich sein freier Arm um meinen Rücken schlang, legte ich mein Bein wieder um seine Hüfte. Mit Schwung hob Bucky mich nun hoch, drückte mich mit seinem Oberkörper gegen die kalten Fliesen.

 

Ein lautes Keuchen kam über meine Lippen, als er in mich eindrang. Bucky wartete einen Moment, ehe er sich zu bewegen begann. Sein Rhythmus war schnell und hart. Ich löste eine Hand von ihm und versuchte Halt an der Wand hinter mir zu finden, während mein anderer Arm fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen war.

Mein Rücken scheuerte immer wieder über die Wand, als Bucky immer wieder in mich stieß. Unsere Lippen fanden wieder zueinander und ich knurrte willig.

Mein Glied rieb die ganze Zeit über Buckys Bauch und ich wurde langsam richtig empfindlich. Als ich meinen Höhepunkt spürte, löste ich mich von Buckys Lippen und stöhnte laut auf. Sein Mund fand augenblicklich die empfindlichste Stelle an meinem Hals.

 

"Bucky ..." wimmerte ich leise, als ich zwischen uns kam. "Bucky, Bucky, Bucky …"

 

Meine Beine schlangen sich fest um ihn, auch Buckys Arme schlossen sich hart um meinen Körper, gaben mir Halt und Sicherheit. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal in mich, ehe Bucky ebenfalls kam. Seinen heiseren Schrei dämpfte er an meiner Schulter.

 

Bucky und ich blieben noch einen Moment so stehen, ehe er mich ein Stück anhob und aus mir glitt. Ich verzog kurz das Gesicht, ehe Bucky mich langsam wieder auf den Boden stellte. Schnell zog ich mir meine Hosen wieder an, ehe ich nach Buckys Top suchte.

Als ich es gerade vom Boden aufhob, hörte ich die Spülung und sah dann zu Bucky auf. Er schenkte mir ein verschmitztes Lächeln und zog sich dann das Shirt wieder über.

Ich hatte mich gerade umgedreht, um nach draußen zu gehen, da schmiegte Bucky sich von hinten an mich.

 

"Das war so heiß, Stevie ..." flüsterte er in mein Ohr. "Lass uns wieder zu den Anderen gehen."

 

Ich nickte.

Als wir wieder zu den Anderen kamen, wartete bereits ein Tablett mit weiteren Shots auf uns. Peggy und Sam schenkten mir diesen wissenden Blick, der mir die Röte auf Wangen trieb.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich nach Hause gekommen war. Ich wusste auch nicht, wie ich in unser Badezimmer gekommen war.

Aber im Moment war ich nur froh, hier zu sein.

 

Erneut verkrampfte sich mein Magen und Übelkeit stieg in mir hoch, als ich mich über die Kloschüssel beugte und meinen Mageninhalt geräuschvoll entleerte. Mir tat schon alles weh. Jeder Muskel in meinem Bauch tat mir weh und mein Kopf erst …

 

Ich würde nie wieder in meinem Leben etwas trinken, dass schwor ich mir in diesem Moment.

 

Als mein Magen leer war, drehte ich mich ein wenig.

Der Weg zum Waschbecken kam mir so unglaublich weit vor. Aber ich wollte den ekligen Geschmack in meinem Mund loswerden.

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, was mir aber ziemlich misslang.

 

Halb gehend, halb kriechend bahnte ich mir meinen Weg zum Waschbecken und drehte das Wasser auf. Ich hielt mich am Bassin fest, während ich mit meiner freien Hand meinen Zahnputzbecher vom Inhalt befreite und ihn dann mit Wasser voll laufen ließ.

Ich fühlte mich richtig schlecht.

Und den Geschmack wurde ich mit dem Wasser auch nicht wirklich los.

 

Mein Magen begann sich erneut zu verkrampfen und ich machte mich auf dem Weg zurück zur Toilette.

Erneut überkam mich eine Welle von Übelkeit. Doch außer Galle kam nichts mehr.

 

Als ich mich stöhnend neben das Klo sinken ließ, kam Bucky zur Tür rein. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln, als er sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.

 

„Na du Partytiger? Geht es dir besser?“

 

„Ha ha ha ...“ kam es schwach über meine Lippen.

 

Mein Kopf lehnte gegen den kühlen Marmor der Badewanne und ich zeigte Bucky den Mittelfinger, was ihn nur noch mehr lachen ließ.

 

„Ganz schön mutig.“ Bucky kam zu mir rüber und ging in die Hocke.

„Na los komm, ich bring dich ins Wohnzimmer. Dann hast du nicht ganz so weit, wenn dir wieder schlecht wird.“

 

Er griff mir unter die Arme und zog mich hoch. Mir wurde sofort schwindlig und ich hielt mich an Bucky fest. Sein Arm lag fest um meine Hüfte und er brachte mich zum Sofa, wo er mich vorsichtig hinsetzte.

Mein Pyjama lag bereit und es stand ein Eimer neben dem Sofa.

Bucky dirigierte meine Arme nach oben und zog mich aus, half mir aus den stinkenden dreckigen Disco-Klamotten, ehe er mir in meinen Pyjama half. Danach legte er mich vorsichtig hin und breitete eine warme Decke über mich aus.

 

„Schlaf Stevie. Ich bin gleich nebenan im Schlafzimmer, wenn was ist.“

 

Er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ging. Bucky ließ die Tür zum Schlafzimmer sperrangelweit offen, damit er mich vermutlich hören konnte, wenn ich mich übergeben musste oder etwas anderes war.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, lag Lew eng an mich gekuschelt und sah mich aus seinen großen grünen Augen an.

Seine kleinen Händchen legten sich an meine Stirn, als er bemerkt hatte, dass ich wach war. Sanft streichelte er über meine Stirn.

 

„Steeb krank?“ fragte er leise.

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war nicht krank.

Ich hatte nur einen wahnsinnigen Kater mit Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen und mir ging ein wenig was vom gestrigen Abend ab, was meine Erinnerung betraf.

Es kamen leise Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer und Lew drehte sich um, als Bucky aus der Tür kam. Er sah müde aus, aber er sah vermutlich wesentlich besser aus als ich.

 

Bucky kam zu uns und ließ neben mich aufs Sofa plumpsen. Er nahm Lew in seine Arme und knuddelte ihn erst einmal ordentlich durch. Lew quietschte und lachte vergnügt. Doch das war für mich heute einfach zu viel.

Ich zog die Decke über meinen Kopf, was Bucky nur leise kichern ließ.

Wäre Lew nicht da gewesen, hätte ich ihm vermutlich erneut den Mittelfinger gezeigt.

 

Aber so blieb ich einfach nur unter der Decke liegen, bis Bucky sie ein Stückchen anhob und mich sanft auf die Stirn küsste.

 

„Ich mach uns Frühstück. Irgendwelche Wünsche?“

 

„Nein,“ kam es rau über meine Lippen. „Nichts?“

 

„Nichts gibt es nicht. Du brauchst was im Magen Stevie. Lass dich einfach von mir überraschen und versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen, ja?“

 

Bucky küsste mich erneut auf die Stirn, ehe er Lew wieder zu mir setzte. Er flüsterte ein paar Worte in das Ohr seines Sohnes, welcher daraufhin wieder in meine Umarmung glitt und sich fest an mich schmiegte.

 

Buckys Hand legte sich nun an meine Wange und er drehte meinen Kopf sanf, sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte. In seine Augen lag dieser sanfte Ausdruck, den er immer bekam, wenn es mir schlecht ging oder mir etwas fehlte.

Buckys Lippen legten sich sich sanft auf die meinen und ich summte zustimmend.

 

„Heute bleibst du mal liegen und ich kümmer mich ein wenig um dich.“

 

Erneut kam ein zustimmender Laut über meine Lippen, als ich meinen Kopf wieder zurück in die Kissen legte.

 

Nie wieder in meinem restlichen Leben würde ich auch nur einen Schluck Alkohol anrühren!

 

Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	16. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNUNG!!!!  
> In diesem Kapitel kommen heftige Gefühle vor, hauptsächlich ANGST & UNSICHERHEIT & ANGST

**14**

 

Ein lautes Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, als Bucky mein hartes Glied in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Meine Finger waren fest in das Laken gekrallt und ich versuchte meine Hüften so still wie möglich zu halten, das Verlangen, in diese feuchte Hitze zu stoßen zu unterdrücken.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und Bucky hatte mir ein spezielles Geburtstagsgeschenk machen wollen.

Und nun lag ich unter meinem Freund, der mich mit seiner Zunge in den Wahnsinn trieb.

 

Ich löste eine Hand aus den Laken und ließ sie in Buckys dunkle Locken gleiten, versuchte ihn ein wenig zu dirigieren. Doch er ließ sich nicht von seinem Tun ablenken.

Mein Atem ging schnell und als ich das leise Schnappgeräusch der Gleitgeltube hörte, bäumte ich mich leicht unter Bucky auf, ein flehendes Wimmern auf meinen Lippen. Der Drang nach oben zu pressen wurde noch größer, als Bucky mit zwei Fingern auf einmal in mich eindrang.

Die Finger in seinen Haaren verkrampften sich ein wenig und ein kehliges Grummeln kam von meinem Freund.

Allerdings machte es die Vibration für mich nicht gerade einfacher.

 

"Bucky ... Bucky ..."stöhnte ich immer und immer wieder.

 

Ich wollte seine Lippen wieder auf meinen spüren, wollte meinen Liebsten endlich tief in mir spüren und zog deshalb wieder fest an seinen Haaren. Mit einem obszönen Geräusch löste Bucky sich von meinem Glied uns sah zu mir auf. Ein freches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen und ich zog weiter an seinen Haaren, bis er sich endlich über mich schob. Vorsichtig zog er seine Finger aus mir zurück, um mich dann nicht zu verletzen.

Seine eigene Erregung bohrte sich in meine Hüfte und ich stöhnte ungehalten gegen Buckys Lippen, welche sich nun auf meine legten. Meine Beine schlangen sich um Buckys Hüften und ich drückte mich noch enger an ihn.

 

"Hmm," seufzte er gegen meine Lippen, als er unseren Kuss löste.

 

Bucky schob einen Arm unter meinen Rücken und setzte sich mit mir auf. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, sodass wir uns von den Schultern abwärts berührten. Meine Finger wanderten wieder in Buckys Haare und spielten dort ein wenig damit.

Seine Hände glitten an meinen Seiten nach unten, über meinen Po, ehe er mich ein wenig anhob. Ich stütze mich ein wenig hoch, nahm etwas Gewicht von Buckys Händen, damit er sich positionieren konnte.

Als sich seine Lippen wieder auf meine legten und ich sein Glied an meinem Eingang spürte, ließ ich mich nach unten sinken. Ich musste den Kuss unterbrechen, um nach Luft schnappen zu können. Es war das erste Mal, dass Bucky und ich auf jegliche Verhütung verzichteten und es war ein berauschendes Gefühl ihn ohne das Latex spüren zu können.

 

Als ich endlich in seinem Schoß saß, verweilten wir eine Weile so, um zu Atem zu kommen. Bucky bewegte seine Hüften nur leicht, entlockte mir somit immer wieder ein leises Keuchen.

Wir küssten uns lang und leidenschaftlich und ich hatte das Gefühl mein Körper brannte mit jeder Sekunde mehr ... verlangte nach mehr.

 

Bucky löste sich nach einem kleinen Zungenkampf von mir. Seine Augen waren tiefblau und dunkel.

 

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Stevie," hauchte er gegen meine Lippen.

 

Ich zog Bucky wieder näher an mich und vertiefte unseren Kuss wieder, während er begann seine Hüften nun besser kreisen zu lassen.

 

Bald war ich ein wimmerndes und flehendes Etwas, dass sich sehnlichst nach seine Erlösung wünschte.

Doch Bucky schien es gar nicht eilig zu haben.

 

Er legte seine Arme in meinen Rücken, stützte mich, als er uns nun langsam auf die Matratze gleiten ließ.

Bucky zog sich langsam aus mir zurück und ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen. Er drehte mich ein wenig auf die Seite. Mein Freund legte sich dicht an meinen Rücken, ehe er langsam wieder in mich eindrang. Buckys rechter Arm wanderte über meinen Po, meine Seite nach vorn, legte sich auf meine Brust und hielt mich dicht bei ihm.

 

Mein Kopf ruhte nun auf einem der Kissen und ich vergrub meinen Kopf kurz darin, um ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Bucky schob seine andere Hand unter meinem Nacken durch und drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung, weg vom Kissen.

 

„Ich will dich hören, Stevie,“ flüsterte er mit tiefer Stimme in mein Ohr und ein wohliger Schauer lief über meinen Rücken.

 

Ich drehte mich ein wenig in seine Richtung, schob meinen Arm unter seinem hindurch, sodass ich ihn besser ansehen konnte.

Buckys Arm hob mein oben liegendes Bein ein wenig an, veränderte so noch einmal den Winkel, sodass er tiefer in mich eindringen konnte. Ich hielt mich an seiner Seite fest, stöhnte nun bei jedem Stoß ungehalten.

Unser Atem mischte sich zwischen unseren Mündern, die nur wenige Millimeter voneinander getrennt waren.

 

Mit jedem Stoß traf Bucky nun meine Prostata und ich würde nicht mehr lange aushalten.

 

„Gott … Bucky … bitte bitte bitte,“ flehte ich, als er erneut hart in mich eindrang.

 

„Sshhh Stevie, sei leise. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Lew aufwacht.“

 

„Bucky … Bucky ich kann nicht … bitte bitte bitte!“

 

Bucky presste seine Lippen nun gegen die empfindlichste Stelle in meinem Nacken und das war genug für mich.

Mit einem heiseren Schrei kam ich.

Für einen Moment wurde mein Sichtfeld ein wenig verschwommen und der Atem stockte mir, bevor er mit einem leisen Seufzen entwich.

 

Ich rollte ein wenig zur Seite, bettete meinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

Bucky war noch immer eng an mich geschmiegt und zog sich nun langsam aus mir zurück, ehe er mich vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte.

In diesem Moment hätte ich in seinen Augen versinken können. So dunkel und tief, das Verlangen in ihnen und ich wusste, dass ich der Grund dafür war. Und dieses Gefühl erfüllte mich mit einer solchen Wärme und ich war mir sicher, dass ich mit Bucky alles durchstehen konnte, egal was die Zukunft für uns bereithielt.

 

Bucky drang langsam wieder in mich ein, seine Hände glitten an meinen Armen nach oben, bis sich unsere Finger verschränken konnten.

Ich schlang meine Beine wieder um ihn, zog sie sogar ein wenig an, damit er noch tiefer in mich dringen konnte. Und auch wenn ich durch meinen eigenen Orgasmus ziemlich empfindlich war, so wollte ich dieses Gefühl doch nicht missen.

Ihn tief in mir zu spüren und zu wissen, dass er derjenige war, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen wollte.

 

„Bucky,“ stöhnte ich wieder laut. „Bucky … ich liebe dich!“

 

Buckys Lippen krachten hart gegen meine und mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kam er tief in mir. Ich löste meine Finger aus Buckys Umklammerung und hielt ihn dicht an mich gepresst, vertiefte den Kuss noch einmal, während er auf mir zusammensackte und mir somit die Luft aus den Lungen trieb.

 

Ich löste den Kuss und schmiegte meine Wange an Buckys Gesicht.

 

„Du bist schwer,“ scherzte ich leise.

 

Bucky erhob sich mit einem Lachen und legte sich neben mich aufs Bett, zog die Decke über uns, ehe er mich in seine Arme zog. Ich schmiegte mich an seine Seite. Meine Augen waren fest auf Buckys gerichtet und er küsste mich auf die Nasenspitze, was mich leise lachen ließ.

 

„Ich liebe dich auch,“ antwortete mein Freund und ich spürte eine unglaubliche Wärme durch meinen Körper fluten.

Buckys Arm schlang sich noch ein wenig fester um mich und ich drehte mich so, dass ich halb auf ihm lag.

„Und in ein paar Stunden machen wir dann deinen Geburtstagsausflug.“

 

Erneut hob ich meinen Blick und lächelte ihn an.

 

„Danke, dass du das für mich tust.“

 

„Steve, wenn nicht für dich, für wen denn dann?“

 

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück an seine Brust und schloss meine Augen mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

 

„Schlaf gut Stevie,“ flüsterte Bucky noch gegen meine Haare, ehe ich langsam einschlief.

 

**=*=**

 

Bucky verschwand am Morgen früh und ich lag noch eine Weile im Bett, ehe ich mich aus den Decken hervor schälte.

Lew schlief noch und ich machte erst einmal Frühstück für mich und den kleinen Mann. Danach zog ich mich an und richtete alles her, was wir für den Ausflug ins National History Museum brauchen würden.

Trinken, Essen, ein paar Knabbereien und natürlich die Kamera, um das ganze für Nat und Clint festhalten zu können.

 

Gegen halb neun wachte Lew auf und wir durchliefen unseren normalen Morgen. Ich machte ihn für den Tag zu Recht, ehe wir zusammen frühstückten und dann war es eh schon Zeit für uns aufzubrechen.

Ich wollte vor dem Treffen mit Bucky noch zu meiner Mama ans Grab und ihr ein paar Blumen bringen. Denn es war schließlich ihr zu verdanken, dass es mich gab und das ich noch immer unter den Lebenden weilte.

 

Der Tag war sonnig und wunderbar warm und ich hatte mich für eine kurze Hose und ein Shirt entschieden. Lew hatte ich in eine Jeans gesteckt und er trug ein lässiges dunkelblaues T-Shirt mit Sternprint.

Ich hatte ihm auch die Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt, die Bucky ihm vor ein paar Wochen gekauft hatte. Damit sah er richtig cool aus.

 

Wie immer fuhren wir mit der Bahn nach Brooklyn und ich konnte die Blicke der Frauen förmlich auf mir spüren, wenn ich mit Lew an ihnen vorbeiging. Ich hatte in paar schöne Blumen für Mama besorgt, die ich auf ihr Grab legte.

Ich besuchte sie zwar immer noch weniger, als vor der Beziehung mit Bucky, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie es verstehen würde beziehungsweise das sie es verstand.

Und ich war mir auch sicher, dass sie sich für mich freute und dass sie auf Lew, Bucky und mich Acht gab, so wie sie es bei mir schon immer getan hatte.

 

Da wir mit der U-Bahn ein wenig mehr als 30 Minuten zurück nach Manhattan brauchten, machte ich mich mit Lew auch pünktlich auf den Weg zurück, damit Bucky nicht auf uns warten brauchte.

Die Fahrt war angenehm und wir spielten und blödelten herum, bis wir an unserer Station angekommen waren. Die seltsamen Blicke, die die Menschen mir zuwarfen hatte ich mit den Jahren zu ignorieren gelernt.

Wenn Frauen Männerberufe erlernen konnten, warum dann auch nicht anders herum?

 

Ich schob den Buggy in Richtung Museum und ich suchte einen sonnigen Platz für uns zum warten. Wir waren ein wenig vor der Zeit da und ich hoffte, dass Bucky pünktlich sein würde. Ich setzte mich auf eine der Steinstufen vor dem Gebäude und stellte Lews Buggy vor mich.

 

„Steeb Durst,“ meinte der kleine Mann.

 

„Was möchtest du denn? Ich hab Tee oder Saft für dich dabei.“

 

„Saft,“ antwortete Lew entschlossen.

 

Mit einem Lächeln nahm ich den Rucksack runter und kramte eines der Saftpäckchen für Lew heraus. Ich steckte ihm noch den Strohhalm rein und gab es in die kleinen Hände. Glücklich trank er den Saft, während mein Blick über den Bürgersteig glitt.

Ich hoffte, dass Bucky wirklich bald kommen würde.

 

**=*=**

 

Als Lew zu weinen begann, war es mit meiner Laune endgültig dahin.

Wir warteten bereits seit einer dreiviertel Stunde auf Bucky und er war nicht aufgetaucht und hatte sich auch nicht bei mir gemeldet.

Lew hatte sich so sehr auf den Besuch im Museum gefreut und ich auch. Weil ich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr dort gewesen war. Eigentlich seit dem Urlaub nach Natashas Hochzeit und das war beinahe ein Jahr her.

 

Ich befreite Lew aus dem Buggy und versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu trösten. Aber das war nicht so einfach.

 

„Steeb Museum,“ schluchzte er gegen meine Schulter und seine kleinen Hände klammerten sich in mein Shirt.

 

„Ja … ja ich weiß Lew. Aber wir müssen noch auf Bucky warten.“

 

„Mag nicht mehr warten!“

 

„Ich weiß Lew, ich weiß. Aber wir können doch nicht einfach ohne Bucky gehen,“ versuchte ich es ihm zu erklären.

 

Lew löste sein Gesicht von meinem Shirt und sah mich aus seinen blauen Augen an. Er wirkte ernst.

 

„Doch!“

 

Ich kämpfte innerlich einen ungleichen Kampf. Auf der einen Seite wollte ich auf Bucky warten, weil ich mir sicher war, dass ihm etwas wichtiges dazwischen gekommen war. Auf der anderen Seite wollte ich Lew nicht mehr enttäuschen, als er schon war. Denn er hatte sich so gefreut, den großen Wal zu sehen.

Und wer war ich, ihm diesen Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen.

 

„Geben wir Bucky noch fünf Minuten und wenn er dann nicht da ist, gehen wir beiden alleine und ich kauf uns einen großen fetten Muffin, wenn wir drinnen sind. Wie klingt das für dich Lew? Klingt das gut?“

 

Sein Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf und ich atmete erleichtert ein. Das war doch gar nicht so schwer gewesen. Süßigkeiten stimmten Lew meistens milde.

Ich setzte ihn zurück in den Buggy und schloss gerade den Gurt um seine Taille, als mein Handy im Inneren des Rucksacks zu läuten begann. Ein leiser Fluch kam über meine Lippen, während ich den Reißverschluss aufriss.

Auf dem Display war Buckys Foto zu sehen. Schnell nahm ich den Anruf entgegen.

 

„Herrgott nochmal Bucky! Wo steckst du? Lew und ich warten schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde auf dich!“

 

Ja ich war angepisst verdammt!

Ich war noch nie von einem meiner Freunde so lange versetzt worden. Die meisten hatten zumindest den Anstand sich kurz zu melden und zu sagen, dass sie keine Zeit oder keine Lust hatten oder sich verspäteten.

Aber das schien ja für Mr. Barnes nicht zu gelten!

 

„Steve?“ Das war nicht Buckys Stimme. Ich nahm das Telefon vom Ohr und blickte verwirrt auf das Display.

 

„Maria?“ fragte ich, als ich das Telefon wieder am Ohr hatte. Es war definitiv Buckys Nummer.

 

„Steve, wo bist du?“ Maria klang ernst.

 

„Ich stehe vor dem National History Museum und warte auf Bucky!“

 

„Steve, hör mir jetzt bitte genau zu. Du musst dir jetzt ein Taxi nehmen und so schnell es geht ins HSS! Bucky hatte einen Unfall und wurde vor etwa einer Stunde hier eingeliefert!“

 

Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter und ich spürte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

 

„Geht es ihm gut Maria?!“

 

„Ich weiß es nicht Steve … sie wollen mir nichts sagen. Ich bitte dich, komm einfach so schnell du kannst!“

 

„Okay ...“ murmelte ich leise, ehe ich auflegte.

 

Mein Blick wanderte kurz nach unten zu Lew, dessen Blick hoffnungsvoll auf mich gerichtet war.

 

„Steeb otay?“

 

Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter und ich spürte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

 

„Geht es ihm gut Maria?!“

 

„Ich weiß es nicht Steve … sie wollen mir nichts sagen. Ich bitte dich, komm einfach so schnell du kannst!“

 

„Okay ...“ murmelte ich leise, ehe ich auflegte.

 

Mein Blick wanderte kurz nach unten zu Lew, dessen Blick hoffnungsvoll auf mich gerichtet war.

 

„Steeb otay?“

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein ... ich war ganz und gar nicht okay. Das war .... verdammt. Bucky hatte einen Unfall gehabt und ich war sauer auf ihn, weil er zu spät war und dabei konnte er doch gar nichts dafür. Und ich war so ein Idiot.

 

Ich schob das Handy in meine Hosentasche und lief an den Straßenrand, um ein Taxi anzuhalten, dass mich und Lew in die Klinik bringen konnte. Während das Taxi stehen blieb, befreite ich den Kleinen wieder aus dem Buggy und der Fahrer verstaute ihn ihm Kofferraum, während ich mit Lew auf die Rückbank stieg.

Ich schnallte mich an und hielt den Jungen fest an mich gedrückt. Er gab mir im Moment die Kraft die ich brauchte um nicht jetzt und hier zusammen zu brechen.

 

Lew schien auch zu merken, dass es mir nicht gut ging und streichelte sanft über meinen nackten Arm. Er sagte auch nichts und das Museum schien für den Moment vergessen zu sein.

 

"Wohin solls gehen?" fragte der Fahrer.

 

"HSS," antwortete ich und er nickte.

 

"Daddy?" fragte Lew vorsichtig.

 

"Ja," kam es unsicher von mir. "Er ... hatte einen Unfall und hat sich weh getan. Maria ist bei Bucky und passt auf ihn auf."

 

Lew schmiegte sich noch enger an mich und ich grub mein Gesicht in sein feines Haar, während der Fahrer uns auf dem schnellsten Weg quer durch Manhattan fuhr.

Ich musste jetzt für Lew stark sein und durfte mich meinen Gefühlen nicht hingeben.

 

Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so schlimm und Bucky würde sich nur über mich lustig machen, weil ich so ein Schwarzmaler war. Und wir konnten ihn mit nach Hause nehmen und ich würde mich um ihn kümmern, wie schon im Oktober.

Der Taxifahrer fuhr zur Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses und entlud mir noch den Buggy. Doch ich achtete gar nicht darauf, zahlte ihn einfach und lief nach drinnen.

 

Hier herrschte pures Chaos und es waren so viele Menschen hier, dass ich mir nicht wirklich einen Überblick verschaffen konnte. Ich lupfte Lew noch ein wenig, ehe ich mich an die Information vorarbeitete. Vielleicht konnten die mir ja weiter helfen. Doch die Schwestern ignorierten mich und ich war verzweifelt. Denn ich konnte Maria auch nirgends erkennen.

 

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Mein Freund hatte einen Unfall und man hat mir gesagt, dass er zu ihnen eingeliefert wurde."

 

"Name?" schnauzte mich eine der Frauen an.

 

"Barnes. James Barnes. Bitte ... ich bin sein Freund und das hier ist sein Sohn ... ich will nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht!"

 

"Hören Sie, Ich darf Patienteninformationen nur an seine Familie rausgeben …"

 

"Wir sind seine Familie!" fuhr ich sie an. "James Barnes …"

 

"Steve!" Marias Stimme bewahrte die Schwester wohl vor einem schlimmen Wutanfall meinerseits.

 

"Maria!" Erneut presste ich mich durch die Menge und stand kurz darauf vor der schlanken Brünetten.

"Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

 

Sie nahm mich am Arm und führte mich in einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum, der völlig leer war. Sie brachte mich zu einem Stuhl und zwang mich, mich zu setzen. Lew sah ängstlich zwischen uns hin und her und ich küsste ihm beruhigend auf die Stirn. Maria setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber.

 

"Bucky hatte eine Unfall," begann Maria nun leise.

"Wir waren auf dem Weg zu meinem Auto, ich wollte ihn zum Museum fahren. Dabei mussten wir eine Straße überqueren, um zum Parkplatz zu kommen. Wir warteten, bis unsere Ampel grün wurde und gingen los. Ich weiß nicht genau, was dann passiert ist, aber ich hörte das quietschen von Reifen und wie Bucky meinen Namen rief und dann war es vorbei. Ich lag auf dem Boden und als ich mich umdrehte ... sein Arm ... Da war so viel Blut und Bucky schrie und mit einem Mal war die Ambulanz hier und sie haben uns hier her gebracht ... sie operieren Bucky ... ich ... es tut mir Leid Steve, wenn ich nicht darauf bestanden hätte Bucky zu fahren …"

 

Ich bekam keine Luft …

Panik stieg in mir auf und ich konnte nicht atmen.

 

"Steeb! STEEB!"

 

Lew klammerte sich panisch an mich, aber ich konnte nicht ... Luft ... Mir wurde ganz schwarz vor Augen und ich verkrampfte mich noch mehr.

 

Plötzlich nahm mir jemand Lew weg, dann schob sich eine Hand in meine Hosentasche und zog mein Asthmaspray heraus, schob es zwischen meine Lippen und pumpte. Als sich meine Bronchien wieder entkrampften, holte ich zittrig Luft. Ich spürte zwei Arme, die fest um mich geschlungen waren und sanfte Worte, die in mein Ohr drangen.

 

"So ist es gut, ein und aus Steve. Du weißt wie das geht. Atme mit mir …"

 

"Peggy ..." krächzte ich.

 

"Ja ... ich bin hier Steve. Ich bin hier. Ich hab dich."

 

"Buck …"

 

"Ssshh ... atme weiter Steve. Beruhige dich, es ist alles gut. Ich bin da."

 

Ich ließ mich gegen Peggy sinken und versuchte meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Das war eine schlimme Attacke gewesen. An so etwas schlimmes konnte ich mich in Jahren nicht mehr erinnern.

Als meine Sicht wieder etwas klarer wurde, drehte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig und erkannte Lew, der mit schreckgeweiteten Augen bei Maria saß, welche nicht gerade besser wirkte.

Sie war blass und erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

 

"Maria?" Peggys Stimme war sanft und dennoch schien sie die andere Frau zu erschrecken.

"Komm, setz dich zu Steve. Dann kann ich Sam anrufen und wir kümmern uns um Lew."

 

Die Ältere stand auf und kam zu uns, wo sie mit Peggy Platz tauschte. Peggy zeigte, wie sie ihren Arm am Besten um mich legte, damit ich weiter mit ihr atmen konnte. Marias Körper fühlte sich anders an, als Peggys oder Buckys.

Er war warm und weich, aber ich spürte auch die Muskeln, welche sie vom Training her hatte.

 

"Hey Stevie, ich geh mal eben ein wenig mit Lew raus. Maria wird bei dir bleiben. Aber ich bin gleich wieder da."

 

Peggys Hand glitt durch meine Haare, ehe sie meine Stirn sanft küsste. Ich lächelte matt und lehnte mich ein wenig mehr an Maria. Deren Arm schloss sich fester um mich und ich sah Peggy hinterher, als sie mit Lew den Raum verließ.

Der Junge sah aus, als hätte er einen leibhaftigen Geist gesehen. Er war blass, seine Augen waren gerötet und er klammerte sich an Peggy, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde.

Ich hatte das erste Mal in seiner Gegenwart einen Anfall gehabt. Und das hatte selbst gestandenen Männern schon Angst gemacht.

 

"Steve es tut mir wirklich Leid," flüsterte Maria und ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, um sie ansehen zu können.

 

"Du kannst nichts dafür," antwortete ich ihr, noch immer heiser. "Ich bin froh das es dir gut geht."

 

Ich tätschelte fürsorglich ihren Arm. Wie hätte ich ihr auch einen Vorwurf machen können? Es war ein Unfall gewesen. Ein grausamer, unnötiger Unfall.

Aber es war bei Weitem nicht Marias Schuld.

 

"Was wenn er es nicht schafft?"

 

Ihre Frage war so leise, dass ich es auch hätte überhören können. Aber ihre Lippen waren so nah an meinem Ohr und ich hatte mein Hörgerät drinnen und an.

Ich versteifte mich ein wenig, aber das war etwas, woran ich nicht denken wollte und konnte.

 

Bucky war ein Kämpfer, er war der stärkste Mensch den ich kannte und er durfte es nicht nicht schaffen.

Er MUSSTE es schaffen.

Für mich.

Für Lew.

Und für ihn.

 

"Er ist stur," war alles, was ich heraus brachte und meine Stimme war bei weitem nicht so fest, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte.

 

Ich spürte, wie Maria nickte und ich schloss meine Augen ein wenig.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich erschrak, als mich jemand anstupste und öffnete verwirrt meine Augen und sah in Peggy vertrautes Gesicht. Sie hatte Lew noch immer auf dem Arm und ich setzte mich bei seinem Anblick ein wenig auf, streckte meine Arme nach ihm aus.

Peggy gab ihn mir und zwei kleine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Nacken.

 

"Steeb ... Steeb otay?"

 

Ich strich ihm über den Rücken und verteilte Küsse auf sein Haar, seine Schläfen und die Stirn.

 

"Ja, es ist alles okay," flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und Lews Gesicht schmiegte sich an meine Halsbeuge.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so erschreckt habe. Aber das passiert mir manchmal, wenn ich Angst habe. Ist alles gut?"

 

Lew nickte. "Daddy?"

 

"Das weiß ich nicht, Baby. Er hat sich ganz arg weh getan, als er Maria geholfen hat."

 

Lew drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah zu Maria, welche noch immer hinter mir saß. "Maria aua?"

 

Sie lächelte schwach und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie durch Lews Haar strich.

 

"Nein ... nein mir geht es gut."

 

Peggy setzte sich nun neben mich in den freien Sessel.

 

"Ich hab Sam angerufen. Er wird Rumor dann aus dem Kindergarten holen und auf dem Rückweg holt er Lew. Ich dachte mir, du könntest vielleicht hier bleiben wollen. Und ein Krankenhaus ist nicht der richtige Platz für Lew."

Ich nickte.

"Hast du Natalia schon Bescheid gesagt?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Nein ... ich wollte warten, bis ich genaueres weiß und sie nicht unnötig damit belästigen."

 

"Okay." Peggys Hand legte sich erneut an meine Wange und strich sanft darüber. "Es wird alles gut Stevie."

 

**=*=**

 

Sam kam vorbei und nahm Lew mit. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Peggy unterhielt sich leise mit ihrem Mann und als er ging setzte sie sich wieder neben mich und zog mich an ihre Seite.

Maria war auch nicht mehr da. Leise konnte ich mich erinnern, wie sie sich entschuldigt und Peggy um einen Anruf gebeten hatte, wenn es etwas Neues wegen Bucky gab.

 

Jetzt saß ich hier. Mit meiner besten Freundin und wieder in einem Krankenhaus.

Das ganze kam mir vor wie ein schlechter Witz oder ein böses Dejavu.

 

Ich nickte immer wieder ein, mein Kopf gegen Peggys Schulter gelehnt, während die Stunden vergingen.

Niemand kam und sagte uns Bescheid.

 

Es war bereits finster und ich war erneut eingeschlafen, als mich Peggys sanftes Rütteln in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte.

 

"Mr. Rogers?"

 

Vor uns stand ein jung wirkender Mann mit braunen Locken und ziemlich intensiven Augen. Ich nickte, als er mich ansprach.

 

"Mein Name ist Dr. Banner und ich habe die Operation bei Ihrem Lebensgefährten durchgeführt."

Er setzte sich auf den Sessel gegenüber.

 

"Wie geht es Bucky?"

 

"Er ist stabil. Der Rest wird sich während der nächsten Tage zeigen." Doktor Banner atmete tief durch.

"Der Unfall von Mr. Barnes war ziemlich schwer. Sein Arm war mehrfach gebrochen, Trümmerbrüche und vieles mehr, mit dem ich Sie jetzt nicht weiter belasten möchte. Ich versichere Ihnen, mein Team und ich haben alles getan, was in unserer Macht stand, um ihm zu helfen. Aber, so Leid es mir tut, wir konnten den Arm nicht mehr retten und mussten ihn abnehmen."

 

Erneut hatte ich das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Peggys Arm schlang sich sofort um meine Schulter und hielt mich fest.

 

"Er wird es überleben?" stellte sie die Frage, die ich mich nie zu stellen getraute hätte.

 

"Er wird es überleben," bestätigte der Arzt. "Aber es wird ein langer Weg werden, bis er wieder an ein normales Leben denken kann. Mr. Barnes muss Physiotherapie machen, eine Psychotherapie und er braucht vor allem ein stabiles Umfeld, jemanden der ihm zur Seite steht."

 

"Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern Doktor Banner. Bucky ist unser Freund, er ist Steves Lebensgefährte und ich denke, dass mit dem Umfeld bekommen wir hin. Können wir zu ihm?"

 

Doktor Banner nickte.

 

"Ich bringe sie zu ihm. Er liegt im Moment in einem künstlichen Koma, um seine Regeneration ein wenig zu unterstützen."

 

Er erhob sich und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es ohne Peggy überhaupt so weit geschafft hätte. Sie stützte mich und führte mich hinter Doktor Banner her zur Intensivstation. Sie half mir in die Kittel und band mir die Schnüre der Gesichtsmaske, welche wir aufsetzen mussten. Danach brachte uns der Arzt in einen großen Raum, der gefüllt war mit Geräten.

 

In einem großen Bett lag Bucky und in dem vollen Bett sah er so klein aus. Nichts erinnerte mich im Moment an meinen starken Freund.

Peggy blieb in der Tür stehen und ich betrat langsam den Raum. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und als ich das Bett erreicht hatte, klammerten sich meine Finger in das Gestell.

Bucky war so blass ... so unglaublich blass und die ganzen Schläuche und Kabel die an seinen Körper angeschlossen waren.

Aber das schlimmste war nicht einmal das.

 

Auf seinem wunderhübschen Gesicht waren lauter Schrammen und blaue Flecken zu sehen und er war zwar bis zum Oberkörper zugedeckt, aber der Stumpf seines Armes war nicht zu verstecken. Er hatte eine Drainage stecken und es war alles mit Mull verbunden. Ich atmete zitternd ein und ließ einen Finger über das Gewebe gleiten.

Bucky hatte seinen linken Arm verloren ... das störte mich nicht.

 

Im Moment wünschte ich mir nichts mehr, als das er schnell wieder aufwachte, dass er schnell gesund wurde und er wieder bei mir war.

Ich würde meinen Freund sicherlich nicht auf einen Arm reduzieren.

Ich zog mir einen Stuhl auf Buckys rechte Seite und setzte mich ohne ein Wort rein. Meine Finger verwob ich mit seinen und hielt sie fest. Ich würde so lange bei ihm bleiben, bis er wieder wach war.

Bis er wieder gesund war.

Bis er es leid war, mich zu sehen.

 

Peggy kam irgendwann zu mir und lehnte sich an meinen Stuhl.

 

"Er sieht schlimm aus ..." flüsterte sie leise. "Schlimmer noch als Sarah ..."

 

Da konnte ich ihr nicht widersprechen. Bucky sah wirklich schlimm aus ... wesentlich schlimmer als meine Mutter.

 

"Ich werde mit dir hier bleiben. Ich werde Sam anrufen und ihm sagen, dass ich morgen früh erst heimkomme."

 

"Das musst du nicht Peggy. Die Kinder brauchen dich ... Lew braucht dich jetzt. Und ich wäre froh, wenn du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllst Peggy. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

 

Sie lächelte mich an.

 

"Natürlich Steve. Das ist doch alles kein Problem. Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Sag uns einfach, was du ... was ihr braucht und ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Ich nickte dankend.

"Ich komme morgen früh wieder, um nach dir zu sehen."

Erneut nickte ich.

"Und jemand muss Clint und Natalia anrufen und es ihnen sagen."

 

"Ich werde sie gleich anrufen ... Ich brauch nur einen Moment."

 

Peggy küsste mich auf die Schläfe. "Natürlich Baby, alles was du willst. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

 

"Bis morgen Peggy," verabschiedete ich mich von ihr, ohne meinen Blick von Bucky zu nehmen.

 

Als meine beste Freundin weg war, fühlte ich mich mit einem Mal ziemlich allein und verloren.

 

Dieses ... seltsame Gefühl, welches sich in mir breit machte. Ich fühlte Leere tief in mir.

Nach der ersten Panik, war es nun dieses Gefühl von Leere und Hilflosigkeit, dass sich in mir breit machte.

Ich konnte Bucky nicht helfen ... nicht jetzt. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass er meine Präsenz spüren konnte.

Ich lehnte mich ein wenig nach vorne und brachte meinen Kopf so nah an Buckys, wie ich mich traute.

 

"Bucky ... Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob du mich hören kannst. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich da bin. Das ich nicht weggehen werde und das ich dich damit nicht allein lassen werde. Du bist mein Leben ... du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und es tut mir so Leid, dass ich heute Nachmittag so sauer auf dich war. Es war dumm von mir und blöd und es tut mir wirklich so sehr Leid. Hätte ich gewusst, was dir passiert ist, wäre ich noch viel früher hier gewesen. Aber jetzt bin ich hier ... und geh nicht wieder weg. Bitte Bucky ... bitte werd wieder gesund. Ich brauch dich doch ..."

 

Mir liefen stille Tränen über die Wangen und ich wagte es, meinen Kopf neben den von Bucky auf das Kissen zu legen. Mein Daumen glitt immer wieder über Buckys Finger und ich versuchte mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

 

Erneut wusste ich nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sich jemand leise hinter mir räusperte. Erschrocken drehte ich mich und sah Doktor Banner in der Tür stehen.

 

"Sie bleiben heute Nacht hier?" fragte er mich und ich nickte.

"Ich lasse Ihnen eine Decke und ein Kissen bringen, damit Sie es ein wenig gemütlicher haben. Es wird Mr. Barnes gut tun, wenn Sie mit ihm reden und wenn Sie ihm das Gefühl geben, da zu sein."

 

Der Arzt lächelte matt und ich drehte mein Gesicht wieder zu Bucky.

Ich würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht allein lassen ...

Aber erst musste ich noch etwas erledigen. Ich musste Natalia noch anrufen.

 

"Kann ich hier irgendwo telefonieren?" fragte ich Dr. Banner.

 

"Natürlich. Sie könne gern das Stationstelefon benutzen oder Sie gehen in den Dekontaminationsraum, dort dürfen Sie auch ein Handy benutzen."

 

Ich nickte. Langsam und so vorsichtig wie möglich stand ich von meinem Platz auf und drückte Bucky einen sanften Kuss auf eine der weniger demolierten Stellen auf seinem Gesicht.

 

"Ich bin gleich wieder da," flüsterte ich in sein Ohr.

 

Ich lief den Gang so schnell ich konnte zurück. Ich wollte das Stationstelefon nicht benutzen. Beziehungsweise konnte ich es auch nicht, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo Natalia und Clint gerade waren.

 

Ich setzte mich auf eine der Bänke und wählte die Nummer von Nats Handy. Das hier würde kein leichtes Gespräch werden. Aber Peggy hatte Recht. Jemand musste es ihnen sagen.

Es läutete ein paar Mal, ehe sich Natalias vergnügte Stimme meldete.

 

"Steeb! Alles gute zum Geburtstag!"

 

"Nat, es ist was passiert ... etwas schlimmes."

 

Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis or http://bigleosis.jimdo.com/

 

Ein Fanart zu The Nanny von der lieben Atori <3

http://atoricrash.tumblr.com/post/120624286987/bucky-hielt-sich-an-der-wand-fest-wahrend-er


	17. 15

**15**

 

Das Gespräch mit Natalia lief weniger schlimm, als ich es am Anfang gedacht hätte.

Sie war ruhig und gesammelt, als ich ihr erklärte, was passiert war. Ich hörte meine eigene Stimme ein wenig hallen, was wohl bedeutete, dass sie mich auf Lautsprecher gestellt hatte, dass Clint mich auch hören konnte.

 

„Wie geht es dir Steve?“ fragte Clint, als ich mit meiner Erklärung fertig war.

 

Ich schloss für einen Moment meine Augen und fuhr mit der Hand über mein Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht … ich fühl mich so leer … einsam. Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen.“

 

„Das wissen wir Steve und ich denke Lew ist bei Peggy und Sam gut aufgehoben. Bleib bei Bucky und wir sehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kommen können.“

 

„Aber Natalias Tour …“

 

„Steve … ihr seid unsere Familie. Was ist wohl wichtiger? Familie oder diese Tour?“ fragte Natalia und ich seufzte leise.

„Genau, dass sehe ich genauso. Familie geht über alles Steve. Wir kommen so schnell wie möglich zurück. In ein paar Wochen sind wir zu Hause, dass verspreche ich dir!“

 

„Danke Nat …“

 

Wir wussten beide, dass sie das nicht tun musste. Aber in diesem Moment war ich ihr so dankbar, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.

Denn es bedeutete, dass ich mehr Zeit für Bucky haben könnte, wenn sie zu Hause waren, da Lew wieder bei seiner Mutter sein konnte. Und irgendwann musste ich wohl auch Buckys Schwester anrufen.

Aber nicht jetzt …

 

Ich legte auf, nachdem ich mich verabschiedet hatte und blieb einen Moment in dem leeren Raum sitzen. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte ich mein Telefon, während sich erneut eine Leere in meinem Inneren breit machte.

Ein trauriges Lachen kämpfte sich meine Kehle empor.

Erneut musste ich für jemanden stark sein, der in einem dieser Betten lag … ich durfte mich jetzt nicht aufgeben.

Bucky brauchte mich …

 

Mit einem Seufzen erhob ich mich von meinem Platz und ging zurück auf die Intensivstation.

 

Als ich Buckys Zimmer betrat lagen auf dem Stuhl eine Decke und ein Kissen. Ich musste Doktor Banner das nächste Mal dafür danken. Doch jetzt rückte ich den Stuhl nahe ans Bett und setzte mich hinein. Das Kissen zwickte ich zwischen dem Bett und der Armlehne ein, während ich mich selbst ein wenig einkugelte. Ich zog die Decke bis zu meiner Schulter hoch und verschränkte meine Finger wieder mit Buckys.

Die Position war ziemlich ungemütlich und ich würde es morgen vermutlich ziemlich bereuen, so geschlafen zu haben. Aber ich wollte in diesem Moment nirgendwo anders sein.

Das hier war schwer … aber richtig.

 

**=*=**

 

Die nächsten Tage verliefen alle nach einem gleichen Schema. Ich wachte am Morgen auf, wobei mir alles weh tat.

Die Schwestern und ein paar Ärzte sahen nach Bucky und während sie sich um seine wichtigsten Bedürfnisse kümmerten, ging ich mich im Schwesternzimmer duschen und frisch machen.

Doktor Banner hatte mir am Tag nach dem Unfall seinen Kollegen Mr. Stark vor. Er war Neurochirurg und hatte ihm bei Buckys Amputation geholfen.

 

Um es mild auszudrücken: Er war ein Arsch und ich konnte ihn nicht ausstehen.

Er war arrogant, überheblich und total selbstverliebt!

Aber ich konnte darüber hinweg sehen, da er Bucky geholfen hatte.

 

Doktor Banner wurde zu einem Menschen, den ich täglich ziemlich oft sah. Und er war ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Ruhig und stets darauf bedacht mir zu erklären, was er tat. Dafür war ich ihm ziemlich dankbar.

Auch Peggy kam täglich mit Lew vorbei um nach uns zu sehen. Sie hatte mir nach der ersten Nacht eine Tasche mit meinen Sachen gebracht, damit ich Bucky nicht allein lassen musste.

 

Immer wenn Lew da war, saß er schweigend in meinem Schoß und sah Bucky aus großen traurigen Augen an. Er hatte Angst, ihn zu berühren, da er sich davor fürchtete, ihm weh zu tun. Doch als er sah, dass Peggy und ich ziemlich behutsam mit ihm umgingen, wurde auch er mutig und ließ sich zumindest zu Bucky aufs Bett setzen und streichelte seine Hand.

Maria besuchte uns auch einmal und brachte mir eine Pizza mit.

 

„Das Essen hier im Krankenhaus kann man niemanden zumuten Steve,“ hatte sie als Erklärung gebracht.

 

Und bei Gott, sie hatte Recht! Ich hatte mich die letzten Tage von Crackern, Wasser und Tee ernährt. Und ab und zu hatte ich von Doktor Banner ein halbes Sandwich bekommen.

 

Er verbrachte unglaublich viel Zeit bei mir und Bucky und ich war unglaublich froh, ihn hier zu wissen. Er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und ich hatte ihm einmal bei einem Verbandswechsel über die Schulter geschaut. Buckys Arm war kurz über dem Ellbogen abgenommen worden und die Wunde verheilte gut. Es gab kaum mehr Wundflüssigkeit und auch die Naht verheilte gut.

Es sah halb so schlimm aus, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

 

Doktor Banner erklärte mir auch, dass sich Buckys Werte stetig verbesserten und er gedachte, ihn Anfang der nächsten Woche langsam aus dem künstlich induzierten Koma erwachen zu lassen.

 

„Wird er Schmerzen haben?“ fragte ich ihn, als wir wieder einmal zusammen an seinem Bett saßen.

 

„Davon müssen wir ausgehen Steve. Er hat seinen kompletten Unterarm verloren und auch wenn sein Körper sich von den ganzen Strapazen erholt, die Schmerzen werden unweigerlich da sein. Auch wenn es vielleicht eher ein Phantomschmerz sein wird …“

Bruce sah für einem Moment zu Bucky, ehe er weitersprach.

„Was mir mehr Sorgen macht ist wie er auf die Amputation reagieren wird. Ob er damit zu Recht kommt, oder ob er es nicht akzeptiert. Das kann man einfach nicht sagen und es ist ein großes Risiko. Aber ich denke, solange du bei ihm bist, wenn er aufwacht, ist alles in Ordnung.“

 

„Wie läuft das ab, wenn ihr ihn aufweckt?“

 

„Wir werden langsam die Narkosemittel reduzieren, mit dem wir ihn in diesem künstlichen Schlaf halten. Und dann wird er langsam aufwachen. Er wird beginnen, wieder selbstständig zu atmen und wir können ihn vom Beatmungsgerät nehmen. Aber wie lange er letzten Endes dann wirklich braucht, bis er vollständig aufwacht, dass kann keiner sagen. Es können Stunden sein, aber auch Tage. Und es wird nicht leicht für ihn werden. Sein Körper durchläuft eine erneute Notsituation, mit der er nicht umgehen kann. Er wird Schweißausbrüche haben, möglicherweise unter Kreislaufproblemen leiden, halluzinieren oder verwirrt sein.“

 

Ich lachte traurig. „Ist das alles? Er verliert seinen Arm, weil so ein betrunkener Idiot ihn über den Haufen fährt und das an meinem Geburtstag und muss dann auf so eine schlimme Art und Weise wieder wach werden?“

 

„Steve, wir werden ihm dabei helfen. Wir können ihm das ganze mit Medikamenten erleichtern. Bis auf die mögliche Verwirrung wird er nichts merken,“ erklärte Bruce mir ruhig.

 

„Okay,“ erwiderte ich leise.

 

**=*=**

 

Es dauerte beinahe eine weitere Woche, bis Bucky endlich vollständig wach war. Bruce reduzierte nach und nach die Narkosemittel und sie konnten Bucky von der Beatmungsmaschine nehmen, als er nach etwa drei Tagen von selbst zu atmen begann.

 

Ich wich kaum von seiner Seite. Nur ab und an musste ich auch duschen oder etwas essen.

Und als ich nach meiner morgendlichen Dusche am fünften Tag zurück kam, starrte Bucky an die Decke. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und er starrte an die Decke!

Ich musste hart schlucken, um all die Gefühle zu unterdrücken, die in diesem Moment in mir aufkeimten.

 

Er schien mich nicht zu bemerken, würdigte mich keines Blickes.

 

Langsam und so leise wie möglich packte ich meine Sachen in die Reisetasche, welche Peggy mir gebracht hatte und ging dann hinüber zum Bett. Ich richtete meinen Stuhl und setzte mich vorsichtig hin.

 

Bucky sah noch immer an die Decke und er bewegte sich erst, als ich meine Hand langsam in seine gleiten ließ.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte und mein Herz für einen Moment aussetzte.

Er sah so grauenhaft aus. So müde und abgekämpft. Und eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass man nach zwei Wochen schlafen irgendwie erholter aussah.

Aber das tat Bucky nicht.

Seine Augen waren glasig, sein Blick leer und das weiß seiner Augen war stark gerötet.

 

Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, sagte aber nichts. Bruce hatte mir erklärt, dass es ein wenig dauern könne, bis Bucky wieder voll da war, auch wenn er wach sein würde.

 

„Steve ...“ flüsterte er leise.

 

Seine Stimme klang rau und so leise … schwach. Gar nicht wie mein Bucky sonst geklungen hatte.

 

„Hey Bucky. Wie fühlst du dich?“

 

Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Müde … und … Schmerzen. Ich hab Schmerzen Steve. Wo bin ich?“

 

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Bruce hatte mich auf dieses Gespräch so gut es ging vorbereitet. Auch das ich Bucky nicht anlügen sollte. Ich solle ihm die Nachricht schonend beibringen, hatte Bruce gemeint.

 

„Du bist im Krankenhaus Bucky. Du hattest einen Unfall.“

 

Bucky sah mich fragend an. „Einen Unfall? Was ist passiert?“

 

Ich brauchte einen Moment um mich zu sammeln, ehe ich zu erzählen begann.

 

„Du warst mit mir und Lew verabredet. Wir wollten uns für einen Museumsbesuch treffen und Maria hatte dir angeboten, dich nach der Arbeit dorthin zu fahren. Und … auf dem Weg zum Auto hattet ihr einen Unfall. Du hast Maria weggestoßen und wurdest von einem anderen Wagen angefahren und schwer verletzt.“

 

„Ich … ich kann mich schwach daran erinnern. Mein Arm … es tat so höllisch weh!“

 

Ich nickte schwach. „Durch den Aufprall war dein Unterarm mehrfach gebrochen und sie haben versucht ihn zu retten. Sie haben wirklich alles getan, um …“

 

„Es war dein Geburtstag Steve!“ Bucky sah mich aus großen Augen an. „Ich hab deinen Geburtstag ruiniert!“

 

Ich lachte matt. „Bucky du kannst nichts dafür, dass so ein betrunkener Idiot dich über den Haufen fährt! Ich mach dir deswegen mit Sicherheit keine Vorwürfe, das wäre das Letzte, was ich machen würde. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht und das du wieder gesund wirst! Wir haben noch so viele Geburtstage, die wir feiern können. Da macht dieser eine nun wirklich nichts.“

 

Ich hob Buckys Hand an meine Lippen und küsste sanft seine Knöchel.

 

„Wenn es dir besser geht und du gut mit Physio und der Therapie voran kommst, darfst du auch bald nach Hause,“ erklärte ich ihm. „Bruce … Dr. Banner sagt, dass es wichtig ist, dass du darüber redest.“

 

„Steve, ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern. Und warum sollte ich mit einem gebrochenen Arm eine Psychotherapie brauchen?“

Er bemerkte meinen traurigen Blick.

„Was? Was ist Steve?“

 

„Es … sie haben wirklich versucht, ihn zu retten Bucky. Aber … sie konnten nichts machen und sie riskierten dich zu verlieren, würden sie es noch länger probieren. Du hast so viel Blut verloren … Bucky … was hätte ich denn getan, wenn du das nicht überlebt hättest?“

 

Bucky löste seinen Blick von mir und drehte ihn auf seine andere Seite. Ich konnte sehen, wie ihm der Atem stockte, als er den Verband sah und das er so weit oben aufhörte. Durch die Verbindung mit den Maschinen bemerkte ich, wie sich sein Puls rasend schnell beschleunigte und sein Atem unregelmäßig ging.

 

„Bucky … hey Bucky. Es ist alles okay. Bitte beruhige dich!“

 

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder zu mir und ich erkannte die Tränen in Buckys Augen.

 

„Ich bin ein Krüppel!“

 

„Was? Nein! Du bist kein Krüppel Bucky!“

 

Seine Worte brachen mir das Herz. Und ich war bei Weitem kein Psychiater der damit umgehen konnte oder wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Ich war sein Freund und ich hatte mindestens genauso viel Angst vor dem, was nun auf uns zukam.

 

„Steve mir fehlt mein Arm!“

 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte ich darauf nur sagen?

Es war mir egal, wie er aussah und ob er noch beide Arme hatte. Für mich war wichtig, dass er soweit wieder gesund wurde, dass wir ein normales Leben führen konnten. Das ich ihn bei mir wusste und …

War ich egoistisch, dass zu denken?

 

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Das ist mir egal ...“ flüsterte ich leise.

 

„Steve …“ kam es leise von ihm.

 

Doch er wurde durch das Erscheinen von Bruce unterbrochen.

 

„Mr. Barnes,“ sagte der Arzt ruhig.

„Sie sind wach. Das ist gut, sehr gut. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

 

„Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn Sie gerade erfahren hätten, keinen Unterarm mehr zu haben?“ konterte mein Freund und ich grub mein Gesicht noch tiefer in seine gesunde Schulter.

 

„Nun … das kann ich so wohl nicht beantworten. Ich sollte mich wohl besser vorstellen. Mein Name ist Bruce Banner und ich habe die Operation zusammen mit Dr. Stark ausgeführt. Ich werde auch weiterhin ihre psychologische Betreuung übernehmen, während Mr. Stark sich um ihre … Wunde kümmern wird. Haben Sie irgendwelche Fragen, bei denen ich Ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen kann?“

 

„Wann darf ich nach Hause?“

 

Ich sah flehend zu Bruce. Ich wusste, dass das alles von Bucky abhängen würde und von seiner Genesung und der Zusammenarbeit mit den Ärzten und den Physiotherapeuten.

 

„Wir geben unser Bestes, Sie so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause zu bringen Mr. Barnes. Das verspreche ich Ihnen. Allerdings müssen wir Sie vorerst noch ein wenig hierbehalten, um weitere Komplikationen und Infektionen auszuschließen. Aber wenn alles gut geht … ich würde sagen in gut zwei Wochen sind Sie ein freier Mann.“

 

„Gut … das ist gut,“ flüsterte er leise.

 

„Ich werde sie Beide dann wieder allein lassen. Wenn Sie mich brauchen, melden Sie sich einfach.“

 

Bucky nickte und ich drückte seine Hand nun wieder fester. Als Bruce weg war, lehnte er seinen Kopf ein wenig gegen meinen.

 

„Erzähl mir, was es Neues gibt Stevie,“ forderte mein Freund mich auf.

 

Ich erzählte Bucky alles, was in den letzten beiden Wochen vorgefallen war. Ob nun privater Natur oder ob es mit seinem Job zu tun hatte und er sog alles auf wie ein trockener Schwamm. Jedes Fitzelchen an Info, dass ich ihm geben konnte, bis ihm langsam die Augen zu vielen.

Ich strich ihm liebevoll das Haar aus der Stirn und Buckys Wange schmiegte sich an die sanfte Berührung.

 

"Schlaf Bucky ... ich bin da, wenn du wieder wach wirst."

 

"Schlaf bei mir ..." murmelte er leise.

 

"Natürlich. Ich bin gleich hier im Stuhl neben deinem Bett."

 

"Bei mir Stevie ... im Bett."

 

"Oh ... ich ... ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist."

 

"Bitte ... Steve."

 

Die Fähigkeit für seinen Hundeblick hatte er nicht verloren und dem hatte ich noch nie widerstehen können. Ich stand langsam auf und gab ihm eine Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

"Ich geh mal fragen. Ich bin gleich wieder da," versprach ich ihm.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich eine der Schwestern gefunden hatte. Sie lächelte mich fröhlich an und meinte, solange ich Buckys verletzten Arm nicht belasten würde, wäre das alles kein Problem.

Und sie erinnerte mich daran, dass Dr. Stark noch nach Bucky sehen wollte, ob er denn für die Verlegung aus der Intensivstation in ein normales Krankenzimmer bereit war.

Ich unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen und nickte knapp. Musste das den ausgerechnet auch noch heute sein?

 

Als ich ins Zimmer zurück kam, schlief Bucky bereits tief und fest. Ich fuhr die Seitenteile des Bettes nach oben und warf meine Decke aufs Bett, ehe ich zu Bucky kletterte. Er war wie ein totes Gewicht, als ich ihn ein bisschen schob, um Platz zu haben. Aber ich schaffte es und sein Kopf ruhte auf meiner Schulter.

Es war ein tolles Gefühl, ihn wieder in meinen Armen liegen zu haben und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Haar. Ein leises Schluchzen kämpfte sich meine Kehle empor und ich schlang meinen Arm noch ein wenig fester um Bucky.

All die unterdrückten Gefühle, Emotionen und Sorgen fielen mit einem Mal über mich herein.

 

Bucky war wach und das war so viel mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. Und er würde wieder gesund werden und ich würde ihn nicht verlieren …

Während Bucky seelenruhig schlief, weinte ich leise ins Kissen. Denn es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass ich mich meinen Gefühlen stellte.

 

**=*=**

 

Als Dr. "Ach-was-bin-ich-toll-und-mein-Ego-reicht-bis-zum-Mond-und-zurück" Stark kam, schlief Bucky noch immer. Es waren wohl noch die Nebenwirkungen der Narkose. Ich hatte mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und lag nun auf der Seite, damit ich Bucky beobachten konnte, während er schlief.

Er sah langsam wieder besser aus. Die Blessuren heilten und die blauen Flecke klangen langsam ab. Ich ließ meine Finger durch seine Haare gleiten. Diese waren ein wenig länger geworden und wir würden sie schneiden müssen, wenn Bucky wieder zu Hause war.

Es hatte auch für mich etwas beruhigendes, zu wissen, dass er jetzt nur schlief und bald wieder wach werden würde.

 

Doch mit der Ruhe war es vorbei, als Stark ins Zimmer platzte. Wie üblich war ihm eine Horde Assistenzärzte auf den Fersen. Und Bruce, welcher sich gekonnt im Hintergrund hielt.

 

"Na, wie geht es denn dem jungen Mann?" Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Als ob das nicht offensichtlich war.

 

"Er ist müde und schläft," knurrte ich leise.

 

"Ja, ist wohl kaum zu übersehen. Hat er irgendwelche Beschwerden? Schmerzen oder ähnliches?"

 

"Wie wär es, wenn Sie warten, bis er wach ist und ihn das dann selber fragen?"

 

Stark schnaufte. Wir konnten uns einfach nicht ausstehen. Und auch wenn er bei Buckys Rettung geholfen hatte, ich konnte nicht über meinen Schatten springen.

 

„Anthony möchte etwas mit James und dir besprechen Steve,“ merkte Bruce aus dem Hintergrund heraus an.

„Vielleicht könntest du ihn für uns aufwecken. Es ist wichtig.“

 

Mein Blick wanderte kurz zu Bruce, ehe ich langsam nickte.

Ich setzte mich ein wenig auf und strich Bucky sanft durch das Haar. Es war mir egal, dass wir einen Raum voller Zuschauer hatten und beugte mich nach unten, drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

„Bucky … hey Bucky. Kannst du für mich aufwachen? Doktor Banner und Doktor Stark sind hier und möchten etwas mit dir besprechen,“ flüsterte ich leise in sein Ohr.

 

Im ersten Moment bewegte sich Bucky kein bisschen, doch dann öffneten sich langsam seine Lider und er sah mich aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen heraus an. Die Liebe die ich darin erkannte dauerte allerdings nur einen Moment an, ehe sie sich wieder gepeinigt schlossen und sich Buckys Hand schmerzhaft in meine Seite bohrte. Er stöhnte laut auf und drehte sich ein wenig, um einen Blick auf seinen Arm zu werfen.

 

Bruce löste sich von der Wand und kam an die rechte Seite des Bettes.

 

„James, haben Sie Schmerzen?“ Bucky nickte.

„Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10, wie schlimm sind sie?“

 

„Neun,“ stöhnte Bucky.

 

Bruce legte sein Klemmbrett auf den Tisch neben dem Bett und sucht ein einem der nahen Schränke nach einer Ampulle und einer Spritze.

 

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt ein starkes Schmerzmittel geben James, dass sollte das ganze ein wenig dämpfen, Sie aber nicht … verwirrt machen.“

 

Bruce zog das Mittel auf und injizierte es über den Zugang in Buckys Arm. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sich die Hand aus meiner Seite löste und sich mein Freund sichtbar entspannte.

 

„James, denken Sie, dass Sie mir und Anthony für einen Moment zuhören können, ehe wir Sie und Steve wieder allein lassen?“

 

Buckys Blick wanderte von Bruce zu mir und dann zu Stark, der am Ende des Bettes stand, seine Hände auf dem Rahmen abstützte. Danach sah er wieder zu Bruce.

 

„Steve mag Sie,“ sagte er leise. „Er vertraut Ihnen, also tu ich das auch.“

 

Bucky hörte sich so schläfrig an und mein Herz verkrampfte sich für einen kleinen Moment.

 

„Das ist nett von Ihnen James,“ antwortete Bruce mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Anthony und ich denken, dass Sie soweit sind und wir Sie auf eine normale Station verlegen können. Ihre Werte sind stabil und es spricht nichts dagegen beziehungsweise dafür, Sie noch länger auf der Intensivstation zu halten.“ Bruce machte eine kleine Pause, sah zu Stark.

„Sie werden dort dann Physiotherapie erhalten, mit einem unserer besten Therapeuten, der Sie auf ein normales Leben vorbereiten wird. So gut das geht. Allerdings …“ Erneut wanderte Bruces Blick zu Stark.

 

„Allerdings?“ hakte Bucky nach.

 

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, Ihren zerstörten Arm zu rekonstruieren,“ sprach Stark nun.

„Es wurde noch nie versucht, alles befindet sich noch in der Testphase. Allerdings wären Sie ein geeigneter Kandidat für einen Versuch. Ich forsche bereits seit geraumer Zeit an einer Möglichkeit, verlorengegangen Gliedmaßen durch ein bionisches System zu ersetzen. Der Arm, welchen wir ihnen transplantieren würden, wäre mechanisch, metallisch und am Anfang wird nichts an einen normalen Arm erinnern. Aber … wenn ich meine Forschung weiterführen kann und das kann ich, werde ich über kurz oder lang in der Lage sein, Ihnen einen voll funktionsfähigen Arm zu bauen und nichts wird Sie oder einen ihrer Angehörigen daran erinnern, dass er jemals gefehlt hat.“

 

„Sie wollen Bucky einen Metallarm annähen?“ fragte ich entsetzt.

 

„Nun, dass wäre er nur am Anfang, bis die Technik weiter ausgereift ist und wir in der Lage sind, ihn mit Hautimplantaten zu versorgen. Nur das Innere wird am Schluss noch aus Metall sein und Sie, Mr. Barnes, wären in der Lage alles mit diesem Arm zu machen.“

 

„Darf ich darüber nachdenken?“ fragte Bucky an Stark gewandt.

 

„Natürlich Mr. Barnes. Ihr Wachhund weiß mit Sicherheit wo man mich findet, wenn Sie mir Ihre Entscheidung mitteilen möchten.“

 

Ich starrte den Älteren nieder, während er sich vom Bett abstieß und das Zimmer mit seinem Geschwader verließ. Ich saß noch immer neben Bucky im Bett und versuchte gerade das Gesagte in meinen Kopf zu bringen.

Sie wollten Bucky einen Metallarm verpassen …

Der ihm vielleicht helfen konnte?

 

„Steve, was hältst du davon, wenn du nach Hause fährst? In der Zwischenzeit verlegen wir James in ein normales Zimmer und du kannst in Ruhe nach Lew sehen. Und später kommst du einfach wieder?“ schlug Bruce vor.

 

Mein Blick wanderte zu Bucky, welcher mich müde anlächelte.

 

„Der Doc hat Recht Stevie … Baby braucht dich. Hier kanns du im Moment nich so viel machen.“

 

Eigentlich wollte ich Bucky nicht alleine lassen. Ich hatte immer Angst, dass etwas passieren könnte, während ich nicht da war. Aber was sollte im Moment schon großartig passieren. Sie würden ihn vermutlich von den restlichen Maschinen nehmen und ihn dann in ein Zimmer bringen, wo es schön war.

Und er brauchte auch Klamotten. Bucky konnte schließlich nicht ewig in dem Krankenhausnachthemd rumlaufen.

 

„Okay,“ antwortete ich ihm.

„Ich seh nach Lew und pack dir ein paar Sachen zusammen und dann komm ich wieder.“

 

Ich schob mich aus dem Bett und deckte Bucky wieder ordentlich zu, ehe mein Blick zu Bruce wanderte.

 

„Keine Sorge, ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern,“ antwortete der Arzt.

 

Ich nickte, ehe ich mich zu Bucky nach unten beugte und ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er mich zurück küsste, aber es fühlte sich so gut an.

 

„Sei brav Bucky,“ hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen, als ich mich von ihm löste.

 

„Hmm mmh,“ machte er und ich gab ihm noch einen weiteren kleinen Kuss.

 

„Ich bin bald wieder da,“ versprach ich ihm.

 

**=*=**

 

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ruhig und ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Bucky erholte sich gut und wir einigten uns darauf, dass ich meine Zeit wieder mit Lew verbringen sollte, da er wenigstens einen von uns bei sich haben sollte.

 

Natalia rief mich an und versicherte mir, dass sie Anfang August wieder nach Hause kommen würden und das ich mir dann keinen größeren Sorgen um Lew mehr machen brauchte. Sie und Clint wären dann wieder für ihn da.

 

Bucky musste sich ein paar Tests unterziehen, was den Arm anbelangte. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, auch wenn ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte warum. Vermutlich wollte er seinen Job weiterhin so gut machen können, wie zuvor.

Und wer war ich, ihm das zu verbieten.

Und ich würde ihn bei jeder Entscheidung in diese Richtung unterstützen.

 

Bucky hatte Sitzungen mit Bruce, der mit ihm über das was geschehen war redete und er hatte Physiotherapie bei so einem riesigen, grobschlächtigen Kerl namens Thor. Er war witzig und brachte Bucky ab und an auch zum lachen, was mich ziemlich freute.

 

Bucky erholte sich wirklich gut und Bruce legte uns eines Abends die Entlassungspapiere auf den Tisch.

Verwirrt sahen Bucky und ich zu ihm auf.

 

„Was ist das?“ fragte Bucky.

 

„Du darfst morgen nach Hause, James. Bis zu deinem OP-Termin in ein paar Wochen können wir nichts weiter für dich machen. Und erfahrungsgemäß erholen sich die Patienten zu Hause in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung besser. Du musst nur jeden zweiten Tag zur Physio herkommen und einmal in der Woche den Termin bei mir einhalten.“

 

„Tony ist damit einverstanden?“

 

„Du bist nicht sein persönliches Versuchskanninchen und er kann dich nicht ewig hier festsetzen. Ich bin dein behandelnder Arzt und ich sage: Du bist bereit, nach Hause zu gehen.“

 

„O … okay.“

 

Bucky war unsicher, dass konnte ich erkennen und ich legte meine Hand in seine.

 

„Wir schaffen das schon. Ich bin ja hier und Natalia kommt auch in ein paar Wochen heim.“

 

Bucky drückte meine Hand und lächelte mich schwach an.

 

„Du hast Recht, solange wir zusammen sind, wird alles gut.“

 

Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln und nickte zustimmend.

Zusammen konnten wir alles bewältigen.


	18. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit Verspätung und es tut mir Leid.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**16**

 

Es war eine große Umstellung für uns Beide, als Bucky wieder nach Hause kam.

Ich hatte die Wohnung sträflich vernachlässigt, während ich bei ihm im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Und während Bucky versuchte, sich so gut es ging wieder zurecht zu finden, brachte ich alles auf Vordermann und kümmerte mich um Lew.

 

In den ersten paar Tagen schien alles gut zu sein. Bucky fuhr jeden Morgen ins Krankenhaus für seine Physio und kam gut gelaunt zurück und wir verbrachten den Rest des Tages gemeinsam mit Lew.

Wir gingen spazieren, besuchten das Museum, wie wir es für meinen Geburtstag geplant hatten und holten es somit nach. Lew hatte große Freude die ganzen Tiere zu sehen und schaute auch neugierig durch die Glasscheiben, während wir immer in seiner Nähe waren.

 

Es schien, als ob die seltsamen Blicke Bucky auch nichts ausmachen würden und ich war froh darüber. Er trug ein Longsleeve und ich hatte den Ärmel ein wenig nach oben gesteckt, sodass sein Stumpf geschützt war und nichts an die Wunden kommen konnte.

Bucky flüsterte mir immer wieder Sachen ins Ohr und ich musste lachen, während ich Lew im Auge behielt, damit er nichts anstellte.

Er war in den letzten Wochen immer frecher geworden und ließ sich einiges einfallen, um uns in Schach zu halten.

 

Auf dem Weg nach Hause hielt Bucky ihn unter seinen gesunden Arm geklemmt, während wir mit der Bahn nach Hause fuhren.

 

Den Moment, in dem alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen begann, sah ich nicht kommen …

 

**=*=**

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als mich Bucky aus dem Schlaf holte. Er bewegte sich unruhig neben mir und wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die Andere, stöhnte immer wieder leise.

Mit einem Mal war ich hellwach und versuchte Bucky zu wecken, nachdem ich die Lampe neben meinem Bett angemacht hatte.

 

„Bucky … Bucky wach auf! Los komm schon, wach auf!“

 

Er wehrte sich am Anfang heftig gegen meine Versuche, ehe er hochschreckte und mich dabei umwarf. Ein Glück lagen wir im Bett und ich landete weich in meiner Decke.

Bucky sah fürchterlich aus. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, auf seiner Stirn stand der kalte Schweiß und er hielt sich seinen verletzten Arm. Ich setzte mich wieder auf und kniete mich neben meinen Freund.

 

"Bucky?" fragte ich leise und so sanft wie möglich, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

 

Sein Blick war stur nach vorn gerichtet und ich strich ihm langsam über den Rücken. Sein Atem ging ungewöhnlich schnell und er versuchte ihn so gut es ging unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schob ich mich nun aus dem Bett und tapste in die Küche, um Bucky ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, aber er hatte Schmerzen und das nagte gewaltig an mir. Bruce hatte gesagt, er solle die Schmerzmittel weiter nehmen, um den Phantomschmerz in Grenzen zu halten.

Und Bucky tat so, als ob er sie nehmen würde, aber er warf sie einfach jeden Tag weg.

Als ob ich das nicht bemerken würde.

 

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging ich ihm Bad vorbei und holte eine der Tramadoltabletten, die Stark ihm verordnet hatte. Es hatte anders jetzt einfach keinen Sinn und auch wenn er sie nicht nehmen wollte, er musste. So konnte es ja wohl nicht weiter gehen.

 

Ich setzte mich auf seine Seite des Bettes und hielt ihm sowohl die Tablette, als auch das Wasser hin. Doch Bucky ignorierte mich einfach, starrte weiter stur an die Wand vor sich.

Ich stellte das Glas auf seinen Nachttisch und stupste ihn leicht an.

 

"Hey Bucky, hier nimm die Tablette, dann geht es dir besser."

 

Den Blick den er mir zuwarf war kalt und schmerzerfüllt und ich wand mich innerlich.

 

"Besser, ja?" knurrte er.

"Davon wird nichts besser Steve. Sie machen mich müde und unkonzentriert, der Schmerz geht auch nicht weg und meinen Arm bringen sie auch nicht wieder."

 

Ich erstarrte neben Bucky. Das .... war neu.

 

"Aber ... du hast doch gesagt, es geht dir besser," hakte ich nach.

"Und in ein paar Wochen ist die OP für den Arm …"

 

"Ein bionischer Arm," schnaubte mein Freund.

"Selbst mit diesem Metallding bin und bleibe ich ein Krüppel, Steve. Sieh es doch ein: ich werde nie mehr so werden wie vorher, da bringt alles schön reden nichts. Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst."

 

"Was?!?" kam es entsetzt über meine Lippen.

"Bucky, ich will gar nicht, dass alles so wird wie vorher! Ich will, dass du gesund wirst und das es dir gut geht."

 

Bucky stöhnte und verdrehte seine Augen. "Ich bin für dich doch nur ein persönliches Prestige-Projekt, damit du jedem zeigen kannst, wie gut und nett und lieb du bist. Der tolle Steven Rogers, der sich um seinen verkrüppelten Freund kümmert. Verdammt Steve, ich hab das satt, dass du mich mit Samthandschuhen anfasst, als ob ich jeden Moment zusammen brechen könnte. Ich bin will nicht dein Charity-Projekt sein …"

 

"Aber ... das bist du doch gar nicht," flüsterte ich schockiert.

 

"Weißt du, wie nervig es ist, immer wieder zu hören 'wie gut ich es doch habe, weil du da bist' oder 'Steve ist ein so guter Freund, er ist seit dem Unfall nicht einmal von deiner Seite gewichen'. Du solltest dich um Lew kümmern, nicht um mich. Ich komm auch ganz gut alleine zu Recht! Ich brauche dich nicht Steve. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte dich nicht kennen gelernt. Dann wäre das vielleicht nie passiert und ich hätte meinen Arm noch!"

Ich schluckte hart.

"Es ist alles deine Schuld! Wenn du nicht unbedingt in dieses bescheuerte Museum gewollt hättest, hätte ich den Unfall nie gehabt!c

 

"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Bucky."

 

"Doch, dass meine ich ernst. Jedes einzelne Wort. Ich will, dass du gehst!"

 

"Was?" kam es erstickt über meine Lippen.

 

"Sei doch nicht so naiv Steve! Wie könnte ich weiter mit dir zusammen sein, wo du mir das angetan hast! Und deine übertrieben Fürsorge geht mir auch auf die Nerven! Verdammt, ich muss lernen wieder allein zu Recht zu kommen!"

 

Ich war sprachlos ... wirklich.

Nie hätte ich geahnt, dass Bucky so über das ganze dachte. Auch hatte er nie etwas davon gesagt.

 

„Ich will das du gehst. Ich weiß, dass ich dich kaum mitten in der Nacht aus der Wohnung werfen kann, aber du gehst morgen …“

 

„Bucky …“

 

„Nicht … Steve. Ich kann das im Moment einfach nicht!“

 

Ich schluckte erneut heftig, versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Vorsichtig nahm ich die Hand seines gesunden Armes in meine und legte ihm die Tablette auf die Handfläche.

 

„Nimm sie,“ wies ich ihn mit zitternder Stimme an.

„Dann geht es dir bestimmt morgen früh besser … und ich werde gehen. Wenn es das ist, was du willst.“

 

Danach erhob ich mich und verließ unser … nein, Buckys … Schlafzimmer. Im Moment wusste ich nicht wirklich, wohin mit mir, also ging ich in Lews Schlafzimmer.

Der Junge schlief seelenruhig in seinem Bett.

 

Zum Glück lag ein Raum zwischen Buckys und seinem Schlafzimmer, so hatte er nichts von dem Streit mitbekommen. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig an den Rahmen des Gitterbettchens und ließ meine Hand durch Lews Haare gleiten.

 

Tausende Gedanken rasten mir gerade durch den Kopf. Aber die meisten drehten sich um ihn. Um Lew.

Natalia hatte ihn mir anvertraut, hatte mich darum gebeten, mich um ihn zu kümmern, während sie weg war. Zwar hätte ich mich zusammen mit Bucky um ihn kümmern sollen. Aber das hier änderte wohl einiges.

 

Dennoch wusste ich nicht, was ich tun konnte und sollte.

Bucky war immerhin noch Lews Vater und ich konnte ihm Lew sicherlich nicht so einfach wegnehmen. Denn wenn ich ging, dann würde ich das Baby mit mir nehmen.

 

Ein letztes Mal glitten meine Finger durch die rotbraunen Locken, ehe ich mich abwandte und den Raum verließ. Es reichte ja, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte, deshalb musste ich ja Lew nicht aufwecken.

Es wäre eine Tortur, ihn wieder zum schlafen zu bringen.

 

Ich wanderte in mein altes Zimmer und schloss mich darin ein.

 

Was sollte ich nun nur tun?

Ich setzte mich auf das gemachte Bett, in welchem ich schon so lange nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Mein Blick wanderte über den Inhalt des Raumes.

Bilder von meiner Familie.

Mama, Peggy, Sam, Rumor, Peter …

Was würde Mama nur sagen, wenn sie wüsste, wie Bucky mich gerade behandelte.

 

**=*=**

 

_Sarah hatte den Tag mit Steve im Garten verbracht. Er hatte gerade eine kleine Erkältung überstanden und es ging ihm wieder besser._

_Der Arzt hatte gemeint, dass es vielleicht an der Trennung von Joseph lag, dass Steve sich so schnell erkältet hatte. Sein Immunsystem war nicht sonderlich gut und reagierte auf das kleinste bisschen Stress ziemlich heftig._

_Und Joseph war nun mittlerweile neun Monate weg. Am Anfang hatte Steve das ganze gut verarbeitet. Sarah hatte ihm erklärt, dass Joseph in ein paar Monaten wieder bei ihnen war. Sein Einsatz sollte schließlich nur 10 Monate dauern._

_Doch irgendwas, Sarah vermutete dass es etwas in der Schule gewesen sein musste, hatte bei Steve eine Stressreaktion ausgelöst, was die Erkältung zur Folge gehabt hatte._

_Aber so schnell wie die Erkältung auch gekommen war, war sie vorbei gewesen._

_Und am heutigen Nachmittag hatte sie beschlossen, dass es Zeit war, mit Steve wieder ein bisschen an die frische Luft zu gehen. Und Steve hatte sich so sehr gefreut. Er war durch den Garten getobt, hatte Sarah beim Unkraut jäten geholfen und schließlich waren sie zusammen auf einer der Liegen zusammen gelegen und hatten Wolkentiere gesucht._

_Sarah war froh, dass sie Steve bei sich hatte. Er hatte ihr in den letzten Monaten so viel Kraft gegeben, hatte sie immer wieder gefordert, wenn sie dachte vor Sehnsucht zu vergehen._

_Und das Telefonat mit Joseph vor zwei Tagen hatte so gut getan. In zwei Wochen wäre er endlich wieder zu Hause und er würde ehrenhaft aus der Armee entlassen werden und dann konnten sie ein glückliches Leben ohne Krieg führen._

_Endlich ein bisschen von dem Glück haben, von dem Andere immer sprachen._

_Die Sonne verzog sich gegen Abend hinter einer dichteren Wolkenbank und Sarah ging mit Steve auf dem Arm nach drinnen._

_Sie wollte ihn gerade auf das Sofa setzen, als es an der Tür läutete._

_Steve schlang seine Arme um ihren Nacken und gemeinsam mit ihm machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin._

_Nach einem Blick durch den Spion kam ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend auf. Verstärkte sich, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, war es den ganzen Tag bereits da gewesen. Doch das Spielen mit Steve hatte sie davon abgelenkt._

_Doch mit einem Schlag kehrte das enge Gefühl in ihrer Brust zurück._

_Mit zitternden Fingern drehte sie den Türknauf und öffnete._

_Davor standen zwei Männer in Uniform und als Steve sie sah, festigte sich augenblicklich sein Griff um ihren Hals. Die Männer nahmen ihre Hüte ab._

_„Mrs. Rogers?“_

_Sarah nickte. Einer von ihnen zog einen kleinen Brief aus seiner Uniform und überreichte ihn Sarah._

_Er hatte ein schwarzes Band am Rand und Sarahs Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Sie hielt Steve fest an sich, während sie versuchte, nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren._

_Das konnte nicht sein, sie mussten sich täuschen … Das musste eine Verwechslung sein._

_Joseph würde doch in zwei Wochen nach Hause zu ihr und Steve kommen … in zwei verdammten Wochen!_

_„Mama?“ Steves Stimme riss Sarah aus ihren Gedanken._

_Der Soldat hielt noch immer den Brief in ihre Richtung. Aber sie konnte ihn einfach nicht nehmen … es ging einfach nicht._

_„Ma'am?“ Sarah schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Nein … sie müssen einen Fehler gemacht haben. Dieser Brief ist nicht für mich bestimmt. Er ist nicht für mich!“_

_„Ma'am, so Leid es uns tut, hierbei handelt es sich nicht um einen Fehler. Wir bedauern ihren Verlust zu tiefst!“_

_Sarahs Kiefer spannten sich an, während sie einen tiefen Atemzug tat und schließlich ihre Hand ausstreckte und das Dokument entgegennahm. Steve schmiegte seinen Kopf an ihren Hals und schniefte leise._

_Sie hatten darüber geredet. Natürlich._

_Joseph war Soldat und die Gefahr, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte, war da. Und Sarah hatte sich wirklich die Zeit dafür genommen, Steve darauf vorzubereiten. Aber sie hatte die Gefahr als ziemlich gering eingeschätzt._

_So etwas passierte doch Anderen. Nicht ihnen._

_Doch jetzt stand sie hier in der Tür ihres Hauses und hielt eben einen solchen Brief in der Hand, während ihr Sohn leise an ihre Schulter weinte._

_„Danke für ihre Mühen,“ sagte Sarah leise, ehe sie einen Schritt zurück in die Wohnung machte und die Tür schloss._

_Ein Gefühl von Taubheit machte sich in ihr breit, als sie mit Steve zum Sofa ging. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich mit ihm im Arm hin und setzte ihn auf ihren Schoß._

_Den Brief legte sie neben sich auf das Polster, während sie ihre Arme fest um ihren Sohn schloss und ihn sanft hin und her wiegte. Seine kleine Hand hatte sich in ihr Shirt gegraben und er klammerte sich so fest an sie, dass ihr beinahe die Luft wegblieb._

_„Es tut mir Leid Stevie … es tut mir so Leid,“ flüsterte sie gegen seine Haare._

_Steve schluchzte leise und Sarah grub ihre Hand in sein Haar, presste ihre Lippen fest gegen seine Stirn._

_„Wir schaffen das Stevie, hörst du. Wir schaffen das zusammen, wir stehen das durch. Und auch wenn Papa nicht mehr hier ist, passt er dafür aus dem Himmel auf dich auf. Er wird immer darauf Acht geben, dass es dir gut geht und dass dir nichts schlimmes passiert. Ja?“_

_Steve nickte leicht, wobei er noch immer weinte. „Du?“ wimmerte er leise._

_„Auf mich wird er auch Acht geben. Auf uns Beide. Und es würde ihn bestimmt traurig machen, uns weinen zu sehen. Er hat es nie gemocht, wenn du oder ich geweint haben. Kannst du stark sein Stevie? Für Papa? Für mich?“_

_Steve löste sein Gesicht von Sarahs Shirt und sah zu ihr auf. Er schluckte hart und versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln._

_'Er war doch erst sechs Jahre alt,' schoss es Sarah durch den Kopf. Wie sollte er jemals damit fertig werden, seinen Vater im Krieg verloren zu haben. Wie sollten sie jemals wieder ein normales Leben führen können?_

_„Ja,“ schluchzte er. „Ich versuch's Mama.“_

_Sarah drückte Steve erneut fest an sich._

_„Das ist mein Junge,“ flüsterte sie gegen seine Stirn._

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, war es bereits hell draußen und die Sonne schien vom Himmel. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um, bis die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht wieder über mich hereinbrachen.

Bucky hatte mich wirklich gebeten zu gehen …

Wobei 'gebeten' wohl der falsche Ausdruck war.

 

Er hatte mich rausgeworfen … er hatte mit mir Schluss gemacht …

 

Ich suchte nach meinem Handy. Panik kam in mir auf, als ich Peggys Nummer tippte und wartete das sie abhob.

 

„Peggy Carter-Wilson, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?“

 

„Peggy … du musst kommen … sofort!“

 

„Steve, was ist los?“

 

„Es ist etwas passiert … etwas schlimmes!“

 

Ich hörte, wie sie die Luft einsog. „Ich komme sofort. Ich bin gleich da, Stevie!“

 

**=*=**

 

Peggy brauchte keine zwanzig Minuten, bis sie da war.

Bucky war nicht zu Hause, dass hatte ich überprüft. Ich hatte Lew aufgeweckt und hatte ihn angezogen. Und während er jetzt sein Frühstück aß, erklärte ich meiner besten Freundin, was passiert war.

Peggy war sprachlos, was eher selten vorkam.

 

„Habt ihr noch einmal geredet?“ fragte sie mich und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er es ernst gemeint hat?“

 

„Ja … ich bin mir darüber ziemlich sicher. Was soll ich tun Peggy?“

 

„Wir werden jetzt deine und Lews wichtigste Sachen packen … ich werde eure Sachen packen und du schreibst eine Nachricht für Bucky. Dann werden wir zu mir fahren und du rufst erst einmal Natalia an, was du tun sollst, ja? Und dann bleibt ihr heute Nacht bei mir und Sam und morgen fahren wir dann in deine alte Wohnung und richten sie für euch beide her.“

 

Ich nickte. Ich fühlte mich so unendlich leer in diesem Moment. Als ob ich in einer Blase leben würde, in der nichts zu mir durchdrang.

Ich tat, was Peggy mir gesagt hatte und schrieb eine Nachricht an Bucky. Erklärte ihm, was ich vorhatte und er wisse ja, wie er mich erreichen konnte, falls er seine Meinung noch ändern würde.

 

Es wollte einfach nicht in meinem Kopf.

Selbst als ich mit Peggy, Lew und zwei vollen Reisetaschen im Aufzug stand, kam ich mir vor, als ob ich nur auf Urlaub fahren würde.

Das hier … dieses Haus, diese Wohnung war die letzten 10 Monate mein zu Hause gewesen und das sollte jetzt auf einmal vorbei sein? Nur weil Bucky eine seiner Launen hatte? Weil er Schmerzen hatte und es nicht zugeben wollte?

 

Peggy rief uns ein Taxi und wir fuhren in die Galerie, wo sie sich mit Lew beschäftigte, während ich Natalia anrief.

Es dauerte lange, bis sich jemand meldete und ich war kurz davor, wieder aufzulegen, als die Russin doch abnahm.

 

„Steeb! Was ist los? Ist etwas mit Bucky?“

 

„Ja … ja so etwas in der Art.“

 

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe ich begann, ihr erklärte, was passiert war. Sie hörte sich das ganze in Ruhe an und als ich fertig war, atmete Natalia tief durch die Nase ein und ließ die Luft langsam wieder über die Lippen aus.

Das tat sie immer, wenn sie wütend war. Und irgendwie war ich grad froh, nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Und ich wollte auch nicht in Buckys Haut stecken, wenn sie wieder nach Hause kamen.

 

„Steven, du hörst mir jetzt genau zu. Du wirst Lew bei dir behalten. Wir kommen in ein paar Tagen nach Hause, das wir einige meiner Auftritte canceln konnten. Du wirst mit Lew auch nicht mehr zu Bucky fahren. Nicht solange ich mit ihm geredet habe. Wenn er dich so behandelt und sich aufführt wie ein Arschloch, hat er kein Recht mehr, seinen Sohn zu sehen. Hast du mich verstanden Steven? Er darf Lew nicht sehen!“

 

„Ja … ja ich habe verstanden,“ antwortete ich resigniert.

 

„Keine Sorge Steven, wir sind in ein paar Tagen zu Hause. Ich lasse Clint dir die Daten mailen, dann können wir uns treffen, sobald wir wieder in New York sind. Es wird alles gut Steven, dass verspreche ich dir!“

 

„Danke Natalia.“

 

Ich legte wieder auf und tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Mein Blick wanderte zu Lew und Peggy, welche in der kleinen Spielecke des Studios spielten.

Ich konnte das nicht …

Ich konnte Bucky nicht seinen Sohn vorenthalten.

 

Ich musste jetzt stark sein.

Genauso stark, wie ich es Mama damals versprochen hatte, nachdem Dad gestorben war.

Ich war schließlich stark!

 

**=*=**

 

Clint mailte mir am Abend noch die Daten für ihre Ankunft in New York. In drei Tagen würden sie wieder zu Hause sein.

Ich hatte Peggy nichts von dem Verbot erzählt, welches Natalia mir erteilt hatte. Sie würde mich nur aufhalten.

Wir verbrachten einen angenehmen Abend bei Familie Carter-Wilson und es war mehr als angenehm, mit jemanden reden zu können. Sam war schon immer ein guter Zuhörer gewesen und während Peggy die Kinder ins Bett brachte, saßen wir zusammen auf dem Balkon und tranken ein Bier.

Mit Sam musste ich nicht sprechen. Er verstand mich auch ohne Worte und wusste, dass ich jetzt nicht darüber reden wollte.

 

Ich ging bald zu Bett. Doch ich fand nicht zur Ruhe … Mein Kopf war so voll mit Gedanken und irgendwie konnte ich keinen wirklich fassen, um ihn abzuschließen.

Immer wieder sah ich Buckys schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht vor mir.

Der Moment in dem er im Krankenhaus aufgewacht war und das erste Mal, dass er mich wieder angelächelt hatte.

Der Nachmittag im Museum. All die Zärtlichkeiten, die wir ausgetauscht hatten.

 

Wir waren glücklich gewesen …

Ich war glücklich gewesen …

Aber hatte Bucky schon die ganze Zeit so empfunden?

War ich ihm schon die ganze Zeit über eine Last gewesen? Hatte ich ihn mit meiner fürsorglichen Art wirklich verdrängt? Ihn überfordert? War es zu viel des Guten gewesen?

 

Nach dem Unfall hatte ich für ein paar Stunden geglaubt, ich würde ihn verlieren …

Doch das hier … dieses Gefühl der Leere in meiner Brust und meinem Herzen …

Das war viel schlimmer.

Schlimmer, weil ich wusste, dass Bucky noch lebte und ich ihn nicht haben konnte.

Nie mehr …

Und das ich ihn über alles liebte und das ich ihn nie vergessen würde … das er für immer die Liebe meines Lebens bleiben würde und ich hatte ihn verloren.

Für immer …

 

**=*=**

 

Der nächste Tag verlief in einem dumpfen Nebel.

Ich fuhr mit Lew und Peggy zu meiner Wohnung, wo Peggy und ich alles so gut es ging auf Vordermann brachten.

Lew schien von der gesamten Situation nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Er lachte und spielte auf der Decke, die ich für ihn auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte.

Sein Bettchen stellten wir in meinem Schlafzimmer auf. Ich würde in der Zeit einfach auf dem Sofa schlafen. Es war schließlich nur für heute und morgen.

 

Peggy fuhr am frühen Nachmittag wieder nach Hause. Ich konnte schließlich nich von ihr verlangen, die ganze Zeit bei mir zu bleiben. So schlimm, dass ganze auch war, sie hatte auch ein Leben und eine Arbeit.

Ich spielte mit Lew, ging mit ihm spazieren. Wir besuchten Mamas Grab und auf dem Weg zurück, läutete mein Handy. Es war Bucky.

Und im ersten Moment wollte ich nicht rangehen. Ich wollte mich wirklich an Natalias Anweisung halten.

Aber was, wenn er sich entschuldigen wollte, was wenn er mir sagen wollte, dass es ihm Leid tat und er mich bräuchte. Das er mich über alles liebte …

Doch wie naiv war ich eigentlich? Das würde nicht passieren … niemals.

 

„Bucky?“ fragte ich, als ich schließlich abhob.

 

„Kannst du mit Lew vorbeikommen? Morgen … ich würde ihn gern sehen.“

 

Ich war im ersten Moment wirklich versucht abzulehnen. Aber Bruce hatte gesagt, dass er etwas Stetes in seinem Leben brauchte.

 

„Ja … ja na klar. Bis wann sollen wir bei dir sein?“

 

„Neun,“ meinte Bucky und legte wieder auf.

 

Für einen Moment starrte ich auf den Bildschirm meines Smartphones. Das war … mir eigentlich zu blöd. Ich wollte mich nicht darüber aufregen, wollte eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachdenken … also würde ich es auch nicht tun.

 

Ich fuhr mit Lew wieder nach Hause und bestellte mir was zu essen. Mir war nicht nach kochen und während wir auf den Lieferdienst warteten, badete ich den kleinen Mann und machte ihn bettfein.

Und zum ersten Mal verstand ich, was Kinder einem für Halt geben konnten.

Welchen Halt ich wohl meiner Mama damals gegeben haben musste.

 

Ich war ihr wohl eine größere Hilfe gewesen, als ich mir bis jetzt eingestehen wollte.

Und ich war froh, für sie da gewesen zu sein.

 

**=*=**

 

Lew schlief noch, als wir am nächsten Morgen zurück nach Manhattan fuhren.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Ich hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, weil mir erneut tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf gerast waren.

Meine Füße trugen mich beinahe automatisch zu Buckys Wohnhaus und auch George begrüßte uns freundlich. Als ob wir grade von einer Einkaufstour zurück kamen und nichts gewesen war.

Ich drückte den Knopf für den Aufzug und lupfte Lew noch ein wenig, damit er wieder besser auf meiner Hüfte saß.

 

Auf dem Weg nach oben raste mein Herz wie wahnsinnig und als ich einen Fuß aus dem Fahrstuhl setzte, wollte ich eigentlich nur noch umdrehen und weglaufen.

Und zwar weit weit weit weg …

Am Besten ans andere Ende der Welt.

 

Doch da öffnete Bucky die Tür.

 

Für einen Moment schloss ich gepeinigt die Augen, ehe ich mich aufraffte und an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung trat.

Ich legte Lew auf das Sofa und zog ihm erst einmal die Jacke aus, ehe ich in der Garderobe verschwand und auch meine Sachen auszog und alles auf hängte.

 

Bucky saß neben Lew auf dem Boden und strich ihm immer wieder durch die Haare. Es versetzte meinem Herz einen Stich, sie so zu sehen.

Natalia würde ihm bestimmt das Umgangsrecht verbieten, bis alle wieder in Ordnung war zwischen uns. Ich kannte zwar Natalia noch nicht lange, aber ich wusste, wie sie sein konnte. Ich war ein Teil ihrer Familie und Familie bedeutete für Natalia alles.

Und Bucky hatte mir das Herz gebrochen … es regelrecht zerschmettert …

 

„Ich mache uns Frühstück,“ sagte ich leise, um mich von meinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken.

 

Es war eine Routine, die ich liebte und die ich vermissen würde. Jeden Morgen für uns alle drei Frühstück zu machen.

 

**=*=**

 

Der Vormittag verging langsam.

Während Bucky mit Lew spielte, saß ich bei dem großen Fenster und starrte auf die Skyline von New York.

Bis jetzt hatten wir noch kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt, seit ich angekommen war. Und die Stille zwischen uns war seltsam. Als es an der Tür läutete, stand Bucky auf, um zu öffnen. Lew kam zu mir und wollte auf meinen Schoß.

 

Ich knuddelte ihn gerade ein wenig an mich, während er mit den Kordeln meines Sweaters spielte, als ich eine aufgebrachte Stimme von der Wohnungstür her hörte.

Eine bekannte weibliche aufgebrachte Stimme.

 

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah Natalia durch die Tür stürmen, gefolgt von Clint, welcher nicht gerade amüsiert aussah.

 

„Mama!“ kam es fröhlich aus Lews Mund.

 

Natalia hatte auf russisch mit Bucky geredet, als ihr Blick auf mich und Lew fiel und sie augenblicklich verstummte. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Strich und ihr Blick wurde kalt, ehe sie sich wieder an Bucky wandte.

 

Und jetzt war sie alles andere als leise. Sie schrie ihn regelrecht in einer Sprache an, die keiner von uns verstand, außer Bucky vielleicht. Und Clint … aber da war ich mir nicht sicher.

Lew klammerte sich an mich, während ich nun langsam von meinem Platz. Clint winkte mich zu sich. Er stand noch immer in der sicheren Entfernung von Natalia und Bucky, welcher der jungen Russin ebenso erbost antwortete.

Natürlich sprach er auch russisch.

 

„Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du dich und Lew anziehst,“ meinte Clint ruhig.

 

„Hallo Dind!“

 

„Hey Baby.“ Clint beugte sich runter und küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn.

„Mach euch fertig Steve. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Nat dann gleich gehen möchte.“

 

„Ist sie sauer?“ fragte ich leise.

 

Clint nickte. „Ihrer Lautstärke nach, ziemlich. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie auf dich böse ist, sondern eher auf Bucky. Mach dir keine Sorgen Steve.“

 

Ich zog mich und Lew wieder an, als ich ein lautes Klatschen hörte und erschrocken aufblickte. Natalias Blick auf Bucky war wütend und ihre Hand hing noch immer in der Luft.

 

„Du wirst sie nie wieder sehen,“ knurrte die Rothaarige nun wieder in meiner Muttersprache.

„Sie zu, dass du wieder zu Verstand kommst James. Solange wirst du weder Steven noch Lew sehen!“

 

Natalia sah über Buckys Schulter zu uns, ehe sie ihn noch einmal nieder starrte.

Bucky stand regungslos vor ihr, erwiderte ihren Blick. Natalia schnaubte noch einmal verächtlich, ehe sie an Bucky vorbei stürmte und neben uns stehen blieb. Sie hob den angezogenen Lew vom Boden hoch und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

 

„Hallo Ljowuschka. Wir gehen jetzt heim,“ sagte sie leise zu ihm.

 

Glücklich schlang Lew seine Arme um Natalias Nacken, während sie mit ihm die Wohnung verließ und ich ihr zusammen mit Clint folgte. Dieser schloss die Tür, nachdem er noch einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter geworfen hatte.

 

Zwischen uns herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung, während wir auf den Aufzug warteten. Ich richtete Lews Kragen von der Jeansjacke, als Natalia mich ansah.

 

„Wir sehen uns dann ganz normal am Montag oder?“

 

Ich nickte. „Wenn du mich denn noch willst.“

 

„Sei nicht albern Steven. Wen sollte ich den sonst als Nanny für mein Baby wollen? Natürlich kommst du am Montag zu uns.“

 

Wir stiegen in das Gefährt und Clint drückte den Knopf vom Erdgeschoss.

 

„Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, wir sind jederzeit für dich da Steven.“

 

Ich schloss meine Augen und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Metallwand.

 

„Danke …“ flüsterte ich leise.

 

Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	19. 17

**17**

 

Die nächsten Wochen flogen nur so dahin.

Natalia hatte ihre Anstellung im Theater zurück und ging wieder zu ihren täglichen Trainings. Clint arbeitete wieder bei S.H.I.E.L.D.. Und wenn ich gedacht hätte, dass Natalia schon heftig auf Buckys Trennung von mir reagiert hatte, dann war das wohl nichts gewesen, im Vergleich zu Maria.

Clint hatte gemeint, dass Bucky nun hoffen konnte, dass sie ihm kein Sonderkommando auf den Hals hetzte. Maria mochte mich und sie gab sich noch immer die Schuld für den Unfall.

 

Und selbst wenn es Anderen wohl Genugtuung verschafft hätte, zu wissen, dass all die Freunde seines Exfreunde plötzlich auf seiner standen, so machte es mich traurig.

Er hatte niemanden mehr, der ihm zur Seite stand … nur noch seine Ärzte und seinen seltsamen Physiotherapeuten. Aber er wollte mich einfach nicht sehen und ich war mit Sicherheit der letzte, der sich aufdrängen würde.

 

Ich hatte mich in meiner Wohnung wieder eingelebt. Clint hatte zusammen mit Sam meine Sachen aus Buckys Wohnung geholt, da ich nicht die Kraft aufbringen konnte, noch einmal dorthin zu gehen.

 

Und wie immer arbeitete ich nun wieder von Montag bis Freitag bei Nat. Und es machte mir auch nach wie vor großen Spaß. Meine Gefühle für Bucky hielt ich tief unter Verschluss, ließ sie nicht an die Oberfläche. Und wenn, dann war ich in solchen Momenten meist alleine.

Dann fühlte ich mich in der Lage mich der Situation zu stellen und auch mal einfach verzweifelt zu sein, zu weinen und zu schreien und all das zu tun, was ich sonst nie gewagt hätte.

 

Clint versorgte mich mit Informationen über Bucky, die er dank der Arbeit unweigerlich bekam.

Bucky hatte Anfang August den Termin für die OP, da Stark solange brauchte, um einen exakt passenden Arm für Bucky zu bauen. Es würden auch ein paar mehr OPs notwendig sein, erklärte mir Clint.

In der ersten würden sie ihm alles mögliche implantieren, damit der Arm funktionsfähig war und er auch auf Buckys Anweisungen reagierte.

Das würde dann abheilen müssen und dann würde der Arm befestigt werden. Danach musste er auf Reha, damit er mit dem arm umgehen konnte. Und je nach Fortschritt und Akzeptanz von Bucky wären kleinere oder größere OPs zur feinjustierung nötig.

 

Und je mehr Details Clint mir erzählte umso unwohler fühlte ich mich.

Wer würde nach Bucky sehen? Wer würde sich um ihn kümmern, ihm was zu essen machen, ihn an seine Medikamente erinnern? Einfach mit ihm reden?

Ich verbrachte viel Zeit mit Peggy. Sie war die Einzige, die meine Laune zu ertragen schien.

Und sie war die Einzige, die nicht mit mir darüber reden wollte. Auf meine Frage 'Warum?' meinte sie nur

"Du kommst schon, wenn du soweit bist. Das war bis jetzt noch immer so."

 

Und auch die Arbeit mit Lew half mir sehr. Er wurde immer flinker und agiler und ich konnte ihn kaum zwei Sekunden aus den Augen lassen, ohne das er etwas anstellte.

Er testete schamlos seine Grenzen und meine Geduld.

 

Eines Nachmittags, ich hatte gerade die Muffins in den Ofen geschoben und mich wirklich nur kurz umgedreht, war er in der Waschküche verschwunden und hatte das ganze Waschmittel in die Maschine gekippt und sie angemacht.

Es war ein Chaos.

Und ich hatte noch nie so sehr mit ihm geschimpft, wie an diesem Tag. Lew hatte geweint, als ich ihn zur Strafe in sein Zimmer gesperrt hatte, um den Schaum überhaupt ein wenig wegzubringen.

Aber als Natalia nach Hause kam, kämpfte ich noch immer mit Lews Chaos und er saß bockend in seinem Zimmer. Die Strafpredigt seiner Mutter führte bei Lew erneut zu bitteren Tränen, aber er hielt sich von diesem Tag an von dem Waschraum fern.

Im nach hinein betrachtet war es wohl noch nicht einmal schlimm, aber es hatte das Fass einfach bei mir zum überlaufen gebracht.

 

**=*=**

 

Den Tag nach Buckys OP verbrachte ich mit Clint und Lew im Central Park. Während wir den kleinen Mann über die Wiese jagen ließen, saßen wir in der heißen Sommersonne und genossen das Wetter.

 

Ich mochte Clint für seine Art. Er war wie Peggy, bohrte nicht unnötig nach, hörte aber zu, wenn man etwas zu sagen hatte.

 

"Wie geht es Bucky?" fragte ich ihn schließlich, da ich es einfach nicht mehr aushielt.

 

"Dr. Banner sagte, er habe die OP gut überstanden, keinerlei Komplikationen oder so. Gestern Abend lag er noch im Tiefschlaf, aber sie wollten ihn heute aufwecken. Vielleicht schaue ich später noch mit Lew vorbei."

 

Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. "Du weißt, dass deine Frau nicht will dass Bucky ihn sieht."

 

Clint zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was sie nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß. Und der Einzige der davon weiß bist du. Und du wirst mich wohl kaum bei meiner Frau verraten, oder Steve?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das werde ich nicht."

 

"Du könntest ihn besuchen," meinte Clint leise.

 

"Wozu?" seufzte ich resigniert.

"Er will mich nicht sehen und das habe ich zu akzeptieren."

 

„Ich glaube, er weiß einfach nicht, was gut für ihn ist,“ antwortete der Blonde ruhig.

„Und du müsstest ja nicht zu ihm reingehen. Nur einfach einmal nach ihm sehen?“

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht Clint … das … es tut einfach noch zu weh.“

 

„Klar Kumpel, es war nur ein Vorschlag. Du musst es ja nicht machen.“

 

„Und du hast wirklich keine Angst, dass Natalia mitkriegt, dass du dich hinter ihrem Rücken mit Bucky triffst und Lew dabei hast?“

 

„Selbst wenn Steve. Sobald Natalia mich anschreit, dann auf russisch. Und da klingt alles, als würde sie mir die Pest an den Hals wünschen. Selbst wenn sie mir sagt, dass sie mich liebt.“

 

Wir lachten beide.

 

„Außerdem liebe ich sie. Und sie weiß selbst tief in ihrem Inneren, dass es nicht richtig ist, Lew von Bucky fern zu halten, auch wenn sie es jetzt vielleicht noch nicht versteht. Eines Tages wird sie es und dann wird sie mir dankbar sein.“

 

Ich lächelte. „Das ist echt tiefsinnig Clint.“

 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, so bin ich nun mal.“

 

Clint warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, ehe er langsam aufstand.

 

„Die Besuchszeit im Krankenhaus beginnt bald. Bist du mir böse, wenn ich Lew jetzt schnappe und zu Bucky fahre? Ich würde ihm gern so lange es geht Gesellschaft leisten.“

 

Ich nickte. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Gib auf ihn Acht. Du bist der Einzige, der das für mich tun kann.“

 

Clint klopfte mir noch einmal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, ehe er seinen Sohn zu sich rief.

 

Lew sah vom Boden hoch, wo er gerade irgendetwas ominöses inspiziert hatte und lief dann zu Clint, welcher ihn sofort hochhob und an seine Hüfte setzte.

 

„Sag tschüss zu Steve.“

 

„Bye Steve!“ Er winkte mir zu und ich stand auf, um ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss zu geben.

„Wohin?“ fragte der Kleine dann an Clint gewandt.

 

„Wir fahren jetzt zu deinem Daddy. Der freut sich bestimmt, dich zu sehen!“ Clint wandte sich wieder zu mir.

 

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen Steve.“

 

Ich nickte und sah den beiden noch hinterher, winkte Lew bis sie aus meiner Sicht verschwunden waren.

 

**=*=**

 

Als Bucky versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, waren seine Lider schwer wie Blei. Leise Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Er war müde, so müde …

 

Etwas warmes legte sich auf seine Hand, schmiegte sich an seinen Arm. Es war seltsam ... aber er kannte es.

Bucky versuchte seine Finger zu bewegen, aber es war so schwer. Alles war so schwer.

 

"Ruhig Buck. Wir sind es, Clint und Lew. Du bist noch im Krankenhaus und dir geht es gut."

 

Clint ... er kannte diesen Namen, wusste aber nicht, wo er hingehörte.

Lew ... das war sein Sohn. Sein süßer kleiner Junge.

 

Bucky brachte all die Kraft auf, die er hatte und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Im ersten Augenblick war alles verschwommen und er konnte nichts ausmachen. Als sie einmal geöffnet waren, konnte er ein paar Mal blinzeln, denn es war nicht mehr so schwer. Dann drehte Bucky seinen Kopf ein wenig und er sah einen blonden Schopf …

'Steve' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ihn weggeschickt hatte. Das er Steve schrecklich behandelt hatte.

Und er würde nie mehr zu ihm zurück kommen.

 

"Daddy," flüsterte Lew in sein Ohr und holte Bucky aus seinen Gedanken.

 

"Hey ..." antwortete er ihm.

 

Der Blonde ... jetzt erkannte er Clint, kam nun in sein Sichtfeld und hielt ihm einen Strohhalm an die Lippen. Gierig trank Bucky das kühle Wasser.

Langsam wurden seine Gedanken wieder klarer und er erinnerte sich an alles, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war.

Er war operiert worden.

Und ein Glück hatte er keine Schmerzen. Bruce geizte wohl nicht mit dem Morphium.

 

Clint entzog ihm das Wasser wieder und stellte den Becher auf den Tisch, ehe er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

 

"Nat wird dich um.... schimpfen, wenn sie rausfindet, dass du Lew hergebracht hast," krächzte Bucky mit rauer Stimme.

 

Clint lachte. "Du bist heute schon der Zweite, der mir das sagt. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Lew wird nichts verraten und ich auch nicht. Jemand muss ein Auge auf dich haben und niemand hat das Recht, dir Lew wegzunehmen. Nicht einmal meine Frau. Du bist mein Freund, Bucky."

 

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das war ziemlich nett von Clint, sich wegen ihm gegen Natalia zu stellen.

 

Ein leises klopfen riss Bucky erneut aus seine Gedanken. Bruce stand in der Tür, ein Klemmbrett unter seinem Arm und sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu ihm. Bucky hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen ziemlich zu schätzen gelernt, mit seiner ruhigen Art. Es gab ihm ein wenig Ruhe und er war ein guter Gegenpol zu Tony, oder auch zu Thor. Sein Physio war nett, dass stand außer Frage, aber er war gesprächig und laut und viel zu gut gelaunt.

 

"Wie geht es dir James?" fragte Bruce, nachdem er das Krankenblatt studiert hatte.

 

"Gut?" antwortete Bucky unsicher. "Müde ..." Das war etwas, dass er mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte. Er war müde.

 

"Das sind noch die Nebenwirkungen der Narkose," erklärte Bruce. "Die OP ist gut verlaufen. Tony konnte alles anbringen und jetzt muss nur noch alles ein wenig abheilen. Der Arm ist auch fertig und wenn du soweit bist, wird Tony kommen, um ihn zu testen. Der Arm wird dann in einer ambulanten Sitzung vollständig angebracht. Danach wirst du noch ein wenig hier bleiben. Tony wird zusammen mit Thor dann einen Plan erarbeiten für deine Physiotherapie. Leider wirst du deine Reha nicht ambulant machen können."

 

"Warum?" hakte Clint nach. "Ich könnte ihn jeden Tag bringen und wieder holen."

 

"Können Sie auch die restliche Zeit mit James verbringen Mr. Barton? Wir müssen ihn eine Weile unter Beobachtung behalten, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles gut verlaufen ist, dass James keine Schmerzen oder ähnliches hat. Es gibt immer große Gefahren bei solchen Eingriffen und dieser ist der erste seiner Art, weltweit. Es wäre leichter, wäre noch jemand bei James im Haus, aber das ist leider nicht mehr der Fall." Bruce wandte sich wieder an Bucky.

"Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden. Ich denke, wenn alles gut läuft, solltest du Ende September entlassen werden."

 

Bucky nickte. Was hatte er denn sonst für eine Chance. Er hatte sich die Möglichkeit auf eine ambulante Reha selbst verbaut, es war seine eigene Schuld.

Er war es gewesen, der Steve weggeschickt hatte.

 

**=*=**

 

Bruce hatte Recht gehabt und er hatte am 28. September das Krankenhaus verlassen können. Es war alles glatt gegangen. Der Arm war nun mit seinem Körper verbunden und auch wenn die Haut an seiner Schulter etwas mehr vernarbt war, als erhofft. Aber Thor und Tony hatten beide gute Arbeit geleistet und es sah nur noch unschön aus.

Bucky hatte keinerlei Einschränkungen in seiner Bewegung und auch sonst war alles gut.

 

Clint wartete draußen auf ihn. Heute ohne Lew.

 

"Nat ist mit ihm und Steve nach Coney Island gefahren," erklärte der Blonde, als er neben Bucky zum Auto herging.

"Aber morgen gehen wir mit ihm spazieren und schauen bei S.H.I.E.L.D vorbei. Die Anderen wollen dich endlich mal wieder sehen. Sie glauben mir langsam nicht mehr, dass du noch am Leben bist."

 

"Du musst das nicht tun," sagte Bucky. Wie immer.

 

Und wie immer schenkte Clint ihm nur ein sanftes Lächeln und winkte ab.

 

"Ich mach es gern. Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde." Clint schlang seinen Arm um Buckys Schulter.

"Und wenn du den gut gemeinten Rat eines guten Freundes hören möchtest: Ruf Steve an!"

 

Bucky sah Clint verwirrt an. "Warum sollte ich Steve anrufen."

 

"Er fragt nach dir Bucky. Es muss ja nicht gleich sein. Tu es, wenn du dich bereit dazu fühlst."

 

Steve fragte nach ihm? Das hatte Clint bis jetzt noch nie erwähnt und es brachte ein paar Gänge in Buckys Hirn zum laufen.

Während der letzten paar Wochen hatte er viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt und das was er zu Steve gesagt hatte, und vor allem was er getan hatte, war nicht sonderlich klug gewesen. Aber er war in diesem Moment so überfordert gewesen. Der Unfall, die Schmerzen ... ihm fehlte ein Arm verdammt!

Und er hatte dummerweise alles an Steve ausgelassen. An der Person, die er am meisten liebte und die ihm alles bedeutete.

 

Vielleicht hatte Clint ja Recht und er sollte Steve einfach anrufen? Was sollte schon großartig passieren? Mehr als nein konnte Steve schließlich nicht sagen.

 

**=*=**

 

Es dauerte trotzdem fast noch einmal vier Wochen und einige Gespräche mit Betty, seiner neuen Psychotherapeutin, bis Bucky all seinen Mut beisammen hatte und Steve endlich anrief.

Gut, es dauerte sogar fünf Anrufe, bis er über das erste Läuten hinaus kam, aber lieber kleine und gute Schritte, als alles zu übereilen. Und ja, er nahm sich Bettys Rat wirklich zu Herzen.

 

Bucky saß auf dem großen Sofa und kaute nervös auf seinem Daumen herum, bis Steve endlich abhob.

 

"Rogers?"

 

Bucky tat einen tiefen Atemzug. "Steve ... ich ... hier ist James ... Bucky. Ich bin's Bucky."

 

"Bucky!" Steve klang überrascht. Aber das durfte er wohl auch sein. Er hatte allen Grund dazu.

"Bucky ist etwas passiert?"

 

"Was ... nein. Es ist alles okay, soweit. Ich ..." Gott, dass war gar nicht so leicht.

"Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob wir uns einmal treffen könnten. Ich würde mich gern bei dir entschuldigen und ... es gibt da einiges, dass ich dir gern sagen würde. Aber ich kann auch verstehen, wenn du nicht willst, nach allem was passiert ist …"

 

"Bucky, stopp!" Bucky hörte sofort auf zu reden, als Steve ihn abwürgte.

"Ich würde mich gern mit dir treffen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns morgen bei dem Italiener treffen, wo wir unser erstes Date hatten? Clint und Nat geben eine kleine Halloween Party und brauchen mich nicht. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Restaurant? "

 

"Ich ... ja. Ich erinnere mich noch daran. Morgen?

 

"Ja," bestätigte Steve.

"20 Uhr?"

 

Bucky nickte, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass Steve ihn nicht sehen konnte. "Ja. Ich werde da sein."

 

"Das freut mich," antwortete der Jüngere.

"Dann bis morgen."

 

"Bis morgen …"

 

"Und Bucky! Danke für den Anruf!"

 

Danach legte Steve auf.

Und er war nervös. Aber sowas von.

Bucky hatte eigentlich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Steve wirklich zustimmen würde.

Was sollte er bloß anziehen? Was würde Steve von ihm erwarten?

Und war das jetzt wieder ein Date oder nur ein einfaches Treffen?

Aber vielleicht sollte er sich nicht zu viel erhoffen. Vermutlich konnte Steve ihm das alles sowieso nicht verzeihen und er traf sich nur aus Mitleid mit ihm. Auch wenn Clint vehement das Gegenteil behauptete. So recht glauben konnte er es nicht.

 

**=*=**

 

Bucky war früh dran am nächsten Abend. Die Straßen in Manhattan waren gefüllt mit Kindern und Eltern. Aus jedem Fenster schrien einem Hexen, Geister und Monster entgegen.

Bis jetzt hatte Bucky Halloween immer gemocht. Doch dieses Jahr war alles ein wenig anders und er kam sich selbst vor wie ein Monster, mit seinem Arm.

 

Als er aus dem Taxi stieg, erkannte er Steve auf der anderen Straßenseite. Er trug seinen warmen Parka und einen dicken Schal mit Mütze, die sie zusammen im letzten Winter gekauft hatten. Seine Hände hatte der Blonde tief in seinen Taschen vergraben und auf seiner Nase saß die altbekannte schwarze Brille.

Vorsichtig überquerte Bucky die Straße. Er hatte sich für Jeans, Boots und ein Hemd entschieden. Das war zwar legere, konnte aber auch für ein Date taugen.

 

Steves Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er Bucky erkannte und er winkte ihm zu.

Als Bucky dann vor Steve stand, wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Ihn umarmen? Ihm die Hand geben? Nichts?

Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm vom Jüngeren abgenommen, als er seine Hand an Buckys Arm legte ... seinen linken Arm ... und sanft drückte.

 

"Hey Bucky," begrüßte Steve ihn.

"Komm lass uns reingehen. Ist dich ein wenig kalt hier draußen."

 

Bucky nickte und folgte Steve nach drinnen.

Wie immer war Steve sehr vorausschauend gewesen und hatte eine Tisch für sie reserviert. In einer der kleinen Alkoven, in der sie schon beim letzten Mal gesessen waren. Sie befreiten sich beide aus ihren Jacken und den anderen wärmenden Kleidungsstücken. Bucky musste leicht schmunzeln, als er Steve ohne Mütze sah. Seine Haare waren ein wenig elektrisch und standen in alle Richtungen davon.

Steve bemerkte seinen Blick und glättete sie ein wenig mit den Händen.

Bucky wünschte, er hätte das tun können.

 

Als sie saßen, brachte ihnen der Kellner die Karte und nahm ihre Getränkewünsche auf.

 

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Steve über den Rand seiner Karte hinweg.

 

Bucky brauchte einen Moment, bis er die richtigen Worte fand. Er brauchte im Moment für Gespräche immer etwas länger, vor allem wenn er sich unwohl fühlte, oder überfordert.

 

"Bescheiden," antwortete er ehrlich und Steves Augenbraue wanderte ein wenig nach oben, während er seine Karte bei Seite legte.

"Es ist ... ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich habe wieder einen Arm, aber es ist nicht das Gleiche. Er funktioniert gut und ich spüre sogar ein bisschen was, aber ... ich weiß nicht. Es ist, als ob trotzdem ein Teil von mir fehlt."

 

"Das tut mir Leid, Bucky."

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst nichts dafür Steve. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

 

"Wenn ich damals nicht …"

 

"Nein!" erwiderte Bucky energisch.

"Egal, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, dich trifft keine Schuld Steve. Niemanden trifft Schuld, außer dem betrunkenen Vollidioten, der mich angefahren hat. Du bist nicht Schuld, Maria ist nicht Schuld. Euch beiden verdanke ich wohl mein Leben."

 

Steve schwieg einen Moment. "Ich wünschte ... es wäre anders verlaufen."

 

"Das tue ich auch. Jeden Tag wünsche ich mir, ich hätte diese Dinge nie zu dir gesagt, hätte dich nie gehen lassen."

 

"Ich weiß, dass du es im Nachhinein nicht so gemeint hast. Aber es tat weh ... es tut noch immer weh."

 

Der Kellner kam mit ihren Getränken und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf. Steve hatte sich für eine Pizza entschieden und Bucky nahm wieder einmal Rücksicht auf Thors Rat und bestellte sich ein Thunfisch-Steak vom Grill und einen frischen Salat dazu. Er sollte sich gesund und sehr eiweißreich ernähren, hatte der Hüne gemeint.Und einmal alle paar Wochen konnte Bucky sich schließlich daran halten.

 

"Ich habe nicht nachgedacht," antwortete Bucky Steve, als der Kellner wieder weg war.

"Ich weiß, dass es keine Entschuldigung dafür ist, wie ich mich verhalten habe. Dafür wird es wohl nie eine Entschuldigung geben. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht erwarte, dass du zu mir zurückkommst. Ich würde es mir wünschen, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht möglich ist."

 

Steve legte seinen Arm über den Tisch und schloss Buckys Metallfinger in seine ein.

 

"Du warst ein Idiot mich wegzuschicken. Und du hast Recht, dass ich nicht zu dir zurückkommen kann. Zumindest noch nicht jetzt. Du hast mich ziemlich verletzt mit dem was du gesagt hast. Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich dich noch immer gern hab Bucky, dass du mir noch immer etwas bedeutest. Und ich wäre ein Idiot dich nicht zumindest als Freund wieder in mein Leben zu lassen. Können wir Freunde bleiben Bucky?"

 

Das war mehr, als er sich überhaupt ausgemalt hatte. "Ja," antwortete er leise. "Ich würde gern mit dir befreundet sein."

 

Steve schenkte ihm ein unglaubliches Lächeln.

 

"Und jetzt musst du mir alles erzählen, was du in den letzten Monaten erlebt hast!" forderte der Jüngere.

 

Es war seltsam. Aber bei Steve fühlte Bucky sich am wohlsten und er hatte keinerlei Probleme, die Worte zu finden, die ihn in der Gegenwart von Anderen gerne einmal verließen.

Und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Sie redeten durch das Essen hindurch und Steve erzählte Bucky alles, was er in den letzten Monaten erlebt hatte. Er würde Anfang des nächsten Jahres ein paar seiner Zeichnungen ausstellen in einer kleineren Galerie. Und Bucky war so stolz auf ihn.

Steve hatte es verdient! Seine Zeichnungen waren so gut und es war längst überfällig für eine Ausstellung. Zumindest war er dieser Meinung.

Und auch die Besucher der Ausstellung würden sich bestimmt seiner Meinung anschließen.

 

Bei Buckys Anekdoten aus dem Krankenhaus musste Steve so laut lachen, dass sie mehr als ein paar böse Blicke von den anderen Gästen bekamen. Doch es störe Bucky nicht.

So wohl wie bei diesem Essen hatte er sich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gefühlt.

Und er war mit Steve zusammen.

Sie waren Freunde.

Das war alles, was er sich von diesem Treffen erhofft hatte.

 

Den Rest würde nun die Zeit für sie entscheiden.

 

Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	20. 18

**18**

 

Bucky bestand darauf, mich noch nach Hause zu bringen. Wobei das ein immenser Umweg für ihn war UND das Taxi von Manhattan nach Brooklyn ein heiden Geld kostete. Aber es war ihm egal und ich wollte ihm nicht widersprechen.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Bucky und ging in meine Wohnung.

Es war ein wunderbarer Abend gewesen und ich hatte ihn sehr genossen.

Und ich war froh, dass ich Bucky nun endlich wieder in meinem Leben hatte. Ich hatte ihn wirklich sehr vermisst, aber ich war noch nicht zu mehr bereit, als Freundschaft. Ich musste erst einmal für mich selbst herausfinden, was das alles bedeutete.

 

**=*=**

 

In den nächsten Wochen traf ich mich eigentlich ziemlich regelmäßig mit Bucky. Zu Spaziergängen, Museumsbesuchen, zum Essen, wir gingen ins Kino und je öfter wir uns sahen, umso näher fühlte ich mich ihm wieder.

Aber noch war ich noch nicht bereit zu mehr und wir sprachen auch nie wirklich darüber.

Es war so viel, dass ich zu verarbeiten hatte.

Es war zwei Tage vor Weihnachten, als Peter mich anrief.

 

"DU MUSST MIR HELFEN!" schrie er mir entgegen, als ich abgehoben hatte.

 

"Was? Ich versteh dich so schlecht," ärgerte ich ihn.

"Mich hat grad jemand angeschrien und jetzt hör ich auf einmal so schlecht."

 

"Du bist gemeine Steve, du hast mich genau verstanden! Du musst mir helfen, bitte! Ich flehe dich an! Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung."

 

Lachend setzte ich mich auf mein Sofa. "Wenn du mir sagst, wie ich dir helfen kann, dann ziehe ich es vielleicht in Betracht. Aber ich sage nicht einfach 'ja' und plötzlich habe ich einem flotten Dreier mit dir und MJ zugestimmt."

 

"Nein das ist es nicht ... würdest du?"

 

"NEIN! Was willst du Peter!"

 

"Okay, okay! Ich muss am 23. Dezember, also morgen, auf die Weihnachtsfeier bei Oscorp. Harry hat mich eingeladen und eigentlich hätte MJ mit mir hingehen wollen. Aber er muss jetzt dringend zu seinen Eltern, weil sie ihn brauchen. Und ich will ihn nicht davon abhalten, nur weil er mich begleiten soll. Und jetzt hab ich mir gedacht, damit ich nicht allein hin muss, dass du ja vielleicht mit mir gehen könntest? Du kennst Harry schon und ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts dagegen hat, wenn du mich begleitest. Kannst du Steve? Bitteeeeee~" flehte Peter am anderen Ende der Leitung.

 

Eine Weihnachtsfeier? Eigentlich hasste ich solche Veranstaltungen und ich hatte Nat und Clint versprochen, ihnen an Heilig Abend mit den Vorbereitungen für Lews zweiten Geburtstag zu helfen. Und ob ich mich dort überhaupt wohl fühlte?

Natürlich, ich kannte Harry und ich wollte Peter nicht allein dorthin gehen lassen.

 

"Unter einer Bedingung," antwortete ich ihm.

 

"Ja? Ich höre!"

 

"Wir gehen vor Mitternacht nach Hause. Ich hab Heilig Abend schon was vor und ich will das nicht absagen müssen. Allein schon, weil Natalia mich vermutlich umbringen wird! Und ich habe es versprochen!"

 

"Gut, das lässt sich einrichten! Vor Mitternacht nach Hause, das hält den Rahmen des Ganzen in Grenzen und es sind nur ein paar Stunden. Danke Steve, ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen und du hast was gut bei mir!"

 

"Das will ich hoffen," feixte ich.

"Holst du mich? Oder soll ich nach Manhattan kommen?"

 

"Wenn du kommen könntest, wäre das super. Du kannst dann auch bei mir schlafen, weil ich alleine zu Hause bin. Dann hast du an Heilig Abend auch nicht so weit zu Natalia und Clint."

 

Das war durchaus ein vernünftiger Vorschlag.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Peter und machte mich umgehend vom Sofa auf in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich besaß zwar keinen Anzug, aber ich hatte ein paar brauchbare Klamotten, die sich trotz allem für einen solchen Event eigneten. Während ich die Sachen auf mein Bett warf, rief ich Peggy an.

 

"Zentrale des Grauens!"

 

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe, oh mächtige Margaret!"

 

Peggy lachte. "Herrje Steve, in welche Schwierigkeiten hast du dich denn jetzt wieder gebracht?"

 

"Naja, Schwierigkeiten ... Schwierigkeiten ist so ein großes Wort. Aber Peter hat mich gerade angerufen und ich werde morgen mit ihm auf die Weihnachtsfeier von Oscorp gehen."

 

"Oho ... da musst du dich aber ziemlich schick kleiden Steve."

"Warum glaubst du, dass ich anrufe Peggy?"

 

Sie lachte laut. "Okay, warum telefonieren wir dann eigentlich? Ich skype dich an!"

 

Danach legte sie auf und wenige Augenblicke später piepte mein Tablet. Das Teil hatte ich mir von ein paar verkauften Bildern geleistet. Und es war endlos praktisch. Es hatte sogar ein Zeichenprogramm. Aber ich war nicht so geübt damit. Mir lag das klassische Zeichnen einfach mehr. Doch es war lustig damit zu spielen und zu üben.

Ich nahm Peggys Skype-Anruf entgegen und es dauerte über eine Stunde, bis ich etwas brauchbares und für Peggy akzeptables gefunden hatte.

Eine dunkle Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd, dazu eine rote Fliege und meine roten Chucks. Es ließ mich jünger wirken aber es war gut für eine Weihnachtsfeier und ich stand ja nicht im Fokus oder so.

 

Ich bedankte mich bei Peggy und versprach ihr, im neuen Jahr mal mit ihr zum Essen zu gehen. Irgendwie war ich es ihr schuldig, bei allem was sie für mich getan hatte.

 

Sie war auch die erste gewesen, der ich von meinen Verabredungen mit Bucky erzählte. Erneut zeigte sich in diesem Moment, warum Peggy meine beste Freundin war. Denn sie riet mir nur, es so schnell zu machen, wie ich es selbst wollte. Und das sie es gut fand, dass ich Bucky eine zweite Chance gab. Denn egal wie sauer wir auch auf ihn gewesen waren (und ja: Peggy betonte das 'wir') er hatte es doch verdient. Er war krank gewesen und verletzt und ... ja.

Jeder verdiente eine zweite Chance. War gut fürs Karma.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich fuhr am nächsten Tag am späten Nachmittag mit der U-Bahn nach Manhattan. Es war ziemlich belebt, es war schließlich der Tag vor Heilig Abend und viele aufgeregte Menschen waren noch auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Geschenk für ihre Eltern, ihre Kinder, die Partnerin, den Partner, Großeltern, Tanten, Onkel und so weiter.

 

Ein Glück brauchte ich das nicht machen.

Für Lew und Rumor zahlte ich jeden Monat ein wenig was auf Sparkonten ein, damit sie später einmal ein wenig Startkapital hatten.

Und so gab es von mir nur ein kleines Bild für jeden der Beiden.

Und wir Erwachsenen schenkten uns nichts mehr. Das war ein wenig albern und nicht nötig, weil wir uns sowieso alles leisten konnten, was wir wollten.

 

Meine U-Bahn fuhr gerade in meiner Haltestelle ein, als mein Handy zu läuten begann. Ich schulterte meine Tasche und verließ den Wagen, ehe ich den Anruf annahm.

 

"Hallo?" fragte ich, während ich in Richtung Ausgang lief.

 

"Steve? Steve ich bin's Bucky!"

 

"Hey Bucky! Warte ... ich kann dich nur ganz schlecht verstehen!" Ich sprang auf die Rolltreppe und fuhr nach oben, hoffte das der Empfang schnell besser wurde.

 

"Steve?" Jetzt verstand ich Bucky besser.

 

"Hey, was ist los?" fragte ich und lehnte mich ein wenig an die Bande.

 

"Ich weiß, dass es überraschend kommt, aber ich hab mich gefragt, ob du heute schon was vor hast, oder ob wir uns treffen könnten. Also ... ich meine ... ein Date, Steve. Ich hätte gern ein Date mit dir!"

 

Das ... kam jetzt ein wenig überraschend und ich verschluckte mich an meiner eigenen Spucke.

 

"Das ... wow Bucky. Das kommt tatsächlich etwas unverhofft. Und ... Wow!" Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich sagen sollte.

"Ich hab heute leider schon was vor Bucky, tut mir Leid. Vielleicht ein ander Mal? Nach Weihnachten vielleicht?"

 

"Oh!" Bucky klang enttäuscht. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich schon bereit für ein Date war.

"Ja okay. Du kannst dich ja melden, wenn du Zeit hast."

 

"Das mache ich Bucky, versprochen!"

 

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er meine letzten Worte noch gehört hatte. Er hatte einfach aufgelegt.

 

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl lief ich den kurzen Weg zu Peters Wohnung, welcher mich schon aufgeregt erwartete. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und sah unglaublich gut darin aus. So richtig klassisch mit weißem Hemd und schwarzer Fliege.

Jetzt kam ich mir mit meinem Outfit doch eher wieder vor wie ein kleiner bunter Hund. Aber es gefiel Peter.

 

"Es lockert die Situation ein wenig auf," meinte er mit einem Grinsen, als er meine Fliege befestigte.

"Und wie geht's dir so?"

 

"Ich ... Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon weißt, aber ich hab mich ein paar Mal mit Bucky getroffen."

 

"Wirklich? Das ... verdient wohl Respekt. Das würde auch nicht jeder tun, nachdem was er abgezogen hat."

 

"Es tut ihm Leid," erwiderte ich schnell.

"Es ist nur ... er hat vorhin angerufen, als ich auf dem Weg hierher war und hat mich um ein Date gebeten."

 

"Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

 

"Das ich heute leider keine Zeit hab."

 

"Steve ..." seufzte Peter.

 

"Ich hab es dir versprochen!" verteidigte ich mich.

 

"Ja, aber was denkst du, was es Bucky an Überwindung gekostet haben mag, dich um ein Date zu bitten?"

 

"Das mag schon sein ... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dafür schon bereit bin," antwortete ich ehrlich.

 

"Er hat einiges gut zu machen."

 

"Das hat er in der Tat. Aber er ist die Liebe deines Lebens Steve und ich sag das jetzt nicht einfach so. Ich kenne dich mittlerweile ziemlich gut und auch ich hatte einmal die Ehre mit dir auszugehen. Man sieht dir an, wenn du glücklich bist. Und ganz ehrlich, du strahlst wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr! Das hast du bis jetzt nur gemacht, als du mit Bucky zusammen gewesen bist. Er tut dir gut, du tust ihm gut und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr einander noch so viel mehr zu geben habt und das euch diese Trennung viel viel stärker gemacht hat."

 

Manchmal wunderte ich mich wirklich, wo Peter all diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf unterbrachte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf ein wenig, als er mir in meine Jacke half.

 

"Vielleicht brauch ich einfach nur noch ein wenig Zeit."

 

Peter nickte, ehe er selbst in seinen Mantel schlüpfte. Wir gingen nach unten und warteten auf die Limousine, welche Oscorp für Peter schickte. Er fand es übertrieben, aber Harry hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollen. Und Peter konnte es seinem besten Freund wohl kaum abschlagen.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Party war riesig! So viele Menschen auf einem Haufen hatte ich noch nie gesehen und wir fuhren aber noch mit dem Aufzug bis nach ganz oben. Dort wo sich Harrys Penthouse befand.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir die Augen gleich aus dem Kopf fallen würden, als ich mich in der riesigen Wohnung umsah.

Das war mal ein stolzes Teil!

 

Man brachte uns sofort Getränke und nahm uns die Jacken ab. Die Räumlichkeiten waren ziemlich gut gefüllt und ich erkannte ziemlich viele große New Yorker Persönlichkeiten. Künstler, den Bürgermeister, Stadtratsmitglieder und in mitten von allen stand Harry und unterhielt sich mit seinen Gästen. Er wirkte irgendwie richtig am Platz und ich kam mir mit einem Mal so völlig falsch vor.

 

Wenn ich nicht mit Peter hier gewesen wäre, hätten mich die meisten gar nicht registriert oder hätten mich für einen der Kellner gehalten.

Ich hielt mich dicht bei Peter, der uns durch die Menge manövrierte, bis wir endlich bei Harry ankamen. Die Beiden begrüßten sich mit einer festen Umarmung, ehe Harrys Blick auf mich fiel.

 

"Das ist aber nicht MJ, den du mir da mitgebracht hast Peter," bemerkte der Blonde mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

"Steve, es freut mich, dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen." Er reichte mir die Hand und ich erwiderte seinen Händedruck.

 

"Danke, ich freu mich auch. Und danke für die Einladung," fügte ich noch hinzu.

 

"Oh, da musst du mir wohl am wenigsten danken. Das hat Peter ganz allein geschafft. Aber ihr habt ja noch gar nichts zu essen. Bitte, kommt mit, ich bring euch schnell zum Buffet. Sonst sind die ganzen guten Sachen noch weg und das kann ich nicht verantworten. Nicht bei meinen Freunden."

 

Harry legte seinen Arm um Peters Schulter und ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als ich seine warme Hand an meinem unteren Rücken bemerkte. Doch selbst, wenn Harry es bemerkt haben sollte, ließ er sich nicht davon verunsichern und brachte uns zielsicher zu einem großen Buffet. Es gab so viel zu Essen, so etwas hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

 

Ich nahm mir einen der Teller die bereit standen und nahm mir von den köstlich aussehenden Speisen. Peter und ich stellten uns an einen der kleinen Tische, während wir aßen und ich versuchte die anwesenden Gäste so unauffällig wie möglich zu beobachten.

Das hier war das erste Mal, dass ich bei so einem großen Event dabei war.

 

"Na, jemand dabei, der dir gefällt?" Erschrocken drehte ich meinen Kopf und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Harry.

 

Ich schluckte schnell runter. "Es ... Es sind so viele hochrangige Persönlichkeiten hier. Ich war nur ein wenig neugierig," erklärte ich schnell.

 

Harry lachte. "Vor mir brauchst du dich wohl nicht rechtfertigen. Ich finde es ein wenig langweilig, wenn ich gestehen darf."

 

Langweilig ... das war jetzt nicht gerade. Aber ich fühlte mich unwohl. Das war wohl etwas, das ich nicht ablegen konnte.

 

Harry blieb den größten Teil des Abends bei uns und achtete sehr darauf, dass mein Glas nie leer wurde. Der Wein schmeckte vorzüglich. Er war kühl und ein wenig lieblich, genauso wie ich es mochte. Peter unterhielt sich mit einigen ihrer Klienten und Harry stellte mich ein paar der anwesenden Künstlern vor. Er war gut informiert, denn er wusste sogar von meiner kommenden Ausstellung in einer der kleineren Galerien in der Stadt.

Viele von ihnen versprachen sogar zu kommen. Doch daran hatte ich meine Zweifel. Im Sprüche klopfen waren sie alle ziemlich gut. In Versprechen halten, dann eher nicht mehr so.

 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und kurz vor Mitternacht legte sich ein Arm um meine Schulter. Als ich aufblickte sah ich in Peters Gesicht und er lächelte mich freundlich an.

 

"Wir sollten langsam los," meinte er.

"Du hast gesagt, du willst um Mitternacht heim."

 

"Ihr könnt doch noch nicht gehen," antwortete Harry entsetzt.

 

"Steve hat morgen eine Verabredung, die er nicht sausen lassen kann und ich fahr später zu MJ und seiner Familie. Da will ich auch gern ausgeschlafen sein," meinte Peter.

 

Harry seufzte. "Was für eine Schande. Dann lasst mich euch wenigstens nach Hause fahren."

 

"Harry du kannst nicht mehr fahren!" meinte Peter lachend.

 

"Au contrair, mon amie," erwiderte Harry spielerisch.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir und Steve habe ich heute noch keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt. Außerdem ist die Party langweilig. Los kommt schon."

 

"Steve schläft heute bei mir ..."

 

"Mir wäre es lieber ..." Ich hielt kurz inne.

"Lieber, wenn ich zu Hause schlafen könnte. Aber Harry braucht nicht bis nach Brooklyn fahren ... ich kann auch die U-Bahn nehmen!"

 

"Natürlich," erwiderten die Freunde gleichzeitig und Harry sprach weiter.

"Und riskieren, dass du verloren gehst! Niemals. Ich fahre dich gern nach Hause Steve. Es wäre mir eine Freude."

 

"Okay," stimmte ich leise zu.

 

Irgendjemand half mir in meine Jacke und auf dem Weg in die Garagen lehnte ich verdächtig stark an Harry. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören und er legte seinen Arm um meine Hüfte, während Peter auf meiner anderen Seite lehnte.

 

Schwach erinnerte ich mich daran, wie ich in das Auto gekommen war und ich saß auf der Rückbank neben Peter, schlief halb gegen ihn gelehnt.

Harry fuhr zuerst auch ihn nach Hause und sie bugsierten mich dann auf den vorderen Sitz. Peter schnallte mich brav an und küsste mich zum Abschied auf die Stirn.

 

"Überleg dir das mit Bucky Steve," flüsterte er mir zum Abschied ins Ohr und ich nickte. Danach spürte ich nur noch kühles Glas an meiner Wange und döste weg.

 

**=*=**

 

Jemand rüttelte sanft an meiner Schulter und ich schlug meine Lider auf, die bleischwer waren.

 

"Hey Steve, wir sind bei dir zu Hause."

 

Ich blickte mich verwirrt um und erkannte mein Haus. Ich rappelte mich ein wenig auf und versuchte aus dem Auto zu kommen. Allerdings vergaß ich, dass ich noch angeschnallt war und hing nun halb aus der Tür. Ich hörte Harry leise hinter mir lachen und mit einem Mal kam ich mir richtig blöd vor.

Er zog mich wieder ins Innere des Wagens und löste dann den Gurt.

 

"Warte kurz," forderte Harry von mir.

 

Ich hörte eine Autotür und kurz darauf spürte ich, wie sich eine Hand um meinen Arm legte und mir aus dem Wagen half.

 

"Schaffst du den Rest allein?"

 

Ich nickte selbstsicher, doch stolperte bereits nach den ersten zwei Schritten, sodass Harry schnell seinen Wagen abschloss und mir folgte. Er hakte sich bei mir unter und half mir beim aufsperren der Tür.

 

"Ich bring dich noch nach oben," meinte er.

 

Harry war ziemlich nett, wie ich fand. Ein richtiger Gentleman, der einem auch mal so half.

Oben angekommen sperrte er mir die Haustüre auf und brachte mich rein. Ich schälte mich mühsam aus meiner Jacke und schlurfte in meine Küche.

 

"Kann ich dir was anbieten?" fragte ich an Harry gewandt, welcher mir vorsichtig gefolgt war.

 

"Nein ... ich will nur sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht."

 

Ich drehte mich um, hatte nicht bemerkt, wie nahe Harry schon war und krachte voll gegen ihn. Seine Arme schlangen sich automatisch um mich und bewahrten mich vor einem Sturz.

 

Als ich nach oben sah, verlor ich mich in seinen Augen. Sie waren blau. Heller als meine, aber ebenso schön und groß und seine Wimpern …

Meine Hand wanderte nach oben, ich strich ihm die Haare aus den Augen, um sie besser sehen zu können und ehe ich selbst wusste, was ich tat, küsste ich Harry Osborn.

 

Im ersten Moment erwiderte er meinen Kuss nicht, doch als ich mich von ihm löste, drückte er ein wenig nach vorn und verschloss meine Lippen erneut. Ich schmolz förmlich gegen Harrys Körper.

Er war nett. Zierlich, nicht so trainiert wie Bucky ... und das war nett. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Eine von Harrys Händen grub sich in meine Haare, als er den Kuss vertiefte und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

Gott, das war ein irres Gefühl.

 

Ich schob ihn langsam in Richtung Sofa, auf welches er sich auch setzte, als seine Kniekehlen die Kante berührten. Ohne große Umschweife ließ ich mich in seinen Schoß sinken.

Unseren Kuss hatten wir dabei nicht einmal unterbrochen.

 

Ich schob Harrys Blazer von seinen Schultern und er lehnte sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne, sodass ich ihm das Teil ausziehen konnte. Seine Finger lösten geschickt den Verschluss meiner Fliege, die er auch irgendwo hin warf. Ich würde sie morgen schon finden.

Unsere Klamotten verteilten sich ziemlich schnell in meinem Wohnzimmer und mit einem Mal lag ich unter Harry, während seine Lippen meinen Körper liebkosten und ich mich unter ihm wand. Er wusste was er tat und ich fühlte mich so gut.

Harry leckte über mein hartes Glied, während er mit zwei feuchten Fingern langsam in mich eindrang ... ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo er das Gleitgel plötzlich her hatte. Aber es war mir auch egal. Meine Hände legten sich in seine Haare und ich dirigierte den Jüngeren ein wenig, zeigte ihm wo es mir besonders gut gefiel.

Harry schob sich wieder nach oben, verschloss meine Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ehe er langsam in mich eindrang.

Mir war so unendlich heiß und ich stöhnte laut, als Harry meine Beine über seine Schultern legte.

Gott es fühlte sich so gut an. Es war auch schon eine Weile her, dass ich Sex gehabt hatte.

 

Und Harry berührte all die richtigen Punkte an und in mir.

Meine Arme schlangen sich um seine Schultern, als er immer wieder in mich stieß. Unser Atem vermischte sich zwischen unseren Mündern und als ich meinem Höhepunkt näher kam, krallte ich eine Hand in Harrys Haar und zog ihn in einen feuchten Kuss, ehe ich mich zwischen unseren Körpern ergoss. Harry kam ein paar Augenblicke nach mir.

 

Müde und ausgelaugt lag ich nun auf dem Sofa und starrte mit einem dämlichen Grinsen an die Decke. Der Größere legte sich nun neben mich und fischte die dünne Decke von der Lehne, breitete sie über unseren Körpern aus. Harry schlang seinen Arm um meinen Nacken und zog mich ein wenig an ihn. Die Körperwärme machte mich noch ein bisschen dösiger und kurz darauf schlief ich ein.

 

**=*=**

 

Energisches Klopfen riss mich aus dem Schlaf und ich brauchte einen Moment, um mich zu orientieren. Ich lag auf meiner Couch und neben mir lag Harry, der nicht so leicht zu wecken schien.

Erneut ein Klopfen und ich hob meinen Kopf, um auf die Tür zu blicken. Es kam definitiv von meiner Tür.

 

Ich schälte mich unter der Decke hervor und schnappte mir meine Boxershort. Auf dem Weg zum Eingang hob ich noch ein T-Shirt aus dem Wäschekorb und streifte es mir über. Ich wollte dem Störenfried mit Sicherheit nicht völlig nackt entgegen treten.

Ich warf einen Blick durch den Spion und erstarrte.

 

Vor meiner Tür stand Bucky. Ein völlig durchnässter Bucky, der aussah, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

Schnell öffnete ich die Tür und das schien Bucky aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

 

"Steve," kam es heiser von ihm.

 

"Bucky ... was machst du hier? Warum ... warum bist du so nass?"

 

"Es regnet," war seine simple Antwort.

 

Mein Kopf schwirrte noch immer ein wenig vom Alkohol, doch ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten.

 

"Bucky was ist passiert?" fragte ich, als ich hinter ihm die Tür schloss.

 

Er sah schrecklich aus. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe, seine Haare hingen in Strähnen runter, was jetzt aber wohl eher vom Regen kam und seine Wangen zierte ein leichter Bartschatten.

Ich half ihm aus seiner Jacke, die tropfte, und warf sie in Richtung Bad. Darum würde ich mich später kümmern. Ohne Umschweife brachte ich Bucky in meine Küche und ich war mir noch immer schrecklich bewusst, dass Harry auf meinem Sofa lag und schlief.

Bucky ließ sich auf einen Stuhl setzen.

 

"Was ist passiert Bucky?" fragte ich ihn erneut.

 

"Albtraum ... ich ... es war schlimm Steve ... und ich wusste nicht, wohin ich hätte gehen sollen … Es tut mir Leid!" Er versuchte aufzustehen.

"Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen."

 

Mit all meiner Kraft drückte ich ihn wieder zurück in den Stuhl.

 

"Es ist okay Bucky. Möchtest du etwas trinken oder essen?"

 

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Bucky war klitschnass und er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Und ich kam mir so hilflos vor, wie noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben. Was sollte ich tun? Ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen? Oder Bruce anrufen? War er überhaupt noch Buckys Therapeut?

 

"Wie kann ich dir helfen Bucky?"

 

"Mir kann niemand helfen Steve ... niemand!"

 

Es brach mir das Herz, ihn so reden zu hören. Ich wollte ihm helfen.

Ein Geräusch hinter mir ließ mich umschauen und ich erkannte Harry, der halb angezogen in Richtung Küche kam.

 

"Was ist los?" fragte er verschlafen.

 

"Bucky hatte einen Albtraum," erklärte ich ihm.

 

Harrys Augenbraue schoss nach oben. "Und dafür fährt er durch die halbe Stadt? Weil er einen Albtraum hatte? Hat er denn sonst keine Freunde?"

 

"Steve ..." kam es leise von Bucky und ich drehte mich kurz zu ihm, strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange.

 

"Ich bin hier Bucky. Ich bin hier." Ich vergrub meine Hand in seinem Haar und trat in seinen persönlichen Raum, lehnte Bucky ein wenig gegen mich.

 

"Er hat Freunde," antwortete ich dann Harry. "Ich weiß nicht, warum er ausgerechnet zu mir gekommen ist. Aber ich werde ihn jetzt bestimmt nicht mitten in der Nacht wieder wegschicken. Er ist völlig fertig und bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Er würde sich nur den Tod holen."

 

"Was kümmert es dich? Peter hat mir erzählt, was er getan hat. Er verdient das nicht Steve."

 

Buckys Arme schlangen sich um meine Mitte und er vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Brust.

 

"Jeder Mensch verdient eine zweite Chance. Und er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt ..."

 

"Ich versteh dich nicht Steve. Was willst du mit einem Krüppel, wenn du stattdessen mich haben könntest? Er kann dir doch nichts geben, dir nichts bieten. Ich habe alles. Geld, Macht ..."

 

Ein eisiges Gefühl machte sich in meiner Brust bei Harrys Worten breit. Und das kam jetzt nicht davon, weil Bucky mein Shirt durchweichte.

Wie konnte man nur so grausam sein? So gefühlskalt?

 

"Das hatte ich alles bereits. Und es machte mich nicht glücklich. Und Bucky mag vielleicht ein nicht mehr Ganz sein, aber er hat ein Herz! Und das scheinst du nicht zu haben! VERSCHWINDE!" schrie ich Harry nun an.

"HAU AB AUS MEINER WOHNUNG! ICH WILL DICH NIE MEHR WIEDER SEHEN!"

 

Ich legte meinen freien Arm nun um Buckys Kopf und hielt ihn sanft an mich gedrückt.

Während Harry sich jetzt mit einem abfälligen Schnauben umdrehte, flüsterte ich beruhigende Worte gegen Buckys Locken.

Wie konnte man nur so denken? Bucky mochte vielleicht einen Arm verloren haben und er hatte mit Sicherheit nicht richtig gehandelt. Aber er war kein Krüppel!

Und er hatte noch immer sein Herz am rechten Fleck!

 

Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	21. 19

**19**

 

Das kalte Gefühl in meiner Brust ließ erst nach, als Harry angezogen und weg war.

So ein kolossales Arschloch!

 

Meine Arme lagen noch immer um Bucky, welcher sich wohl am liebsten um mich herum gelegt hätte und einfach nicht zu zittern aufhörte. Allerdings war das auch nicht verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, dass er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt war.

Bucky musst dringend unter die Dusche, sonst würde er nur krank werden.

 

Ich dirigierte meinen Freund wieder hoch und er folgte mir willenlos.

Es tat mir weh, Bucky so zu sehen. So kaputt und am Boden zerstört.

 

Ich stellte das Wasser an und während es warm wurde, half ich Bucky beim ausziehen. Als er nackt war, setzte ich ihn in die Dusche, denn ich musste ihm dringend etwas trockenes zum anziehen besorgen.

Ich ließ meine Hand kurz durch sein dunkles Haar gleiten, ehe ich aufstand. Ich wollte gerade gehen, als sich Buckys Hand um meinen Arm schloss.

 

„Nicht …“ Er klang so verzweifelt und ich kniete mich wieder vor die Dusche.

 

„Hey Bucky, ich bin hier. Ich geh dir nur schnell was trockenes zum anziehen holen. In einer Minute bin ich wieder da, ja?“

 

Buckys graue Augen wirkten leblos, als sie meinen Blick fixierten, aber er nickte.

 

„Eine Minute …“

 

Es war albern, aber ich nickte. Widerstrebend ließ Bucky meinen Arm los und ich beeilte mich, um wirklich so schnell wie möglich wieder bei ihm zu sein. Ich hatte eigentlich nichts in Buckys Größe da. Nur eine Boxershort, die sich wohl beim packen damals unter meine Sachen geschmuggelt hatte.

Aber ich würde ihn einfach gleich ins Bett packen, damit er es warm hatte.

 

Zurück im Bad warf ich einen Blick in die Dusche, um sicher zu gehen, dass es Bucky gut ging. Dann suchte ich seine nassen Sachen zusammen und warf sie in den Trockner.

Anschließend setzte ich mich auf den Boden vor der Dusche und nahm Buckys Hand in meine.

 

Ich machte mir schreckliche Vorwürfe, weil ich ihn gestern Abend abgewiesen hatte.

Wegen einer dummen Party, auf der ich mich nicht einmal wohl gefühlt hatte und dann betrunken genug gewesen war, um mich von Harry abschleppen zu lassen.

Und dabei hätte Bucky mich gebraucht und das dringend.

 

Mein Daumen strich immer wieder über Buckys Handrücken, der sich wie ein Ertrinkender an meine Hand klammerte.

 

Nach fast einer halben Stunde dachte ich, dass er jetzt lang genug unter dem warmen Wasser gesessen hatte. Ich machte es also aus und half Bucky beim aufstehen.

Er war wie ein kleines Kind, ließ sich alles machen und half mir nur minimal.

Ich stellte ihn auf den flauschigen Teppich, damit er keine kalten Füße bekam, während ich ihn abtrocknete und ihm dann in die Shorts half. Um an seine Haare zu kommen, musste ich mich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und ich konnte nicht umhin, erneut zu bemerken, wie kaputt Bucky wirkte.

Müde, ausgelaugt und gebrochen …

Ich fragte mich gerade, warum mir das in den letzten Wochen nicht aufgefallen war? War ich wirklich so unaufmerksam gewesen?

 

Ich warf das Handtuch in das Waschbecken und führte ihn dann in mein kleines Schlafzimmer. Ich machte kein Licht im Zimmer, das vom Gang würde schon reichen.

Bucky folgte mir langsam und ließ sich ohne größere Probleme in mein Bett, unter die Decke, manövrieren.

Nur kurz überlegte ich, ob ich auf dem Sofa schlafen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder.

Ich animierte Bucky dazu, noch ein wenig zu rutschen und kletterte dann zu ihm unter die Decke.

 

Bucky lag auf dem Rücken, somit legte ich mich auf die Seite und versuchte so wenig Platz wie möglich zu brauchen. Das Licht vom Gang spendete genügend Helligkeit, womit ich Bucky in Ruhe betrachten konnte.

Er hatte ziemlich abgenommen und seine Haare waren ein gutes Stück länger geworden. Aber was mich am meisten grämte, waren die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen … diesen wunderbaren grauen Augen, in die ich mich als aller erstes verliebt hatte. Und nun wirkten sie so leer und trostlos.

 

Ich zog die Decke noch ein wenig mehr über uns, was Bucky aus seiner Trance holte.

Er starrte mich an, als ob er mich zum ersten Mal wirklich bemerken würde. Seine rechte Hand legte sich an meine Wange, ehe seine Finger über mein Gesicht geisterten.

Ich schlang meinen Arm über seinen Oberkörper und schmiegte mich an ihn.

 

Gott, das hatte mir so gefehlt …

 

Buckys Metallarm schloss sich um mich und ich schloss meine Augen.

Sein Atem ging ruhig und die Wärme unter der Decke und Buckys Gegenwart lullten mich langsam ein.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich ein paar Stunden später wach wurde, umhüllte mich noch immer eine unglaubliche Wärme. Ich presste mich einen Moment an den starken Körper neben mir, bis mir einfiel, wer es war.

Bucky …

Dessen kühle Metallfinger durch meine Haare strichen …

 

Ich legte meine Hand flach auf seine Brust und vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Nacken. Sein Geruch umhüllte mich und ich konnte nicht widerstehen, einen kleinen Kuss auf die weiche Haut zu drücken.

Buckys Arm lag noch immer um meine Schultern und drückte mich nun ein wenig fester an sich, während er seinen Kopf ein wenig. Auch ich drehte mein Gesicht in seine Richtung, bis sich unsere Lippen berührten … sanft, süß und so wundervoll.

Ich streckte meine Finger ein wenig, sodass ich seinen Kiefer berühren konnte und Buckys Finger gruben sich ein wenig fester in meine Haare. Aber es tat nicht weh. Es zeigte mir nur, dass er wirklich körperlich hier war bei mir.

 

Ich löste mich langsam wieder von ihm, ließ meine Hand wieder auf seine Brust wandern, ehe ich mein Gesicht an seine Schulter schmiegte, meinen Körper noch enger an seinen presste. Buckys Nase fuhr durch mein Haar und ich seufzte leise, als er seine rechte Hand um meine schloss.

 

„Stevie …“ wisperte Bucky leise gegen meine Stirn. Und meinen Kosenamen aus seinem Mund zu hören, entlockte mir ein leises Schluchzen.

 

„Ich bin hier,“ antwortete ich ihm.

„Ich bin hier!“

 

Ich hatte ihn so sehr vermisst … so sehr!

 

„Es tut mir so Leid …“ flüsterte Bucky.

 

„Sshhh Bucky … es ist alles gut. Versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen.“

 

Ich kuschelte mich noch mehr an ihn, versuchte den Abstand zwischen uns so gering wie möglich zu halten.

Und zum ersten Mal bemerkte ich, wie sehr mir das gefehlt hatte. Seine Nähe, seine Wärme, seine Anwesenheit.

Bucky zog die Decke wieder über uns und drehte sich ein bisschen in meine Richtung, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meinen.

 

„Steve …“

 

Ich ließ meinen Daumen über seinen Brustmuskel streichen, um Bucky zu versichern, dass ich da war.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Bucky nicht glauben konnte, dass ich wirklich echt war, dass ich nicht nur ein Traum war, ein Gespinst seines Gehirns.

Wie schlimm mussten die letzten Wochen und Monate für ihn gewesen sein? Auch wenn Clint und Maria für ihn da gewesen waren?

Und mir war das alles nicht aufgefallen! Er hatte immer so fröhlich bei unseren Treffen gewirkt. Glücklich vielleicht nicht gerade, aber er hatte so gewirkt, als ob alles okay war.

 

Ich beobachtete Bucky nun beim schlafen und konnte mein Glück kaum fassen.

Vielleicht war es ja unsere Möglichkeit, unsere Chance, wieder ein gemeinsames Leben zu haben.

Denn auch wenn ich es in den letzten Monaten erfolgreich verleugnet und in meinem Innersten begraben hatte, konnte ich es nun nicht mehr länger verschweigen.

 

Ich liebte Bucky.

Aus ganzem Herzen.

 

Und egal, was wir uns gegenseitig angetan hatten, ich wollte ihn auf ewig bei mir wissen!

Das wurde mir jetzt klar!

 

**=*=**

 

Bucky schlief für fast fünf Stunden, auch ich war wieder ein wenig eingedöst. Er riss uns beide unsanft aus dem Schlaf, als er mit einem erstickten Keuchen hochfuhr. Ich konnte mich nur vor einem Sturz bewahren, da ich mich augenblicklich an ihn klammerte.

 

Bucky atmete schwer und ich setzte mich vorsichtig neben ihn aufs Bett. Ich strich ihm die dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht und schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln.

 

„Möchtest du Frühstück?“ fragte ich ihn.

 

„Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen.“

 

„Sei nicht albern Bucky, komm!“

 

Ich schwang mich aus dem Bett und zog Bucky hinter mir her.

 

„Deine Sachen sind im Trockner. Wenn du ein Shirt anziehen möchtest oder so. Du weißt ja, wo das Bad ist. Ich muss nur eben …“

 

Ja, was musste ich? Es war Heilig Abend und hatte Natalia hoch und heilig versprochen, mich heute um Lew zu kümmern, damit sie und Clint die restlichen Vorbereitungen treffen konnten. Aber ich konnte … nein ich wollte Bucky nicht allein lassen. Ich brauchte die Zeit mit ihm jetzt!

 

„Du holst dir deine Sachen aus dem Trockner und kannst ja schon einmal den Kaffee aufsetzten,“ sagte ich zu ihm.

„Ich muss nur kurz telefonieren!“

 

Bucky nickte, sagte nichts, als er sich ins Bad aufmachte und ich noch einmal zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging. Ich legte mich wieder zurück ins Bett. Es war sogar noch ein wenig warm, ehe ich mein Telefon vom Nachttisch nahm.

Ich war schon ziemlich spät dran, es war schon beinahe elf und ich sollte eigentlich gegen Mittag bei Tasha und Clint sein. Aber das hatte sich gerade alles ziemlich erledigt.

 

Ich wählte Natalias Nummer und hoffte, dass ich überzeugend wirkte, wenn ich ihr Halsschmerzen und Schnupfen vorspielte.

 

„Steven! Ich hoffe du bist schon auf dem Weg, wir sind schon startklar!“

 

„Nat? Eff tud mir Leid, aber ich muss mir etwas eingefangen haben … ich fühle mich srecklich!“ Hah, ich klang ja gar nicht mal so schlecht!

 

„Oh Steven! Das tut mir Leid! Dann bleib zu Hause und erhol dich, damit wir Lews Geburtstag übermorgen zusammen feiern können!“

 

„Aber ihr braukt mich!“

 

„Komm schon Steven, wir werden mit unserem Sohn schon fertig! Du leg dich ins Bett, bestell dir eine Hühnersuppe und kurier dich aus.“

 

„Okay … ich wunsche euch viel Spaß!“

 

„Danke Steve!“

 

Ich legte auf und atmete erst einmal tief durch.

Irgendwie war das Ganze zwar ein wenig zu glatt gelaufen, aber es hätte mich nicht weniger stören können. Ich rollte mich wieder aus dem Bett und tauschte mein Handy gegen die Brille, die auf dem Nachtkästchen lag.

Ich schob sie mir auf die Nase, ehe ich wieder nach draußen trat, wo Bucky ein wenig verloren in der Mitte meines Wohnzimmers stand.

Mir fielen auch die verstreuten Klamotten von gestern Abend bzw. heute Morgen auf. Aber die waren jetzt wirklich meine geringste Sorge.

 

Ich blieb neben Bucky stehen und schloss seine Hand wieder in meine. Er drehte sich zu mir um. Er wirkte ein wenig frischer, als noch heute Morgen, als er auf meiner Türschwelle gestanden hatte, aber er war noch immer nicht ganz er selbst.

Er hatte die alte Jogginghose wieder an und sein Shirt.

 

„Kaffee?“ fragte ich ihn und Bucky nickte.

 

„Das wäre nett,“ antwortete er leise.

 

Ich führte ihn in meine kleine Wohnküche und ließ ihn auf einen der Hocker platz nehmen. Es fiel mir auf, dass Bucky noch nie in meiner Wohnung gewesen war und mit einem Mal stieg mir ein wenig die Röte ins Gesicht.

Ich hatte nicht einmal aufgeräumt.

Andererseits hatte ich auch nicht wirklich mit Besuch gerechnet.

 

Ich machte die Kaffeemaschine an und holte dann eine Pfanne aus dem untersten Fach. Ich holte Eier und Bacon aus dem Kühlschrank. Während die Pfanne nun heiß wurde, löffelte ich Pulver in die Maschine, füllte dementsprechend Wasser ein und schaltete sie dann an.

Bucky betrachtete mich die ganze Zeit über, denn ich konnte seinen Blick in meinem Nacken spüren.

 

Ich hatte gerade ein paar Streifen Speck in die Pfanne gelegt, als Bucky sich leise räusperte.

 

„Steve?“

 

Ich warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Was ist?“

 

„Ich … es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Verabredung zerstört habe.“

 

Meine Verabredung? Von was redete …

„Oh … das! Das war keine Verabredung Bucky, ich habe ihn auf einer Firmenparty kennen gelernt … wobei das auch nicht stimmt. Harry war auf der Faschingsparty von Peter schon dagewesen. Du hast nichts zerstört Bucky, wirklich nicht,“ versicherte ich ihm.

 

„Du hättest mich nicht einmal herein bitten müssen … du hättest mich einfach wegschicken können.“

 

Ich drehte die Hitze der Pfanne zurück und drehte mich nun vollständig zu Bucky um.

 

„Und was dann Bucky? Was hättest du dann getan? Du bist in deinem Zustand durch halb New York gefahren, ich will nicht wissen, wie du das überhaupt geschafft hast! Wie hätte ich dich je wegschicken können? Du bedeutest mir was Bucky!“

 

„Aber ich hab dir weh getan Steve, ich habe dich wie Scheiße behandelt!“

 

Ich nickte. „Das stimmt und es tat verdammt weh, als du mich weggeschickt hast, als du mich nach dem Unfall einfach vor die Tür gesetzt hast. Deine Worte haben mich ziemlich verletzt und ich wollte, nein ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass du so empfindest. Und ich glaube es auch jetzt noch nicht. Du hast mir eine Suite zu Silvester geschenkt Bucky … du hast mit mir Liebe gemacht! Ich hab dir mein Herz geschenkt! Das kann kein Unfall zerstören!“

 

„Und trotzdem hast du mich gestern abgewiesen, als ich dich um ein Date gebeten habe.“

 

„Ich war mir meiner Gefühle da noch nicht so klar, wie jetzt.“ Ich legte den Pfannenwender auf die Arbeitsfläche und ging zu Bucky, nahm seine Hände in meine.

„Als du da heute Nacht auf meiner Türschwelle standest, völlig fertig und verwirrt und du nicht wusstest, wo du warst … da wurde mir eines klar Bucky. Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Du warst und bist die Liebe meines Lebens und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Auch wenn du mich weggeschickt hast und selbst als du mir mit deinen Worten so wehgetan hast … ich konnte nicht aufhören, dich zu lieben.“

 

„Du bist hoffnungslos,“ antwortete Bucky mit einem leichten Lächeln, welches ich erwiderte.

„Aber es geht mir genauso. Ich war am Anfang so wütend auf dich. Das ich diesen Unfall gehabt hatte und ich habe dir die Schuld dafür gegeben. Ich hab mich meinem Selbstmitleid hingegeben und mir wurde erst klar, was ich eigentlich getan hatte, als Natalia mir Lew wegnahm und mir verboten hat, ihn je wieder zu sehen. Da sickerte langsam alles durch … und dann musste ich diese Operation alleine durchstehen, es war niemand mehr da, wenn ich jeden Tag im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin, außer Clint, Bruce und Tony.

Und ich hatte Schmerzen und ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass du einfach da wärst. Aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass du ja keinen Grund hattest bei mir zu sein, nachdem was ich dir angetan hatte, was ich zu dir gesagt hatte. Warum hättest du auch zurück kommen sollen?

Clint half mir so gut er konnte, brachte sogar Lew immer wieder mit in die Reha. Ich glaube, dass Nat es nicht wusste, dass er das tat, wenn er sagte, sie würden spazieren gehen. Ansonsten hätte sie ihm das wohl nie erlaubt. Und je besser es mir wieder ging, umso mehr realisierte ich den Fehler den ich gemacht hatte.

Aber ich konnte dir einfach nicht schreiben oder dich anrufen … ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nein sagen würdest, dass du einfach nicht abheben würdest. Und als du Halloween dann wirklich zugesagt hast, mit mir essen zu gehen, dass war das größte für mich und ich dachte, es wäre alles wieder wie vor meinem Unfall … aber das war es nicht. Und ich kann dich verstehen Steve, ich hätte mir vermutlich auch nicht verziehen.

Und mit der Absage gestern hast du mir klar gemacht, dass es wohl nie mehr so sein konnte, wie früher. Aber nach dem Albtraum letzte Nacht … ich habe nicht nachgedacht und wusste nicht, wohin ich sonst hätte gehen sollen … Du warst schon immer mein Fels Steve und ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel du mir bedeutest, was es mir bedeutet, einfach in deiner Nähe zu sein.

Als du dann heute Nacht wieder in meinen Armen lagst, dachte ich, es wäre alles nur ein Traum und ich wagte nicht, meine Augen zuzumachen. Denn ich hatte solche Angst, aufzuwachen und das du dann wieder weg wärst. Wie immer, wenn ich aus einem Traum aufwachte.

Aber als wir uns geküsst haben Steve … du bist real! Du bist hier bei mir …“

 

„Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nirgends hingehen werde Bucky! Nie mehr!“ Ich beugte mich ein wenig nach vorn und küsste Bucky sanft.

„Aber jetzt lass uns erst einmal frühstücken!“

 

Ich strich ihm noch einmal über die Wange und sog dieses wunderbare Lächeln in mir auf, welches er mir schenkte.

 

Der Speck war mittlerweile gut durch und ich nahm ihn aus der Pfanne, ließ ihn auf einem Küchenpapier ein wenig abtropfen, ehe ich die Eier rein gab. Ich toastete uns noch Brot und goss den Kaffee ein, ehe ich alles auf die kleine Arbeitsfläche stellte und mich zu Bucky setzte.

 

„Ich muss dir auch was gestehen,“ murmelte ich leise.

 

Buckys Augenbraue wanderte ein wenig nach oben, doch er nickte, damit ich weiter machen sollte.

 

„Gestern … Harry. Ich war betrunken. Ich hab mich auf der Party nicht wohl gefühlt, fühlte mich völlig fehl am Platz und Harry war nett … ich war blöd, mich von ihm abschleppen zu lassen und wir … ich hab mit ihm geschlafen, was auch ziemlich dumm von mir war. Es tut mir Leid, Bucky!“

 

Ich sah zu Bucky auf, welcher nur kurz mit dem Schultern zuckte. „Steve, wir waren da noch nicht zusammen. Und ich werde dir deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen, ganz sicher nicht.“

 

Es war, als ob ein ganzen Steinbergwerk von meinem Herzen fallen würde und ich atmete erst einmal tief durch.

Das war doch alles ein guter Anfang oder?

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Normalität …

Zurück zu einem gemeinsamen Leben.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir frühstückten in Ruhe zu Ende und Bucky half mir dann beim Abwasch.

 

„Es ist Heilig Abend Stevie. Hattest du etwas besonderes für heute geplant?“

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nichts besonderes. Ich wollte nur zu Mamas Grab und dann hätte ich mich auf dem Sofa eingerollt und hätte mir alte Filme angeschaut.“

 

Bucky lächelte. „Darf ich dir dabei ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?“

 

„Natürlich … natürlich darfst du das. Es würde mich sehr freuen.“

 

Bucky holte seine restlichen Klamotten aus dem Bad und ich zog mich auch an, da es ziemlich frisch draußen war.

Ich entschied mich für einen ausgewaschene Jogginghose, einen dicken Pulli und meine warme Daunenjacke mit Pelzkragen. Bucky wickelte noch seinen Schal um meinen Hals und gemeinsam machten wir uns dann auf den Weg zum Friedhof.

 

Es war schön, wieder mit ihm hier zu sein. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir verbrachten den Nachmittag zusammen vor dem Fernseher und sahen uns alte Filme an.

Auch wenn ich immer wieder die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres in meinem Kopf Revue passieren ließ. Ein Faktor blieb immer der Gleiche und das waren meine Gefühle für Bucky.

Jeder Andere hätte denjenigen, der ihm das angetan hatte, nicht so schnell zurück genommen und ihm vergeben … aber ich war nicht jeder Andere.

Ich war Steven Grant Rogers, Sohn von Joseph und Sarah Rogers und ich war verliebt in James 'Bucky' Barnes.

Er war die Liebe meines Lebens und ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl nun zu wissen, wie es sich für Mama angefühlt haben musste, als Papa gestorben war.

Als ob man einem das Herz aus der Brust gerissen hatte.

 

Aber Bucky hatte mir meines zurück gebracht, hatte es geklebt.

Und ich hatte ihm vergeben.

 

„Was ist dein größter Wunsch für Weihnachten, Bucky?“ fragte ich ihn.

 

Bucky atmete kurz durch, sah einen Moment aus dem Fenster, ehe sein Blick zu mir wanderte.

 

„Du … ich hab mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht.“

 

Wir waren wirklich hoffnungslos füreinander verloren!

 

**=*=**

 

Bucky fuhr am Abend nach Hause.

Der Abschied war zwar nur für kurz, da ich morgen zu ihm fahren würde, ehe wir zu Lews Geburtstagsparty gehen würden. Aber dennoch fühlte es sich seltsam an, ihn jetzt wieder gehen zu lassen.

 

Ich küsste ihn lange und verlangend zum Abschied und als er die Straße runter, in Richtung U-Bahn ging, lief ich ihm noch einmal nach. Nur im Sweater und Hausschuhen.

Ich sprang Bucky förmlich an, schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte und küsste ihn noch einmal verlangend. Er lachte in den Kuss, seine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Oberkörper, als er mich zurück zu meinem Wohnhaus trug.

Ich küsste seine Lippen immer wieder, hatte kaum Luft zu holen und ich musste mich zwangsweise von Bucky lösen, als er mich auf den Stufen vor dem Haus abstellte.

 

„Ruf mich an,“ verlangte ich von ihm.

 

„Natürlich Steve. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, sonst verpass ich die letzte U-Bahn.“

 

„Dann bleib bei mir!“

 

Bucky lachte. „Seit wann bist du so fordernd?“

 

Erneut verschloss er meine Lippen mit seinen und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

Doch Bucky hatte Recht, ich musste ihn gehen lassen. Und es waren nur ein paar Stunden … ein paar sehr lange Stunden, aber dann waren wir wieder zusammen.

 

Ich sah Bucky nun hinterher, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war. Erst dann ging ich wieder nach oben, ging umgehend in mein Schlafzimmer und fiel in mein Bett.

Es roch noch immer so himmlisch nach Bucky und ich drehte mich grinsend auf den Rücken.

 

Er war wieder da …

Er gehörte wieder zu meinem Leben!

Mein Bucky!

 

**=*=**

 

Ich war viel zu früh dran am nächsten Tag.

Aber ich hatte nicht mehr länger warten können. Noch eine Stunde länger und ich wäre wohl die Wände meiner Wohnung hoch gegangen!

Also saß ich nun in der U-Bahn und fuhr wie jeden Tag nach Manhattan.

Doch heute fuhr ich nicht gleich zu Clint und Nat, sondern fuhr zu Bucky.

 

Ich lief den altbekannten Weg zu seinem Appartementkomplex entlang und drückte die Glastür auf. George sah mich mit großen Augen an, grüßte mich aber freundlich, als ich zum Fahrstuhl ging.

 

Die Fahrt nach oben war unglaublich lang. Hatte das schon immer so lange gedauert?

Ich knabberte nervös an meinem Daumen, bis sich die Türen im letzten Stockwerk öffneten und ich nach draußen trat.

 

Und mit einem Mal war ich nervös. Was würde Bucky wohl sagen, wenn ich zu früh hier war. Ob es ihm überhaupt Recht war, dass ich schon da war.

Ich klopfte an der Tür und wartete ein wenig, bis er die Tür aufmachte.

 

„Oh Gott sei Dank,“ entkam es seinen Lippen, ehe er mich in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zog und mich küsste.

 

Meine Arme schlangen sich wieder um Buckys Nacken, als er mich mit sich in die Wohnung zog, die Tür schloss und sich dann dagegen lehnte.

Ich ließ meine Hände nach vorne gleiten, fuhr über seinen Nacken, seinen Hals, bis sie auf seiner Brust lagen. Ich küsste Bucky mit ebensolcher Leidenschaft zurück und ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als wir uns voneinander trennten.

 

„Da war jemand aber ungeduldig was?“ ärgerte ich Bucky.

 

„Das sagt derjenige, der zwei Stunden vor der ausgemachten Zeit vor meiner Haustür steht,“ antwortete Bucky mit einem Lächeln.

 

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr warten … wir haben ein paar Monate aufzuholen.“

 

Nun lachte Bucky laut und sein Kopf wanderte nach hinten, was mir die Möglichkeit gab, seinen Hals ein wenig zu küssen. Bucky knurrte leise, was mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Doch ich ließ ziemlich schnell wieder von ihm ab und lehnte mich gegen Bucky.

Denn wenn ich noch etwas viel mehr vermisst hatte, als unsere Küsse, den Sex … dann war es einfach in seinen Armen zu liegen.

 

„Willkommen zu Hause Steve,“ flüsterte Bucky gegen mein Haar.

 

Und ich war wirklich zu Hause.

 

„Ich hab mir etwas ausgedacht in den letzten Monaten. Komm, ich zeig es dir.“

 

Bucky half mir noch aus meiner Jacke und hängte sie auf, ehe er unsere Finger miteinander verwob und mich ins Innere der Wohnung führte.

Es hatte sich nicht viel geändert in den letzten Monaten. Alles stand noch immer auf seinem alten Platz. Nur hatte Bucky neue Vorhänge, die vor dem großen Fenster hingen. Er führte mich zu meinem alten Zimmer und öffnete die Tür.

Und mir stockte der Atem.

 

„Ich dachte mir, wenn du zu mir zurück kommen solltest, dann würdest du dich vielleicht über ein kleines Atelier freuen. Clint hat mir beim umbauen geholfen, wobei ich fast glaube, dass er nicht daran geglaubt hat. Aber ich wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben … und ich bin froh, dass ich es nicht getan habe. Das Zimmer gehört dir Steve, wenn du wieder hier einziehst.“

 

Bucky hatte das ganze Zimmer umgestaltet, hatte alles raus gerissen. Den alten Teppichboden hatte er durch einen schönen aus Holz ersetzt. Die großen Regale an der Wand waren verschwunden und durch hängende Regalböden ersetzt worden. In der Mitte stand eine Staffelei mit einer Leinwand darauf und auf den Regalen standen die Malutensilien, welche ich bei meinem Auszug nicht mitgenommen hatte.

 

„Das … Bucky!“ Ich drehte mich ungläubig zu ihm um.

„Das muss dich ein Vermögen gekostet haben!“

 

Er lächelte matt. „Was hat Geld schon für einen Wert? Es kann dir das nicht ersetzen, was du verloren hast und ich kann es auch nirgends mit hinnehmen. Es erschien mir einfach richtig …“

 

„Und das ist alles für mich?“

 

„Alles. Es gehört dir.“ Seine Arme schlangen sich von hinten um mich.

„Wie mein Herz,“ flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

 

„Danke … danke Bucky!“ Ich legte meine Hand an seinen Kopf und streichelte durch das dunkle Haar, während ich den Raum vor mir betrachtete.

„Darf ich denn wieder einziehen?“ fragte ich leise.

 

„So bald du bereit dazu bist,“ antwortete Bucky.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war noch ein wenig Zeit, bis wir zu Lew los mussten.

Und alle Anwesenden würden eine Überraschung erleben. Niemand würde mit Bucky rechnen.

Niemand würde mit uns zusammen rechnen.

 

Und da es ein schöner, klarer Dezembertag war, entschieden wir uns dazu, zu Fuß zu Nat und Clint zu gehen. Unsere verschränkten Hände waren in Buckys Jackentasche und ich ging eng an ihn geschmiegt durch den verschneiten Central Park.

 

Viel zu schnell war der Spaziergang wieder zu Ende und wir standen vor Nats und Clints Haus. Wir sahen uns noch einmal an, ehe ich nickte und klingelte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich jemand an der Gegensprechanlange meldete.

 

„Hey Nat, hier ist Steve!“

 

„Hey Steve, komm hoch. Die Wohnungstür ist offen.“

 

Es summte und wir konnten bei der Haustür nach drinnen. Wir liefen die Treppen nach oben, während sich wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl in meiner Magengegend breit machte. Würde alles gut gehen? Würden sie Bucky wieder nach Hause schicken?

 

Ich drückte die Wohnungstür auf und wir traten ins warme Innere. Meine Brille beschlug augenblicklich und Bucky half mir aus der Jacke, während ich meine Brille hin und her wedelte, damit sie wieder frei wurde.

Bucky hängte gerade unsere Sachen auf, als Lew um die Ecke gelaufen kam.

 

„Steve!“ rief er, ehe er stehen blieb.

„Daddy!“ flüsterte er.

 

Dann lief er zu uns und krachte mit voller Wucht gegen Buckys Bein. Dieser bückte sich und hob seinen Sohn hoch. Lew sah ihn noch immer ungläubig an.

 

„Hey Baby, alles gute zu deinem zweiten Geburtstag!“ Bucky küsste ihn auf die Wange und Lew schlang seine Arme um Buckys Hals.

 

„Du bist das beste Deschenk überhaupt Daddy!“ sprach Lew gegen Buckys Wange und ich lächelte.

 

Er hatte Bucky mindestens genauso sehr vermisst, wie ich. Auch wenn er ihn vermutlich öfter gesehen hatte.

 

Ich stellte mich zu ihnen und küsste Lew auch kurz auf die Wange.

 

„Alles Gute Lew. Und was hast du schon alles zum Geburtstag bekommen?“ fragte ich ihn und hatte somit sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit.

 

„Ich hab von Mama und Clint ein Rad bekommen! Und Kuchen und Schokolade und danz viele Sachen! Daddy lässt du mich runter?“

 

Bucky leistete Lews Wunsch folge und er nahm uns an den Händen und brachte uns ins Wohnzimmer, wo alle Anderen versammelt waren.

 

„Mama! Mama! Steve hat mir Daddy zum Geburtstag geschenkt!“

 

Natalia, welche gerade in ein Gespräch mit einer ihrer Kolleginnen vertieft gewesen war, sah auf und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gefror für einen Moment. Dann verabschiedete sie sich kurz von ihrer Freundin und kam zu mir.

Lew war mit Bucky in seine Geschenkeecke verschwunden und zeigte ihm alles.

 

„Steve … was macht Bucky hier?“ fragte sie so freundlich wie möglich.

 

„Ich wollte nicht ohne meinen Freund herkommen. Und ich dachte mir, ihr würdet es begrüßen, dass wir wieder zusammen sind,“ antwortete ich ihr ruhig, während Bucky sich das Rad ansehen musste, dass Lew geschenkt bekommen hatte.

 

Natalias Augenbraue war nach oben gewandert und sie sah mich zweifelnd an.

 

„Warst du nicht vorgestern mit Peter auf dieser Party? Und hat Peter mir nicht vor einer halben Stunde erzählt, dass du mit Harry nach Hause gegangen bist? Wirklich Steve? Du lügst mich an?“

 

„Das stimmt, was Peter dir erzählt hat. Allerdings ist das nicht alles. Ich bin mit Harry verschwunden, hab ihn sogar mit nach Hause genommen … aber kurz nach eins tauchte Bucky vor meiner Wohnungstür auf. Er war … fertig. Und ich hab ihn bei mir schlafen lassen. Es hatte geregnet wie aus Eimern und er war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt gewesen. Wir haben geredet Nat. Und er hat sich entschuldigt, Nat. Richtig entschuldigt!“

 

Die Rothaarige schien noch immer nicht überzeugt davon zu sein.

 

„Ich liebe ihn Nat,“ zischte ich.

„Und es ist mir egal, ob ihr das akzeptieren könnt. Aber du hast zu ihm gesagt, er dürfe Lew solange nicht sehen, bis er sich bei mir entschuldigt hat und das hat er! Und wir sind wieder zusammen! Ich werde wieder bei ihm einziehen … Er ist die Liebe meines Lebens!“

 

„Das habe ich nie bezweifelt,“ seufzte Nat schließlich.

„Und ich wünsche dir von Herzen, dass du glücklich wirst Steve.“

 

Ich schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.

 

„Wie könnte ich das nicht? Ich habe Bucky wieder! Mehr hatte ich mir nie gewünscht und es ist das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt! Ich liebe ihn Natalia. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.“

 

Buckys Arm schlang sich um meine Mitte und er küsste meine Schläfe.

 

„Ich liebe dich auch Steve!“

 

Inspiration für die Kussszene zwischen Steve & Bucky

http://bigleosis.tumblr.com/post/106938776827

 

Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	22. 20 | Prolog

**Prolog | Ten years later**

 

Das Bett des Hotels war ein Traum. So weich und kuschelig und flauschig. Das Bay Lake Tower Hotel war eine unglaublich gute Wahl gewesen.

Nach dem anstrengenden Flug von NY nach Orlando war es das Beste, was ich je erlebt hatte. Und der warme Körper neben mir unter der Decke war noch viel besser.

 

Im Halbschlaf rutschte ich näher an Bucky und schmiegte mich an seine Seite, schlang ein Bein über seines.

Bucky bewegte sich ein wenig, legte seinen linken Arm um mich und zog mich noch ein wenig näher an sich.

 

Ich lächelte, als ich mich auf die Seite drehte und mich mit dem Rücken an Bucky drückte. Ich spürte, wie er leicht gegen meine Schulter lächelte.

Mein Freund presste gerade einen Kuss gegen mein Schulterblatt, als leise Geräusche von der Tür her zu hören waren und ich sah hoch, gerade als sich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete.

 

„Dad? Steve? Seid ihr wach?“ Lew flüsterte, um uns vermutlich nicht zu wecken.

 

Ich hob meine Decke ein wenig hoch. „Komm schon Lew, lass uns noch ein wenig liegen bleiben,“ antwortete ich.

 

Er lachte vergnügt, ehe er in unser Schlafzimmer kam und zu mir und Bucky ins Bett kletterte. Lew legte sich neben mich auf den Rücken und sah zu uns auf. Bucky hatte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt.

 

„Was machen wir heute?“ fragte der Zwölfjährige aufgeregt.

 

Ich lachte leise, als ich Bucky leise stöhnen hörte. „Wie es scheint, würde dein Dad es vorziehen, wohl den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen.“

 

„Das ist doch voll langweilig!“ empörte sich Lew.

„Wir sind in Disney World! Da müssen wir jeden Tag nutzen! Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen will!“

 

„Wir haben noch eine Menge Zeit,“ nuschelte Bucky.

„Ich brauch erst ein oder zwei Tage zur Akklimatisierung. Vielleicht kannst du was mit Steve allein machen?“

 

Als er keine Antwort bekam, sah Bucky von seinem Versteck hinter meinem Rücken hoch und erntete zwei äußerst fragwürdige Blicke von mir und Lew.

Bucky stöhnte auf und ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen.

 

„Okay … okay, ich hab schon verstanden, ich muss mitkommen.“

 

„Ja,“ kam es von Lew und mir.

"Was wäre das denn bitte für ein Urlaub, wenn ich die Zeit mit Steve allein verbringen würde und du allein im Hotelzimmer liegst? Nichts da Daddy! Wir haben so viele Parks zu erkunden! Und es gibt so viel zu sehen. Ich hab mir auch schon einen Plan gemacht!"

 

Erneut stöhnte Bucky kaum hörbar auf und ich richtete mich ein wenig auf. Den Plan von Lew wollte ich gerne hören. Er war schließlich der Grund, warum wir hier waren. Und weil Bucky und ich unser Zehnjähriges feiern wollten. Und irgendwie war Lew ja unser kleiner Matchmaker gewesen. Ohne ihn hätten wir uns nie kennen und lieben gelernt.

Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes und klopfte auf den Platz zwischen mir und Bucky, wo Lew sich auch sofort hinsetzte. Buckys Arm schlang sich um die dünnen Beine seines Sohnes und schmiegte sein Gesicht an seine Seite.

 

"Dann erzähl uns mal, wie du dir alles vorstellst," forderte ich ihn auf.

 

Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten aufgeregt.

 

"Ich will heute bitte in den Wasserpark!" begann Lew.

"Da gibt es so viele coole Rutschen und sogar ein Haifischbecken! Haifische, hast du das gewusst Steve?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, das hatte ich wirklich nicht gewusst.

"Und ich will mit dir und Daddy alle Rutschen ausprobieren und ich will auch in das große Wellenbecken und später können wir dann Essen gehen! Es gibt voll die tollen Restaurants dort und ... dann können wir wieder baden gehen und die Sonne genießen und die Haie anschauen! Da sind bestimmt auch andere Fische. Und du brauchst keine Angst haben Steve, weil Daddy und ich werden dich beschützen!"

 

Ich lachte leise. Ich hatte mir das Riff zum Schnorcheln bereits angeschaut und auch mit Bucky darüber gesprochen. Mit meinem Asthma konnte ich das leider nicht machen. Aber es gab im Inneren des U-Boots einen Platz, von wo aus man das Ganze auch beobachten konnte.

Ich konnte nicht umhin und strich durch Lews dichtes Haar und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

"Das kann ich leider nicht mitmachen," erklärte ich ihm und er sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus.

"Du weißt ja, dass ich Asthma habe. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir und Bucky auf alle Fälle zuschauen werde."

 

Das schien Lew ein wenig zu entspannen. Er hatte nach dem Vorfall in der Notaufnahme nach Buckys Unfall noch zwei Mal erlebt, als ich einen Anfall gehabt hatte. Zwar nicht ganz so Schlimme wie damals. Aber er verstand es, dass es Dinge gab, die ich deswegen nicht machen konnte.

 

"Okay," antwortete er leise.

"Aber du kannst dann mit mir ins Wellenbad gehen!" Und ich nickte. Das konnte ich wirklich tun.

"Und es gibt ganz viele Rutschen, wo wir auch zu Dritt rutschen können!"

 

Lew sah von mir zu Bucky und seine Augen waren ganz groß. Er legte viel Wert darauf, wenn wir etwas zusammen machten, dass niemand außen vor gelassen wurde oder das ich im Nachteil war. Er wollte uns alle glücklich sehen. Und dafür liebte ich diesen Jungen aus ganzem Herzen. Er besaß ein so großes Herz.

 

"Natürlich," sagte Bucky nun.

"Und was hast du sonst noch so geplant? Das war erst ein Tag Lew. Da bleiben noch neun weitere Tage!"

 

"Okay, okay!" Lew schloss einen Moment die Augen, schien zu überlegen.

"Dann können wir morgen in die Epcot Studios gehen und übermorgen in die Hollywood Studios. Und dann will ich einen Tag Pause machen, wo wir vielleicht ein bisschen einkaufen gehen können oder an den Strand fahren. Ich will Sasha was schönes mitbringen, das würde sie bestimmt freuen. Und dann haben wir noch das Animal Kingdom und das Magic Kingdom und da will ich mindestens drei Tage hin! Oder vielleicht sogar einen vierten! Und dann fliegen wir schon wieder nach Hause."

 

Ich nickte. Das klang nach einem Plan. Einem ziemlich guten Plan. Dennoch war es noch ziemlich früh am Morgen und ich ließ mich wieder ein wenig in die Kissen sinken. Lew sah uns mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

 

"Wieso steht ihr nicht auf?"

 

"Es ist noch fast eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Frühstück und die können wir auch in Ruhe im Bett verbringen," erklärte ihm Bucky.

"Komm, leg dich auch noch ein wenig hin!"

 

Er zog sanft am Shirt seine Sohnes und brachte ihn in die Horizontale zwischen uns. Lew ließ das alles mit sich machen, ehe er sich mit dem Rücken zu Bucky drehte und seinen Kopf an meine Schulter schmiegte. Ich strich Lew noch einmal durch die Haare und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, ehe ich meine Augen noch einmal ein wenig schloss. Es war wunderbar mit meinen beiden liebsten Männern im Bett zu liegen und noch ein wenig zu dösen.

Und Lew hielt es sogar noch fast eine halbe Stunde aus, ehe er in Buckys Armen unruhig wurde und hin und her wetzte. Ich lachte erneut leise, ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug und in die grünblauen von Lew blickte.

 

"Können wir jetzt aufstehen?" Wenn er nur während der Schulzeit auch so wäre.

 

"Ja," sagte ich und schlug meine Decke ein wenig zurück.

"Geh dich anziehen. Und pack deine Badesachen in deinen Rucksack. Dann können wir nach dem Frühstück gleich los."

 

Fröhlich jubelnd stürmte der Junge nun aus unserem Bett und Bucky rollte sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Rücken.

 

"Warum haben wir zugestimmt, mit ihm für zehn Tage wegzufahren?" fragte er leise.

 

"Weil er dein Sohn ist und wir ihn über alles lieben. Außerdem wolltest du was außergewöhnliches machen. Und ich denke, das wird er wohl nie vergessen."

 

"Hmm," summte Bucky zustimmend.

"Dann sollten wir aber auch unsere Sachen zusammen packen und uns anziehen oder?"

 

Ich nickte und schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett und streckte mich genüsslich, ehe ich aufstand. Während ich in unseren Koffern nach passenden Kleidern für den Tag suchte, verließ auch Bucky das Bett und machte sich gleich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Ich packte unsere Badehosen ein, ein dünnes Shirt für mich, da ich doch ziemlich leicht einen Sonnenbrand bekam. Dann packte ich noch Sonnencreme ein und trockene Sachen für später. Und zwei Flaschen Wasser, damit wir etwas dabei hatten. Essen würden wir wohl dann später im Park, also brauchte ich mich darum nicht kümmern.

 

Als Bucky wieder aus dem Bad kam, war ich bereits angezogen. Ich sog den Anblick meines Freundes in mir auf. Auch wenn Bucky mittlerweile 40 war, so gab es niemanden, der sexier war, als mein Freund. Seine Haare waren wieder kürzer geschnitten, aber der Bart war geblieben und ich fand das äußerst attraktiv. Und Bucky war so trainiert wie am ersten Tag und durch die gute Pflege war auch sein Narbengewebe an der Schulter ein wenig besser geworden.

Ich ging zu ihm und schlang meine Arme um seine Mitte, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn liebevoll.

 

"Hmm, hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"

 

Bucky legte seine Arme um meine Schultern und hielt mich ein wenig länger bei sich. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss und strich kurz durch meine Haare.

 

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier mit mir bist," antwortete er mir.

"Zehn Jahre Steve. Hätte man mir das damals gesagt, hätte ich es wohl nicht geglaubt. Vor allem nach allem was nach meinem Unfall war. Aber wenn ich auf die letzten Jahre zurückblicke, war ich nie glücklicher. Ich liebe dich Steve, mehr als ich in Worte fassen kann."

 

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und ich küsste Bucky noch einmal. Ich war auch froh darüber, wie alles verlaufen war.

 

"Los, geh dich anziehen," sagte ich zu Bucky, als er mich wieder los ließ.

"Lew ist bestimmt gleich wieder zurück und dann müssen wir langsam los. Der Wasserpark macht um neun Uhr auf."

 

Bucky stahl sich noch einen Kuss, ehe ich in unser Badezimmer ging. Ich wusch mir das Gesicht, putzte meine Zähne und brachte meine Haare ein wenig in Ordnung, ehe ich meine Brille aufsetzte. Mit Linsen ins Wasser zu gehen war keine so gute Idee und auch wenn ich nicht sonderlich viel ohne Brille sah, so war es doch klüger und ich hatte schließlich noch immer Bucky und Lew, an denen ich mich orientieren konnte.

 

Als ich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, saß Lew wieder auf unserem Bett und Bucky kniete vor ihm, um seine Hosenbeine umzuschlagen. Er war noch ein wenig zu klein für seine Hosen, doch da würde er schon noch rein wachsen. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und sah auf Bucky hinab. Er war ein guter Vater und er trug sein Kind auf Händen.

 

"Na, hast du alles eingepackt?" fragte ich Lew und er blickte mit einem glücklichen Gesicht zu mir hoch.

 

Er würde mich in ein paar Monaten überholt haben, was die Größe anging. Er kam da wohl eher nach Bucky als nach Natalia. Auch sein Haar war ein wenig dunkler geworden, hatte jetzt einen bräunlichen Schimmer.

 

"Ja. Ich hab meine Badehose eingepackt und ein Handtuch und die Sonnencreme und meine Sonnenbrille, die Mama mir gekauft hat. Und eine Flasche Wasser, wie du das immer machst, wenn wir in den Park gehen oder in den Zoo." Lew drehte sich zu Bucky um, der gerade über dessen Hosenbein strich.

"Daddy, wann bekommt ihr endlich ein Baby?"

 

Buckys Augen wurden so groß wie Teller und auch ich sah ein wenig schockiert zu Lew. Baby? Wie kam er denn bitte auf die Idee?

Bucky war auch derjenige, der Lew fragte.

 

"Mama hat gemeint, dass ihr ja jetzt schon so lange zusammen seid, du und Steve. Ihr wart praktisch seit fast meiner Geburt zusammen und ich hab mir gedacht, dass Leute die sich lieb haben irgendwann Babies bekommen. Hast du Steve nicht lieb?"

 

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Buckys Lippen, als er aufstand und Lew hoch hob. Er war zwar schon zwölf, aber trotzdem genoss er jeglichen körperlichen Kontakt, den er mit Bucky bekam.

 

"Weißt du Lew, wenn zwei Menschen sich lieb haben, dann ist das eine wunderbare Sache. Und als deine Mom und ich dich bekommen haben, hatten wir uns auch lieb, aber es hat nicht gereicht, damit wir zusammen bleiben. Sie hat Clint kennen gelernt und er liebt deine Mom aus ganzem Herzen. Und ich hab Steve kennen lernen dürfen und das haben wir auch dir zu verdanken. Aber für zwei Jungs ist das nicht so einfach ein Baby zu bekommen. Egal wie sehr wir uns lieb haben. Jungs können nicht schwanger werden, wir könnten vielleicht eines adoptieren. Aber Steve und ich haben ja dich und Sasha und das macht uns sehr glücklich. Und um dich zu beruhigen, ich liebe Steve mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt."

 

"Mehr als mich?" fragte Lew.

 

Das war eine extrem schwierige Frage und Bucky warf einen Blick zu mir. Ich trat zu den Beiden und ich legte meine Hand über Buckys, welche an Lews Rücken lag.

 

"Niemand kann jemanden mehr lieben, als Bucky dich liebt Lew. Und ich hab dich auch ganz stark lieb."

 

Lew schlang seinen Arm um meinen Hals und drückte uns beide ganz fest.

 

"Ich hab euch auch lieb!"

 

Bucky und ich küssten ihn auf die Wange und Lew lachte laut auf.

 

"Los, lasst uns gehen, sonst bekommen wir keinen Platz mehr beim Frühstück!" sagte ich fröhlich.

 

**=*=**

 

Das Frühstück war ein wahres Spektakel. Man brachte uns an unseren Tisch und während Bucky und Lew das Buffet erkundeten, ließ ich die Atmosphäre ein wenig auf mich wirken. Eine junge Frau brachte uns eine große Kanne Kaffee und ein Kännchen mit heißer Milch für Lews Kakao.

Bucky hatte auch an mich gedacht und gleich für mich mitgebracht.

Es gab frisches Brot, Croissants, Marmelade, frisches Obst, Joghurt und alles was man sich nur für ein großartiges Frühstück wünschen konnte.

Lew hatte sich Rührei und Pancakes mitgebracht und während wir aßen, besah ich mir den Parkplan.

 

Es würde heute einiges zu sehen geben und die Bahn fuhr direkt vor unserem Hotel weg.

Die Fahrt dauerte etwa 20 Minuten und da wir unsere Karten bereits besaßen, konnten wir auch gleich in den Park rein. Bucky teilte sich mit Lew eine Kabine, um dem Kleinen beim umziehen zu helfen.

 

Da ich ein wenig flinker war, musste ich auf die beiden warten. Auf meiner Nase saß eine Sonnenbrille mit Stärke und das war ziemlich angenehm. Lew kam sofort zu mir gelaufen und hibbelte auf und ab. Er sah süß aus in seiner dunkelblauen Badehose mit den silbernen Streifen und dem roten Stern am linken Hosenbein.

Bucky hatte den Rucksack lässig über seiner Schulter hängen, als er zu uns kam.

 

"Hast du dich auch schon eingecremt?" fragte er nach einem leichten Kuss.

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht alles. Meinen Rücken müsstest du mir bitte noch eincremen und die Schultern."

 

"Hilfst du mir Lew?" fragte Bucky und der Junge nickte eifrig.

 

Bucky gab Lew ein wenig von der weißen Flüssigkeit auf die Hände und er cremte dann meinen Rücken ein, während Bucky sich meinen Schultern widmete. Lew strich mir ein paar Mal über die Seiten, wo ich ziemlich kitzlig war und ich wand mich unter den zwei Paar Händen, bis Bucky mich mit einem Kuss entließ.

Wir verstauten unsere Sachen in den Schränken und machten uns auf, den Park ein wenig zu erkunden.

 

Lew lief vor uns, während Bucky und ich Händchen haltend folgten. Es war noch nicht so viel los, aber das würde sich unter tags bestimmt ändern, denn der Tag versprach sonnig und heiß zu werden.

Lew wollte als Erstes eine der Ringrutschen ausprobieren und Ich hielt mich an seiner Hand fest und folgte ihm den Weg nach oben, während Bucky den Ring trug. Ich kam mir wirklich ziemlich blind vor, aber Lew führte mich ohne größere Probleme. Oben angekommen bekamen wir noch eine Belehrung und als die Ampel auf grün sprang ging es los.

Es war wirklich witzig und ziemlich rasant, und ich klammerte mich ein wenig an Bucky, während Lew laut vor sich hinlachte und das ganze in vollen Zügen genoss.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir verbrachten den Großteil des Vormittags beim rutschen, ehe ich eine Pause einlegen musste. Das ständige Treppen nach oben laufen schaffte mich und mein Asthma machte es nicht leichter.

Als Bucky es bemerkte, schenkte er mir einen tadelnden Blick, denn ich hätte wohl nichts gesagt. Er schlug Lew vor, dass sie zum Schnorcheln gingen und ich würde ihnen zusehen. Während sie sich aufmachten, um zur Station zu kommen, ging ich zu unserem Schrank und holte mein Shirt und meine Sonnenbrille. Außerdem nahm ich Lews kleinen Rucksack mit, packte schnell die Sonnencreme und die Getränke ein und ging zum Haifischbecken.

Lew und Bucky standen bereits fertig ausgestattet am Rand des Beckens und warteten, dass sie ins Wasser konnten. Der Junge winkte mir aufgeregt zu und ich winkte zurück. Es war wirklich eine tolle Idee von Bucky gewesen, mit ihm hier her zu fliegen. Auch wenn wir danach vielleicht noch ein wenig Urlaub brauchten.

 

Ich beobachtete die Beiden, während sie durch das Salzwasser schnorchelten und besah mir auch die ganzen Infotafeln, die es dort gab.

Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde kam Lew auf mich zugeschossen und umarmte mich stürmisch. Ich lachte leise, denn es fehlte wirklich nicht mehr viel und er würde mich überholen.

 

"Und hattest du Spaß?"

 

Oh und wie viel Spaß er gehabt hatte. Lew erzählte mit Händen und Füßen, während wir zu einem der Restaurants gingen. Bucky hatte gemeint, wir sollten in der Nähe des Wellenbades zu Mittag essen, da er dort dann gern ein paar Stunden verbringen wollte. Und ich begrüßte die ruhigere Aktivität sehr.

Außerdem konnte ich mich ein wenig in den Schatten der Bäume dort verkriechen und den Parkplan für morgen studieren.

 

Wir bestellten uns ein leichteres Mittagessen, zum einen da wir für Abends eine Reservierung im Hotelrestaurant hatten und zum Anderen sollte man ja mit vollem Magen nicht schwimmen gehen. Bucky und ich entschieden uns für Salate und Lew wollte Pommes. Er hibbelte ganz aufgeregt auf seinem Platz hin und her.

 

"Steve, gehst du dann ein wenig mit mir schwimmen?"

 

Ich nickte. "Natürlich geh ich dann mit dir schwimmen. Aber zuerst müssen wir dich frisch eincremen."

 

"Und können wir dann auch nochmal rutschen gehen?"

 

"Vielleicht sollten wir das ganze ein wenig ruhiger angehen? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dann noch ein wenig rutschen gehen," fragte Bucky seinen Sohn.

 

"Aber ich will mit Steve rutschen gehen!"

 

"Lew ..." setzte Bucky an, aber ich legte ihm den Hand auf den Arm.

 

"Das können wir auch. Aber du musst mir beim tragen helfen und wir müssen ein wenig langsamer machen," erklärte ich ihm.

 

"Es gibt auch Rutschen ohne Reifen," antwortete Lew nachdenklich.

"Und wenn du Probleme hast, dann musst du es mir einfach sagen, ja Steve? Ich will nicht, dass du einen Anfall hast!"

 

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und strich Lew durch die Haare. Der Junge schmiegte sich ein wenig an mich und ich küsste ihn noch auf die Stirn.

Ich war mir fast zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass Natalia ihm eine Predigt darüber gehalten hatte, dass er Rücksicht nehmen musste und das er auf mich aufpasste. Vermutlich hatte er das Gespräch zwei- wenn nicht sogar dreimal gehabt. Aber ich kannte meinen Körper und wusste, wann ich ihm eine Pause geben musste. Auch wenn ich es ziemlich ungern zugab.

 

**=*=**

 

Nach dem Essen suchten wir uns eine Platz auf der Wiese und breiteten das große mitgebrachte Handtuch aus. Ich cremte Lew noch einmal ein, während Bucky meinen Schultern und dem Rücken noch einmal ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ. Er wollte ein wenig ausruhen und würde ein wenig bei unseren Sachen bleiben, während ich mit Lew zum schwimmen ging.

 

Das Wasser war warm, aber trotz der Hitze noch angenehm.

Ich ging soweit hinein, wie ich noch stehen konnte. Lew hatte seine Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen und trieb hinter mir her. Als mir das Wasser bis zum Kinn ging, begab ich mich auf den Rücken und dümpelte vor mich hin. Ich war nicht so groß wie Bucky und auch nicht so breit gebaut. Dennoch lehnte Lew sich nun gegen meine Brust und schmiegte sein Gesicht an meine Wange.

 

"Danke Steve, dass du mit Daddy und mir mitgekommen bist."

 

Ich schlang meine Arme um die schmalen Hüften und paddelte mit den Beinen, um uns über Wasser zu halten.

 

"Da gibt es nichts zu danken," antwortete ich Lew.

 

Denn es war eigentlich selbstverständlich, dass ich mit ihnen mitkam. Ich gehörte in ihrer beider Leben.

Wir planschten noch eine Weile im Wasser, ließen uns von den Wellen treiben und genossen das kühle Nass, bis Lew nach Bucky sehen wollte.

Ich folgte dem Jungen aus dem Wasser und wäre beinahe in ihn gelaufen, da er so abrupt stehen blieb.

 

"Was ist los?" fragte ich verwirrt, da ich im Umkreis meines eingeschränkten Sichtfeldes nichts bedrohliches erkennen konnte.

 

"Was machen die ganzen Frauen da bei Daddy?"

 

Jetzt blickte ich in die Richtung unseres Liegeplatzes, konnte aber ohne Brille nichts erkennen. Ich schob Lew ein wenig an, signalisierte ihm so, dass er weiter gehen sollte. Und je näher ich kam, umso lauter wurde das Schnattern der weiblichen Meute, die unseren Liegeplatz umringte.

Bucky stand auf unserem Handtuch und kratze sich verlegen, antwortete immer wieder einigen der Damen.

Lew nahm meine Hand in seine und drückte uns durch zu Bucky.

 

"Oh ist das dein Sohn James? Ist er nicht niedlich."

"Und er hat sogar einen Freund dabei!" bemerkte eine Andere und ich blieb wie angefroren stehen.

 

Wer war hier bitte wessen Freund? Ich sah, wie Bucky schon seinen Mund aufmachte, aber Lew war schneller als wir beide zusammen.

 

"Das ist nicht mein Freund, das ist Daddys Freund und die Beiden sind schon 11 Jahre zusammen und keine von euch wäre jemals so gut für meinen Daddy, als Steve! Geht weg!"

 

Ich sah erstaunt zu Bucky, der mit aller Macht versuchte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen und dann zu Lew, der richtig wütend aussah. Allerdings hätten wir wohl auch die Meute nicht so schnell vergrault, wie dieser eine Satz von Lew. Politisch nicht ganz korrekt, aber die Wahrheit.

Bucky fuhr durch Lews Haare und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, während ich mir nun schnell mein Shirt anzog und die Brille aufsetzte.

 

"Da lass ich dich mal eine dreiviertel Stunde allein," neckte ich Bucky.

 

Dieser hatte noch immer seinen Arm um Lew geschlungen und grinste mich an.

 

"Was soll ich sagen, ich bin ein begehrenswerter Mann."

 

"Das bist du in der Tat," bestätigte ich Bucky, ehe ich ihn zu einem Kuss zu mir zog.

 

Lew gab ein angewidertes Würgen von sich, was uns leise lachen ließ.

 

"Hey," beschwerte sich sein Vater nun.

"Erst verteidigst du meine und Steves Ehre und dann darf ich meinen Mann nicht einmal küssen. Nicht fair Lew, wirklich nicht fair."

 

"Du kannst mit Steve alles machen, wenn ich nicht dabei bin," meinte der Zwölfjährige trocken und ich musste lachen.

 

"Ich nehm dich beim Wort," antwortete Bucky.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir verbrachten den Nachmittag noch gemütlich im Park. Bucky ging mit Lew noch die etwas actionreicheren Rutschen ausprobieren, während ich die Sonne ein wenig genoss und las.

Am frühen Abend fuhren wir zurück ins Hotel, wo wir alle erst einmal duschen gingen. Lew ging mit Bucky und ich suchte ihm in der Zwischenzeit seine Sachen für den Abend raus. Wir hatten die Zeit ein wenig übersehen und mussten uns nun beeilen. Und Nat und Clint mussten wir später dann auch noch anrufen.

 

Als die zwei fertig waren, duschte ich mich schnell und zog mich an. Eine dunkle Jeans und ein Hemd würden schon reichen für den Abend. Es war schließlich nicht ganz so gehoben.

Bucky und Lew warteten in unserem kleinen Wohnzimmer auf mich und sahen sich die paar Fotos an, die Lew unter Tags von uns allen gemacht hatte. Er hatte Sasha versprechen müssen, alles genau festzuhalten und ihr dann alles zu zeigen, wenn er wieder zu Hause war.

Und Lews kleine Schwester konnte da wirklich stur sein!

 

Wir aßen gemütlich zu Abend, wobei Bucky den Vorschlag machte, dass wir auch selbst ein wenig kochen könnten. Wir hatten schließlich eine funktionierende Küche in unserer Suite. Ich fand den Vorschlag nicht schlecht, denn jeden Abend Essen zu gehen war zwar schön, aber ich liebte es auch zu kochen. Und ein- oder zwei Mal konnten wir das auch selber tun. Dann hätten wir auch mehr Zeit zu dritt.

 

Wieder auf unserem Zimmer brachte ich Lew ins Bett und wir riefen noch seine Mom und Clint an. Sie freuten sich riesig, ihn zu sehen und Lew versprach ihnen, morgen etwas früher anzurufen, damit er auch mit Sasha reden konnte.

Ich packte Lew in seine Decke ein und ließ ihn dann allein. Er musste bestimmt die ganzen Erlebnisse vom Tag verarbeiten und dann musste er schlafen, damit er am Morgen wieder fit war für die Epcot Studios.

 

Als ich in unser Schlafzimmer kam, lag Bucky bereits im Bett und hatte den Parkplan von Epcot auf seinem Schoß ausgebreitet. Ich zog mir Jeans und Hemd aus und mein Schlafshirt an, ehe ich zu meinem Freund unter die Decke kletterte. Ich schmiegte mich an Buckys Seite und bettete meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Das Metall war im ersten Moment ziemlich kühl, doch das störte mich nicht. Es wurde ziemlich schnell warm.

Bucky zeichnete diffuse Muster auf meine Schulter, während er weiter den Plan studierte.

 

"Schon was gesehen, was du machen möchtest?" fragte ich ihn.

 

Bucky sah zu mir und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Lippen, welchen ich nur zu gern erwiderte.

 

"Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass uns ein Tag in Epcot nicht reichen wird, um alles zu sehen oder machen zu können. Aber es ist auch wahnsinnig alles in 10 Tagen unter zu bringen."

 

"Wir sind bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal hier, Bucky. Und wir merken uns einfach, was wir noch alles machen wollen und tun es dann beim nächsten Mal. Aber jetzt lass uns schlafen." Ich küsste seinen Hals.

"Ich bin müde."

 

Bucky nickte und faltete den Plan wieder zusammen. Dann legte er ihn auf den Nachttisch und machte das Licht aus.

 

"Steve?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Kann ich bei unserem Ausflug nach Orlando mal ein oder zwei Stunden für mich haben?"

 

"Natürlich Bucky," nuschelte ich gegen seine warme Haut.

"Alles was du willst."

 

**=*=**

 

Der beiden Tage im Epcot und den Hollywood Studios waren berauschend und erschlagend zugleich. Es gab so viel zu sehen, zu entdecken, zu fahren, dass sogar Bucky und ich an den Abenden tot in unser Bett fielen. Von Lew ganz zu schweigen. Bucky hatte ihn jeden Abend in sein Bett tragen müssen.

Und er schlief wie ein Stein, jede Nacht durch und kam erst am nächsten Morgen zu uns ins Bett.

 

Heute hatte sich Lew eine Shoppingtour und einen Nachmittag am Strand gewünscht.

So hatten wir uns nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg gemacht und waren mit dem Bus zu einer der Malls gefahren, die es hier gab. Es war unglaublich, wie viele Shops in so ein Gebäude passten und wir würden bestimmt eine Weile unterwegs sein. Bucky blieb vor einem der Pläne stehen und besah sich die Geschäfte, die hier untergebracht waren.

 

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns in ... etwa zwei Stunden wieder hier treffen," schlug Bucky vor.

 

Lew sah zu mir und zuckte die Schultern.

 

"Ich will aber nicht alleine einkaufen," meinte er.

 

"Ich kann ja mit dir mitgehen. Ich wüsste sowieso nicht, was ich allein die zwei Stunden tun sollte."

 

Der Vorschlag schien Lew zu gefallen und so stimmten wir Buckys Idee zu. Dieser küsste mich noch einmal leidenschaftlich, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht verschwand.

 

"Der plant doch was," murmelte Lew in seinen noch nicht vorhandenen Bart.

 

Und ich musste ihm zustimmen. Irgendwas hatte mein Freund da ausgeheckt und ich war mir fast sicher, dass es was Großes sein musste, wenn er solch ein Geheimnis draus machte.

Doch ich verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran und folgte Lew durch die Geschäfte. Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Tendenz, wohin er am liebsten gehen wollte. Aber als wir an einem Buchgeschäft vorbei kamen, ging er sofort hinein.

 

Das war etwas, dass er mit Bucky gemein hatte. Die Beiden konnten sich stundenlang mit lesen beschäftigen und in ihre eigenen Welten flüchten. Etwas das Bucky noch jetzt zu Gute kam, wenn ihn sein Unfall zu sehr beschäftigte oder die negativen Gedanken damit überhand nahmen.

Wir stöberten durch das Geschäft und fanden sogar zwei Bücher für Lew, welche wir kauften. Danach schlenderten wir durch die Galerie, gingen nur in die Geschäfte, die uns wirklich interessierten. Lews Hand lag dabei die ganze Zeit in meiner und es war ein schönes Gefühl.

 

Der Gedanke, dass es eigentlich Schade war, dass Bucky und ich keine Kinder hatten, kreuzte für einen kleinen Moment meine Gedanken. Aber wir waren auch nicht mehr so jung, ich war 36 und Bucky hatte im März seinen vierzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert. Die Zeit um eine eigene Familie zu gründen hatten wir ein wenig verpasst.

Aber wir hatten vier wundervolle Patenkinder.

Rumor, Lew, Anthony und Sasha und die reichten vollkommen. Wir waren jedes Wochenende mit ihnen abwechselnd unterwegs und es war auch schön, sie wieder hergeben zu können.

 

Nach den zwei Stunden kehrten Lew und ich zum ausgemachten Treffpunkt zurück und warteten auf Bucky. Dieser kam nach ein paar Minuten und sah beleidigt zu uns runter, da wir es uns auf einer Bank gemütlich gemacht hatten.

 

"Eis? Ohne mich? Ihr seid gemein."

 

"Oh Bucky," meinte ich mitleidig.

"Du armer armer Mann. Komm ich lass dich bei meinem probieren."

 

Ich hielt Bucky mein Vanilleeis entgegen und kurz bevor er es mit seinen Lippen erreichte, zog ich es weg und leckte selbst daran. Ich schloss mit einem genießenden Summen die Augen.

 

"Du bist echt gemein Rogers!"

 

"Ach ja? Komm und hol's dir doch, wenn du es so unbedingt haben willst," antwortete ich grinsend.

 

Bucky lehnte sich noch ein wenig weiter nach vorn, doch anstatt sich mein Eis zu holen, küsste er mich leidenschaftlich. Lew gab ein angewidertes Geräusch von sich und auch ein paar ältere Menschen brachte ihren Unmut zum Ausdruck. Aber die brachte Bucky mit einem Blick zum schweigen.

 

"Was hast du gekauft?" fragte ich meinen Freund.

 

"Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Nichts besonderes."

 

Kleinigkeiten. Er hatte wirklich etwas geplant, wie Lew bereits gesagt hatte.

 

**=*=**

 

Den Nachmittag verbrachten wir am Strand und Bucky wurde wie immer von allen weiblichen Wesen umschwärmt. Egal ob Mütter oder ältere Damen oder kleine Mädchen. Alle waren sie ganz vernarrt in Bucky und in Lew, er war schließlich Buckys Sohn. Und ich hatte meine Ruhe.

Die Sonne brannte unerbittlich vom Himmel und ich schlief eine Weile.

Manchmal wusste ich wirklich nicht was schlimmer war. Die Hitze oder feuchte nasse Luft. Beides machte mich ziemlich müde.

 

Am Abend kochten wir zusammen in unserer kleinen Küche. Lew hatte sich Pizza gewünscht und dazu gab es frischen Salat und als Nachspeise gab es Muffins. Die hatten wir allerdings beim Zimmerservice bestellt.

Lew deckte den Tisch, während Bucky kurz in unserem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

 

"Kann ich euch um etwas bitten?" fragte Bucky, als wir am Tisch saßen.

 

"Natürlich," antwortete Lew und auch ich nickte.

 

"Können wir uns übermorgen ein wenig schicker kleiden? Ich hab eine Überraschung vorbereitet."

 

"Eine Überraschung?" Damit hatte er natürlich Lews vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit.

"Was Daddy? Was für eine Überraschung?"

 

"Das kann ich dir noch nicht verraten, sonst ist es keine Überraschung mehr. Aber können wir das machen? Geht das?"

 

Ich nickte. Für mich wäre es sicherlich kein Problem, mich einen Tag lang schick zu kleiden. Ich hatte zwar nur Jeans und ein paar Hemden dabei, aber das war vermutlich okay. Was schickeres würden wir schon nicht unternehmen. Hoffte ich jetzt einfach mal.

 

"Und heute gehen wir mal ein wenig früher ins Bett," sagte ich dann lächelnd.

 

Lews Augen wurden gleich wieder groß, als er sich wohl an den morgigen Tag erinnerte. "Oh wir gehen morgen auf die Safari! Wann müssen wir denn da aufstehen?"

 

"So um halb fünf? Eher noch viertel nach vier. Wir müssen noch bis zum Animal Kingdom fahren und werden so gegen fünf vorm Hotel abgeholt, damit wir pünktlich zum Sonnenaufgang dort sind. Das wird bestimmt spannend."

 

"Woah, das ist aber voll früh!" bemerkte Lew.

 

Für ihn war das wirklich früh. Aber wenn ich daran dachte, wie früh er oder Sasha mich schon aus dem Bett gehauen hatten, weil sie Fieber oder ähnliches gehabt hatten, war das wohl ein Zuckerschlecken. Wir würden das schon gebacken bekommen.

 

"Darf ich denn bei dir und Steve schlafen Daddy? Nur heute Nacht?"

 

Buckys Blick wanderte zu mir und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich würde mich sicherlich nicht dagegen sträuben. Und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Lew bei uns im Bett schlief. Beim ersten Mal war er noch nicht ganz ein Jahr alt gewesen und Bucky und ich noch nicht zusammen.

Bei der Erinnerung daran musste ich lächeln.

 

"Natürlich kannst du bei uns schlafen Lew. Aber erst gehen wir noch duschen."

 

Während Bucky mit Lew zum duschen ging, räumte ich den Tisch ab und verstaute die Reste des Essens in unserem kleinen Kühlschrank. Das würde morgen Abend noch einmal reichen. Was von Vorteil war, dann bräuchten wir nicht noch einmal kochen.

 

Als die beiden Männer mit dem Duschen fertig waren und es sich bereits in unserem Bett gemütlich machten, nutzte ich meine Chance und duschte mich. Das warme Wasser tat gut und ich bemerkte erst jetzt, wie kaputt ich eigentlich jetzt schon war. Es war doch ziemlich anstrengend, jeden Tag so viel zu laufen und so viel zu erleben. Aber es machte auch einfach zu viel Spaß, als das ich es missen wollte. Und Lew so zu sehen. So glücklich und zusammen mit Bucky ... es war einfach herrlich. Und da nahm ich ein bisschen Muskelkater gern in kauf. Schlafen konnte ich dann auch wieder, wenn ich zu Hause war.

 

Mit Shirt und Boxers kroch ich zu Bucky und Lew ins Bett und machte es mir gleich neben meinem Freund gemütlich. Es war schon beinahe neun Uhr und ich würde vermutlich nicht mehr lange brauchen, bis ich einschlief.

Meine Hand ruhte auf Buckys Seite, mein Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter, während er mit Lew einen Film schaute. Der Junge saß auf Buckys rechter Seite und lachte immer wieder leise über einen der Witze, die einer der Charaktere machte. Ich atmete tief ein und fing mir Buckys Blick ein. Er schenkte mir ein sanftes Lächeln, ehe er meine Schläfe küsste.

 

"Ich liebe dich Steve," flüsterte er leise in mein Ohr.

 

Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Ich liebe dich auch Bucky."

 

**=*=**

 

Der Tag im Animal Kingdom war ein voller Erfolg.

Die Safari war total spannend und es war interessant die ganzen Tiere am Morgen bei ihren Ritualen zu beobachten. Und auch der Tag an sich war super! Es gab hier viele actionreiche Sachen zu erleben und ich hatte ein paar Mal schon Angst davor in eine der Achterbahnen zu steigen. Allein schon die Höhe war teilweise beängstigend und wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich in Coney Island schon meine Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte ... und da war die Achterbahn ja wirklich Kindergarten dagegen. Aber ich war mutig und stand alles mit Lew und Bucky durch. Auch wenn ich nur ein wenig meines Mittagessens brauchte.

Und was ich persönlich ja auch total toll fand: Das man den Tieren wirklich so nahe kam.

Bucky und ich hatten wegen des Hotels ja lange überlegt und hatten die ganze Zeit zwischen der Lodge hier am Park und unserem jetzigen Hotel geschwankt. Aber unsere Entscheidung war dann doch zu Gunsten des Jetzigen ausgefallen, da es ein wenig von den Parks weg war und man sich doch ein wenig besser zurückziehen und abschalten konnte.

 

Wir waren auch wieder ziemlich spät im Hotel zurück und warfen nur noch unser restliche Pizza in die Mikrowelle, während wir auf dem kleinen Sofa saßen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit wir hier waren, sah auch Bucky richtig richtig müde aus. Nur Lew schien das blühende Leben zu sein, erzählte mit Händen und Füßen was er den ganzen Tag über erlebt hatte, während er mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester telefonierte.

Ich lag halb auf Bucky und als die Mikrowelle 'pling' machte, stöhnte ich leise auf. Es war im Moment einfach so gemütlich und ich wollte nicht aufstehen. Nicht wirklich. Das war doch voll unfair. Irgendjemand musste mal etwas erfinden, damit das Essen dann auch von allein zu einem kam, wenn es fertig war.

 

Also quälte ich mich auf und holte die Pizza raus, schnappte mir noch drei Teller und kehrte zur kleinen Wohnlandschaft zurück. Lew erzählte Sasha gerade von den Elefanten, die wir heute morgen gesehen hatten und ich musste lächeln. Die Tage mussten wirklich Eindruck auf ihn gemacht haben.

 

"Und morgen ... morgen hat Daddy eine Überraschung für Steve und mich geplant!" beendete Lew seine Erzählung.

 

"So? Eine Überraschung?" hakte Natalia nach und Lew nickte. "Dreh mich bitte mal in die Richtung deines Vaters."

 

Lew drehte das Tablet, sodass wir Natalia und Sasha sehen konnten. "Eine Überraschung? Möchtest du mir davon erzählen James?"

 

Bucky schüttelte den Kopf, als er von seiner Pizza abbiss. "Solange Lew und Steve nicht wissen, was es ist, werde ich es dir auch nicht sagen. Ich denke morgen Abend solltest du des erfahren." Bucky zwinkerte Natalia zu, welche ihre Stirn in Falten legte.

 

"U-hu? Werde ich das? Nun, dann werde ich wohl warten müssen. Oder ..." Natalia überlegte.

"Ich glaube, ich werde Margaret einmal anrufen. Vielleicht weiß sie ja, was du geplant hast."

 

"Selbst wenn," antwortete Bucky.

"Peggy würde schweigen wie ein Grab. Sie ist mindestens genauso verschwiegen wie du Nat."

 

Etwas blitzte in Natalias Augen auf und ich wusste, dass Bucky ihr etwas verraten hatte. Und sie würde mit Sicherheit noch mit Peggy telefonieren, da war ich mir fast sicher. War nur fraglich, ob meine beste Freundin wirklich etwas verraten würde, oder ob sie ihre Erwartungen erfüllte, die Bucky an sie hatte.

 

"Bucky bringst du mir was Schönes mit?" unterbrach Sasha nun die Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen.

 

"Natürlich Peanut! Du bekommst das schönste Geschenk von allen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind!"

 

"Wann kommt ihr nach Hause? Ich vermisse Lew und Steeb!"

 

"In fünf Tagen sind wir wieder zu Hause Peanut! Und wir vermissen dich auch ganz doll!"

 

"Das ist ja noch soooooooo lange," beschwerte sich das blonde Mädchen.

 

"Ich weiß," antwortete Bucky.

"Aber du wirst sehen, die Zeit ist ganz schnell vorbei und wir sind wieder da und du kannst wieder mit Lew spielen!"

 

"Okay ..." gab sie resigniert von sich und wir verabschiedeten uns noch von den Barton-Mädchen.

 

Lew kam zu uns aufs Sofa und setzte sich zwischen Bucky und mich. Er fütterte uns mit dem Rand seiner Pizza, da er ihn nicht mochte. Ich sank ein wenig gegen ihn und brachte ihn zum lachen.

 

"Du bist schwer Steve!" beschwerte er sich.

 

"Ich. Bin. Was?!" fragte ich entsetzt.

 

"Schwer! Du wiegst mindestens 60 kg!"

 

Jetzt lachte Bucky auch lauthals und ich sah beleidigt zu ihm, ehe ich mich wieder an Lew wandte.

 

"Das ist nicht schwer! Ich habe Normalgewicht, eigentlich bin ich sogar zu leicht für meine Größe!"

 

"Aber ein wenig zugenommen hast du schon, seit ich dich kennen gelernt habe," meinte Bucky lachend.

 

"Verdammt, das sind beinahe zwölf Jahre! Da darf man vielleicht ein oder zwei Kilo zunehmen!"

 

"Natürlich darfst du das. Und ich liebe dich nicht weniger!" Bucky lehnte sich über seinen Sohn hinweg und küsste mich laut auf die Lippen.

 

"Das macht es jetzt auch nicht besser," beschwerte ich mich, als er sich wieder von mir löste.

"Du kannst heute Nacht auf dem Sofa schlafen!"

 

"Nein!" kam es entsetzt von Bucky.

"Du kannst mich deswegen nicht aus dem Schlafzimmer verbannen!"

 

"HEY!" schrie Lew. "Ich bin auch noch hier und das zählt zu den Dingen, das ein Kind von seinen Eltern nicht wissen will!"

 

Bucky lachte. "Und das sind Dinge, von denen du eigentlich noch nichts wissen solltest!"

 

"Ich bin zwölf Dad!"

 

**=*=**

 

Bucky war am nächsten Morgen ziemlich früh wach. Ich blieb so lange liegen, wie es mir möglich war, ehe ich mich anziehen musste, damit wir pünktlich losgehen konnten.

Lew war so aufgeregt, dass er durch die ganze Suite lief. Bucky musste ihn fast anbinden, damit er wenigstens ein wenig frühstückte. Ich aß einen Toast und genehmigte mir einen Kaffee. Wir fuhren um kurz vor neun mit einem der Shuttlebusse zum Magic Kingdom.

Bucky schien langsam ziemlich nervös zu werden. Er war blass und schob seine Hand immer wieder in seine Jackentasche, als ob er sich versichern wollte, dass er nichts vergessen hatte.

 

Wir benutzten den Haupteingang und Bucky nahm Lew bei der Hand. Er führte uns zur Town Hall und blieb stehen.

 

"Okay, ich muss euch ja jetzt fast sagen, was wir hier machen oder?"

 

Er kratzte sich kurz am Arm, ehe er eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche nahm. Er stellte Lew neben mich, ehe er vor mir auf die Knie ging. Meine Augen wurden weit und Lews Finger krallten sich in meinen Arm.

 

"Bucky …"

 

"Steve bitte ... ich liebe dich. Und ich weiß, dass du das weißt. Aber als Lew uns gefragt hat, warum wir keine Kinder haben, hat mich das ein wenig zum nachdenken angeregt und ... es sind jetzt zehn Jahre zusammen und ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dich das endlich zu fragen." Bucky öffnete die Schachtel, in welcher sich ein Ring befand.

"Steven Grant Rogers, du bist jetzt seit zehn Jahren an meiner Seite und ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar dafür. Und ich weiß, dass du der Eine für mich bist und ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte. Wir haben zusammen einiges durchgemacht und ich hoffe dass es noch viele glückliche Jahre für uns geben wird. Aber was ich eigentlich fragen will ... Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich heiraten Stevie?"

 

Ich war sprachlos und gerührt. Auch wenn es nicht die ausgewogenste Ansprache war oder all das. Aber sie kam von Herzen und das war alles was zählte.

 

"Ja," war alles was ich rausbekam.

"Ich will dich heiraten. Jetzt sofort! "

 

Auf Buckys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

 

"Das war die Idee Steve. Wir haben jetzt einen Termin mit dem Bürgermeister, der uns trauen wird. Und danach verbringen wir einen schönen Tag im Magic Kingdom als Mr Barnes und Mr. Barnes-Rogers zusammen mit Lew. Einverstanden?"

 

"Daddy das ist so toll! Das ist so ... guuuut!"

 

Lew lief zu seinem Vater und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hals. Bucky legte seinen linken Arm um Lew und stand mit ihm auf. Er verschlang unsere Hände und zu Dritt betraten wir nun die Town Hall. Es war ein ziemlich beeindruckendes Gebäude mit dem ganzen alten Flair und den vielen Sehenswürdigkeiten.

Bucky ging zu einer jungen Frau, die hinter einem Tresen stand. Sie sah unglaublich aus, mit ihrer dunklen Haut und den dunklen Augen und dem schönen roten Kostüm. Sie schenkte Bucky ein Lächeln, als er erklärte, dass wir einen Termin hatten.

 

"Oh die Eheschließung!" meinte sie erfreut.

"Bitte Mr. Barnes, wenn sie mir alle folgen wollen? Mr. Kirk erwartet sie bereits!"

 

Sie kam hinter dem Tisch hervor und führte uns in das obere Stockwerk des Gebäudes. Sie klopfte an einer Doppeltür und nach einem kleinen Augenblick öffnete sie diese.

 

"Jim ... oh guten Morgen Dr. McCoy! Jim, Mr. Barnes und Mr. Rogers wären nun hier."

 

"Danke Nyota. Schick sie doch rein." Die Stimme klang nett und angenehm.

"Wir sehen uns dann zu Hause Bones. Sag Jojo gute Besserung von mir."

 

Als Nyota die Tür nun für uns öffnete und wir eintraten, kam uns ein dunkelhaariger, mürrisch aussehender Mann entgegen. Er nickte uns kurz zu und murmelte uns Glückwünsche entgegen, ehe er mit der jungen Frau ging, welche die Türen noch hinter uns schloss.

Nun waren wir allein mit Mr. Kirk, welcher sich nun von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch erhob und zu uns kam.

 

"Mr. Barnes?" Bucky hielt ihm die Hand entgegen und der Blonde schüttelte sie.

"Es ist mir eine Freude, sie und Mr. Rogers heute hier zu haben. Und es freut mich, dass sie diesen großen Schritt nun gemeinsam wagen. Ist das ihr Sohn?"

 

Lew hielt Mr. Kirk brav die Hand hin und schüttelte sie.

 

"Gut, dann wollen wir anfangen? Da sie heute nur zu dritt sind, wird es auch nicht so lange dauern. Bitte, nehmen sie doch Platz."

 

Mr. Kirk hielt eine kurze Ansprache über Liebe und Freundschaft und was sich alles daraus entwickeln konnte. Lew saß die ganze Zeit hibbelnd neben mir auf den Stuhl, sodass ich irgendwann seine Hand in meine nahm und ihn sanft auf die Stirn küsste. Es war vielleicht nicht die Art von Hochzeit, die ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Aber andererseits war alles hier, was ich brauchte.

Bucky war hier. Mein Bucky ... der mir jetzt auf ewig gehören würde.

Und Lew.

 

"Würden Sie nun bitte die Ringe herausnehmen?" fragte Mr. Kirk an Bucky gewandt.

"Mr. Barnes, ich frage nun Sie, ob sie bereit sind, mit Steven Grant Rogers den Bund der Ehe einzugehen?"

 

Buckys Blick wanderte zu mir und ohne zu zögern antwortete er mit "Ja!"

 

"Mr. Rogers, sind Sie bereit mit James Buchanan Barnes den Bund der Ehe zu schließen?"

 

"Ja …"

 

Ich hielt Buckys Blick stand und als ich antwortete trat ein unglaubliches Leuchten in seine Augen. Er legte mir einen Ring in die Hand und ich betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor ich ihn an Buckys linken Ringfinger steckte.

Auch er schob ein silbernes Band an meinen Finger.

 

"Durch die Macht, welche mir vom Staate Florida erteilt wurde, erkläre ich sie hiermit zu Ehepartnern. Wenn sie wollen, dürfen sie sich gerne küssen!"

 

Bucky drehte sich schon zu mir, als ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche fischte und es Mr. Kirk gab.

 

"Würden Sie ein Foto von unserem Kuss machen? Ich würde es dann gern unseren Freunden schicken."

 

"Natürlich gerne."

 

Dann wandte ich mich an Bucky und legte meine Hände an seine Wangen, sodass man meinen Ring sehen konnte, und küsste meinen Mann. Meinen Ehemann, meinen Freund, meinen Lover, meinen Seelenverwandten, meinen Bucky.

Als wir uns voneinander trennten, presste ich meine Lippen noch einmal kurz auf Buckys, ehe ich mich an Mr. Kirk wandte. Er gab mir mein Handy mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht wieder.

 

"Nun, wenn sie Beide mir nur noch die Dokumente hier unterschreiben, dann kann ich sie auch schon wieder entlassen. Mr. Rogers, ich muss sie nur noch kurz fragen ob sie ihren Namen behalten möchten."

 

"Doppelname ... ich möchte einen Doppelnamen."

 

"Gut," antwortete der Blonde und füllte noch etwas aus, ehe er mir und Bucky das Dokument zum unterschreiben gab.

 

Wir setzen unsere Unterschriften darunter. Dann wurden wir Drei auch schon von Mr. Kirk verabschiedet. Er wünschte uns alles Gute für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft und einen wunderschönen Aufenthalt im Magic Kingdom.

Ich nahm Lew wieder bei der Hand und wir gingen nach draußen.

 

Für einen kleinen Moment blieb ich stehen und ließ mir das Ganze nochmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Lew riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er an meiner Hand zupfte. Ich sah zu ihm runter und erkannte die Tränen in seinen Augen. Schnell nahm ich ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn an mich gedrückt.

 

"Was ist los?" fragte ich gegen seinen roten Schopf.

 

"Nichts ..." schluchzte er leise, während sich seine Arme um meinen Rücken schlangen und er mich fest an sich drückte.

"Ich freu mich nur so sehr für dich und Daddy. Jetzt seid ihr für immer zusammen und wir können immer was zu dritt machen!"

 

Ich lächelte leicht gegen seine Schläfe, während Bucky ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

 

"Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns eine Bank suchen und dann noch ein Foto machen, dass wir dann deiner Mom und Clint schicken? Eines wo wir alle drauf sind?" schlug Bucky vor.

 

Lew nickte, als er sich von mir löste und wir wischten ihm die Tränen von den Wangen.

 

"Ich bin froh, dass du heute dabei warst," sagte ich noch zu ihm, was erneut zwei kleine Tränchen hervor rief.

 

Bucky kramte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und Lew putze sich damit die Nase. Als alles wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung war, gingen wir zu einer der Bänke vor dem Schloss und ließen uns darauf nieder. Da Bucky die längeren Arme von uns hatte, nahm er mein Handy und machte das Foto von uns Drei.

Lew saß mit einem breiten Grinsen zwischen uns und hielt unsere linken Hände hoch, sodass man die Ringe auch hier sehen konnte.

Das Bild war ein wenig verwackelt, aber man konnte alles gut erkennen.

 

"Was wollen wir ihnen denn schreiben?" fragte ich, als ich mein Mobiltelefon in Händen hielt.

 

Ich gab alle als Empfänger ein, die wichtig für uns waren, während Lew und Bucky überlegten.

Sam, Peggy, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Mr. Fury, Peter und MJ.

 

"Okay, okay, gibs mir," sagte Lew und wir sahen ihm über die Schulter während er tippte.

 

_*just married*_ schrieb er in den Betreff.

_Daddy und Steve haben sich endlich getraut und ich durfte dabei sein! Die beiden haben sich vor etwa 20 Minuten das Ja-Wort gegeben und jetzt verbringen wir noch einen tollen Tag im Magic Kingdom und einem großartigen Abendessen. Anrufe bitte erst morgen = > Hochzeitsnacht ;) / Schöne Grüße, Lew!_

 

Er drückte senden, ohne das wir eine Chance auf Einspruch hatten. Aber es war wohl auch gut so. Es war frech und kurz und knackig. Was wollte man mehr?

Lew reicht mir mein Handy wieder und ich schaltete es jetzt aus. Er hatte nämlich Recht. Für Anrufe und der gleichen war es morgen noch früh genug.

Jetzt würden wir den Tag erst einmal zusammen genießen.

 

"Und?" hakte Bucky nach.

"Was willst du heute als erstes machen?"

 

In Lews Augen trat ein Funkeln, als er aufstand und uns bei den Händen nahm.

 

"Auf ins New Fantasyland!"

 

**=*=**

 

Der Tag war wie im Flug vergangen. Wir hatten die meiste Zeit im New Fantasyland verbracht, da es dort eine Menge zu sehen gab und Bucky hatte einen Tisch im 'Be our Guest' Restaurant reserviert und ich kam mir vor wie im Film. Alles erinnerte an den großen Ballsaal, in welchem Belle und das Biest ihren ersten Tanz getanzt hatten.

Und dieser Parkteil umfasste all meine Lieblingsfilme, sodass ich mir wirklich vorkam, wie im Märchen.

Arielle die kleine Meerjungfrau, Die Schöne und das Biest, Schneewittchen, Dumbo ...

 

"Woher wusstest du das?" fragte ich Lew auf dem Weg zurück zum Hotel.

 

"Du hast dir die Filme immer mit mir angesehen, als ich noch klein war. Und ich werde nie vergessen, wie sehr deine Augen geleuchtet haben. Und Daddy hat dich immer ein wenig damit aufgezogen, aber ich fand es toll. Und du hast mir dann auch immer von Sarah erzählt ... du warst glücklich."

 

"Gott ... Lew!" Jetzt war es an mir ein paar Tränen zu verdrücken.

 

**=*=**

 

_"STEVE! STEVEN!"_

_Sarah stand in der Tür des Wohnzimmers und wartete, das Steve endlich reinkam. Er hatte den Nachmittag mit den Nachbarskindern draußen verbracht. Zumindest hoffte Sarah das. Er spielte viel zu oft allein, weil die anderen Kinder ihn außen vor ließen, wegen seines Asthmas._

_Ihr Mann kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer, nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte._

_"Wo ist der kleine Racker?" fragte ihr Mann._

_"Wo wird dein Sohn wohl sein?" fragte Sarah neckend._

_"Draußen, beim spielen. Und er folgt mir genauso wenig, wie du."_

_"Ach komm schon Sarah. Wann habe ich je deinen Wünschen nicht folge geleistet?"_

_Sarah warf ihrem Mann einen zweifelnden Blick zu, was ihn zum lachen brachte. Er küsste sie auf die Schläfe, ehe er nach draußen ging, in Steves Richtung._

_"JOSEPH!" rief sie ihm hinterher, ehe sie laut lachend zurück in die Wohnung ging._

_Das war so typisch für Joseph. Nie scherte er sich auch nur ein kleine bisschen darüber, was die Nachbarn sagen oder denken könnten. Er tat einfach das, was er für Richtig hielt. Und bei seinem trainierten Körper konnte er das wohl ruhig machen._

_Sarah schaltete die Mikrowelle an und machte ein wenig Popcorn für ihren Filmabend. Sie brachte Gläser zum Tisch und machte ihre Kuscheldecken bereit, als Joseph mit Steve unter dem Arm reinkam._

_"Daddy ... lass mich runter. Du bist voll peinlich!"_

_Sarah biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Joseph und sie waren in letzter Zeit oft 'voll peinlich'. Es war Steves neuester Lieblingsausdruck._

_"Dann willst du wohl auch nicht Arielle mit uns gucken. Das tun Kinder nicht, deren Eltern ihnen 'voll peinlich' sind," meinte Joseph trocken._

_Steves Blick flog hoch zu seinem Vater. "Nein ... das darfst du nicht machen!" sagte er entsetzt._

_"Er hat Recht Joseph," antwortete Sarah._

_"Das wäre gemein. Steve hat immer mit uns Arielle geschaut. Und wir müssen einfach lernen, nicht mehr peinlich zu sein! Und du solltest sofort damit anfangen. Lass Steve runter und geh dich anziehen!"_

_Joseph kam zu ihr und setzte Steve auf die Lehne des Sofas, ehe er seine Hand in ihre Haare grub und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Sarah legte ihre Hand auf seine und erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen seine, küsste kurz Josephs Handgelenk._

_"Los ... geh schon, damit wir anfangen können!"_

_Der blonde Soldat holte sich noch einen weiteren Kuss von seiner Frau, ehe er im Bad verschwand._

_Steve saß noch immer auf der Lehne, seine Füße baumelten in der Luft und er sah zu Sarah auf._

_"Was ist los Baby?" fragte sie._

_"Ich hab mich gefragt ob sich die anderen Mommys und Daddys auch so lieb haben wie du und Daddy. Ich seh sie nie, dass sie sich lieb haben."_

_Sarah setzte sich auf das Sofa, ehe sie Steve in ihren Schoß zog und eine Decke über sie breitete._

_"Weißt du Baby, manchmal denken Menschen, dass sie einander ganz furchtbar lieb haben und heiraten und sie bekommen dann Kinder, so wie dein Daddy und ich. Doch bei manchen hält das nicht für immer. Sie merken erst zu spät, dass es nicht ganz gepasst hat und dann hören sie auf, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen, fangen an wieder voneinander getrennt zu leben."_

_"Aber du und Daddy werdet das nie tun oder?"_

_"Nein Steve," antwortete Joseph, als er sich zu seiner Frau und Steve setzte._

_"Das werden Sarah und ich nie tun. Wir haben hart für unsere Liebe kämpfen müssen, das schweißt einen zusammen. Und ich liebe deine Mama ganz unglaublich. Uns wird nie etwas trennen können."_

_Steve lächelte glücklich in ihre Gesichter. Sarah gab Steve einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. Joseph legte schnell den Film ein, schnappte sich seine Decke und kuschelte sich eng an Sarah. Steve lag nun in seinen Armen und er Kopf des Jungen ruhte auf Sarahs Oberschenkel. Während der Film lief, streichelte Sarah durch das Haar ihrer beiden Männer, welche es genüsslich über sich ergehen ließen._

_Sie sprachen wenig und am Anfang aß Steve auch noch beim Popcorn mit, bis ihn der Schlaf langsam übermannte._

_Joseph schloss Sarahs Finger irgendwann in seine Hand ein, während sie das Zeichentrickmärchen zusammen zu Ende sahen._

_Bei Arielles letztem Satz, kam ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen über Sarahs Lippen und sie drückte Josephs Hand ganz fest._

_"Du vermisst ihn oder?" fragte Joseph seine Frau leise, um Steve nicht zu wecken._

_"Es ist nicht ... mein Vater den ich vermisse. Aber ... ich wünsche, dass Steve so etwas nie passiert. Ich will dass er eine glückliche Kindheit und Jugend hat. Ein glückliches Leben!"_

_"Oh Baby ..."_

_Joseph setzte sich langsam auf und verlagerte Steve auf seine linke Seite, ehe er Sarah an sich zog. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Schläfe, strich liebevoll über ihre Seite._

_"Weißt du, Steve mag vielleicht nicht gerade der gesündeste Mensch auf dieser Welt sein. Aber er hat uns als seine Eltern. Wir lieben ihn und wir werden ihm all die Werte mitgeben, die uns wichtig sind. Und wir werden nie sein wie unsere Eltern. Wir werden seine spätere Frau akzeptieren, so wie sie ist. Wir werden seine Liebe akzeptieren und ihn mit all unserer Kraft unterstützen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass unser Sohn eines Tages eine wunderbare, hübsche Frau finden wird, die ihn ebenso sehr liebt, wie wir ihn und vor allem wie wir einander." Erneut legte Joseph seine Hand an Sarahs Kopf und küsste sie sanft._

_"So sehr. Ich liebe dich so sehr Sarah!"_

_"Joseph ..." hauchte Sarah, als sie sich noch mehr gegen ihn sinken ließ._

_Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und hielt seine Frau fest bei sich. Steve lehnte an seiner anderen Seite und schlief tief und fest. Sarah spielte mit Steves Fingern._

_"Lass Steve heute Nacht bei uns schlafen. Ich will morgen früh mit euch beiden im Arm aufwachen."_

_Sarah lächelte Joseph verliebt an und strich sanft über seine Brust._

_"Du bist wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall," neckte Sarah ihn, ehe sie ihm einen Kuss stahl._

_"Ja, aber wer könnte das bei einer Frau wie dir nicht sein?"_

_Sarah schlug ihn sanft gegen die Schulter, ehe sie sich aus der Decke befreite und aufstand. Sie nahm Steve in ihre Arme, welcher wie ein nasser Sack in ihren Armen lag. Wenn er einmal schlief, konnte man Steve so schnell nicht mehr wecken. Die Schulzeit würde ein Albtraum mit ihm werden._

_Zusammen zogen sie Steve seinen Schlafanzug an und Joseph ging mit dem Jungen schon einmal ins Schlafzimmer, während Sarah sich noch schnell im Bad fertig machte. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht, putzte ihre Zähne und schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd, ehe sie zu ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn ins Bett ging._

_Joseph lag auf seiner Seite, Steve zu seiner rechten. Sarah schlüpfte auf ihrer Seite unter die Decke und verschränkte ihre Finger mit denen ihres Mannes. Ihre andere Hand legte sie an Steves Seite und streichelte ihn ein wenig._

_"Sarah," flüsterte Joseph._

_Sie hob ihren Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich._

_"Danke dafür, dass du mich damals am Bahnhof angesprochen hast."_

_"Du warst der einzig seriös wirkende Mann in einem Umkreis von 50 Meilen. Und ein gutaussehender junger Soldat!"_

_Joseph lachte leise, ehe er einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Hand hauchte._

_Steve drehte sich ein wenig und schmiegte sich an Josephs breiten Oberkörper. Sarah lächelte leicht._

_Das hier war ihr größtes Glück._

_Joseph Rogers, ihr Mann, ihr Seelenverwandter._

_Und der Spross ihrer Liebe. Ihr kleiner Steve. Ihr Baby ..._

_"Wir bleiben für immer zusammen," sagte Sarah entschlossen._

_"Für immer," antwortete Joseph und drückte ihre Hand._

 

**=*=**

 

Wir brachten Lew heute eigentlich relativ spät ins Bett. Wir hatten uns nach unserer Rückkehr ins Hotel gleich in das Restaurant begeben, da wir doch ziemlich spät dran gewesen waren.

Bucky hatte ein Fünf-Gang-Menü für uns gebucht und es war köstlich. Und ich genoss alles. Von der Suppe über den Salat und auch das Dessert war ein Traum. Eine leichte Joghurtmousse mit frischen Beeren.

 

Anschließend kehrten wir in unsere Suite zurück. Gesättigt, glücklich und völlig vom Tag geplättet.

Lew verabschiedete sich gleich von uns. Ging noch alleine duschen, während ich mit Bucky im Wohnzimmer blieb. Ich wollte ihn noch ins Bett bringen und dann würde ich Bucky allein gehören.

Lew ließ sich ein wenig Zeit und ich saß schon halb auf Buckys Schoß, als er endlich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam. Schnell folgte ich ihm in sein Zimmer und wartete, bis er unter der Decke lag.

 

"Bist du glücklich Steve?" fragte er mich, als ich die Decke über ihn zog und feststeckte.

 

"Ja ... ich bin ziemlich glücklich Lew. Das hier ist alles, was ich mir je gewünscht habe."

 

Lew schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken und küsste mich fest auf die Wange.

 

"Und jetzt gehst du zu Daddy und ihr genießt euren Abend zu zweit. Wir sehen uns morgen früh Steeb."

 

Ich küsste Lew noch einmal, ehe ich ihn allein ließ.

Ich schloss die Tür leise hinter mir und sah mich verwundert in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer um. Es war ziemlich leer. Wohin war Bucky denn verschwunden? Ich schaltete das Licht hinter mir aus und ging in unser Schlafzimmer, wo er bereits in unserem großen Doppelbett lag und auf mich wartete.

Ich kramte meine Sachen zusammen, da ich noch schnell duschen gehen wollte.

 

"Lassen Sie mich nicht zu lange warten, Mr. Barnes-Rogers," meinte Bucky vom Bett aus.

 

Mit einem Grinsen drehte ich mich zu ihm um. "Nichts läge mir ferner, Mr. Barnes. Wie käme ich dazu, Sie unnötig warten zu lassen."

 

Ich lief schnell ins Bad und duschte mich fix. Ich zog mir eine frische Shorts an und schlüpfte in mein Schlafshirt. Ich durchkämmte meine Haare schnell mit der Hand und ließ meine Sachen einfach auf dem Boden liegen, da ich so schnell wie möglich zu meinem Mann wollte.

 

Mein Mann ... ich konnte einen kleinen Luftsprung nicht unterdrücken.

Das war heute wirklich passiert. Ich hatte Bucky geheiratet. Wir waren jetzt ein Ehepaar!

 

Ich lief durch das Wohnzimmer, zurück in unser Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür ganz schnell hinter mir. Bucky lag noch immer im Bett und las in einem der Flyer, die überall in den Parks lagen. Er war so sexy ...

Er war vor elf Jahren, als ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, schon unglaublich heiß und gut aussehend gewesen. Aber jetzt ...

Dafür gab es keine Worte. In Buckys Haaren waren die ersten grauen Haare zu erkennen und um seine Augen hatten sich wunderbare Lachfältchen gebildet. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich so etwas anziehend finden könnte. Aber hier stand ich und verehrte meinen Mann wie am ersten Tag.

 

Bucky war so in seinen Flyer vertieft, dass er mich erst bemerkte, als ich zu ihm aufs Bett kroch. Er legte das Schriftstück bei Seite und breitete seine Arme für mich aus und ich kletterte in die Umarmung.

 

"Hey Mr. Barnes-Rogers."

 

"Hey Bucky."

 

Ich legte meine Arme auf Buckys Schultern und presste meine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss auf Buckys. Er erwiderte die Geste sanft. Unsere Lippen berührten sich immer wieder sanft, während meine Fingern leicht über Buckys Nacken strichen, immer wieder durch seine feinen Haare dort glitten. Buckys große Hände lagen an meiner Seite, streichelten sanft über den Stoff meines Shirts, liebkoste meine Haut dadurch.

 

Unser Kuss wurde mit der Zeit immer tiefer, verlangender und ich spürte wie Buckys Erregung gegen meinen Oberschenkel drückte. Auch ich war bereits steif und ich wollte nichts sehnlicher, als ihn endlich in mir zu spüren.

 

Buckys Hände glitten mit einem Mal unter mein Shirt, seine Finger hakten sich unter den Bund meiner Shorts und er zog sie mir aus. Auch meine Hände glitten unter Buckys Shorts und ich stöhnte leise auf, als unsere nackte Haut aufeinander trafen.

 

"Ich liebe dich Stevie ... ich liebe dich so sehr!" hauchte er gegen meine Lippen, ehe er sie wieder zu einem Kuss versiegelte.

 

Schnell bereitete mich Bucky vor, ehe ich meine Hüften anhob und mich langsam auf sein Glied sinken ließ. Wir stöhnten beide heiser in den Kuss. Buckys Arme schlangen sich schraubstockartig um meine Brust und wir liebten uns langsam und gefühlvoll. Buckys Hände schoben sich unter den Stoff meines Shirts und ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Haut würde in Flammen stehen.

Ich legte meine Hände an Buckys Wangen und lehnte unsere Stirnen aneinander, atmeten die Luft des Anderen ein. Als Bucky seine Hüften erneut bewegte, stöhnte ich ungehalten auf und er küsste mein Kinn.

 

"Bucky," flüsterte ich. "Mein Bucky ..."

 

"Stevie ..."

 

Unseren Höhepunkt erreichten wir beinahe gemeinsam und es war so warm und unglaublich und das Schönste, dass ich seit langem erlebt hatte.

Als wir ein wenig später nebeneinander lagen, unsere Finger miteinander verschränkt, fühlte ich mich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf dieser Welt.

 

"Bucky?"

 

"Ja Steeb?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Lächeln, als er diesen albernen Spitznamen gebrauchte.

 

"Wir bleiben für immer zusammen," sagte ich entschlossen zu ihm.

 

"Für immer, " antwortete Bucky mir.

 

**=*=**

 

Am nächsten Morgen schaltete ich mein Handy wieder ein. Ich lag noch zusammen mit Bucky im Bett und es begann sofort zu vibrieren, als es Netz hatte. Ich kramte noch nach meiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch, als Bucky die ersten Mails las.

 

"Mr. Fury und Maria wünschen uns alles gute und Maria hofft, dass wir zumindest noch eine Party schmeißen, wenn wir zu Hause sind. Und Peter und MJ sind beleidigt, weil sie nicht dabei sein konnten, aber sie freuen sich trotzdem für uns. Und sie hoffen auch auf eine Party, wenn wir zu Hause sind."

 

Ich rollte mich wieder auf die Seite, sodass ich mitlesen konnte. Die nächste Nachricht war von Sam, Peggy, Rumor und Anthony.

 

_Hey Bucky, hey Steve!_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu diesem wunderbaren Schritt. Und wir sind alle happy, dass ihr es endlich geschafft habt, ihn zu gehen. Wir wünschen euch alles Gute für die Zukunft und ein wundervolles gemeinsames Leben. Wir freuen uns schon darauf, dass ihr endlich wieder zu Hause seid und wir euch endlich in den Arm schließen können. Rumor und Tony sagen 'Hi' und lassen euch schön Grüßen._

_Ich schwöre Rumor wird immer schwieriger mit der Zeit._

_Wir haben euch ganz lieb und alles Gute_

_Sam & Peggy._

 

"Das ist schön von den Beiden," sagte ich zu Bucky, als ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

 

"Ja," stimmte Bucky zu.

"Und zugegeben Rumor wird wirklich schwierig in letzter Zeit. Ob das an der Pubertät liegt?"

 

"An was soll es denn bitte sonst liegen?"

 

"Ich weiß es nicht?" Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

Wir blickten beide auf, als es an unserer Tür klopfte und Lew seinen Kopf reinsteckte.

 

"Hey," begrüßte ich ihn und schlug die Decke zurück, damit er zu uns kommen konnte.

 

Schnell lag der Zwölfjährige zwischen mir und Bucky und gerade als ich uns wieder fest in die Decke einhüllte, begann mein Handy zu läuten.

Ein Videoanruf.

Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Natalia!

Nach einem letzten Blick auf mich, nahm Bucky das Gespräch an.

 

"ICH FASSE ES NICHT!" kam es aufgebracht von der Russin.

"Ich fasse es nicht, dass ihr das ohne mein Wissen gemacht habt und das mein Sohn dabei sein durfte, ABER ICH NICHT! Und Clint auch nicht! Ich kann gar nicht .... aaaarrrgh! Ich bin so wütend auf dich James und auf dich auch Steven! Wie konntet ihr nur! Eine Hochzeit ... eine wunderbare Hochzeit ... ihr habt mich meiner Chance beraubt ein wunderbares Fest zu organisieren!"

 

"Guten Morgen Natalia, es freut uns auch, dich zu sehen!"

 

"Hey Mom!"

 

"Oh Guten Morgen!"

 

"Hey Nat, wenn du dich beruhigt hast ... wir freuen uns echt, von dir zu hören!"

 

"Mich beruhigen?! Wage es nicht James Barnes, mir zu sagen, dass ich mich beruhigen soll! Ich bin die Ruhe in Person! Aber wie konntet ihr das nur tun?"

 

"Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion," gestand Bucky.

"Und ich wollte einfach nicht mehr länger darauf warten müssen. Ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen."

 

"Ja ... irgendwie schon. Ich gratuliere euch von Herzen. Wirklich! Ihr seid die wichtigsten Menschen in unserem Leben und wie könnte ich euch da lange böse sein? Genießt bitte noch eure Zeit zusammen. Wir holen euch dann in ein paar Tagen am Flughafen ab."

 

"Alles klar Natalia. Und vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche. Und ihr seid auch eine der wichtigsten Familien in unserem Leben," antwortete ich ihr.

 

"Hey Mama!"

 

"Was ist Ljowuschka?"

 

"Steve und Bucky bleiben jetzt zusammen! Für immer!"

 

Natalia lächelte in die Kamera. "Das haben sie sich verdient Lew."

 

Ich küsste Bucky auf die Wange, als Nat das sagte.

 

Denn das hatten wir uns wirklich verdient.

Und nichts würde uns jetzt mehr trennen können.

Wir würden alles zusammen durchstehen.

 

**THE END**

 

Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis

**Author's Note:**

> Updates erfolgen alle 3 Wochen! (aktualsiert 28.11.14)
> 
> Und ich werde die Tags nach und nach ergänzen!!
> 
>  _Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


End file.
